The Life You Never Knew
by HalebFan4lyf
Summary: After Caleb leaves Hanna to go to Ravenswood, Hanna ends up having a one night stand with the one person she did'nt expect to, And now four years later, she's in a relationship, has a son, and runs her own fashion store, but when Caleb returns and finds out Hanna has a new man and a child, he also finds out that the man Hanna is with, is not her sons father. (Spoby scenes included)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIYA HALEB FAN'S so I hope ypu are all enjoying reading my recent Haleb fanfic Lifechanging Events, Don't worry I will still be updating regulaly, but I have so many story ideas in my head, and I feel that I need to get them out there, and let other people see them, so here I am with a third Haleb fanfic. please enjoy review and let me know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf.**

It had at least three weeks since Hanna had asked her boyfriend to stay behind in Ravenswood to help a girl they had just met that day, find her uncle. Hanna and the girls had gone to Ravenswood seeking more clues to find out if Ally was alive or dead,and Caleb had caught a bus to go there to meet them, meeting Miranda on the way. Hanna had gotten stuck inside a phonebox, inside a big house, and Miranda had found her and let her out. Hearing what Miranda had to say, Hanna trusted Caleb to stay behind and help her, but that was weeks ago, and Hanna had'nt heard anything from him since.

Hanna was in her bedroom, laying on her bed, looking through a fashion magazine with both her earphones in, she was trying to take her mind off Caleb, trying to convince herself that there was a good reason why she had'nt heard from him, but whenever she tried to keep him out of her mind, it was like her brain was forcing him back into her thoughts, she was worried sick, he would of usually called her after a few days of being away from her, informing her that he was okay and that he would've been back soon, looking at her phone, and letting out a huge sigh, Hanna took her earphones out, got off her bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, she looked at herself in the mirror above the basin, she gripped both sides of the basin for support, looking at her features, her messy tied up hair, her puffy red eyes, caused by the amount of crying she had done, her scruffy clothes, she wondered if he had lost his phone, or if something had happened to him, she'd thought about driving over there to see him and make sure he was okay, Hanna looked over at the bathtub contemplating whether she should have a shower so she could was away her thoughts.

Walking back to her bedroom, going through her draws searching for fresh clean clothes, she picked up a tank top and some comfortable pajama bottoms, then she walked back into the bathroom placing the clothes in her hands asside, she steeped up to the shower, as she was about to switch the water on, when she heard someone knocking on the front door, she looked toward the bathroom door, trying to figure out who would be here at this time of night, standing up straight, Hanna grabbed her robe, wrapping it around herself. she walked down the stairs and to the door, slowly, she opened the door, she could'n t help but smile at the person on the other side of the door.

"Caleb! oh my god! i've missed you so much!" she went and hugged him tightly, like she never wanted to let go of him, Caleb hugged her back just as tight, he then pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you too..." Caleb replied, Hanna could tell something was wrong, she looked at him.

"Caleb I haven't heard from you in weeks what's been going on? you okay?"

"i'm sorry I haven't got in touch i've just been trying to work through some things..." Caleb looked like he was forcing himself to hold back tears.

"Caleb whats going on? your getting me worried" Hanna said, going closer to Caleb and cupping his face in her hands.

Caleb walked towards the kitchen, away from her, and she followed.

"I have to go back Hanna, and I won't be able to come back for a while"

"what do you mean?, you can't go, you just came back to me" Hanna said, close to tears.

"Miranda... she needs me Hanna, something happened.. while we were there"

"what do you mean something happened? WHAT HAPPENED CALEB?!"

"i'ts not what you think Hanna" Caleb went to grab Hanna's hand but she pushed him away.

"oh my god I can't believe it, it's my fault, I gave her to you"

"Hanna it's not like that, I love you, i'm in love with you" Caleb said walking towards Hanna.

"then why are you breaking up with me and leaving me! Hanna yelled as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Caleb finally yelled back.

Hanna looked straight into Caleb's eyes, then she did something she didn't expect to do, she rushed over to him and crushed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, Caleb tried to pull away, he did'nt want to make saying goodbye harder than it already was, Hanna pulled away looking up into his eyes, he looked straight back into hers, and he saw she was holding back tears, he could also see the desire in her eyes to say goodbye to each other properly, he closed the gap between them, and crushed his lips to hers again, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, he then pushed her backwards towards the stairs, without breaking the kiss, he placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, and carried her to her bedroom, Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist as they got to the top of the stairs, her carried her to her bed and placed her on it, removing each others clothes, they kissed each other everywhere, saying thier last goodbye.

 _ **four years later**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, I know that one was quite short but i'll try and make the rest of the chapters longer, please keep your reviews coming in, so here goes with the next chapter xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

 **Four years later**

Hanna pulled up outside Rosewood Elementary School, she turned off the engine and looked over at the little boy sat next to her, her little boy with blue eyes and longish brown hair, just like his fathers, a couple of weeks after Caleb had left Rosewood, she had found out that she was pregnant, and just after that she had ended up entering a relationship with Travis Hobbs after having a one night stand, after starting a relationship with him she had told him that she was pregnant, and Travis had promised to raise the baby as his own, and nine months later on November 20th 2013 she gave birth to her son Nathan Hobbs.

Hanna still looking at her son, started to unbuckle his seatbelt, and handed him his schoolbag. they both got out of the car and they walked up the steps towards the main doors of the school.

"okay, so your lunchbox is in your bagpack" Hanna said.

"okay mommy" said Nathan

"have you done all of your homework?" Hanna asked taking his bag and putting it on his back.

"yes mommy, its all done and in my bag" Nathan replied, Hanna knelt down in front of her son, kissing him on the forehead and giving him a hug, he hugged her back.

"your dads going to pick you up later sweetheart as mommy will be at work" said Hanna standing up again "i'll see you later, be a good boy"

"I will mommy" Nathan replied going into school.

Hanna walked back to her car and got in, she turned the key in the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life, she drove off, heading towards work, a few years ago, she had opened up her own fashion store in Rosewood, and soon after that started going well she had bought a house for herself, Travis and Nathan to live in, before, she got to work, she drove to the brew, to buy herself, Spencer and her work assistant some coffee.

Hanna pulled up outside her store _H &S FASHIONS_ in which she had recently agreed to co own with one of her best friends Spencer Hastings, she picked up the coffee cups from the passenger seat and got out of the car, and walked into the store, seeing her work assistant stood behind the cash register, Hanna walked over to her placing her coffee on the desk.

"hey Penny how are you today?" Hanna asked the blonde headed green eyed girl.

"hey Miss Marin i'm fine thank you and you? how is your partner and your son?" Penny asked looking up at Hanna.

Hanna smiled at Penny " they are fine thank you, and how many times have I told you, you can call me Hanna? I maybe your boss but i'm also your friend... has Spencer arrived yet?"

"yeah shes in her office in the back" Penny replied, just then her phone rang, Hanna looked at Penny confused as she saw Penny hit the reject call button, Hanna looked at Penny worriedly

"Penny is everything okay? you can talk to me you know" Hanna asked walking towards Penny to hug her.

"yeah everythings fine it was just my boyfriend trying to call me when he knows i'm at work"

"is everything okay between you two? did something happen?" Hanna walked back round the cashier desk to face Penny.

"no no nothing bad, at least I think not, its just something really embarresing happened the other day" Penny said looking down at the desk.

"well i'm here if you need someone to talk to, trust me i've had some really embarresing moments with an ex boyfriend of mine, i'll open up if you do" Hanna said about to walk towards her office.

"my mom walked in on me and my boyfriend about to ya know..."

Hanna and Penny had gotten deep in conversation that they did'nt hear someone walking into the stores entrance.

"soo come on then, I told you whats up, now you tell me your embarresing moment with a guy you dated" Penny grinned at Hanna.

"well about five years ago I met this guy in school, and after hearing some of the things that was going on in his life, I let him crash at my house in the basement without my mom knowing, and a few days later before we got involved, he was taking a shower, and I left my mascara in the bathroom, so I asked him if I could come in and get it, at two minutes later my mom was coming in so I had to jump in the shower with him, acting like it was me in the shower, and when she went out, all I could do was look at his backside, god it was so embarresing" Hanna explained.

At that moment Spencer walked out of her office ingto the store, and looked up, shocked when she noticed who had entered the store.

"sooo, what was the guy called, your ex?" Penny asked looking really interested.

"Caleb" Hanna and Spencer said in unison, Hanna suddenly looked up at the store entrance, and sure enough there he was, the person she never expected to see again in her life.

Caleb Rivers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya guys I hope you enejoyed the first two chapters, I hope you like the way Caleb returned, and I promise i'll try and the chapter's a bit more longer in future as well as make more things happen in them, so here goes with the next chapter, enjoy and review xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

Hanna froze on the spot, all she could do was stare at him, he looked just as handsome as the day he left, his dark brown hair was now the same length as it was the first day they met, he was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt where you could easily see his abs, Hanna could'nt help thinking about how her son looked exactly like him, his father, and then thats when she automatically snapped herself out of her thoughts, she looked towards Spencer, and then back towards Caleb, then she finally turned towards Penny.

"Penny can you get Louis on the line please and have him call me as soon a possible? I need to see if he approves of those designs I emailed a few weeks ago, if you need anything, i'll be in my office, If Travis call can you put him straight through to me please" Hanna requested as she headed towards her office.

"yes of course Miss Marin" Penny replied sorting through a pile of paper's on the cashiers desk.

As Hanna walked towards her office, she heard Caleb calling her name behind her.

"Hanna, Hanna! wait can we talk please?" he asked following her, she turned around to face him, she forced herself not to look into those brown eyes of his, because if she did, all she would want to do is crush her lips onto his, and hug him, because as soon as she saw him, she felt all those feelings she had for him came rising back to the surface, she looked at him again, _'well if he wants to talk I could take him into my office,... then again there are pictures of Nathan and Travis in there... screw it... he's going to find out sooner or later,does'nt mean he will find out the truth about who Nathan's father is'_ Hanna had all theses thought in her head, when she finally looked up to notice that Caleb was staring at her, and she nodded her head, as she turned towards her office again.

"follow me" she said going to her desk and sitting down, showing Caleb the seat opposite for him to sit in, he did so, leaning forward on his elbows, so he was closer to her.

"so when did you get back here Caleb?" Hanna asked looking towards some papers on her desk.

"I finished what needed to be done in Ravenswood, so I figured i'd come home, I thought about going to California with my mom but, I felt that I needed to be here more" Caleb replied, just as he was about to sit back in his chair he noticed a picture of a little boy on her desk, he had blue eyes and brown hair, he glanced up at Hanna as she spoke.

"and why did you feel like you needed to be here?" she asked as she looked down at her papers, again. When she noticed that Caleb did'nt answer, she glanced up at him noticeing that he was staring at her, then she realised... he'd come back for her, as she looked down towards his hands, she noticed that he was holding the picture of Nathan looking at it closely .

"who's this?" he asked showing her the picture, Hanna looked at it, then she took it off of him and placed it back on her desk.

"my son Nathan" Hanna replied glancing up at him again, she prayed that he would'nt ask questions about him.

"you have a son?! how old is he?" Caleb asked as he sat back

"he's just turned four" Hanna looked at his expression, she knew by the look on his face, that he was trying to work out when her son was concieved, therefore trying to work out if he had fathered a son. "after you left, a few weeks after our _goodbye_ I went out to a clubs with the girls, and I had one too many to drink, I was trying not to think about you leaving, and I ended up leaving with a guy, it leaded to having a one night stand, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, so in the end I ended up staying with the father" Hanna tried to sound convincing, she knew Caleb would be able to tell if she was lying, he knew her like the back of his hand.

"who's the guy you slept with?" Caleb asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Travis, the guy who helped my mom out of jail" Hanna repled standing up from her desk to dispose of some papers in her hand, Caleb looked round at her with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Travis... wait Travis Hobbs, the guy from that western dance, the guy you danced with?" Caleb asked noticing the picture of Hanna, Travis and Nathan on the other side of the desk.

"yes that Travis, listen Caleb, I have alot to do today so, if you want to catch up, do you want to go for a coffee at all at the brew tomorrow?" Hanna asked walking towards her office door, and opening it.

Caleb looked at Hanna, then he looked towards the door, standing up he walked towards her, he looked into her eyes, then to her lips, he wanted to kiss her so badly, despite the fact that he had just found out that she was with someone else, and had a son.

"yeah sure, you still have the same number?" Caleb asked as he stepped out of the room.

"errm no two minutes" Hanna said as she walked to her desk, she picked up one of her business card's and handed it to Caleb. "here's my work number and cell"

"thanks" Caleb replied, he was about to walked away but then he turned around with a cheeky grin "oh and by the way, I know you enjoyed the view you got in the shower , we had that you said was an embarresing"

"oh trust me Caleb, I enjoyed the view, what was embarresing is the fact that you caught me looking" Hanna laughed at the memory

Caleb laughed as well then he walked out, and Hanna carried on with her jobs, she looked at the picture of her son, she knew that Caleb, deserved the truth, but she did'nt know how to tell him that he was in fact Nathan's dad, but somehow she was going to fin a way to do it.

 **A/N: So there it is, the next chapter, what did you think of Calebs return, and the conversation that took place in her office, what would you like to happen next, let me know by sending me PM's and reviews =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hiya guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, dont worry Caleb will find out he is Nathans father in the next few chapters, I would like to thank Jmcncrlsd for helping me out with the idea for this chapter, and co authoring with future chapters, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review. xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

Caleb left the store, thinking about the conversation he had just had with Hanna, he had a strange feeling that she was'nt being completely honest with him, for one thing, Nathan had longish brown hair, similar to his, and Travis' shaved head was blonde, as Caleb carried on walking down sidewalk, he had a lot of thoughts running through his head, but as he was trying to work through them, he suddenly looked up and saw the little boy he saw in the picture from Hanna's office, holding hands with the man who was now dating the love of his life, as he got closer, Travis saw him, and Caleb noticed he had a shocked look on his face, Travis stood right in front of him looking at him, holding tightly onto Nathan's hand, Nathan looked up at Caleb confused with the resemblance between them.

"Caleb what are you doing back here, I thought you moved to Ravenswood?" Travis asked, looking toward's Hanna's store.

"yeah I finished all the stuff that needed to be sorted there, and now i'm back" Caeb smiled slightly glancing towards Nathan, Nathan looked up at him still with a confused expression

"have you just been to see Hanna?"

"yeah, I went to say hello" Caleb said, he kneeled down to Nathan's level "hey little guy, you must be Hanna's son, i'm Caleb, a friend of your mommy's, what's your name" he could'nt stop noticeing the resemblance betwwen them both

"hi Caleb my names Nathan" Nathan said in his little childish voice.

"and how old are you buddy?" Caleb noticed that Travis was starting to get annoyed with him from the corner of his eye.

"i'm four"

"and when was your birthday?" Caleb asked, he knew Hanna was trying to hide something from him, and he didnt know how but he was going to figure out the truth somehow.

"I think that's enough now, come on son we need to go and surprise your mom" Travis said as he started walking towards Hanna's store.

"I hope I see you again soon Caleb" Nathan shouted as they entered the store, all Caleb could do was smile at the little boy , he turned around and started walking again, he got into his car and pulled out Hanna's business card, looking at it and smiling, he pulled out his cellphone, and started to text her.

Hanna was sat in her office, making sure all of her paperwork was finished, the time was coming up to lunchtime, and she was just about to stand up and grab her bag to go to lunch, when she heard her phone go off on her desk, she picked it up and looked at the text she had just recieved, she grinned as she read it

" _hey princess, i'm taking you up on that coffee offer you made, but I thought why not lunch tomorrow, my treat?- Caleb"_

Hanna kept smiling while reading the text, she typed her reply quickly.

" _hey yeah sure, meet me at lunchtime at work-Hanna"_

Hanna put her phone in her bag and made her way into the store, looking up when she heard her son calling her.

"mommy" Nathan shouted running up and hugging her, she always loved it when her son surprised her, she looked up at Travis noticing that he looked pissed off at something. She looked down at her son again.

"Nathan why does daddy look angry, and you not been a good boy?" Hanna asked looking at her son seriously.

"i've been a good boy mommy, I don't know why daddy's angry" Nathan shrugged as he said this, and Hanna looked back up at Travis, he just kept staring at her as she walked to the exit, then she turned towards him again finally.

"whats the matter Travis, you've been giving me that look since you arrived?"

"why the fuck did'nt you tell me that Caleb's back in Rosewood?" Travis spat as he walked closer to her. Hanna froze on the spot, _how the hell did he know he was back?_ she thought to herself, she could'nt make herself move, she just stood there as Travis waited for an answer.

 **A/N: Hey guy's I hope yopu enjoy reading this chapter, as I said before, please feel free to review and pm me and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guy's, hope your enjoying the story so far, and i'd like to thank you again to Jmcncrlsd for co authoring, so here it is, the next chapter.**

Hanna stood there, looking at Travis in shock, unable to move her eyes from him, she could see that he was getting more pissed off at her staying silent, he asked her again.

"Hanna i'm going to ask you again, why did'nt you tell me that your ex boyfriend is back in town?"

"because I only just found out myself Travis, he literally just left as you came in, how did you know?" Hanna asked grabbing her bag from the cashiers desk, checking to make sure she had everything in it that she needed, then she held her hand out for Nathan to hold, which he gladly took with a smile.

"saw him before we came here, how did he know about Nathan and me?" Travis asked, as he calmed down a little.

"we spoke in my office and he saw a picture, don't worry Travis, he does'nt know" Hanna said, just as Spencer walked out of her office, Hanna turned to look at her, Spencer smiled and said hello to Travis and Nathan.

"hey Spence, i'm heading out to lunch so i'll be back soon" Hanna said, as Spencer gave Nathan a hug.

"okay no problem, how's my little nephew doing then?" Spencer asked Natha as he hugged Spencer back.

"i'm okay aunt Spencer" Nathan replied.

After talking to Spencer for a little while, Hanna, Travis and Nathan headed out to lunch.

An hour later and Hanna was back from a good but a bit awkward lunch with Travis and Nathan, Hanna could tell that Travis was very uncomfortable with Caleb returning, she had tried to talk about other subjects to take his mind of the subject of Calebs return but he kept bringing it back onto him, now Hanna was sat at her desk looking through some of her sketches, just as she was about to look at another one her cell phone went off, she picked it up to look at the message smiling when she saw who it was.

 _"Hey Han, are you busy, you would meet me for coffee at the brew?- Caleb"_

Hanna looked at the clock on the wall looking at the time, five-thirty, she had told Travis she would be home around seven after getting some last minute paperwork done, she looked back at her phone and started texting a reply.

" _hey Caleb, of corse i'll meet you for coffee, shall I meet you there, or do you wanna pick me up?-Hanna"_

Hanna went to the couch in her office to pick her bag up, then walked into the store after locking her office door, she looked down into her bag, making sure she had everything, when she was sure that she did, she looked up, and was surprised when she saw Caleb, talking to Penny at the cashier's desk, Hanna walked closer, and Penny looked up at Hanna when she heard her heels on the floor, Caleb noticed that Hanna gave Penny a questioning look.

"Hanna, you did'nt tell me that your ex boyfriend was so funny" Penny said smiling.

Hanna looked at Penny giving her a fake smile, for some reason she felt a little hint of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, even though she knew she should'nt because she was with Travis, but she could'nt rid herself of that feeling everytime she saw Caleb around another woman.

As they entered the brew, Hanna had'nt said a word all the way there, she noticed Caleb glancing over at her, every couple of minutes, obviously debating if he should or should'nt ask if she was okay, in the end he decided to ask her.

"Hanna are you okay?" he asked as they both sat down on the couch, where they always used to sit when they were dating. Hanna sat back on the couch, placing her bag on the floor as she glanced over at him.

"yeah i'm fine" she lied

Caleb knew straight away that she was lying, he knew Hanna like the back of his hand, he gave her a suspicious look, hope Hanna will open up, she kept glancing him, and eventually she sighed.

"why was you flirting with my assistant?" Hanna asked, looking into Caleb's eyes, all she felt like doing was jumping onto his lap and having a serious make out session, but she forced herself not to act on her feelings.

"why are you so bothered, we're not together, your with Travis, you have a child with him"

Hanna just looked down at her hand, playing with the tips of her fingernails, that when Caleb realised what was wrong.

"Hanna?" Caleb placed his hand under her chin, making her look at him "are you jealous?, listen theres no reason for you to be, you've got a family, and you've moved on"

"Caleb, just because I moved on, does'nt mean my feelings for you just dissapeared, i've always loved you, and your the fa.. the love of my life, I moved on cos I thought you were never going to come back" Hanna looked down as she realised her slip up, Caleb touched her hand to comfort her, Hanna shivered as he touched her, she looked into his eyes, and before she knew it, his lips were crashing into hers, kissing her pasionatly, Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck, while Caleb wrapped his around her waist, for what felt like forever ended in a couple of seconds, Hanna turned her head a minute later, and her mouth opened in shock, when she noticed someone stood there, watching the whole thing that had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guy's thanks for all the good review's I have received for this fanfic, Iam glad that I am getting some good responces, and I promise i'll try to update this story as often as I can, sooo here is where you find out who caught Hanaa and Caleb in the middle of their make out session, so please enjoy, and let me know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

Hanna just sat there staring, not knowing what to say, finally she stood up, realising she needed to say something, instead of it being an awkward silence.

"Spencer, I can explain..." Hanna started, but Spencer walked over to to and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hanna you don't have to explain" she pulled back from the hug and looked into her best friends eyes, she saw all the love she had for Caleb in them "I know you've always loved Caleb, when you were with him, it was the happiest i've ever seen, happier then when I see you with Travis anyway, your secret is safe with me"

"thanks Spence you the best, whats up anyway?" Hanna asked, relaxing knowing that Spencer understood straight away

"errm you left your phone at work, you have like a hundred missed calls from Travis, so I thought i'd bring it for you..."

Hanna looked at her best friend, knowing she had more to say, so she gave her a questioning look, raising her eyebrow.

"annd i've just had a phonecall from both Aria and Emily, they are coming over to Rosewood for a visit"

A few months after Hanna had given birth to Nathan, Aria and Emily had gotten themselves an apartment to share in New York, Emily had gotten a job as a swimming teacher there at elementary school there and Aria had started her own business there as a wedding photographer, the visited as much as the could to see Hanna and Spencer, and of corse their nephew

"oh my god! I havent seen them in like forever, umm Spence do you mind if we talk in private a minute please?" Hanna glanced over at Caleb giving him an apologetic look, as Caleb smiled and went to get some more coffee.

"whats the matter Han?" Spencer asked, sitting down where Caleb had just been sitting, giving her friend a concerned look.

"I need to tell Caleb about Nathan, soon, he has a right to know he has a son, its not fair on him, he never knew his dad growing up, and Nathan has a right to know who his real father is" Hanna explained to Spencer, and Spencer nodded in understanding.

"I completely understand Han, but is'nt that going to piss Travis off, I mean he literally raised Nathan as his son, plus his name is on Nathan's birth certificate..."

Spencer was interupted during her little speech just then by Hanna's phone going off, Hanna looked at her phone , reading the text as Caleb made his way and saw that Hanna was pulling a confused face.

"Han what's wrong?" he asked as he and Spencer pulled concerned looks towards her.

"my mom just text me, Travis just dropped Nathan off at her house, without a phonecall, and said that an emergency came up, something to do with me, sorry guy's i've got to call her" Hanna rushed outside the brew, phone pressed to her ear as she called her mom, Caleb and Spencer sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other.

"soooo, what has been happening, since i've been away, apart from the love of my life moving on and having a son?" Caleb asked taking a sip from his coffee cup, Spencer looked at him sadly hearing the sadness in his voice.

"me and Toby are engaged and living together, aria and Em moved over to New York, and as you already know me and Hanna opened up our own store"

Just as Caleb was about to reply, Hanna returned to the table, sighing as she hung up her phone after dialing a number, then she pressed the call button for a second time, yet again she sighed, putting her cell phone putting it in her bag.

"sorry about this guy's I just spoke to my mom, and I just tried calling Travis twice but theres no answer, so i'm going to have to go home and see what's going on" Hanna said, panic rising in her voice, she grapped her bag and, Caleb had offered to give her a ride home, which she agreed to.

As Hanna and Caleb pulled up outside her house, Hanna stepped out of Caleb's silver jeep, she bent over and looked at him through the passengers side window, and looked into his eyes.

"Caleb? do you mind waiting out here, just until I know everything is okay? she asked.

Caleb looked back at Hanna giving her a reasuring look, and he nodded, "yeah of corse I will"

Hanna smiled and headed to her front door, and put the key in the lock, opening the door, she looked around the deserted house, she looked in the living room, the kitchen, the downstairs toilet, the office and, then in the dining room and Nathan's playroom, no sign of Travis, she then walked up the staircase leading upstairs, checking the bathroom, the guest bedrrom, Nathan's second playroom, and Nathan's bedroom, that was when she heard movement coming from hers and Travis' bedroom, slowly she walked towards the door, placing her head to the door to listen in, she heard him laughing, along with a woman's laughter too, slowly opening the door, she glanced into the room, suddenly growing very angry at the sight that she saw, Travis layed in their bed, naked with his arms wrapped around a dark haired woman, growing even more furious, she pushed the bedroom door open with as much force that it hit the wall with a huge bang, causing a huge dent in the wall, causing Travis and the woman to spring upright instantly, shocked expressions on their faces.

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest, and gave Travis a death glare "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" she shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guy's I hope you enjoyed the last chapter so here is a treat for you, just for today i'll be uploading two chapter's so please enjoy, review and let me know what you think, xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

 **WARNING: SCENES OF VIOLENCE!**

Hanna still had her arm's folded across her chest as she waited for her boyfriend to answer, and when he did, she turned on her heel, going to the guest bedroom, and kneeling on the floor to grab to large suitcases, opening them up ready to pack, she stood up turning on her heel, ready to get hers and Nathan's things together, but when she was facing the doorway, Travis was stood there watching her, after a while, he said something.

"Hanna i'm sor..."

"Save it Travis, I don't want to hear it" Hanna said, pushing past him as she headed back down the stairs to grabs some clean clothes of hers and Nathan's to pack in the suitcases, Travis was following behind, trying to convince her to listen, finally after going down the stairs a fourth time, she turns to face Travis, tears burning her eyes as they soaked her face.

"how long Travis?" Hanna asked as more tears spilled down her cheeks, Travis looked down at his feet, as Hanna asked again, but this time screaming "I SAID HOW LONG?!"

"three years, just after Nathan turned one" Travis replied, as Hanna's eyes widened in anger, she walked over to the shelving unit in there living room grabbing an ornament off of one of the shelves.

"YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN GOING BEHIND MY BACK, SLEEPING WITH THAT SLUT, IN OUR BED MIGHT I ADD, FOR THREE YEARS!" Hanna shouted, Travis looked at her, trying to tell her that the woman meant nothing to him, thats when Hanna lost it she literally screamed in his face as she threw the ornament towards him, he ducked and it just missed his head by inches.

Outside the house, Caleb was leaning against his jeep, waiting patiently to see if everything was okay with Hanna, he suddenly looked up at the house when he heard shouting, and the sound of something smashing, he rushed to the door, noticing it had been left afar, so he stood, and listened in, incase Hanna needed help for any reason.

Hanna stood there to upset to move, then she pulled herself together, grabbing more clothes and walking up the stairs and packing more clothes in the suitcases, Travis then grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him, tightening his grip more on her arm.

"what are you doing Hanna?" he asked.

"I told you i'm leaving, and i'm taking Nathan with me" Hanna said, slightly raising her voice.

As Caleb stood near the front door, he could hear them both arguing, and that it was getting a little out of hand, so he decided to sneak inside the house, and stand near the door, as he definatly knew that he would have to jump in soon, he saw Hanna and Travis stood at the top of the stairs, and he watched as they argued, both of them not noticing that he had entered the house.

As Hanna was about to go to the guest bedroom again to pack more stuff, Travis once again grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him, "Hanna your not taking Nathan, hes my son too!"

"BUT HE'S NOT YOUR SON TRAVIS, ALL YOU DID WAS HELP RAISE HIM!" Hanna was definatly losing her temper even more now, as was Travis.

"OH AND YOU EXPECTED ME TO LET HIM GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER, HANNA?!" he still had a tight grip on Hanna's arm, Hanna pushed him as hard as she could, as she screamed back at him.

"THE ONLY REASON HIS FATHER WAS'NT AROUND, WAS BECAUSE YOU CONVINCED ME IT WAS BEST NOT TO TELL HIM, THEREFORE, HE DOES'NT EVEN KNOW HE EXISTS" she calmed down a little bit, from the corner of her eye, she noticed Caleb, and she looked back at Travis talking calmly now "If I had told Caleb straight away that I was pregnant with his child, he would have gotten straight in his car, and would have been here for us both, and he would have never been unfaithful to me, he has a right to know Nathan is his son, and Nathan has a right to know who his real father is" Travis completely lost it then, he pushed Hanna so hard, it caused her to fall backwards, she screamed as she fell down the stairs, hitting the floor, within a couple of seconds, she lay there out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEYA GUY'S hope you liked how the last chapter went, bit dramatic, I know but I thought we needed one like that, and I also thought it was a good way for Caleb to find out about Nathan, soo I promised you another chapter, and here it is**

 **WARNING: SCENES OF SEXUAL CONTENT**

"mommy, mommy"

All Hanna could hear was her son's voice calling her name, it sounded really faded, and distant, she tried to move her hands to reach for him, but all she felt was wires around her hands, slowly as she was coming around more, she heard the sound of something beeping, slowly she opened her eyes, looking around an unfamiliar room, a hosptal room, as she kept looking around, she finally spotted her son.

"hey baby" she said, her voice sounded really weak.

"mommy are you okay?" Nathan asked reaching over the bed to cuddle Hanna, she loved her son's hugs more than anything in the world, Hanna looked around the room, noticeing that Nathan was in the room alone.

"Nathan wheres your grandma?"

"shes in the waiting room with your friend" he replied, then he looked a little confused, he looked like he really wanted to ask something, but was'nt sure if he would be aloud to.

"baby what's wrong?" Hanna asked stroking his cheek trying to comfort him.

"mommy, is daddy really my daddy, I mean my real daddy?"

Hanna looked shocked at what her son was asking him, she wasn't sure how to answer him, but she knew that she had to.

"what made you ask that sweetheart?" she looked at her son, watching his facial expressions as he tried to think about how to answer her.

"I heard grandma tallking to your friend, I think I met him a few weeks ago when we came into your shop, I think his name was Caleb"

"and what was grandma and Caleb talking about baby?" Hanna asked, wanting to know what he had heard

"I heard him, asking grandma if she knew that he was my dad, and I noticed something mommy, I look alot like him" Hanna looked at her son, then she looked on her bed to see if there was a button to call in a nurse, she saw it and pressed it, she looked at her son once more, as the nurse entered the room "sweetheart, it's time you and Caleb knew the truth" she asked the nurse to send Caleb in and five minutes later, they were both sitting at the side of her waiting for her to explain, after Hanna took a while to start, Caleb interupted the awkward silence.

"Hanna, whats going on, why did'nt you tell me i was going to be a father when you got pregnant? or if you could'nt get in touch, drive up and tell me, before or after you had him?"

"Caleb, you heard what I said before at the house, he convinced me not to, and it worked because I thought you were never going to come back to me" Hanna said with tears in her eyes, Nathan got up onto the bed, trying to comfort his mother, Caleb could'nt help but smile at this, he would have done the same too.

"so tell me what happened, no matter how bad it is, i'll be here for you, and Nathan, I love you Hanna, thats the whole reason why I came back"

"okay, so a few weeks after you left, I started feeling nauseous, moody, and really not myself, and then when I missed a period, thats what got me thinking that I was... so I when to the nearest drug store, and bought the three pregnancy test's, when I got home I called the girls over, and when they got there, I told them everything, then I took the tests, five minutes later, I found out that I was pregnant, I talked to the girls about telling you... after crying about three or four times, and I actually tried calling you a few times, but it just went to voicemail, a few weeks after that, I ended up going out to a club with the girls, I didnt drink, I only had soda, and I bumped into Travis, and we got talking and well you know what happened. But after that we started seeing each other, and when I told him I was pregnant, I actually asked him to drive me to Ravenswood to see you, but he said 'if he left you, what makes you think that he will come back just cos he knocked you up?' and at the time, I thought you had left me for Miranda, so I left you to it, Travis had said that he was going to raise Nathan as his own, Caleb I'm sorry I did'nt tell you, I should have from the beginning, and Nathan i'm sorry about lying about who your dad was I always should have told you the truth"

Nathan looked at Hanna, and he smiled "don't worry mommy, i've always thought me and... Travis were different, I have brown hair, the same as you" he pointed at Caleb as he said this "and Travis has blonde hair"

"you know what Nathan, you remind me alot of your father ya know" Hanna smiled as she looked up at Caleb, he smiled back.

"hey do you have anywhere to stay when you get out of here, the nurses said you can come home tomorrow?" Caleb asked, resting his hands on hers, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay at mine?"

"are you sure, we don't want to intrude" as Hanna said this the door burst open, revealing Travis, standing there, looking at the family reunion, he looked at Caleb, giving him a death glare, and pointing to him.

"Caleb, you get away from my son"

"Travis, i've said it once and i'll say it again he is not your son" Hanna said, trying to sit up

"well according to his birth certificate, i'm his father" Travis said folding his arms across his chest, thinking he had caught her of guard, but then Hanna grabbed something from her bedside table, and then she said something, that not only surprised Travis, but also surprised Caleb as well.

"funny, because I have proof right here, that Caleb is Nathan's father" she was waving an evelope in her hand.

"what's that?" Travis asked worried, Caleb and Nathan smiled as Hanna said her next speech.

"DNA results, see a few weeks after I gave birth to Nathan, I was looking through an old box of memories I have, which is filled of things from back when I was dating Caleb, and I found one of Caleb's t-shirts, the one he wore when he got shot, so obviously it had some of his blood on it, and I sent it to get tested, just after I noticed you were becoming distant from me, i'm assuming thats when you started sleeping with her?, anyway, when the results came back I had valid proof of who the father is so, technacally, you have no bounds to my son, so if I were you Travis I would leave now, or i'll get the nurses to have security to remove you"

Caleb was shocked by Hanna's speech, he had never felt so proud of her as he did now.

The next day, Caleb picked Hanna up from the hospital. Nathan had spent the night at Calebs, and in the car ride back, Nathan was telling Hanna how much of a good time they had, he told them that, they had watched alot of disney films on netflix, and Caleb had told him about the first time he and Hanna had met, Hanna smiled at how much the father and soon had gotten along in just one night.

An hour had past since they had gotten to Caleb's, they had eaten chinese takeout for dinner, they had settled down, at watched a few more movies on netflix, when it was time for Nathan to go to bed, Hanna to him into the guestroom where she would be joining him later that night, she sat on the edge of his bed reading to him, until he finally fell asleep, she leaned over ank kissed his forehead "I love you sweetheart" she whispered as she quietly left the room, she sat down next to Caleb and smiled at him and then they both spoke same time

"thank you for..." Hanna started

"you've done a gre..." Caleb started

They both laughed, then and Hanna stopped and sighed "i'm sorry I did'nt tell you straight away about Nathan, I should, especially after everything you went through as a child, i'm so sorry Caleb" tears started forming in her eyes, Caleb pulled her closer to him to comfort her.

"hey, you don't have to be sorry Hanna, you tried, but at least me and Nathan know the truth, and thats all that, matters, and I promise you that from now on i'll be here always for you and our son, I love you Hanna, I should never have left you" He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his, he leaned in closer to her, and the next thing she knew he lips crashed into hers, kissing her passionatly, she kissed him back, sitting on his lap, so that she was straddling him as the kiss got more heated, her hands roamed all over his body, the she lifted the hem of his shirt as he leaned forward helping her take his shirt off, he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, slipping his hand up her shirt, and unclasping her bra, then he moved one hand to the front and started unbuttoning her shirt, kissing her collarbone and moving down to her breast, giving both of them the same amount of attention, Hanna threw her head back as she moaned, Caleb stood up, while Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself better, as he carried her to his bedroom, placing her gently on the bed, he kissed her neck, Hanna sliped her hand down to his belt buckle, unfastening it as she helped him out of them, and Caleb helped Hanna out of hers, she moaned slightly as she fely his arousal on her bare skin, he pulled back slightly looking into her beautiful blue eyes "you sure?" he asked, just like he did the first time they had ever slept together in the tent, the day Caleb took her virginity, Hanna nodded, looking into his deep brown eyes, he grabbed a condom, from his bedside table, slid it onto his member and entered her, making love to her just like it was their first time all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guy's, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, yaay Hanna's okay, and Nathan, and Caleb finally know the truth, anyway heres the next chapter, enjoy xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

Waking up in the arms of the man you love is every woman's dream come true, so why did Hanna feel like she was living in a nightmare? As her eyes snapped open, and she took in her surroundings, the event's of the night before came flooding back... the fight, the hospital...Caleb... oh no... Hanna sat up slowly and looked to her left, there lay a content Caleb... smiling, sleeping like a baby..., slowly she looks on Caleb's bedside table, glancing at his alarm clock, shit, it was seven thirty in the morning, Nathan was going to be late for school if she did'nt get up up now and get him ready.

slowly she got out of bed, looking around for her, and making sure she did'nt wake Caleb, once dressed, she went into Nathans room to wake him up "Nathan sweety, wake up, it's time foe school.

Slowly, Natha sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before, opening them, "mommy? can daddy take me today? can I go and ask him?"

"sweetheart I think daddy might still be asleep, we stayed up late last night, to talk about things, but things still need to get sorted... you know what, when he wakes up i'll bring him later to pick you up, okay?" Hanna asked as she helped her son get ready for school, after he was dressed, Hanna instructed him to go at brush his teeth, when they was about to leave, Hanna realised, she didnt have her car, so she had called Spencer to ask for a lift to school, upon arriving, Hanna took Nathan to the front doors and kissed him on the forehead to say goodbye, then she asked Spencer to take her to Travis' so she could get her car, hoping he was out or still in bed, on they way there, Spencer asked how her night with Caleb went.

"we errr kind of errr..." Hanna did'nt know how to answer, even though she knew she could tell Spencer anything, she couldnt bring herself to tell her, but Spencer knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Hanna, you didn'nt?!" Spencer said with a shocked looked on her face, she glanced over at Hanna, noticing that she was nodding her head slowly then she said something "it just happened Spence, I put Nathan to bed and went back in to the living room with Caleb, we had a few glasses of wine and watched some tv, and I apologized for not telling him right away about Nathan, he apologized for leaving, and the next thing I know, we're kissing, and ...yeah"

Caleb rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up, remembering the previous night's events, he smiled, reaching out to the other side of the bed, expecting to have Hanna still sleeping beside him, when he realised noone was there, he shot his eyes open frowning a little, when he saw that she wasn't there, but then he saw a note on the pillow, he picked it up a read it

 _Caleb_

 _had to take Nathan to school, I did'nt want to wake you so i'll see you later when i've finished at work._

 _Hanna_

Caleb looked at his alarm clock, eight- fifty five, she might not be in work yet, he grabbed his cell phone, and dialled her number, letting it ring a few times.

After parking up outside Travis' house, Hanna thanked Spencer for the ride, she then got out of the car, just then her cell phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket to look at the caller ID.

 _Caleb_

She hit the reject button, waving bye to Spencer, she got in her car, turnning on the ignition, and drove off, as she was driving her cell phone rang again, seeing it was Caleb again she ignored it, she knew she had to go to work, but she found herself parking outside the park, the same park she and Caleb used to go to years ago, she let out a long breath, as she got out of the car, she walked over to the swings, thinking about last night with Caleb, she wanted them to reconcile, but not that way, she wanted to spend alot of time with him, and gradually get back together, yes she loved him, she always had, ever since the first time she had layed eyes on him, she thought about all the memories she had with Caleb, from the time she had to get in the shower with him because her mom came in, and she saw his sexy ass that day, and got a quick glance at his cock as he turned to face her and he caught her looking, she giggled a little at that memory, then she thought, about their first kiss, and the first time they had made love, as well as all the other times too, she thought about the times her and Travis slept together, everytime they did, it never really felt like making love to her, it always felt like just a quicky, therefore when she made love to Caleb, he always made her feel special, and beautiful, like she was on the top of the world, now she knew how shw felt for definate, no she did'nt regret sleeping with him last night, but the one thing she did regret was letting him go away to that stupid town, away from her, because for the past four year, she tore herself apart, and the only thing that was helping her stay strong was her son, Caleb's son, the best thing that was ever created out of the love she and Caleb had for each other, as she looked up from the floor, she saw someone walking towards her, as they got closer, Hanna noticed it was Caleb, he stood in front of her, looking down at her.

"I thought i'd find you here" he said as he sat on the swing next to her, she looked across to him, avoiding his eyes "I missed you this morning" he said as he looked down.

"i'm sorry, I had to take Nathan to school, and then I had work" Hanna said, while she had been thinking, she didn't realise she had been crying, until Caleb moved closer to her wiping a few tears away with his thumb.

"then why are you here, if your supposed to be at work, I went there looking for you, Spencer said you never turned up, it's been hours Hanna, what's wrong, I know you've been avoiding me?"

"I just had alot of things to think about, so I came here" Hanna never lifted her gaze from the floor.

"what do you need to think about?" he asked looking at her, she could tell trhat he was getting worried.

"about us, about last night, about Nathan"

"do you regret last night?" he asked her, as he stood in front of her and kneeled down so he was face to face with her.

she looked up at him, straight into his eyes, "of corse I don't Caleb last night was the best night of my life, it made me feel like it was our first time again in the tent, I just did'nt want to get back together like that, wanted to do it gradually, the main regret I have is making you go to Ravenswood four years ago, making you leave me" as she said this, she felt fresh tears fall down her cheeks, Caleb yet again wiped them away with his thumb, then he looked into her eyes

"then we will do that, I promise we won't sleep together again until you feel ready to, we will get back together at the pace you want to, I love you Hanna Marin, and I don't plan on losing you ever again" Hanna smiled as Caleb said this, she looked into his eyes again, slowly she leaned in, and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionatly.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you Jmcncrlsd for helping out at the beginning, please dont hesitate to review and PM me and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guy's I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thank you for the reviews, and here is the next chapter, co authored by Jmcncrlsd**

The days following Hanna and Caleb's incredible love making session and breakthrough in the park the day after, Hanna found herself on an emotional high. It was such a great feeling to finally get everything out in the open, she felt as if she could finally breathe, that there was no longer this indescribable weight on her shoulders, or that lingering fear of drowning. What Hanna wasn't prepared for, was the crash that would no sooner follow, for what goes up, must eventually come down…. She's woke up extra early this particular morning to get Nathan ready for school with Caleb's help, he's really been stepping up and getting a hang of the father thing, and Hanna thought it was adorable. Today was a big day for the new family of three, Hanna and Caleb made plans to go and finally sort Nathan's birth certificate, naming Caleb Rivers as the father, and officially change their son's name from Nathan Hobbs to Nathan Rivers.

An hour had passed and after they had dropped Nathan off at school, they went straight to get the birth certificate sorted, after sitting and waiting to be seen for half an hour, they had finally got it sorted, and was now sat in Caleb's car outside Hanna's store. As Hanna was about to get out of the car, Caleb was already by her side, holding a hand out, for her to hold, and Hanna happily took it, and they both walked into the store together, Hanna looked toward's the cashiers desk, noticing Penny stood there, she looked different, istead of having blonde hair, she had black hair, and she looked ver familiar to Hanna, she was trying to think where she could have seen her, other then at work, she noticed that she looked straight at Caleb, as soon as they walked in.

Determined to give Penny a hint without having to say anything, Hanna squeezed Caleb's hand tighter as she looked up at him and said " let's go to my office babe". She shot a sly smile in Penny's direction as she started towards her office, leading Caleb behind her. Just then it dawned on her... where she'd seen that face... the look behind those eyes... jealousy, a tad bit of fear... what did Penny have to be afraid of? Hanna suddenly froze as her jaw dropped at the realization...THAT'S where she recognized Penny and her new hair...in her fucking bed! Caleb stood watching Hanna closely, and before he could get a word out to ask what was happening, Hanna turned back to Penny looking her straight in the eyes, letting go of Caleb's hand, and said in a really serious tone "oh Penny, you look gorgeous as a brunette, I meant to tell you that a few weeks ago when I found you and Travis in our bed!", she grabbed Caleb's hand again, heading towards her office, but just then Penny said something "yeah, your ex boyfriend was good in bed, but I think I should give your new boyfriend a test drive" , Hanna lost it then, without realising what she was doing, she jumped over the desk, grabbing penny by the hair "oh so my ex was'nt enough huh, no you've gotta have the father of my child too?!" she pulled Penny from behing the cashiers desk, punching her across the jaw.

"HANNA!" Caleb shouted, he was shocked by her action's, he did'nt have a clue what the hell this was all about, he rushed over grabbing her arm's trying to pull her of her assistant, just as Spencer came out of her office, looking up to see the two girl's fighting, her mouth opened in shock, Caleb looked over at Spencer.

"Spence...A little help here? Please?"

Spencer quickly rushed over to Penny, who was just about to yank a huge chuck of Hanna's hair out, before Spencer grabbed her arm's and pulled her off of Hanna, Caleb dragged Hanna to her office, shutting the door behind them, then he turned to face her, giving her a serious look.

"Hanna? what the hell was going on in there, how did having a good morning turn to you having a full on catfight with your assistant happen? what did you and Travis argue about a few weeks ago Hanna?"

Hanna took a few deep breath's, trying to calm herself down , before she turned to face him.

"do you know when we went to the brew for that coffee, and Spencer caught us kissing?"

Caleb nodded, waiting for her to continue, so she did.

"well remember when I got that text from my mom, saying that Travis had dropped Nathan off at her house claiming there was an emergency with me?"

Again Caleb nodded.

"well when you took me home and I went into the house...I caught Travis in bed with another woman, not just any woman...with Penny"

Caleb looked at Hanna with wide eyes "wait thats what you two were arguing about?, I thought it was about telling me about Nathan, Imean I heard you say that I'd never have been unfaithful to you but I did realise he'd cheated on you... how long?"

"three years, just after Nathan turned one" Hanna looked down to the floor feeling ashamed "you know what, maybe it was my fault, I never really loved him, not the way I love you, maybe I caused it because I never treated him the way a girlfriend should have"

Caleb walked over to Hanna, pulling her close to him, cuddling her tight, he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back "hey don't you ever say that, it's not your fault, she should have talked to you about it instead of sleeping with another woman.

Hanna looked up at Caleb smiling slightly, and he smiled back, she leaned in slowly, pressing her lips to his kissing him passionatly, he respoded straight away, wrapping his arms around her waist, before it got too heated, they pulled away, and Hanna decided that they should go back into the store, Hanna noticed Penny was still stood in the shop, and Spencer was talking to her.

"what is she still doing here, did'nt she get the message before, SHES FIRED! I want you out of my store now, before I throw you out myself!" Hanna yelled, Penny just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, Hanna was about to walk over to her, about to grab her by the hair again, before she had the chance someone came into the store, everyone looked up to see Travis stood there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hiya guy's I hope you enjoyed the last chapter... so happy that Caleb is now legally named as Nathans father, and now Nathan is finally known as Nathan Rivers, and also Hanna finding out that it was her assistant Penny, who had been sleeping with Travis, I hope yoe enjoy the next chapter! co authored by Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna just stood there, staring at Travis, she could feel the anger rising inside her, just at the sight of him, Caleb was stood behind Hanna, staying close to her incase he needed to pull her off her assistant again, Spencer was doing the same, while Penny was stood behind the cashiers desk, with her back agaisnt the wall, as she had jumped back quickly, as soon as she saw Hanna come out of her office again, charging towards her to throw her out.

"oh this just gets better and better does'nt it? what the fuck are you doing here Travis, come to pick up your bit on the side?" Hanna said glaring at Penny.

Travis just looked at Hanna, not even bothering to look over at Penny "actually I came here because I wanted to talk to you... in private... please?"

Hanna glanced over at Caleb, then she looked at Spencer, then she looked back over at Travis and nodded,

"okay but your not staying here for long"

Caleb looked over at her concerned, Hanna looked back up at him "Caleb i'll be fine I promise, do you mind going to the brew and getting us some lunch, i'm starving?"

Caleb hesitates a bit before he looks over to Spencer who nods at him indicating that it's fine for him to go, and says "i'll call you if it gets to be too much, but right now I think it's best that you make yourself scarce. Grab me something to eat too, will ya? I don't care what it is, I'm suddenly starving after having to referee this boxing match" .

Caleb kisses Hanna lightly on the temple, strokes her cheek with the back of his hand and whispers to her "call me if this shit gets outta hand. I love you" then he walked out of the store.

Hanna walked towards her office, Travis not far behind her, when then were there, he shut the door behind them, Hanna went and sat behind her desk, looking up at Travis, playing with her fingernails as she spoke.

"so what do you want to talk about Travis?"

Just then Spencer opened the door "if you two are gonna talk, this door stays open. That's where I'm at with this whole thing" she said, then she went back into the main floor of the store.

Travis looked back towards Hanna "I want to know when you're coming home, I miss you Hanna, I want you back, why the hell haven't you returned any of my calls, or if you are not coming home, when can I at least see my son?!"

Hanna looked at him, she could'nt believe what he was asking "okay first of all, he's not your son, and second of all, are you freaking kidding me right now, you really think that i'll be coming home, or returning your phonecalls, or letting you see my son, after I caught you fucking Penny, who is by the way my assistant, in our bed, oh my god Travis your delusional!"

"oh come on Han, we both know you haven't been the greatest girlfriend these past four or five years... I stuck with you, while you were pregnant with another man's child, even AFTER you tried fooling me into thinking Nathan was mine when you first found out... I'm not stupid Hanna! I loved you... but you'd lay in our bed, calling for Caleb in your sleep, you said his name when we made love... you called ME Caleb. .. and you want to get mad because I was getting fulfilment from Penny because my girlfriend was barely there to give me any?" He slammed a fist down on her desk causing her to jump back in her chair, he had tears forming his eyes and he begins to raise his voice "IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! But you were always too busy sulking and pining over Rivers to see that you had a good man. I've nursed that kid when he was sick, I've made sure he had clothes on his back, food on that table... remember, you were more than happy to put my name on that birth certificate, didn't need much convincing at all"

"well maybe the reason I kept saying Caleb's name was because when I made love to Caleb, he made me feel wanted and loved, but when me and you did I felt dirty, and used!" Hanna spat, thats when Travis lost it, he went to grab her by her shirt scaring her half to death.

Spencer heard the argument commencing in her best friends office, not wanting to confront them alone, she decided to call Toby, as he was a cop ten minutes later, he walked into the store, heading to the office to see what was going off, he opened the door in time to see Hanna frozen in her seat, and Travis standing over her, Toby walked over to Travis placing a hand on his shoulder "man I think it's best if you leave for now, give Hanna some space"

Travis nodded, walking into the store, just as Caleb came back in with bags full of food, Caleb looked at Toby, then at Travis wondering what had happened, he then looks at Toby "Toby what happened?"

"I have no idea, Spence just called me and said she needed me to get here quick, something about Hanna being in trouble and needing me to see Travis out, so that's why I'm here...I'm not going to arrest him, there's nothing to charge him with, I gave him a warning, he's my nephews father..."

Caleb winces at that last statement, puts a hand on Toby's shoulder and says "Yeah, about that... you and I so have some catching up to do. You, me and Nathan... fishing this weekend, I've got a lot to share..."

Toby nodded, just as Hanna came out of her office, they all sat and ate their lunch, then after picking Nathan up from school, they went home, after a few hours of watching a bit of television, and spending time together, Caleb put Nathan to bed, before deciding to go in the shower, he went back into the living room first.

"Han i'm just going in the shower, I won't be long"

"okay" Hanna looked up, then as Caleb walked into the bathroom, she waited ten minutes until she knew he was settled, and too busy to notice her going in.

Hanna entered the bathroom slowly, looking towards the shower, noticing Caleb washing his long hair, Hanna grinned, stripping her clothes off, she walked closer to the shower, opening the curtain, causing Caleb to turn around with a surprised look on his face, Hanna grinned even more, happy by his reaction she asked "mind if I join you?"

he looked at her nodding, and she climbed in, Caleb could'nt stop looking at her, she looked beautiful, as much as he wanted to fuck her right there against the tiled wall, he knew he could'nt as they had both agreed to wait, and take it slow, as if Hanna read his mind, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, sliding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, he pulled away from her looking into eyes "Hanna, I as much as I want to do this, I thought we were going to wait and go slow?"

Hanna looked straight back into his dark brown eyes "I want to do this, I need you Caleb, I love you"

Caleb looked at her for a few second's before placing his hands under her thighs, lifting her up, pushing her so her back was pressed against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Caleb once again pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely, he starts kissing her neck, reaching her pulse point, he starts to suck, causing a love bite to form, Hanna throws her head back, closing her eyes as she moans, as she grips a lock of his hair in her hands, she could feel his cock growing harder on her centre "oh god Caleb!" she moaned as he started kissing her collarbone, and slowly reaching her breast's, giving them both attention, Hanna pushed her lips against his again, giving him a passionate kiss, Caleb responded straight away, he could feel Hanna's wetness against his cock, he slid straight into her, thrusting into her a few times, as he kissed her, Hanna gripped his hair even moved, moaning his name a few times, throwing her head back as he thrusted deeper into her, wrapping his arms around her more to support her, his thrusts started getting faster and deeper, as he felt like he needed to release, as did Hanna, Caleb groaned, as he felt Hanna's walls tighten around him "fucking hell Hanna!" he moaned, as he released inside her, Hanna also released at the same time and she let out a huge moan as she rode it out, both of them trying to get their breeaths back.

After both of them washing themselve clean again, they both decided to go to bed, once in their pajama's, they snuggled up to each other, eventually falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Hey guy's I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it with the help of Jmcncrlsd, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them so here is the next chapter, co authored by Jmcncrlsd.**

Caleb woke that Saturday morning to the sound of rain beating against the windows of his bedroom. It came down so hard on the roof, he got up and peeked outside to check and see if it was hailing. He turned around and climbed back into bed, and just as he curled up against a sleeping Hanna, the door to their bedroom creaked open, and in ran little Nathan. Caleb lifted up the comforter, allowing Nathan to crawl in and take his place in between his mother and father. "Cock blocker" he sighed to himself… or at least he thought he did! Hanna stirred, opening her sleepy eyes, shooting daggers at Caleb and said "I heard that" she giggled before hugging Nathan from behind. Nathan, totally oblivious to his father's joke, wrapped his arms around Caleb's neck, burying his little face into Caleb's chest and pouted "Daddy, if it's raining we can't fish with Unky Toby!" Caleb smoothed Nathan's tousled hair and whispered to his son "No worries Buddy, Daddy has a backup plan. Daddy always has a backup plan…" as he kissed him on the forehead. The family of three lay there in bed enjoying their closeness and the sounds of the rain for another hour or so before Caleb wakes Nathan telling him it's time to get ready to meet up with Uncle Toby.

Before they set out, Caleb and Nathan hatch a plan to pounce Hanna in bed, waking her from her peaceful slumber. Nathan dives on top of the covers attacking his mother with kisses as Caleb attacks her with tickles and says "Babe, we're heading out… we'll see you later tonight, ok? Text or call me if you need anything…Hanna? Han-" Hanna looks up grinning ear to ear at the sight of the two loves of her life now standing before her dressed in matching dark denim jeans, burgundy and navy blue button up flannels and black boots. Hanna nods, kisses them both and tells them to enjoy their day. As soon as they walk out, she grabs her phone and texts Spencer:

 _Make sure you go out and see Nathan and Caleb when they pick up Toby... Cutest. Shit. Ever #Goals – Han_

Toby, Caleb and Nathan arrive at their destination, and Nathan is bouncing with excitement. Chuck E. Cheese...where a kid can be a kid! Caleb and Toby sing simultaneously, laughing as they enter and hold out the back of their hands so they can receive a kid check stamp. Caleb and Nathan go to the counter to buy tokens and place their food order while Toby locates a table. Wisely, Toby picks a table just off the arcade, the perfect spot for the guys to sit and enjoy their beers and pizza and still be able to keep a good eye on Nathan as he goes off to play. Caleb returns with cups and a number, placing it on the edge of their table as he slides in the seat next to Nathan across the table from Toby and says "Dude, sorry about this place, but it's the only other place I can think of to entertain this guy and have a chance to talk at the same time". Caleb messes Nathans hair as he says this guy. Toby laughs and says "No, no problem, I haven't been to this place in ages… I'm kind of looking forward to a couple rounds of skee-ball". The pizza, wings, pitcher of beer and soda arrive, and they eat before Nathan takes off for the arcade, a pocket full of token in tow. "So… what's up?" Toby starts, taking a sip of his beer. Caleb adjusts himself getting comfortable in the booth and says "Where do I begin? I still can't believe Spencer hasn't told you anything… I'll give you a quick rundown…. Shortest version possible or we'd be here all day, and I've got a hot mama back at the crib waiting on me. So as you know, I get back into town, and everyone is acting weird, Hanna included. I show up back in Rosewood, find Hanna and go to see her, thinking she'd be happy to see me…after 4 long years, I thought I could just… rush back into her life, and we'd pick up right where we left off, you know?" Before Toby could answer, Caleb starts again " So anyway, I go to visit her, and she's more beautiful than I can remember… we go to her office and she's got pictures of this kid…Nathan…Toby, I swear to God it was like I was staring at myself in the past… except this kid has blue eyes… we have some words, she gives me her card, says maybe we can have coffee and talk, despite the fact that she's had a kid with Hobbs, I take off, but as I'm walking away, I run right into Travis and there he is… this beautiful little boy… a piece of me, a piece of Hanna, and I know it instantly Toby…" Toby gasps as he's taking a sip of his beer, causing him to choke and cough. He clears his throat and says "Are you telling me what I think you're telli-…. Nathan is NOT Travis' son? Holy shit! No wonder Spencer hasn't said a word…." Caleb laughs and says "Yeah, well, that's not the half of it. I find out in the weirdest way, dude….And again, we don't have all day, but Hanna gets shoved down the stairs at her place, she winds up in the hospital, Travis takes off, and I'm suddenly thrown into daddy duty…totally unprepared, but we click… Hanna finally spills the beans and she's staying with me, we have sex their first night there at my pl- our... our place. We're happy. We're moving slow, we agreed to go slow after that 1st night and her taking off, but God Toby, I just love her and Nathan so much… I'm thinking of proposing... Nathan deserves his mother and father. You know what I went through as a kid, and I am NOT going to let my son go through that shit man, I can't… I won't! What do you think?" Toby takes a deep sigh and says "I think you need to pony up another $20 bucks if you want to get my opinion, your son is out of tokens and headed this way…"

Caleb looks up to see his blue eyed mini me rushing back towards them, pockets empty, hands full of tickets. He slips into the booth and onto Caleb's lap, looks up at his uncle and says "Unky Tobes, you gotta come play this game with me! It has a huge hammer, and you knock these little bunnies back into the hole! Look how many tickets I won!" Toby high-fives Nathan from across the table as Caleb slaps another twenty down on the table. Toby reaches in his wallet and matches Caleb's offering and says "I'm coming little guy, just give me a few more minutes to finish my drink, mmkay?" A satisfied Nathan grabs the cash and takes off for the token machine, his adoring father and Uncle Toby watching in amusement as he disappears.

Toby smiles as he grabs a slice of pizza putting it on the plate before him and says "Caleb, I think you've got your hands full here, but there's no one else I can think of who could take better care of those two than you. You've loved Hanna since the day you two met in High School, and believe me when I tell you, there's something special about that group of girls, and we're lucky they chose us, but I've been around Nathan since the day he was born, he's my god son Caleb, and between you and I, I never took well to Travis, but Hanna insisted he was his father, so what business of it was mine to question her? After all, you took off to Ravenswood behind some girl, and we hadn't heard from you since. If you're going to come back into their lives, I need you to understand the enormity of this situation. You're talking Marriage… you guys have already got the kid, and what a great kid he is…. We've all done right by him. I say WE because it's taken a village to raise Nathan, and as one of the few father figures he's had the last four years, I can't just sit back and let this go sour, I won't. You're a stand-up guy, you've always been, and I'm proud of you for stepping up, but if you think you're going to want to back to Ravenswood, I'd tell you to stop while you're ahead, and spare the two of them, because when you're gone, it'll be Spence and I, as well as Aria and Em who are left to have to pick up the pieces. Be careful with her, that's all I'm saying. Knowing you, you've already got the ring picked out and paid for." Toby laughs as he looks up at Caleb who responds "Yeah, you know me well… and I heard everything you've said. I promise you Toby, I'm not going anywhere. She's my heart, and I love that girl to death… I saw a lot of shit in Ravenswood that fucked me up, but the only thing that kept me going was thinking about coming home to Hanna, but I had to get my head together first. I knew I couldn't have come home to her a fragile mess. But I swear to you, if I had of known about Nathan, I wouldn't have missed a thing. I would've been there for her, not Travis Hobbs, that's for sure…. Now enough of this mushy talk, let's go find my boy and cream some bunnies!" The two men laugh as and leave the table to join Nathan.

A few weeks had passed since the steamy shower Hanna and Caleb had shared, and the boys day out at Chuck E. Cheese, since then Hanna and Caleb were alot closer then ever.

Through the week, Aria and Emily had come back to Rosewood for a visit, and they had all decided to go out to a club, for a good catch up, it was Friday night, Spencer's husband Toby was out working, Caleb was back at home, waiting until it was time to pick Nathan up from his friends house, the girl's were all sat at a bar in a club downtown, catching up on things, Aria had restarted a relationship with their old high school english teacher Ezra Fitz, after running into him in New York, on her way to do a photoshoot, she had said that their relationship was doing well, Emily on the other hand had been dating a girl called Sophie for quite a few months, they had met, when Aria and Em had decided to go out and have dinner one night, and that they had been inseparable ever since, at that point they had come to the conclusion of asking Hanna how her and Travis had been doing, and seein as Aria, Em and Spencer knew all along that Caleb was Nathan's father, Hanna decided to tell them the whole story, from Calebs return, up until their shower a few weeks ago.

Both Aria and Em stared at Hanna open mouthed in shock "wait Travis pushed you down the stairs?" Aria asked, as Em said "your back with Caleb?" Hanna nodded answering both the girls questions, then she sat up straight "oh yeah and did I mention that the woman he was sleeping with was my assistant, well ex assistant Penny!" the girls opened their mouths even more in shock "oh my god, she seemed so sweet and kind when we met" Aria said, Hanna raised her eyebrows as she replied "yeah I know"

After half an hour of catching up while drinking, they had decided to hit the dancefloor, as Hanna was enjoying dancing to uptown funk by Bruno Mars, someone came up behind her and start to dance along with her, she turned around to see who it was, she noticed a cute blonde guy with green eyes, he was wearing a black shirt, that hugged his abs, and some denim blue jeans, he placed his hands on her hips, grinding himself into her, he then started to get inappropriate with her, moving his hands down to her ass, and grabbing her butt cheeks, she swatted his hands away from her "hey calm down we're just dancing, nothing more okay, I have a boyfriend" he carried on feeling her in inappropriate places, and Hanna once again shoved his hands away "no means no dude!". Aria, Emily and Spencer noticed that Hanna was trying to get rid of the guy, and they came by her side as quick as they could, giving Hanna a chance to escape to the bathroom to clear her head, once in the bathroom, she leaned against on of the basin's, looking in the mirror, taking a few deep breath's, suddenly she felt a wave of nausea, she cupped her mouth with her right hand, running into one of the cubicles, she quickly bent down over the toilet, spilling out the content's that was in her mouth, when she finished, she grabbed some toilet paper from the wall of the cubicle to wipe her mouth, she walked out of the cubicle, hearing someone entering the bathroom, as she walked back to the mirror to touch up her makeup, without turning to see who else was in the bathroom she said "Ar, is that you? Oh my gosh, can you believe the nerve of that jerk copping a feel when I told him I had a boyfriend?" when noone answered, she turned around, looking straight at the guy from the dancefloor, "what the hell are you doing in here this is the ladies bathroom, a smirk grew on his face, he walked toward the entrance, locking the door, making his way towards her, he started to touch her in places that she did'nt like again, she managed to push him off of her " how many times do I have to say no, i'm with someone" she said as she ran for the exit, unlocking the door, just then she felt him grab her by the hair, making her fall to the floor, gasping in pain, before he could grab her again, she got her phone, hiding it behind her back dialling Calebs number.

Caleb was in his car, on his way to pick Nathan up from a friends house, just then his cellphone rang, looking at the screen on his dashboard, he noticed it was Hanna, he answered it putting it on speakerphone "Hey princess, everything okay?" nobody answered, all he could hear was signs of struggling, and Hanna and some guy talking in the background, "Please don't hurt me, I have a little boy at home who needs his mommy, If you let me go, we'll act like none of this happened, My brother in law is a cop, he'll have your ass if you rape me, as well as my boyfriend you FREAK! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" then all Caleb heard was a loud scream in the background before the line cut off, "Hanna?...HANNA!" without hesitation, he did a Uturn in his car, driving straight toward's the club Hanna and her friends were, when he arrived there he rushed in, finding Aria, Emily and Spencer waiting at the bar, "hey have you guy's seen Hanna?" he asked them, they could hear the panic in his voice "yeah she went into the bathroom a while ago, after a guy would'nt leave her alone, she been in there a while though, we were about to go in an see if she was okay" Aria answered, before they could say anything else, Caleb ran off straight for the ladies restroom, he barged through the door, noticeing the scene straight away, he saw red, "HEY, GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted as he pulled hiom off of Hanna, giving him a full blown punch across the jaw, making him fall to the floor, he went straight to Hanna, checking if she was okay, before exiting the club and taking her home.

A hour after returning home, Caleb was making sure Hanna was okay, once she had told him that she was for the tenth time, she told him it was okay for him to go to bed, but that she was staying up a little longer, once Caleb was asleep. she went to check on Nathan, he was also fast asleep, suddenly as she left her sons room, she felt nauseous again, running to the bathroom, once again vomiting into the toilet, she got up at cleaned herself up, looking around the bathroom, she noticed her box of tampons in her toiletry bag, working things out in her hit, she had realised that her period was a week late, knowing what she had to do she snuck out of the bathroom, checking to see if Caleb was still asleep, seeing that he was, she grabbed her car keys, and headed for her car, she drove to the drug store, buying at least three pregnancy tests, once back home, she snuck back into the bathroom, and proceeded to do the tests, waiting ten minutes for the results. finally when it was time to check them, she looked at all three tests, tears started streaming down her eyes as she saw the results, just then, there was a knock on the bathroom door, Hanna turned her head quickly at the sound, "Hanna are you okay in there?" Caleb asked, Hanna threw the tests in the garbage quickly, not noticing that the tests was facing so the result was easily seen, she headed for the door, the pregnancy tests, still having the bold letters facing upwards.

 **PREGNANT**

 **A/N: So what do you think of this chapter, please send in your reviews and PMs and let me know, =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one please review and give us your thought this chapter is authored by Jmcncrlsd**

It had been a few day's since the incident between Hanna and the guy at the club.

After a grueling day of work, Caleb was glad that he'd made plans to meet up with Toby later that night for a beer at the local bar. Glancing at the clock on his computer screen, he picked up the phone next to him and punched in Toby's number sending him a text:

 _Still on for tonight?_

Just as he set to get back to work, the phone chimed indicating he had received a reply:

 _Wait, what? Who is this? I think you have the wrong number…_

Confused by Toby's response, he quickly replied:

 _Dude, It's CALEB, are you kidding me right now? Beers… Daze Bar… Tonight? We still on?_

Toby instantly replied:

 _Ohhh… New number? Hell yes we're still on! 10 o'clock good? I got paperwork to finish before I get out of here…_

Caleb laughed to himself as he took a look at the phone in his hand putting together why Toby had no clue who had texted him and replied:

 _My bad, burner phone. #HackerProblems! 10 is perfect, I want to finish testing this site for security holes and see Nate and Han off to bed first. See you later…_

After dinner, washing up Nathan and getting him off to bed, Caleb plopped on the sofa next to Hanna, who sat watching the latest season of Scandal on Netflix. She scoot back leaning into his frame, resting her back against chest and her head against his shoulder as she said "Oh my god, when is Quinn and Huck gonna finally get together ?"

He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her hair, using the other hand to gently play with her gold locks as he replied "I don't know, but that guy is awesome! I wish I could stay and Netflix and Chill with you, but I'm heading out to meet Toby at Daze for a beer after this episode". Hanna slapped his hand and said "Whatever Rivers, leave your girlfriend and son at home and go Bro-mance with Toby at Daaaaze! Tuck me in before you go?" She grabbed the remote as she stood clicking off the TV as she pulled Caleb off of the couch into a bear hug and formed pouty lips as she leaned in for a kiss. Caleb followed Hanna to their bedroom and pulled back the comforter as she slipped in. He covered her before crawling on top of the blankets lying next to her. Even though he knew he'd be late, he waited for Hanna to fall asleep and went to Nathans room. He gently grabbed the sleeping 4 year old and paused as he stirred a bit so as not to wake him. He laid Nathan under the covers next to his mother and whispered "Take care of momma buddy, I'll be back soon". Next he walked over to where Hanna slept and whispered "Nate is here while I'm gone. I know you're still freaked out babe, but I swear to you nothing's going to happen here. Rest well angel, I love you." Hanna whimpered slightly and whispered sleepily "I love you more, have fun" in response.

Caleb pulled up to Daze Bar a little after 10 and parked along the side of the building. He was surprised to find an open spot next to Toby's truck. As he walked in, he was immediately hit with a cloud of smoke that he fanned away as he looked around for his brown haired, blue eyed friend. Towards the back of the bar sat Toby texting away on his phone. As Caleb approached and took his seat, Toby reached out his hand. They slapped and then shook hands in some weird handshake, something clearly only boys were privy to as Caleb said "Sorry I'm late, I stayed to make sure Hanna got off to sleep before I left." Toby shook his head as he waived the waitress over and said "No worries, I just got here not too long ago myself. I was just texting Spencer to check in, I haven't seen her since this morning." The short stocky waitress approached wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt with DAZE printed in bold across the breast. She stopped next to Caleb and looked at Toby as she chewed aggressively on her gum "The name's Mindy, what can I get for ya blue eyes?" Toby shot a look at Caleb and replied "I'll take a Heineken". Mindy looked over to Caleb before stating "And you Jacob Black?" Caleb looked up at her raising an eyebrow and said "Jacob Black? I'll take a doubleshot of Tequila to start, and I'll have a Heineken too" Mindy laughed and said "You remind me of that kid from Twilight, the werewolf…what's got you all wound up? Double shot? Girl troubles?" Mindy spun on her heels and walked off before he could answer. Toby started laughing saying mockingly "Yeah, double shot? Easy!… What's up?"

Caleb leaned back in his seat and said "Man, you won't believe the crap that's happened since the last time we saw each other. First, you know how we talked about marriage and moving slow and so on and so forth?" Toby raised an eyebrow and nodded as he grabbed his drink from Mindy and took a sip. Caleb thanked the waitress for his drink and took the bowl of peanuts placing it on the table between him and Toby. He watched as she walked off, making sure she was no longer close enough to hear before he started again "Well, I kinda left out the part that our pact didn't even hold up a week before we were back in the sack! We had a moment of weakness, we promised each other we would move slow, but that same night after you came and to escort Travis out of the shop, something must've gotten into Hanna, because we had a good night, I put Nathan to bed, and went for a shower, next thing I know, she's pulling back the curtain fully naked asking if she can join me!" Toby chuckled as he grabbed a handful of peanuts and said "Sounds like Hanna!"

Caleb laughed in agreement and continued "Funny thing is, it was like we were 16 and 17 all over again! Like I seriously had a flashback to the morning she hopped in the shower with me because her mom came back home for her charger as I was taking a shower. Ashley had no clue at this point I was living out of their basement, and Hanna jumped in to cover. For a second I had no clue where I was, but as I looked at her standing in front of me and took in her beauty, Toby that girl is a goddess! Who could resist? But before you say anything, I tried, I even reminded her of our plan…but she hit me with that blue eyed gaze… and it was on" Toby cleared his throat uncomfortably taking a sip of his beer and said "TMI! You could've spared me the details of your shower fetishes, but it sounds like you handled it well. You took my advice and followed her lead, I'm proud of you. You guys are adults, if you both wanted it, it's hard to fight, she's a pretty girl, I get it… It's a setback, but has anything else happened?"

Caleb nodded as he choked back his double shot and winced as the liquor burned a bit in his chest. He slammed the shot glass down on the table and said "You remember the night the girls came to town and they all took off to the club? Spencer didn't share any details of that night with you?" Toby's eyes widened as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, clearly irritated with the fact that yet again, he had to get information from his friend. "Well… spill it" he said as he shot an irritated look at Caleb. Caleb straightened up in his seat, uncomfortable under Toby's gaze and said " Relax! No wonder Spencer doesn't tell you anything, you get all super cop and start interrogating! Am I talking to my friend over a couple beers or am I a filing frickin' police report?" Toby lightened up a bit at Caleb's sarcastic comment and said "I'm sorry, you know how I am! We promised each other no secrets, and it's like every time I see you, there's something else I get to find out. Tell me what happened"

Caleb shook his head and said "No worries man, I get it, but Spencer isn't keeping anything from you where the two of you are concerned. I guess she just figures since it has to do with me and Hanna she'd leave it up to me to tell you if I want. Gives us more to discuss! So anyhow, I had just got in the car headed to pick Nate up from a play date with his friend when I get a call from Hanna. I answer straight away because I'm thinking princess + bar + Aria, Emily and Spencer = too drunk to drive home." Caleb bites the corner of his mouth and takes a deep breath and leans forward, causing Toby to do the same, clearly an indication that what he was going to say was heavy. Caleb starts again in a low tone, voice cracking in the beginning " I…I ask her if everything is ok, and there's no answer Toby, just sounds of a struggle. I could hear Hanna talking…pleading to some freak not to rape her. She starts yelling at him, and the call drops. I turned around and headed down to the bar, rush in to find out the girls had no idea what was going on in the women's restroom. The guy started getting inappropriate on the dance floor, so the girls ran interference and Hanna took off to the restroom to calm down, turns out he followed her in there!"

Toby's jaw dropped and a look of frustration formed on his face as he said "You're kidding me! Is she okay? What did the guy look like? Did he….you know…" Caleb shook his head no and continued "She's pretty shaken up about it, that's why I'm not staying out late tonight, she's got this thing about being home alone now that I'm trying to get her to shake since I never know when work requires me to travel. He didn't get that far, I got to her just in time, had to pull him off of her. It was crazy Toby." Toby nodded as he sipped his bear and said "I bet! Listen, why didn't you call me? I don't understand why Spencer didn't bring this up to me, I could've…" Caleb cut him off laughing, saying "You could've came down here in your uniform, flashing your gun and badge and locked him up. I took care of it Superman, you can hang up that cape where Hanna is concerned…but hey, I hate to dump my problems on you and run, but my pockets vibrating, and I got $20 that says that it's princess on the line trying to get me home." Caleb and Toby both stood, pulling out their wallets and dropping bills on the table, enough to cover their tabs and tip Mindy.

The two walked out to the parking lot together, did their "bro handshake" once more, and headed for their cars, Caleb calling out to Toby before hopping in his Jeep "Toby, thanks for the date! Next time I'll foot the bill, take f you to dinner…" Toby laughed and winked as he got in his truck, turning the key and roaring the engine to life. Before putting his truck in gear, he pulled out his phone texting Spencer:

Hope you're still up love, we gotta talk….and you madam, have got some 'splainin to do… See you soon, Tobes ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, we hope you enjoyed the last chapter =) we thought you deserved a bit of caleb/toby bro-manance, as for everyone asking for Caleb to beat Travis up don't worry that will happen soon, so we hope you enjoy the next chapter xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

As Caleb got back into his jeep, he noticed Toby drive off in his truck, before looking at his cell reading a text he had received from Hanna

 _baby when are you coming home, I miss you- Hanna xxx_

he smiled as he quickly replied

 _setting off now princess, be home soon- Caleb xxx_

after putting his phone on the passenger seat, he turned the key in the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life, he then buckled his seatbelt before he set off towards his house, within 20 minutes he pulled up outside the house, switching off the engine, and getting out of the jeep, as he got into the house, he saw that Hanna was sat watching television again, awaiting his return, he walked in sitting on the couch, pulling her close to him and cuddling her "hey are you okay, when I left you were asleep"

"yeah i'm okay i'm just not feeling very well"

"well why don't you go back to bed... try and get some more sleep, i'll be in soon, i'm just going to brush my teeth" Caleb said, he helped Hanna up off of the couch, leading her to the bedroom upstairs, tucking her into bed, before he walked into the bathroom, as he rinsed his toothbrush and apllied tootpaste to it, he had alot of thoughts running through his head, he had noticed alot of changes in the past week or so, she had been having alot of mood swings, acting distant, and it had been happening before she had even gone out to that club with the girls, they had'nt had sex since they had shared a shower together a few weeks before, and he was starting to get worried about her, as he started brushing his teeth, he glanced down at the trashcan noticing that it would soon need to be emptied, he glanced back to the mirror, then suddenly he froze, he put his toothbrush down on the counter, he knelt down towards the trashcan, pulling out a pregancy test, he then noticed two more, taking them out as well, he looked at all three of them, noticing that they were all positive ones. He walked towards the bedroom, with the tests in hand, wanting to ask Hanna about them, he stopped at the door, seeing that she was fast asleep, he stood therre deep in thought, watching her, deciding that he would give her a few days, and give her chance to tell him herself, heading out into the garage where his computer gadgets were, he hid the tests in one of the boxes, and then he headed to bed cuddling up to Hanna, slowly falling asleep.

A few days later, and Hanna still had'nt said anything to Caleb about the tests, even though she was still nauseas and vomiting, claining it was a bug, it was Thursday morning, and Hanna had just arrived back at the house, from taking Nathan to school, she looked around for Caleb.

"Hanna?" Hanna heard him calling for her, she went upstairs following his voice, she opened the door to his office, noticing him working on his computer, he finally looked up at her "hey, I thought you were going to work, did you forget something?"

Hanna looked at him as she replied " no,i'm taking the day off"

"why?" Caleb asks raising an eyebrow.

"no reason" Hanna replied as she left the room heading for their bedroom, Caleb sighed, he was fed up of her lies and excuses, he stood up from his desk, heading down the stairs, towards the garage, opening the box where the pregnancy tests were, he picked one up, and headed towards the bedroom, " I can think of a reason" he said throwing the test on the bed She looked up at him and asked "you're digging through the trash now?" Caleb laughed sarcastically as he replied "don't try to flip this shit Hanna, what is this? I mean... I know what this is, but when were you going to tell me, when you went into labor? Or when you couldn't hide it behind baggy clothes anymore..."

"You know what?! You're a fucking ass Caleb! I don't have to explain shit to you, it's MY body, I'll do what I want!" Hanna raised her voice

"don't give me that women's rights bullshit Hanna! You're carrying another one of my kids, don't you think I deserve to know? What if something happened to you? You gonna go tell Travis this is his kid too? Raise a family with some other guy while Caleb walks around without a clue? Fuck that!" Caleb grew more and more frustrated.

"of corse i'm not going to tell Travis this is his kid, seeing as your the only guy ive slept with since you got back" Hanna replied, as tears started streaming down her eyes "ya know what? screw you Caleb!" she headed out of the bedroom, Caleb following her, as she headed for the bathroom , he laughed sacastically again " I think it's too late for that, that's why we're in this situation now. I'm done, starting from tonight i'll be sleeping on the couch" he then went downstairs.

Hanna locked herself in the bathroom, unable to stop herself from crying, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, wishing she had told him straight from the start.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans. sooo what did you think of the last chapter, good, bad, either way I thought they needed to fight, as thats what couples do, hopefully soon they make up =) well here we are with the next chapter! enjoy and review! xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

It had been three day's since Hanna an Caleb's argument about the pregnancy, Caleb had been sleeping on the couch since, he was still pissed at her for not telling him, they had'nt spoken to each other, and if they did it was when Nathan was in the room, Hanna and Nathan headed out of the front door, ready to go to school, sadley she glaced down at a sleeping Caleb on the sofa, as they left the house, after saying goodbye to Nathan at school, she headed to work after receiving a panicked phone call from Spencer, when she arrived, she noticed the the stores window had been smashed, she got out noticing Spencer waiting for her outside the door.

"Spence what the hell happened?" Hanna asked, walking up to her, looking at the broken glass on the floor. "I don't know Han it was already like this when I arrived...should we call the cops, Toby or you can call Caleb?" Spencer replied. "we can't call the cop's we have no idea who would do this and what the reason is, and we can't call Caleb, me and him are not talking at the minute" Spencer looked confused by Hann's answer, as Hanna spoke again "i'll tell you soon, will you come to my mom's with me later, then you will get the full story"

Spencer nodded.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz….Buzz Buzz Buzz…._

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz….Buzz Buzz Buzz…._

 _Buzz Buzz_ …. Caleb reached his hand above his head, snatching his cellphone off the end table that sat next to their leather sofa where he slept. He squinted his eyes trying to focus on the name that appeared on the screen…..TOBY. He quickly sat up, swiping his finger across the screen to accept the call, pressing the phone to his ear…."Yeah?" he spoke, his voice a mix of exhaustion irritation.

Toby spoke quickly, his words jumbled, causing Caleb to bury his face in the palm of his free hand in frustration as he interrupted, "Whoa whoa….Toby slow down! No…Hanna's gone to take Nathan to school and headed to work. Yeah… I'll leave the side door unlocked while I hop in the shower. See you in twenty!" Caleb stood from his sitting position launching a pillow at the wall in anger as he stalked off to take his shower.

He come down the stairs exactly twenty minutes later dressed in navy blue sweats and a grey t-shirt , still rubbing a towel through his hair to find Toby sitting on the sofa. Toby stood and they exchanged their signature "Bro shake".

"Don't even ask!" Caleb said, noticing Toby eying the pillow that lay awkwardly against the wall. Toby takes a seat on the sofa as Caleb heads into the kitchen and pours himself a bowl a cereal. "Honey Nut Cheerios?" Caleb calls out from the kitchen. "Hell yeah! My nephew's favorite!" Toby exclaims as he makes his way into the kitchen.

The two stand leaned against the counter, bowls of cereal in hand as Toby says "Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to catch you alone so we could talk freely. I'm on the clock right now, squad car is parked in your driveway, I'm covering someones shift today, personal issues… anyway, I had a talk with Spence this morning, and she told me some shit I thought you'd probably want to hear."

Caleb looked over at Toby, crossing one leg behind the other and said "Screw the Segway Cavanaugh, you called me freaking the fuck out…what do you know?" Toby set down his bowl, hooked his thumbs through his belt loops, and let out a deep sigh before starting "Spence told me what happened the day I had to come down to the shop and escort Travis out. Apparently Travis showed up wanting to know when Hanna was going back to Travis' place. He was all 'ohhh Hanna… I miss you, I want you back, why haven't you returned any of my calls, when can I see my son?" Caleb froze. "HIS son?" he spat.

Toby nodded and continued "…the conversation between Travis and Hanna got heated at this point. Hanna confronted Travis about him and her assistant Penny…" Caleb held up a hand and said "Wait, stop. Travis and Penny? What the fuck is that guy doing with the assistant?" Toby laughed and said "Dude, what do you think? They were having an AFFAIR the entire time! Keep up Caleb, and let me finish, I'm on duty, remember?! So Travis then starts accusing Hanna of trying to fool him into thinking she was having his baby when they first got together, 'sulking and pining for you' their entire relationship, and even calling out your name during sex and while she slept!"

Caleb dropped the spoon he was holding into his bowl at the final revelation, a wide grin forming across his face. He placed the bowl down on the counter and popped his collar with both hands as he said "Well you know, I'm a regular Casanova over here. I know that girls body better than I know my own, I know what she likes!"

"…Gross!" Toby laughed, rolling his eyes. Caleb headed over to the fridge, opening it to grab the pitcher of orange juice as Toby continued "Caleb, Travis grabbed Hanna by her shirt. That's why Spencer called me…"

BANG! Caleb slammed the refrigerator door and punched it. Toby could see him turning red at the back of his neck. Caleb turned slowly, fists still balled and spoke between tight clenched teeth "He put his fucking hands on her AGAIN?!" Toby nodded and put a hand out indicating he needed a minute, stepping into the living room to respond to a call that had come across the radio.

Toby entered back into the kitchen a minute later to find Caleb standing by the freezer holding an ice pack over his throbbing hand, hot tears of frustration forming in his eyes. Toby approached slowly asking "Bro…you good?" Caleb shook his head, slamming the ice pack down on the counter before looking and blurting "Toby, sh- she's pregnant! I found the pregnancy tests in the bathroom trash. We fought about it, she was keeping it from me. I was so pissed at her for not telling me about Nathan, I just…I didn't want her to do the same thing with this baby, and now I find out from you he put his hands on my baby?!….GOD I wanna kill that guy!"

Toby let out a breath almost as if he'd taken a blow to the gut. Hanna was not his girlfriend, but she was Spencer's best friend, and as far as he was concerned, that's the same damn thing! He loved Hanna, and Nathan. Caleb was his best friend, like a brother to him. He'd never had a close relationship with any guys. Toby too was furious. A series of calls came across the radio again, shaking Toby from his state of shock...better yet, anger.

Toby put a hand on Caleb's shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he said "It's gonna be ok, you know it is. That's typical Haleb… you guys fight, you give each other the silent treatment, she apologizes, and it'll be like nothing ever happened. You too fight hard and love harder. Listen, I gotta go, there's something big going on down on Main street. Don't worry about Travis, we'll take care of that guy…gimme me a call or text me later, and take care of that hand, Hulk!"

They exchanged their "bro shake" one more time before Toby disappeared of out the kitchen into the living room and out the front door. Caleb heard his sirens blare as he sped off down the street to respond to Rosewoods latest emergency.

Two hours later, Hanna and Spencer was sat in Ashley Marin's kitchen, Hanna having said that she had some to tell them, while her best friend and her mom was just sat staring at her, she just came out and said it "Im pregnant...again"

"what?!" Ashley and Spencer said in unison, with shocked looks on ther faces, "since when" Spencer asked, Hanna glaced down at the table, before looking at her mom and Spencer before telling them the story "when I went to Caleb's after being in the hospital, and when we put Nathan to bed we ended up sleeping together, the next morning when I woke up next to him I freaked, I did'nt want to just jump back into a relationship like that with him, so without waking Caleb up, I got Nate ready for school and we left, obviously I had work, but with all the thoughts running in my head I needed to clear it before coming in, so I went to the park"

"yeah I remembeR, Caleb came into the store looking for you, you was'nt answering your phone" Spencer said, noticing Hanna's face, she went quiet, letting her continue.

"Caleb found me there not long after, and we talked, we agreed we would go slow, and wait a while to sleep together again, then not even a week later, I found out that it was Penny who was having an affair with Travis, and flipped, then obviously, Spencer you heard the argument that went on with me and Travis in the store" Spencer nodded "well when Caleb took me home he put Nate to bed, came into the living room and told me he was going in the shower, I really needed his comfort, so I went and joined him, and one thing led to another... anyway, when Aria and Em came back, and we went to that club, when I went to the ladies to calm down afther that guy harrassed me and before he came in and almost... I threw up, and after Caleb took me home, he checked on me, then he went to bed, thats when I threw up again, noticing my tampons, I realised I was a week late on my period, and i'm never late , so I snuck out to get somes tests, and I took them, all was positive, then Caleb startled me knocking on the bathroom door, I put the test in the trash, hoping he would'nt find them, I wanted to tell him in the right moment, a few days later though,he came home from taking Nathan to school, he shouted me. asking why I was'nt at work I just said i'd decided to take the day off, he asked why and I sdaid no reason then I went to bed, it turned out he had found the tests, we argued about it, and we haven't spoke since, only when Nathan's around, and Caleb's been sleeping on the couch since, I should of told him the day I found out" Ashley went over and comforted her daughter, reasuring her everything would be okay, so did Spencer.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey Haleb fans, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, we thought we would give you an extra one today so here goes xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna and Spencer were still at Ashley's helping clear the table and wash dishes when Spencer received a text message. She dried her hands with a dish towel and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. The screen showed 2 new messages: CALEB. Spencer looked over at Hanna, who was helping her mother Ashley pack the food into Tupperware and load it into the fridge, and slipped out the double doors onto the Marin's back patio. She swiped to unlock her phone, and read the 1st message.

 _Spence, I know you know what's going on. Before you judge, please call me – Caleb_

She rolled her eyes, annoyed with Caleb for putting her in the middle of him and Hanna's situation and went on to open and read the next message.

 _I'm serious Spence….trust me….Please? I need your help! – Caleb_

Before she could hit reply, her phone began buzzing in her hands. She answered immediately "I'm listening…"

Two days had passed since Hanna's dinner with her Mom and Spencer, and Hanna still there were no changes in her and Caleb's situation. If anything, it just got more and more awkward each day. Hanna had just finished brushing her teeth when Caleb came into the restroom and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She looked up at him in the mirror as he raised his hand, holding a cordless phone and handing it to her.

"Spence is on the phone" he said as he placed another kiss on her cheek and left the room, giving her a bit of privacy. After ending the call with Spencer, Hanna came back into the bedroom to find Caleb at the closet dressing. Feeling a bit hopeful from the gentle kiss he placed on her shoulder not even five minutes earlier, and his seemingly light mood, she sat on the bed and began rubbing lotion on her arms and legs as she spoke "Well, that was weird… Spencer is out today. She said her and Toby caught food poisoning, something about a new Italian restaurant they tried out in Brookhaven."

Caleb grinned, his back still to Hanna and said "That sucks! Listen, take your time this morning, I figured since I have an early appointment with the bank in town, I'd drop Nathan off to school today. The bank wants me to go over their network and run a couple security checks, this could be a big job for me if they like my consultation." Caleb turned and approached Hanna, placing a kiss on her forehead then sneaking a quick peck on her lips before smiling and saying "Love you!" and heading out of the room to get Nathan.

Hanna sat there surprised at the sudden change in Caleb's attitude for a couple more minutes before going on about her business so she could start her day. It ws sure to be busy without Spencer at the shop.

Caleb pulled up to the Hastings Lake House about 45 minutes later after leaving the house to find Toby and Spencer hugging near the bed of Toby's truck. Caleb got out and walked over, pulling Spencer into a tight bear hug, rocking her from left to right a couple times before releasing her and engaging in their signature "Bro Shake" with Toby. Spencer rolled her eyes at the exchange, and smiled at Caleb before pulling out a couple of bags from the bed of the truck and saying "Hanna is gonna LOVE this! She didn't suspect anything, did she?"

Caleb shook his head no and said "Food Poisoning Spence? Knowing Hanna, she's gonna show up to your place with soup and crackers!" Spencer laughed and said "Calm down Rivers, I got this! I made sure I didn't spare her the details, there's no way she's coming to our place to check on us. After the way I described that bout of food poisoning, I'll be surprised if Hanna wants to be in the same zip code as us for the next 6 months".

They grabbed the rest of the bags and entered the Lakehouse, Spencer immediately dropping the bags on the table in the kitchen that was covered by a sheet, and making her way back into the sitting area to open windows. The place hadn't been used in quite some time, and needed a little airing out. Toby set straight to work, wrapping the wooden pillars on the porch in small soft white lights.

Caleb powered on the cooling system in the lake house and started unpacking the bags, putting anything that required freezing or refrigeration in either the fridge or freezer. He walked over to Spencer, who had already washed her hands and began prepping for the meal she agreed to prepare, and asked "Need help?" Spencer shook her head no before she spoke " I hope this gets you out of the dog house." Caleb lifted himself up, sitting on the counter not too far from Spencer's work area, snuck a carrot and took a bite before he sighed and said "Yeah, me too. You guys are clear on the plans for Nathan, right? Don't forget to pick him up, please! They let out at-"

"I knowwww! Are you forgetting he's our god son? Have you any idea how many times in his 4 years of life we've had to pick him up from day care, school, change diapers, babysit…help out with birthday parties? Come on Caleb…. We've got this, trust me." Spencer spat, clearly growing irritated. She putdown the knife, placing a hand on Caleb's leg and looked him into his brown eyes before saying "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you mean well, and this daddy thing is new to you, but you've got to trust us Caleb. We'll pick him up, we'll even get there early. He's expecting us, right? Did you pack him a bag?"

Caleb nodded, placing a hand on top of Spencer's that still lay on this leg and said "Yes, it's in my car. I'll get it for you when you guys get ready to take off, and Thank you, Spence for everything. I owe you guys, for taking care of my son and Hanna while I was gone. I'll figure out how to pay you back, I promise."

"Do right by her, that's all we ask" Toby said, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "Babe, is there anything else you need me to do?" Spencer turned, removing her hand from Caleb's lap, folding her arms across her chest as she walked out into the dining and sitting areas, surveying Toby's work. Candles sat everywhere, fresh roses in vases sat on both ends of the mantle above the fireplace, tea lights lined a pathway up the staircase, leading around the corner and to the doorway of the master suite. "She's gonna love this" she breathed.

Hanna had just arrived at home after a busy day at the shop and walked into their bedroom, removing her heels as she entered the doorway, chucking them towards the closet. She froze at the sight of a black garment bag hanging on the outside of the closet door. Balmain, the name of one of her favorite designers was written in white across the garment bag. As she walked towards the closet, she noticed a round white shoe box tied off in a perfect bow with red ribbon laying on the floor in front of the closet. A note was attached to it. She slowly approached, crouching down, grabbing the note and reading it softly aloud to herself:

 _My pretty, pretty princess, would you do me the honor of joining me for a night out without our little prince? I hope you enjoy your gifts as much as I'll enjoy seeing you wearing them._

 _Meet me at the Hastings Lakehouse, 7pm sharp._

 _I hope you had a good day._

 _I love you,_

 _Cay_

Hanna looked up at the clock on the bedside table, 5:45. "Shit!" she breathed, as she stood and took off in the direction of the en suite master bath.

Hanna pulled up to the Hastings Lake House at exactly 7 pm. As she killed the engine to her car, she looked up and saw Caleb exiting the house and walking towards her sporting a fresh haircut and black dress pants and jacket, white a white button down shirt underneath. She bit the corner of her lip noticing he had left the top 3 buttons undone.

Caleb approached the car, and opened the door, extending a hand and helping her out. He spun her around, taking in the sight of Hanna wearing the black Balmain dress. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, the gold spikes that sat at the shoulders sparkled in the moonlight as she turned. He pulled her close, running his hand along the zipper that went from the small of her back to her neck and reach out to tuck a piece of her long wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

Caleb leaned his forehead against her cheek and closed his eyes as he whispered "You look absolutely stunning." He felt Hanna shiver as he spoke softly into her ear. He kissed her on her cheek, and grabbed her hand, leading her up the tea light lit walkway, and into the house.

Hanna and Caleb slowly walked into the dim light house, 1 + 1, a cover song by youtuber Blair Perkins began playing softly in the background. Caleb turned to Hanna, pulling her close, wrapping both hands around her waist, as she locked her fingers behind his neck. They slowly began to sway to the music as Hanna said softly "Babe, what is this?"

Caleb locked eyes with her, and whispered "This is my apology. Han, I'm sorry, I-…" he suddenly stopped talking realizing Hanna moved one hand from behind his neck, and began wiping tears from his eyes. He let out a deep sigh and cleared his throat before continuing "Hanna, I love you. I'm so sorry for everything I said, how I've been treating you, I was wrong, I was just frustrated and angry and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve it. Will you forg-…" "Yes", she breathed. It was Caleb's turn to wipe Hanna's tears.

Caleb led Hanna to the dining area, where their dinner plates sat under shiny silver plate covers. He pulled out Hanna's chair, and help he scoot it forward, taking his seat across from her once she was comfortable. He pulled the bottle of sparkling cider that was chilling in the wine bucket filled with ice sitting in the middle of the table and popped the top "Sparkling Cider for preggo" he laughed as he poured their drinks. They sat and ate in silence, glancing occasionally at one another and smiling, biting their lips in an attempt to curb the desire that filled the room.

Hanna put down her fork and wiped her mouth, taking a sip of her cider before she began "Caleb, I shouldn't have hid it from you. I was going to tell you, I swear, I just needed to get my thoughts together first. I was scared, we made a promise that we'd move slow, and we broke it the same night! We'd only slept together twice, and here I am, pregnant AGAIN when you barely even know our first child. I'm sorry about keeping Nathan a secret from you too, I just thought that you'd be happy in Ravenswood with Miranda, and I-.."

Caleb's phone began ringing, interrupting Hanna midsentence. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down. "It's Spencer and Toby on facetime, I should take this. I'm sorry" he said. He accepted the video chat request, walked over kneeling next to Hanna so both of their faces were on the little screen in the top right and suddenly Spencer and Toby appeared on the main screen:

"Hi Guys! Sorry to interrupt" Spencer squealed.

Hanna laughed as Toby said "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, we hope you're having fun, just finished bathing the little guy, and he's getting ready to go to bed, but he wanted to talk to you guys first!"

Toby and Spencer disappeared, and Nathan appeared next. Hanna smiled and said "Awwww, hi momma's bug!"

Nathan waved at both his parents and said "Hi mommy, hi daddy! I wanted to say goodnight. I love you!"

Hanna frowned and said "I love you too bug! Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

Nathan nodded and said "Mommy?" Hanna wiped a tear from her eye and said "yes baby?"

"Will you marry my daddy?" Nathan said sweetly.

Three beeps indicated the video chat had ended.

Confused, Hanna looked down at Caleb, who was still kneeling before her, a shiny diamond ring in hand.

"Will you? Hanna Marin, I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. You've been my biggest blessing. We've been through so much together, including creating life, twice…and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I want to wake up next to you every morning and see your beautiful face every night before I close my eyes…will you marry me? " He asked.

 **A/N So what did you think of this chapter, let us know by sending reviews and PMs**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey fellow Haleb fans, we really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, reading all the good reviews is really encouraging me and Jmcncrlsd to carry on with this story and if it is making the readers happy, then it also makes us happy, so here is the next chapter, enjoy and review, xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna stood there, looking at the love of her life, the father of her son and her unborn child, she had a look of shock on her face, after the amount of time they had not been talking, she was definatly not expecting him to propose, all she ever wanted in her life was to be with Caleb, and their children, after realising she was just stood there like a statue, , she moved closer to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him, looking into his deep brown eyes, thats when she finally gave him her answer "yes...the answer is yes... a thousand times yes!".

A huge grin spread across Calebs face, as he slipped the ring on the ring finger on her left hand, he got up from the floor, pulling her up along with him, he the cupped her face in his hands, pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers gently, kissing her passionatly, they pulled away from each other, looking into each others as they kissed each other again, this time, abit more fiercely, Caleb placed his arms around Hanna's waist pulling her closer to him so their bodies were touching, Hanna slid her arms around his neck, gripping locks of his hair, as the kiss got more and more heated, Caleb started kissing her face, until he got to her neck, where he started placing wet kisses all the way to her down to her collarbone, Hanna moaned slightly, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin, he then moved to her pulse point, sucking it gently, Hanna's grip tightened on his hair, "Caleb" she whispered, as he started placing wet kisses near her cleavage "take me upstairs" he looked straight into her eyes kissing her lips again as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he made his way up the stairs, taking her to the master bedroom, he placed her gently on the king-sized bed. Hanna slipped her shoes off, at the same time Caleb reached behind her back, slowly unzipping the back of her dress, letting it slide down her shoulders, revealing her black lacy bra, he kissed her again as Hanna started unbuttoning Caleb's shirt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing his abs, Caleb groaned as Hanna began placing wet kisses on his skin, placing her hand on his belt buckle, pulling him closer to her while laying down on the bed, Caleb started trailing wet kisses down her body,reaching her breasts give them both equal attention, then as he kissed further down, he pulled her dress of her completely, as well as her matching black lace panties, without any warning, he moved his head towards her centre, burying his tongue deep inside, licking her, Hanna arched her back, enjoying the pleasure, moaning Caleb's name, as he kept going, she dug her nails into his back, just hearing how much Hanna was enjoying the attention was making him go hard, when he felt that she was about to reach her peak, he stopped suddenly, taking off his boxers, and before she could say anything, he placed himself on top of her, gently spreading her legs, sliding himself inside her, Hanna let out a gasp and Caleb started thrusting slowly but deeply into her he kissed her all over her body, as he carried on thrusting into her, as she reached her breasts, he started licking and nibbling her right nipple, eventually doing the same to the left "oh god Caleb" Hanna spun them around so she was on top, placing her hand on his chest to support herself, she started rocking herself bach and forth, on his cock "fuck Hanna that feels so good" Caleb groaned, he placed his hands on her hips guiding her movements, after 5 minutes, they both felt close to the edge, a few thrusts later, and they both felt their release, Hanna collapsed on top of Caleb, both of the breathing heavily, trying to get their breaths back, Hanna moved so she was laying at the side of him with her head resting on his chest, Caleb was stroking her hair, both of them layed there cuddling in silence.

After half an hour of cuddling, they had decided to have a relaxing bath together, Caleb got up from the bed butt naked walking towards the bathroom, and Hanna heard the water start running as she followed him, after runnung the bath, Caleb got in, looking at Hanna, silently telling her to join him, she got in, sitting btween his legs "thank you for today, I loved it, every second of it" Hanna said laying her head back on his chest "you deserved it after the way I reacted" Caleb said as he started massaging her shoulders, Hanna moaned, enjoying the feeling "what was Nate like growing up?" Caleb asked as he carried on massaging her, Hanna looked up at him "he was a little like you, once he caught some boy, he was called Luke Cross, bullying his best friend Jake, he just walked up to him outside the house, crossed his arms in front of him and said 'your totally messing with the wrong kid dude' he really did sound like you, I remember watching the whole thing from the window, since then noones even tried to bully him or his friends" Caleb laughed, wishing he could of been there to see that, they had spent around an hour in the bathtub, until the water started getting cold, they got out, grabbing towels and drying each other, Hanna spotted a black robe on the back of the door, she picked it up and put it on, as Caleb slipped on a clean pair of boxers, after that they snuggled up in bed kissing like they were teens all over again, talking about their future, after a while they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hanna woke up to a really sickly smell, slowly opening her eyes, she felt around the other side of the bed, expecting to be able to cuddle up to him, she quickly sat up looking at his side of the bed when she realised he wasn't there "Caleb?!" she shouted, when noone answerd, she stepped out of bed, she still had on the black robe from last night, "Caleb?!" she shouted again as she made her way down the stairs "in the kitchen princess, did you sleep okay?" Caleb replied, poking his head out of the kitchen door, Hanna nodded, wrinkling her nose as the bad smell came closer, she entered the kitchen, noticing that Caleb was cooking egss and bacon,as he was plating it up, he looked over at her smiling, without warning, Hanna smacked her hand over her mouth, as vomit rushed up her throat, she ran straight toward's the bathroom, throwing her head towards the toilet, and let the contents of her mouth come out, she heard Caleb come into the room placing a hand on her back, doing circular motions, and the other hand holding her blonde locks out of the way, when she finished she went to wash her face and brush her teeth,"are you okay?" Caleb asked her, Hanna nodded "yeah i'm fine don't worry babe, it's the smell of eggs that cause it, it was the samew when I was pregnant with Nathan" Caleb nodded in understanding.

After having some breakfast, they spent allday cuddling and kissing in bed, until it was time to go home, as they had both gone to the lakehouse in separate cars, Caleb followed Hanna home, after an hour of watching film's on Netflix, there was a knock at the door, Caleb got up from the couch and went to answer it, as he opened the door, his son ran in giving him a huge hug "hey buddy, how are you, I hope you've behaved for your Uncle Toby and Aunty Spencer?" "I'm okay daddy, and yes i've been behaving" Caleb ruffled his son's hair " good boy, mommy's in the living room, why don't you go and see her?" Nathan smiled as he ran off into the other room, Caleb looked back towards Toby and Spencer "so, how'd it go?" Toby asked, "it was an amazing night, she said yes! thank you, both of you for all your help" Caleb replied, hugging Spencer and doing the usual handshake with Toby "your welcome, so where is the future Mrs. Rivers?" Caleb turned towards the living room, pointing to the door, as Spencer went in as she said "Hanna! , show me this engagement ring of yours"

For the next few hours, they all sat watching film's until it was time for Toby ansd Spencer to go home, they hugged each other goodbye, as they left the house, after that Hanna and Caleb got Nate settled in bed, and then went to bed themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey Haleb fan's, hope you liked the last chapter, what did you think of Caleb's apology and proposal, I loved it =) thanks to Jmcncrlsd for writing up the proposal as well as this chapter, so enjoy and review xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**

It had been a few days since Caleb had proposed, Hanna had been in and out of meetings and conference calls all morning with Spencer, unbeknownst to the fact that the school nurse had been trying to call her regarding Nathan. Her phone lay in the bottom of her purse on silent. The girls had big things on the horizon for their business, including possibly launching an online boutique and a new store in Philly.

Travis had just returned to the garage from a tow job across town when he got the call. He looked at his cell phone and noticed **Rosewood Elementary** coming up on the caller id. Immediately his heart began to race as he fumbled with the buttons trying to accept the call. "This is Travis Hobbs" he said as he pressed the phone against his ear. He listened as the nurse said "Mr. Hobbs, this is Nurse White at Rosewood Elementary, I'm sorry to interrupt your work day, but we have been trying to reach Ms. Marin about Nathan Hobbs all morning, and she hasn't returned our calls. We have you listed as the second emergency contact for Nathan, and he's here in my office with a fever and an upset tummy. I was wondering if you or someone would be able to come pick him up."

Travis grabbed his keys off his desk and said "Can you give me about 15 minutes? Tell him I'll be there soon!" He hung up and called out across the garage to his father that there was an emergency regarding Nathan and he had to take off. He immediately dialed Hanna at the office and on her cell phone several times attempting to reach her.

Travis pulled up in front of the school 15 minutes later and raced into the office. The middle aged lady at the front desk pointed him to the Nurses office, where he entered to find the nurse attending to little Nathan who was curled up on a cot against the wall in the back of the room.

The Nurse turned, smiling at Travis asking "Mr. Hobbs?" Travis smiled in return, stepping closer and saying "Yes, it's Travis. Travis Hobbs." The nurse stepped out of the way to gather the forms for Travis to sign as he pulled up a chair next to the cot smiling at Nathan. Nathan sat up slowly, a frown on his face, arms spread towards Nathan as he said "Papa, my tummy hurts!"

Travis pulled Nathan into his arms, holding him close, breathing in his sent… Johnson's Oatmeal Baby Bath…. He sighed deeply and said "I know champ, Papa's gonna get you home and take care of you. Get your things so I can sign you out and get you home." Travis stood to sign the paper work, and scooped Nathan up into his arms, carrying him to the car.

Nathan leaned against the passenger's side window softly sobbing as Travis pulled out his cellphone and tried Hanna one last time. This time he left her a voice message "Hanna, I've been trying to reach you. The school called about Nate. He's not feeling well. I have him. Give me a call when you get this message, pick him up at the house"

Hanna walked up to Nathans class, room 207 and waited outside the door with the other parents. The bell rang, and a few seconds later, the kids came trickling out, greeting their parents and showing them their art projects from the day. Hanna looked around the crowd wondering if Nathan missed her somehow. She stepped into the class, Mr. Beck was whipping the chalkboard clean. No sign of Nathan. She cleared her throat and said "Mr. Beck? I'm here for Nathan, is he here?"

Mr. Beck turned with a start and a confused look on his face as he spoke "Ms. Marin! No, he left school hours ago with his father. The nurse tried calling you but was unable to reach you. He had a fever and a tummy ache. Please tell him we hope he feels better and we'll see him tomorrow." Embarrassed, Hanna pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and said "Oh! I'm so sorry, I had meetings all day. I haven't even stopped to check my phone! I'll give him the message, he'll be happy to hear it!" She turned and headed back to the car.

As she hopped in, she hit the phone button on the steering wheel and gave the voice command

"Call Caleb" she said before pulling off the curb. The phone began dialing, and it started to ring.

"Hey Princess!" Caleb picked up on the second ring.

"Hey! How's my baby?" she asked

"I'm good, busy, but good, you? How did the meetings go?"

"Cute Caleb, I'm calling about Nathan, is he okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Han, you tell me… you just picked him up, did you not?"

Silence.

"Hello? Hanna!" Caleb said

"Caleb!" Hanna breathed. It took her another minute before she spoke.

"Caleb, I went to pick him up and Mr. Beck said his father came to get him from the nurses because he had a fever and a tummy ache and they couldn't reach me! Cut the crap and tell me how he's doing!"

"Han, I don't know what you're talking about, seriously….what's going on?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Where's Nathan? Where is MY SON " Hanna yelled as she began sobbing.

It took a second for it to click. "Travis…." The both said in unison.

Caleb grabbed his keys off the desk as he ran downstairs towards his car. It took him less than 5 minutes to reach Travis' house at the speed he was driving. He jumped out his car and ran straight for the front door, banging on the door loudly. Travis opened the door, and before he could speak, Caleb barged in yelling "Where is MY SON?"

Travis pointed towards the stairs and said "Upstairs in his bed." Caleb shot up the stairs, taking two, sometimes 3 at a time, and ran towards the bedroom door that red block print letters spelling NATHAN across it. He slowly opened the door to find Nathan sleeping peacefully, hugging a brown stuffed bear.

For a second Caleb froze, taking in the sight of his sick boy lying in bed. He stepped forward, scooping him up gently, kissing him on his warm forehead, rocking him back and forth. Nathan sobbed "Daddy…my tummy, it hurts." Caleb smoothed his hair and said "Ssshhh! I know buddy, I'm sorry. I'm gonna take you home and get you some medicine. You'll feel better soon."

Caleb headed down the stairs to find Travis standing by the door, Nathan's backpack and jacket in hand. As Caleb walked out the front door, Hanna had just pulled up and jumped out of the car. She began screaming "Why did you take me son? I want you to stay away from my son!" at Travis, who was quietly following Caleb out, still holding Nathan's backpack and jacket.

Caleb buckled Nathan into the backseat of Hanna's car, snatched Nathan's things from Travis, and shoved them into Hanna's hands. He took one look at her and said "Go home. I'll see you in a minute." Sensing what was about to happen next, Hanna inserted herself between the two men looking Caleb in the eye saying "Caleb, look at me! You don't have to do this, we have him, let's go!" Caleb shook his head, gently pushing Hanna to the side, his gaze still locked on Travis. "I'm gonna say this again Hanna, Go. Home!"

Hanna sobbed, but knew Caleb meant business. She looked up at her sick son in the backseat, and she knew she didn't want her son to see it come to this. Poor Nathan had been through so much in such a short period of time, he didn't deserve to see what happened next. She reached out to gently touched Caleb's face as she said "I love you" but Caleb pulled back and said "Go!"

Caleb stood there for a minute watching as Hanna pulled off and out of sight. Caleb swung at Travis with no warning, and Travis ducked just in time to miss the blow. Travis threw Caleb against the hood of his car, and the two tousled and wrestled around a bit before Caleb gained the upper hand, and managed to land two blows back to back, striking Travis once in the nose, and again on the side of his head.

Travis fell to the ground, Caleb hovering over him, fist raised to deliver another blow to his bloody face. Just as Caleb was about to connect the next punch, Caleb heard a familiar voice call out "Freeze! Both of you. Step away from him Caleb!" Travis lay there, looking up as Toby stepped into sight and reached out a hand to help him up. "I'd like to press charges" he said as he stood, dabbing away at his bloody nose with his shirt.

Toby shot Caleb an irritated glance and said "Sure, my partner Lorenzo will take your statement." Toby then grabbed Caleb by the arm forcibly leading him away, and out of earshot before saying "Dude, what the hell was that about?" Caleb shook his head and said "Are you gonna arrest me or not?" Toby stepped closer, his face mere inches away from Caleb's and said "Don't push me Caleb, I'm serious! I told you the other day we'd take care of it, but not like this! We got a call that a neighbor reported a domestic disturbance, a woman and child screaming out front. The address comes across the radio, and I'm thinking this guys doing something to my godson and his mother. I pull up and you're out here beating this guy to a pulp, really? He's asking to press charges, you know I have to arrest you."

Caleb held both of his arms out in front of him, staring Toby right in the eye the entire time. Toby grabbed his left arm, slapped the handcuff on his wrist and twisted it behind his back saying "Bring your other arm back." Caleb obeyed and brought his other arms back so Toby could cuff his other wrist. "Are they too tight or uncomfortable?" Toby asked, though he shouldn't have cared. What the hell was Caleb thinking? Caleb didn't say a word.

After Lorenzo finished taking Travis' statement, they loaded Caleb into the backseat, and headed towards the station. Toby pulled over a couple of blocks away down a back alley and killed the engine. Lorenzo jumped out of the car and said "I'm going for coffee, want anything?" "Nah" Toby replied as he got out, opening the door to let Caleb out.

Caleb stood, his back against the door as Toby stood in front of him, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "I should've killed him" Caleb spat, "…and you should've let me." Toby laughed and said "You know, had I known it had nothing to do with Hanna and Nathan, and that it was you there, I would've driven slower!" Caleb smirked and said "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? He wants to press charges. Bitch!"

"Alright killer, calm down" Toby said as he turned Caleb around pressing him against the door. He pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocked the cuffs just as a car pulled up at the near a dumpster. Caleb looked over in the direction of the car, immediately recognizing the vehicle and looked back at Toby. "You've got 5 minutes" Toby said as he started in the direction of the vehicle. Hanna jumped out of the vehicle and raced over, hugging Toby. "Thank you" she whispered before running in the direction of her fiance.

Hanna ran straight into Caleb arms, hugging him tight, quickly pulling back as she looked at him from head to toe. Caleb touched her cheek gently before pulling her into another embrace as he sighed and said "They're taking me in babe. Travis is pressing charges. Where's Nathan, is he ok?" Hanna sniffled trying to hold back tears as she said "He's okay, he's with my mom. He misses you. Caleb, what did you do?"

Caleb shook his head indicating he wasn't going to discuss it and put a hand out to touch Hanna's stomach "Take care of yourself, and this one. Nathan too. I love you." He wiped at the tears that began to fall out of her eyes with his thumb and continued "It'll be fine, probably just a couple of days…Toby will take care of you if you need anything, call him or Spence."

Hanna stepped back as Toby approached and watched as Toby put the cuffs back on Caleb and helped him back into the backseat of the car. Before he closed the door, Hanna leaned in and kissed Caleb on the lips. "We gotta go" Toby said as Lorenzo walked up and hopped back in the passengers' seat. Hanna stood there and watched as Toby drove down the alley, the love of her life cuffed and in police custody, headed to jail.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and we hope you like this one, before you read it, we would like to say a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Tyler Blackburn! we hope he has an amazing day, so on with the chapter please review and let us know your thoughts and ideas of what you would like to see happen next xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**

Caleb, Toby and Lorenzo rode in silence the rest of the way to the station. Breaking the silence as they pulled up, Toby glanced at Caleb in the rearview mirror and said "Lorenzo's gonna take it from here. Just….kind of follow his lead, alright?" Caleb nodded, not saying a word. It really hurt Toby to have to see his best friend going through this, but he knew if he brought Caleb into the station himself, his superiors as well as his fellow officers would be scrutinizing his every move being that Rosewood is a small town, and they know their history well.

Once the car stopped, Lorenzo got out and opened the door for Caleb, pulling him out of the back seat, and thrusting him forward towards the holding and processing area. Toby headed straight for his desk to call Spencer. Lorenzo kept a firm grip on Caleb's arm the entire time as they waited in line for the processing clerk to complete printing and taking mugshots of the other detainees before them.

When it was their turn, Lorenzo removed the cuffs, handed the paperwork to the clerk and said "Caleb Rivers, 22, domestic disturbance call. Victim, Male aged 21, is placing charges. Simple Assault, Misdemeanor." The clerk printed and snapped Caleb's photo, and he was placed into a holding cell.

"Rivers! Hey, Rivers, Let's GO" Caleb's eyes snapped open to the sound of Toby's voice calling to him a firm tone. He sat up, ruffling his hair, squinting in the direction of Toby's voice. "Rivers, you've made bail, LET'S GO!" Toby called out again, this time a little more force behind his tone. Toby led Caleb back to the processing area where he was given his back holding his personal effects, and lead out into the station towards the front doors.

As he descended the stairs that lead away from the station and towards the side walk and small parking lot, he noticed a familiar blonde beauty leaned against a car talking with an older, taller brunette. Hanna looked up and over at Caleb mid sentence, and took off in his direction, throwing herself into his arms. Caleb held his sobbing fiancé tight, planting kisses all over her face and hair as he said "Easy princess, I'm fine. I'm sorry, and thanks for bailing me out."

"Your bail was placed anonymously, and don't you worry Caleb, I'm going to get those charges dropped as soon as possible." Caleb nodded, and reached a hand out as he said "Thank you Mrs. Hastings. I don't know what got into me, I just sna-"

Veronica cleared her throat loudly and said "I'll come by your place later to talk. Let's not discuss this here. Please, get Hanna home, according to Spencer she didn't sleep a wink last night. I hear she's pregnant again, she's going to need that rest. Congratulations to you both and on your new baby and your engagement!"

It's been a couple of weeks since Caleb's big apology, the proposal, their night of passion, and Caleb's arrest and bail, and things were finally settling back to normal. Caleb sat at his desk in his office, hard at work, he landed the contract with the bank, and Spencer and Hanna finalized their plans to launch their online boutique, and Caleb was of course, in charge of their site security as well.

Hanna poked her head in the office door and said "Cay, I'm going to run to the store and grab some things for tonight, any special requests?" Caleb looked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion and said "Tonight? What's happening tonight baby?" Hanna leaned against the doorframe and said "You forgot? Aria and Em are back in town visiting, we're having a girl's night sleepover in the den!"

"How could I forget, a house full of giggling, gossiping, toenail painting, ponytails wearing women. I can't wait!" Caleb said sarcastically. He shook his head and continued "No baby, I don't need anything. Don't be long, and call me when you get in the garage, I'll come out and help with the bags. Don't try to stiff me like you did a few days ago, I'll GPS that shit!" Hanna turned and began to walk away giggling. "I'm freaking serious Hanna!" Caleb called after her.

The girls slowly started arriving at 7, Spencer of course was the first to arrive. She sat at the kitchen table, Nathan on her lap going over flashcards in French. Hanna was at the counter pouring snacks into bowls when she heard the doorbell ring, and the door open and shut right after. "The party has arrived!" Aria announced as they walked into the house. Nathan leapt off of Spencer's lap and raced into the living room yelling "Aunty Aria, Aunty Em!"

The girls loved up on Nathan until it was time for him to go to bed, which allowed Caleb a chance to gain some headway on his work.

The 4 had just settled in to the large den off the back of the house when Aria said "I've Never, anyone? You know how it's played, right? Say something you've never done…. If the other players have done it, they take a shot, if they haven't they're safe, no shot…" as she pulled shot glasses and tequila out her bag. Spencer shot a glance at Hanna who immediately shot her eyes to the floor, and began playing with her hair.

"Han?...What was that about?" Emily asked, looking from Spencer to Hanna suspiciously.

"'I'm pregnant, okay?!" Hanna blurted, eyes still locked on the floor. "AHHHHHH!" Aria screamed, immediately covering her mouth in realization that she's literally just screamed like a school girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

Heavy footsteps bounded down the stairs, making their way towards the den as the door shot open, and Caleb poked his head in. "You girls wanna keep it down? I'm trying to work, and I've got a sleeping 4 year old upstairs while you're down here screaming like you're auditioning for a Scream 5!"

"Sorry" they all breathed apologetically in unison as Caleb pulled the door shut and made his way back upstairs.

Hanna waited until she heard Caleb's office door close before she spoke "I can't drink, but I'll still play with juice or water! Aria, you go first!"

Aria took a moment to think, and smiled slyly as she said:

"I've never had phone sex!" Aria watched and grinned as Hanna, Spencer and Emily poured and subsequently took their shots.

"Your turn Em!" Aria said laughing.

Emily cleared her throat and said "I've never made love to a man."

Spencer immediately threw back her shot, Aria and Hanna tossing theirs back as well. Emily glanced at Spencer indicating it was her turn.

Spencer sat up straight and said "I've never had sex in a sleeping bag!"

The girls' eyes widened in shock as Hanna tossed back her shot of juice.

"Hanna! Really?" Spencer exclaimed.

"What? It was the night I lost my virginity to Caleb, okay?" Hanna answered before continuing, "It was the night my mom found out Caleb was living in our basement, he had nowhere else to go, it was either my place, or a bench at the bus station! I begged my mom to let him stay, she refused, so I took off with him. We ended up sleeping in a tent at the campground."

"You mean you let Caleb pitch his tent in your campground!" Spencer spat sarcastically. The girls all began to giggle until Hanna suddenly froze, noticing a shadow standing in the doorway.

Caleb poked in and said "Really, Hanna? I come down for a glass of milk, and you're in here telling them how I pitched my tent in your campground? Did you forget to tell them that you taught me the right way to roast my marshmallows too?!"

The girls all giggled at Caleb's joke as Hanna grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it in Caleb's direction. Caleb pulled the door near shut, leaving a small crack and went on about his business.

Hanna clapped her hands together and said "Okay, My turn…. I've neverrrr….I've never had sex in the back of a pick up truck!"

"Well, looks like these shots are all me!" Spencer spat before tossing back several shots.

The girls carried on with their game for another couple rounds until all but Hanna were drunk off their asses. They sat around eating snacks, thumbing through bridal magazines, braiding each other's hair and watching tv as if they were still back in high school.

Caleb stretched as he looked up at the time on his computer. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning, and he'd finally finished enough to maintain his deadlines on both projects. He shut down his computer and exited the office, pulling the door closed behind him. As he made his way past the stairs, he noticed a faint flicker of light and heard sounds coming from downstairs.

Caleb slowly descended the stairs and approached the den, quietly pushing open the door to find the girls fast asleep, Hanna leaning uncomfortably against the couch sitting on the floor. He slowly lifted her, gently placing her on the couch before grabbing the throw blanket that lay across the back of the couch and covering her with it.

He then stepped over Aria, who lay curled up into a fetal position, her head resting next to Spencer's on a pillow. Spencer was behind Aria, not quite spooning her, one hand draped sloppily on Aria's shoulder. Emily was in on the chaise lounge at Hanna's feet, her head resting on her hand, slightly drooling. He grabbed more blankets, gently covering Aria and Spencer, then spreading a blanket out over Emily before he grabbed the remote control off the floor and lowered the volume on the TV.

As he got to the doorway, he turned, pulling out his cellphone, snapping several pictures of the scene before him. He pulled the door shut as he stepped out, stopping to upload the photos to Facebook with the caption: **Our Girls! #BFFs #SloppyDrunkSlightlySexy #PrincessFiles #Sleepover, tagging Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh, Hanna 'The Diva' Marin and Emily Fields.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's, We hope you enjoyed the last chapter, yes Caleb got arrested, but then again, you willl understand the reason for that in this chapter, so please enjoy, review, and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

 _It's going to be another beautiful day in Rosewood, with a high of 67, and not a cloud in sight! That's your forecast, every hour, on the hour with Josie Cloud here on RW214 AM, your station for Rosewood News, Weather and Traffic. Good Morning Rosewood!_

The alarm clock on the bedside table clicked on blasting the Rosewood Radio Morning Show. Toby threw his hand back and clicked off the alarm. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Sleepy hazel brown eyes gazed into blue eyes. There was nothing but silence. A calm, peaceful quiet. "Good morning" Spencer whispered, a huge grin on her face. Toby learned forward planting a kiss on her forehead as he whispered "Good Morning Beautiful!"

Spencer rolled over, grabbing a medium sized yellow gift bag off the floor on her side of the bed, handing it to Toby. Toby sat up, his back against the headboard looking at his wife in confusion. "Spence, what is this?"

"Just open it!" Spencer laughed as she lay, propping her head up on her right hand.

Toby rummaged through the tissue paper, finally pulling out a box… "Spence, you bought me a new Camera? What's the occasion?" he laughed.

Spencer smiled and said "Well, I just thought you'd like a new one since you're going to want to take a lot of pictures from here on out!"

Toby eyed her suspiciously and she blushed, pulling a thin box from under the mattress, again on her side of the bed.

She handed him the box, and cleared her throat nervously. Inside, a silver frame. Toby slowly slid the frame out of the box, the words " Our First Blessing " engraved in across the top in a beautiful script font. In the spot of the photo was a sonogram.

"I thought you'd want a new camera so you can capture every moment of our baby's life. Toby, I'm pregnant!" Spencer said as she watched Toby stare at the framed photo in awe.

Toby gasped, laughing, choking back tears as he looked into Spencer's watering eyes and said "Oh my God babe, that's… how, I mean when did this happen? Are you okay? How are you feeling? How far along are you?"

Spencer wiped tears from her eyes, and said "6 weeks, 5 days. You know how this happened, do I really need to explain? And I'm ok….I feel fine! I mean, I'm a little tired, but nothing I can't handle, and before you ask, I just found out yesterday. I mean I had an idea for a while, I took a test a few days ago, and it was positive, and I could've told you then and there, but I wanted to get in and see my Dr. and make sure everything was fine before I told you. I'm really pregnant, we're going to be parents! "

Toby pulled Spencer into his arms, kissing her hair as he held her close. "I love you so much Spence. As much as I would LOVE to lay in bed with you and our blessing, I've got money to make. This kid needs clothes, and is going to get everything he or she wants. My child will want for nothing! "

Spencer and Toby laid there a few minutes longer, Toby laying with his head gently resting on Spencer's tummy as he rubbed and whispered "I love you already, and I can't wait to meet you" as Spencer gently ran her fingers through his hair, a huge smile on her face.

Caleb pulled up to the police station a little after 9:30. Veronica called him this morning and told him to meet her there ASAP. He walked in and headed straight over to Toby's desk to find him sitting there staring at a framed picture on his desk smiling. Caleb stood there a few seconds before clearing his throat, snapping Toby out of his thoughts.

"Caleb, hey! Veronica and I have been waiting for you… " Toby said as he stood.

Caleb looked at Toby with a raised eyebrow and said "What's got you all cheesy this morning?"

Toby smiled and said "I'll tell you later. You good news first. Let's go!" before leading Caleb to a conference room towards the back.

Veronica sat at the head of the table, sorting through papers and talking on her phone when Caleb entered and took a seat. Toby pulled the door shut behind him, and stood behind his mother in law. Another officer who Caleb did not know came in and took a seat across from Caleb at the table.

Veronica started "Thank you for joining us Caleb. I called you down because I wanted to let you know that I've taken care of your situation, and Travis Hobbs has decided to drop the charges against you. As for the bail, we were given permission by the person who posted it, and it was posted by Ted, your future father in law. You may want to reach out to him and Ashley and thank them. As for Travis, he had a chance to think about the situation after meeting with myself and his council, and he agrees that this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding. You do understand that you cannot go around acting out the way you did though, right?"

Caleb let out a deep breath and nodded before saying "He kidnapped my son! When I got the call from Hanna, she was frantic and screaming, I just snapped. I won't happen again, I promise, but that guy had it coming, how was I supposed to react?"

Veronica leaned forward, sitting up straight and said "Caleb, the morning you were bailed out, as you were being released, Hanna and I had this same discussion, and I am going to tell you like I told her, Travis did NOT kidnap your son. Technically he may not be his biological father, but the school followed procedure in contacting Travis, who was listed as second emergency contact for Nathan should Hanna not be available. That child also knows Travis as his father, there was no indication that Nathan was in any danger, and if anything, this situation could have been avoided had you and Hanna not neglected to update the records at the school when you had the birth certificate changed. My suggestion is to make sure you get those records updated ASAP to prevent something like this from happening in the future. Now, we have a few forms to complete, and then you're free to go about your life. If you need anything else, please, call me before you run out and get yourself arrested again"

Caleb stayed about an hour with Veronica and Toby talking when Toby said "Hey, I was thinking about surprising Spence at work with lunch today if you want to join me?"

Caleb nodded and said "Sure, I'll grab something for princess, and you can tell me what's got you in such a good mood on the way over." The guys thanked Veronica and headed out to grab lunch and meet the girls at the shop.

It was about 11:30 when Spencer dialed Hanna's extension. "Yessss, Spencer?" Hanna answered in a fake annoyed tone.

"Hey, can you come here a minute? I have something I want you to look over." Spencer said laughing.

"Sure, I'll be right there" Hanna said as she quickly finished her sketch and headed over to Spencer's office.

"What's up Spence?" Hanna asked as she entered the office and took a seat on the black leather sofa in the middle of Spencer's office.

Spencer stood, walked over to Hanna, and handed her a file as she continued towards her office, closing it enough to leave a small crack so they could hear if an assistant were to call their names.

"Oh my GOD Spencer, are you kidding me?" Hanna said. Spencer turned slowly, tears in her eyes and said "You're gonna be an Aunt!"

Hanna screamed, quickly covering her mouth so as not to frighten the few customers and assistants out front and jumped to her feet, rushing over to her friend. The two embraced, Hanna finally pulling away wiping tears from Spencer's eyes as she said "Oh, don't cry Spence, these better be happy tears! We get to be preggers together! How exciting! ."

Just then, _Happy_ by Pharell Williams began to play on the Radio, and Hanna began to slowly boogie, pulling her friend into an open space to dance. She reached down and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, turning up the volume, halfway through the song they started singing along to the chorus, while clapping their hands, losing themselves in excitement, not realising they were being watched. As they finished singing the chorus, they spun around to the doorway, stopping suddenly noticing Toby and Caleb stood there watching them, holding bags from the grille in their hands, they had huge grins plastered on their faces.

Hanna looked down at the floor embarresed, she felt, her cheeks warming up "crap how long have you two been stood there?" Hanna said, without looking up.

"long enough to know my gorgeous fiancee can seriously bust a move" Caleb said, his smile growing wider, Toby walked over to Spencer, placing the paper bag on her desk, and pulling her into a hug, pecking her on the lips.

"so I guess you told Hanna the news?" Toby asked, looking at her.

"yeah I told her" Spencer replied, looking at Hanna, who had a huge grin on her face again "oh my god i'm soo excited!, we can go through pregnancy together, we can go shopping together, go for walks to the park together!"

"well that gives us two things to celebrate" Caleb said, also placing the paper bag in his hands on the desk.

"what?" Hanna asked, looking at Caleb raising her eyebrows, Caleb looked at his fiancee, smiling as he replied

"i'm no longer out on bail... Travis has dropped the charges against me"

Hanna's eyes widened, as she heard Caleb's words, she rushed over to him, wrapping herself in his arms, kissing him passionatly, then she realised, suddenly pulling away from Caleb "thats actually three things to celebrate not two!" Spencer looked at Hanna in realisation, as Toby and Caleb looked confused, Hanna looked at Spencer and then she realised "ohhh yeah, we got permission to open another store in Philly" Hanna said looking towards Caleb.

"soo lets celebrate" Toby said, looking towards the girls "for me and my beautiful wife Spencer, to experiencing parenthood for the first time, and to Hanna and Caleb, about to become parents for a second time"

"and to our girl's on their new store, congratulations girls you both deserve it" Caleb carried on, as both boys leaned in and kissed their other half.

Half an hour later, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby were sat having their lunch, talking wedding plans and other randon things.

"oh yeah Spence, aboutr the wedding... would you do me the honour of bein my maid of honour?" Hanna asked, looking at her best friend. Spencer grinned happily, going to hug her.

"of course I will Han, I love you so much, thank you for asking me!"

"Your welcome Spence" Hanna replied while hugging Spencer back.

"so have you two set a date yet, for the wedding?" Toby asked Hanna and Caleb.

"I was thinking November 5th, our first anniversary, obviously i'll have popped this one out by then too" Hanna said as she rubbed circles on her stomach, Caleb moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her stomach too kissing her cheek.

"I remember when you gave birth to Nathan Han" Spencer said, glancing up at her, Hanna nodded in agreement, she could remember it perfectly.

"where were you?" Caleb asked with interest.

Hanna and Spencer both looked up at Toby as Caleb asked this, Toby simply replied "take a wild guess" he looked over at Hanna, along with Spencer and Caleb, Hanna looked up noticing them all staring at her.

"what? It was a semi-annual sale, okay? I wasn't going to miss it"

"yeah and you went into labor just as you were paying for things" Spencer said slightly giggling at the memory as she then said "we were literally freaking out when we called Toby!"

Caleb laughed a little hearing the story, wanting to hear the rest of the story "what happened then?"

"she scared the crap out of the shop assistant suddenly crying out loud in pain, then Toby helped her to the car to take her to the hospital"

Hanna looked down at her hands remembering the day she gave birth to her son:

 _it was the afternoon of November 20th 2013, Toby had just pulled up outside the hospital, getting out of the car as quick as he could, followed by Spencer, Toby picked Hanna up from the backseat, carrying her bridal style into the hospital, he got the attention of one of the nurses, telling them Hanna's name and telling them that she was in labor, they brought over a wheelchair for Hanna to take her to the delivery room to have the baby, once in the room, she was check over by the nurse to see how far in labor she was, Hanna had asked for pain killers , but the nurses said it was too soon. Toby had called Travis letting him know to get there as soon as he could, Hanna tried leaning over to Spencer, who moved closer to her to hear what she had to say "I really wish Caleb was here, he really deserves to be here for this" just then Hanna let out a loud moan in pain, as she felt a contraction come through, after around half an hour Travis had arrived, he stood beside Hanna, holding her hand in comfort, as the nurse examined her, looking up at the couple, she said "well Miss Marin, i'm happy to say you already ten centimeters apart, Hanna had once again asked for painkillers, but the nurse thn said that it was already too late, she was ready to give birth, after around 2 or 3 hours of pushing and breathing Hanna had given birth to her newborn son, weighing at 8lbs 02oz, the nurse handed Hanna her baby, as Hanna cried in happiness, looking at her newborn son, who looked very much like his biological father..._

 _"_ Hanna? Hanna!? hello earth to Hanna" Spencer said quietly looking at Hanna concern platered on her face.

Hanna quickly snapped out of her flashback, looking at Spencer, Toby and then to Caleb, they all had a worried look on their face.

"princess are you okay?" Caleb asked her as Hanna stood up, throwing her rubbish in the trash, then looking back at her fiance.

"umm yeah don't worry i'm fine, errm listen I need to pop out to the bank and get some money out for later, okay, i'll be back soon" Hanna got up grabbing her jacket as she headed for the door and out of the store, Caleb, Toby and Spencer watched her the whole time, starting to get a little concerned, by her sudden actions, Caleb got up following her catching her by the arm, turning her to face him looking into her blue eyes.

"Hanna what happened in there, are you ok?" he asked watching her as he answered, she looked up at him, unable to hold back the tears that was trying to escape her, as she answered him.

"I just wish you could have been there for Nathan's birth, and it kills me every single day knowing that I can't change that, i'm so sorry I did'nt tell you Caleb, i;m really really sorry" Hanna let the tears flow down her cheeks, as Caleb pulled her closer to him, holding her in a tight hug, comforting her the best he could

"it does'nt matter princess, I got my second chance right here, and I don't plan on missing a thing , I promise" Caleb lifted her head up to face him with just his fore finger, he pressed his lips to hers kissing her passionatly, he then looked at her "I love you so much" Hanna smiled as he said this to her "I love you too" she said back kissing him again, he then let her head towards the bank, telling her to be safe, he watched her walking away before walking back into the store, letting Toby and Spencer know that she was okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, before getting into the chapter, we wanted to take a second to send a special shout out user Sarahschneider2012, who has been very active in leaving reviews and following this story. Thank you so much for taking the time out to let us know your thoughts on each chapter, we really appreciate it! To all other fans, we thank you as well! Apologize for throwing in an occasional Spoby moment, as this IS a Haleb fic, but being that Toby and Spencer are a big part of their lives and this story, we felt it necessary to give them a story of their own as opposed to popping in from time to time. Promise they won't take over! Anyway on with the chapter, please enjoy and review, let us know what you think! xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**

Caleb sat at his computer hard at work, a cup of hot tea next to him. An alert sounded on his computer indicating he had an incoming video call….MOM

Caleb accepted the video call and began fixing his hair as he noticed it was disheveled and he looked a mess. "There he is! There's my boy, Hi Cay!" a soft voice spoke from the speakers.

"Hi Mom" Caleb laughed, grabbing his tea and taking a sip. He looked out the doorway of his office, noticing Hanna running by trying to usher a naked Nathan into the bathroom for his nightly bath. He laughed at the sight of his son running around naked down the hall, giggling as he tried escaping his mother who was laughing, keeping up as best she could.

"Son?! Is everything ok? What's so funny?" Claudia asked. Caleb sighed, realizing his mom had no clue about Nathan, or even that he'd gotten back together with Hanna, nor that she was now pregnant with their second child.

"Everything is great mom!" Caleb smiled, continuing "a lot has happened since we last spoke. How are the boys? Will?"

Claudia smiled saying "They're perfect! Everyone is good. What are you hiding from me Caleb? I haven't seen you this happy since you came to visit after you started dating Hanna!"

Caleb folded his arms across his chest, sitting back in his seat saying "Well, about that! Mom…you know I was away in Ravenswood 4 years, and I just recently returned to Rosewood. I've got my house, I'm working from home, doing very well…really well. Hanna and I…we're together. She's just down the hall taking care of something."

Just then, Hanna stepped into view, quickly passing off something to Caleb before disappearing off to the side again.

Caleb held the bundle low, out of sight and said "I have someone I want you to meet" as he slowly sat Nathan up into a sitting position, smoothing his hair and kissing him on the top of his head."

Claudia gasped, covering her mouth quickly. She was speechless. She sat there a moment, studying the little face that stared back at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Who is this little guy?" she whispered, "He's beautiful!"

Caleb choked back tears of his own, again kissing Nathan's hair as he smiled and said "This is Nathan. This is your grandson." Just then, Nathan turned and buried his face into Caleb's chest, one arm raising and wrapping around his neck, the other wrapping around his torso.

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" Claudia asked, still in shock.

"We'll talk all about it when you come visit! Isn't he beautiful Mom?" Caleb said, smoothing his son's hair gently.

"Yes, he's gorgeous! He looks just like you Caleb" she breathed. Claudia sat there again, watching her son holding little Nathan in awe. She noticed movement next to Caleb and asked "Is that Hanna?"

Nathan looked to the right as Hanna stepped into view, taking a seat on Caleb's lap as well. She smiled and waved "Hi Claudia! So good to finally see you! You're so pretty!"

Claudia smiled and replied "Me?! Hanna, look at you, you are absolutely Gorgeous! I've seen you in pictures before, but you are stunning! You must be happy, you're glowing!"

Hanna blushed, kissing Caleb on the cheek, saying "Yes, I'm very happy, thank you!" before grabbing Nathan and pulling him into her lap. "I'm going to get this guy in his pj's. I'll give you two a chance to talk. It was great to finally see you Claudia! We're going to be having a party for Nathan in a few months, and we would love it if you, Will and the boys could come out!"

Caleb sat and watched as Hanna carried Nathan out and pulled the door shut behind her, giving Caleb privacy to speak to his mother.

"Caleb Rivers, was that an engagement ring I saw? When were you going to tell me about that?!" Claudia said in a mock angry tone.

Caleb laughed and said "Mom… we'll talk when you come. I hope you guys can come, Nathan was a bit shy tonight, he's probably just tired. But I promise we'll sit down with you and Will, and we'll tell you guys everything. I gotta go help her get him together, I can hear him running around, he's probably still naked. Tell Will, James and Clay I said hi, will you?"

Claudia nodded, blowing her son kisses and said "I will! I love you my sweet boy, congratulations on that beautiful boy, baby! I can't wait to meet him, and I hope you're finally really happy, Cay. Momma loves you!"

Caleb nodded smiling and said "Love you too Mom, and I'm more than happy. I finally feel complete! Goodnight… I'll text you details on the party once we get it all figured out. Bye!"

Caleb sat there after the video call disconnected for a few minutes longer thinking. He finally got around to telling his mom about Nathan. She was over joyed. He thought about how he didn't have family, a real family growing up, and he wanted that for Nathan. Sure, he had his mother, and his father… his father's… but he wanted Jamie and Claudia, his grandparents part of his life as well. Nathan had 2 uncles, and Grandpa Will, Claudia's husband too…

Caleb grabbed his cellphone and punched in the number he thought he'd never dial. It rang 3 times before a voice came on the other end and said "Yeah?"

Caleb sat up, surprised that the person even picked up and said "We need to talk. Can we meet, tomorrow?"

"Sure… any time after 10. You know how to find me." The voice on the other end spoke, and then hung up.

Caleb was just putting down his phone when Hanna poked her head in and said "Caleb, there's a call for you…Tia?"

Caleb looked over at Hanna, his eyes widening in shock, he took the phone from Hanna placing it to his ear, Hanna left the room, glancing through the door as she heard bits of the conversation.

"Tia!? How the hell did you find me?...okay so why the hell did you call me?...Tia, I told you the last time I saw you, and i'll tell the same thing now. i'm not interested in you that way... I never have been, all we did was have a one night stand, it did'nt mean anything"

Hanna moved closer to Caleb's office, trying to listen in more, she could tell Caleb was starting to get fed up, she went to put Nathan to bed, kissing him goodnight as he dropped off straight away , as she walked over to the office door again, listening in.

"no i'm not going to leave my pregnant fiancee, and my son, to be with a girl I slept with once, on a drunken night out... it's not happening, the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with is Hanna"

Hearing that Caleb was getting frustrated, Hanna stormed into his office, grabbing the phone from Caleb's hand placing it to her ear, as Caleb looked up at her in surprise, listening to her every word

"hi, Tia is it?... yeah this is Hanna, Caleb's fiancee," before Tia could say anything, Hanna started talking again "yeah, I have something to say"

"go on?" Tia said not so politely.

"yes you may have got Caleb into bed with once but you was just an apatizer just until he could get the main course again now he's got me so go and fuck yourself, instead of trying to convince my fiance to!" she hung up before Tia had a chance to reply, she turned to Caleb, seeing the grin spread on his face, after hearing what Hanna had just said.

Hanna walked towards Caleb, he was still looking up at her grinning, Hanna looked at him, giggling slightly "what?" she asked moving closer to him. Caleb locked his fingers in the waistband of Hanna's jeans, pulling her closer to him, causing her to sit on his lap, as he moved his head closer to her neck, trailing wet kisses up and down her skin, she gasped as he whispered in her ear "do you haver any fucking idea how much you turn me on when you talk like that?"

Hanna looked into his eyes, as he leaned in closer to her crashing his lips onto hers, Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck, as he he began to clear off his desk, then suddenly he placed his hands under her thighs, lifting her up to sit on the desk, without breaking the passionate kiss, he started lifting her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for a second, he started kissing her jaw, down to her neck, then he started to kiss her breasts, the the fabric of her bra, red and black lace... his favourite, Hanna started unbuttoning Caleb's shirt, sliding it of his arms letting it fall to the floor, she moaned slightly as Caleb began nibbling her left nipple through the fabric of her bra, as he unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down her legs, and throwing them to the floor, Hanna copied his actions, and 2 seconds later the were sat there in just their underwear, Caleb gripped her legs, spreading her legs as he pulled her closer to him so she was lying on her back on the desk "stay there" he said as he stood up, pulling his boxers down, revealing his hardened member, he then sat down, hooking his fingers through Hanna's panties, pulling them down, throwing them down to the floor as well, he leaned down and kissed her again as he stood up, without warning, he entered her, causing Hanna to moan as he immediatly started thrusting into her, kissing her all over her body, Hanna lifted her legs further up in the air causing Caleb to moan Hanna's name aloud as he hit deeper into her, he suddenly gribbed her hips tightly, holding her in place, as his thrust got faster and deeper "oh god Caleb, don't stop, I can feel it" Caleb groaned as he felt Hanna tighten around his cock "fuck Hanna you feel so good" he gripped the back of his desk so he could thrust even deeper inside her, as the both felt their release, both breathing heavily, Caleb sat Hanna up again, leaning his forehead on hers, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

10 minutes later, they decided to get settled into bed, Hanna had already headed towards the bathroom getting herself ready, as Caleb was still sat in his office waiting to use the bathroom after, he reached out for his phone, which was in the back pocket of his jeans, tapping on the messaging icon, he opened a new text and started typing

 _hey, we need a good catch up.. meet me tomorrow 10am the brew?- Caleb_

After sending the text, he heard Hanna leaving the bathroom, and he headed in, when he had finished, he headed into the bedroom , cuddling and kissing Hanna as he got comfy, the kissing soon getting more heated, leading to more passionate love making through the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it, what did you think of Caleb's introduction between Nathan and his mom, and then the phonecall from Tia, we obviously know whats happened between her and Caleb, but why has she got in touch, let us know what you think and send in your review xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**

The next morning, Caleb pulled up outside the Brew, he looked at the clock on his dashboard, seeing that it was 9:55am, he stepped out of his jeep walking to one of the tables outside the coffee shop, sitting down, as the barista came over to take his order, after he told her what he wanted, she walked away, and he sat there and waited for someone, he had contacted the night before, but the longer he waited, the later the person was, the time time was now 10:30am, and Caleb was now starting to get angry, he had been waiting for half an hour, and still noone showed up, he was about to get up and leave, until someone walked up to him, Caleb looked up as they sat down, facing him.

"took you long enough to get here" Caleb spat, showing the anger in his voice.

"sorry son, I had a last minute job run a little late, but i'm here now"

Caleb looked at his father, looking away as he did a silent laugh, after hearing the same lame excuse he had always used when he turned up late to meet him.

Jamie leaned forward resting his elbows on the table as he looked at his son "so how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while"

"i'm fine, more then fine actually, i'm back with Hanna..." Caleb replied, calming down a little, after everything he had been through in his childhood, growing up without a father, getting to know him later on in his life, he hoped that his dad could at least make up lost time with his grandson, and prove that he wanted to be in Calebs life, like he had said.

"oh that great son, shes a lovely girl, how is she?"

"shes great, shes one of the reasons I actually asked for you to meet me, I have something to tell you..."

"whats up?" Jamie asked raising his eyebrows.

Caleb took a deep breath, pulling his phone out of his pocket, searching through the photo gallery, looking for a picture of Nathan, after finding one, he placed it on the table pushing it towards his dad, he watched his dad looking at the photo, until he looked up at Caleb confused "whos this?" he asked.

Caleb looked his dad straight in the eyes as he aswered "Thats Nathan... my son, turns out when I left for Ravenswood, I left more then just Hanna behind"

Jamie looked at the picture again, and then he looked back up at his son "he looks just like you"

Caleb smiled at his dads words "I know... its his birthday in a few months, he will be 5, we will be throwing him a little party, I was wondering if you wanted to come? meet him in person, get to know him, you wasn't there for most of my life until now, but you could at least make up for that and be a part of your grandchildrens life?"

"yeah son of course i'll be there... wait grandchildren?"

"yeah I also need to tell you something else... Hanna and I are engaged, and we have another baby on the way" Caleb said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"well congratualations son, i'm happy for you" Jamie said smiling.

for the next half hour they were sat having a good catch up, talking about other things they had been upto, until Caleb looked at his watch checking the time "listen dad, as much as I want to stay and talk more, I really have to get to a meeting"

"hey no problem son I understand" Jamie said as Caleb stood up getting things together.

"i'll get in touch with you with details about the party" Caleb said grabbing his car keys, as he was about to walk to his car, he felt Jamie grab his arm, turning him toi face him "Caleb, promise me one thing, whatever happens, don't ever make the same mistake I did, love and protect those kids like your life depended on it, as well as Hanna, I know I can't make up for all the years I was'nt around, but all I want now is to be your dad, a gramdpa to those children of yours"

"I promise... I would never do that dad, they are everything to me"

Jamie smiled as he watched his son walk towards his car and step in, driving away seconds later.

Caleb pulled up at 11:30 am. It was dark and cloudy out, and he was hoping that the weather was not going to be an indication of how the conversation he was about to have was going to go.

He sat in his car waiting. Just then, a vehicle pulled up, parking next to him. The occupant got out, walking over to the rear passenger side, opening the door and sliding in.

Caleb laughed to himself, looking into the rearview mirror and said "You know, you could've sat in the front, I'm not going to touch you, I swear! That's not what this is about."

"Yeah… I won't take my chances. The last time we met didn't go over so well, and I don't want a repeat of that, if you don't mind. I'm fine here, what's this about?"

Caleb turned, looking Travis in the eye before he spoke. "Nathan. This is about Nathan. Listen, I realize with his birthday approaching… that you've always been there for him, to celebrate his birthday, and I don't want you to miss out. Hanna and I are throwing him a little something, couple kids from his class, friends, family."

Travis laughed at that last word. Family. "Clearly I'm not his family, at least not you, I think you made that clear….so what is this, some attempt to throw it in my face?"

Caleb shook his head "No! Dude…. Are you not paying attention? I just said you are welcome Travis! Look, I know we didn't get off to a good start. I realize I came crashing into your lives, and just took over. I'm sorry about that. But you gotta admit… that was a dick move, not telling me I had a child. I can't sit here and blame it all on you, I've heard the story… but….Thank you."

Travis looked up, finally making eye contact with Caleb and said "Yeah… I love that kid. No matter what, he'll always be my little guy. I want to be part of his life, if you'll allow me. I realize Hanna wasn't happy. I knew that, I knew she was still in love with you. I was just hoping that… she'd realize that if you weren't there, and there I was… being a father to our son….your son, that she'd let me in a little more. I just want to see her happy. I want them both to be happy. Caleb, I swear, I didn't try taking him from you. That school called me saying they couldn't reach Hanna, I tried calling her, but when I got there and I saw him, he climbed into my arms…"

"I know. She checked her messages later that evening, she saw your missed calls and texts and voice messages. We feel horribly. You don't have to explain. I'm sorry for how I reacted. So are you coming or not?"

Travis nodded "Yes… of course! Let me know if you need money towards anything. Does Hanna know? That you're here… that I'm coming?"

"Don't worry about Hanna, I'll take care of her. I'll let you know the date and time." Caleb laughed as he extended a hand to Travis.

Travis took it, shaking it as he said "Thanks" before hopping out of the backseat and running back to his car, starting it and pulling off quickly.

Caleb sat there watching Travis drive away. He pulled out his phone and began texting:

 _We gotta talk…meet me at the Brew?_

 _Spencer sat at her desk crunching numbers and going over plans for their new shop opening in Philly. It was just nearly lunchtime, and already it had been a long day. She stood, stretching slowly and was just about to walk away from her desk when her cell phone vibrated notifying her that she received a text. She grabbed her phone, reading the text quickly and rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed._

" _Hey Han?!" she called out as she grabbed her purse and keys. "I'm going to make a quick run to the bank, I totally forgot to deposit this money for Toby this morning, and he's going to freak if I lose it! I'll be back in a few" she quickly rambled off as she made her way out the shop doors. She didn't even give her friend a chance to reply. She's learned in dealing with Hanna, it's always better that way…_

 _Caleb sat at the back of the Brew waiting for his guest. The barista had come over several times to take his order, but he decided to wait seeing as he wasn't sure what her tastes have been like lately. He checked his phone for the time, looking up to find Spencer standing in front of him, arms folded tight across her chest, and a look of annoyance on her face._

 _Caleb stood and went to hug her, but Spencer pulled away, putting a hand out to stop him dead in his tracks. "What is this about Caleb? You better make this quick, I just lied to my best friend to come down here and see you! You guys aren't fighting again, are you?"_

 _Caleb shook his head "No, God no Spence, it's nothing like that…yet! That's why I called you here. I need your help. I need you and Toby on board and on my side with this."_

 _The Barista appeared before Spencer could speak. She took their orders, Spencer ordering a decaf coffee, and Caleb, a bottle of water and muffin. Spencer sat staring at Caleb for the longest time before she spoke. She leaned forward, glaring at Caleb and said "What is this about? I'm not agreeing to back you in ANYTHING until you fill me in! I'm pregnant Caleb, I don't need this extra stress, and if Toby finds out, he's going to KILL you, you do realize that, right? You haven't really been make the best calls lately where your relationship with Hanna is concerned. So… I'm listening. That's all I can give you at the moment."_

 _Caleb winced at her words, running his hand along his chin as he spoke "Calm down hormones! Sheez Spence, look, I just met up with Travis, and we had a good conversation, I asked hi-"_

 _Spencer's eyes widened as she interrupted "Are you freaking CRAZY Caleb?! No, I am not about to calm down, that guy almost put you in Jail. You were facing a misdemeanor, real Jail time…"_

" _SPENCER, let me finish!" Caleb spat, his tone increasing with each word._

 _He sighed a moment, staring at her before he spoke again "Last night… I introduced my mom to Nathan. I met with my dad this morning… after talking to my mom on Skype… something just clicked in me, it made sense. I sat there thinking about my son, who minutes before didn't really know his family. I mean, sure, he has you, and Toby, and Ashley and Ted and Me and Hanna and the other girls… but Spencer, I didn't have a family growing up. I bounced from pillow to post in the system… I was in foster care, do you remember? I just started thinking… Travis was his family before I came back and all of this unraveled, he was part of this…your…OUR family too, and I….he deserves the right to be part of this family now. At least for Nathan's sake. 4 years that guy took care of my son, and as much as he gets on my nerves, and maybe even yours, you can never say he laid a finger on Nathan to harm him, can you?"_

 _Spencer softened as he spoke, taking an occasional sip of her coffee, nodding in agreement. "No, I can't. But he pushed Hanna down the stairs Caleb, he's crazy!" she said, reaching out and taking a pinch off of his muffin._

" _Hold it preggers…. Get your own freaking muffin!" Caleb said jokingly. They laughed, tension slowly dissipating between them with each giggle._

 _Caleb slid his muffin across the table, making it easier for Spencer to access and said "He loved Hanna. He was scared, rightfully so. He knew their entire relationship that she was still in love with me, but he loved Nathan, so he just went along with it. I'm not saying it's ok for him to cheat on her, or to push her down the stairs, but he's apologized for that, and I believe him…. I invited him to Nathan's birthday party in a couple months. I think Nathan would be happy to see him. But I'm not telling Hanna, you know how she'll react, I think it's better if she just deals with it when he shows up. Plus, there will be so many people around, she won't freak out and embarrass herself."_

" _Have you met Hanna?" Spencer said laughing before continuing "…Of course she's going to freak out. What do you want me and Toby to do, exactly how are we involved in this?"_

 _Caleb smirked "I just need you two to agree, tell me if I'm making the wrong call on this. Should we let Travis in?"_

 _Spencer sighed, took a sip of her coffee again and said "No, I hear what you're saying… Nathan loves him, and at the end of the day, that's all that should matter. Look, I'll talk to Toby and see what he thinks… I'll get back to you. If anything, I'm going to be there for my friend. If she doesn't take this well… you know where my loyalty lies, I'm sorry. I can try to keep her calm, and maybe talk some sense into her, but I'm not going to try and sway her into anything Caleb. We both don't need the stress." She rubbed her tummy as she said stress, in and effort to remind him her and Hanna's current situations._

 _Caleb smiled and said "Yeah, no…. I get it. About that, how are you feeling? You excited?"_

 _Spencer smiled back and said "I'm scared Caleb. Literally freaking out inside, I'm responsible for a life… this is a lot of pressure, but I think I'm handling it well. When I found out I freaked! You now we had just had the sleepover, I'd done a bit of drinking, I called my Dr and begged for an emergency appointment. Luckily she knows I'm a spaz and cleared a spot to see me. She took a look and said everything was fine, just no more drinking for me. And no caffeine either. I can have a cup a day but… I'm not taking any chances. I'll be more excited once we get out of the scary phase, you know….the first trimester or so. I'm really telling anyone until then, not even my parents, so if you meet with my mom, you keep your big mouth shut!"_

 _Caleb raised an eyebrow and said "Me? You must not have seen your husband's desk lately. Tell Toby to put the picture frame away Spence, that guy might as well have a billboard over his desk that reads "MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!"_

 _Spencer choked on her coffee, eyes widening as she whipped her cellphone out of her purse and began dialing Toby's number._

 _Caleb stood, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone off the table and kissed her on the forehead as he whispered "Gotta go Spence, thanks for the talk! Take care, I'll see you soon, love you!."_

 _Spencer nodded, acknowledging his words by touching his arm and winking at him, phone still pressed to her ear waiting for Toby to pick up._

 _Caleb stood for a second longer looking down at her, thinking about how grateful he was that Hanna had a friend like her in her life. Spencer had always been there for Hanna, and once she had Nathan, she was there for her even more. He too found a good friend in Spencer, while her personality was a big strong to say the least, Spencer had always been good to him. He was happy for her and Toby, he loved them both, Toby as a brother, and Spencer as the annoying sister he wasn't sure he ever wanted, but he'd have it no other way. They too were family. He pat her shoulder gently and walked away…_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans , we hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and we also hope you enjoy this one too, we haven't much to say this time so we just hope you enjoy and review.**

Nathan sat in his car seat clutching his Skully plush tight as he stared out the window on the way to the park. The day had finally come! It was Saturday, November 22nd, his actual birthday was 2 days ago on the 20th, but Hanna and Caleb chose to throw him a party at the party with a few friends from class and all of his family. He couldn't be more excited!

Caleb looked back at his son smiling as he stopped at the red light. Nathan looked over at his father and said "Are we almost there daddy? Is mama gonna be there? Will we have cake?"

Caleb nodded and said "Sit tight bud, we're almost there. Maybe 5 more minutes! Mama is there, she's just finishing things up with Auntie Spence!"

"Yeah Nate, they left early to decorate. They wanted to make it perfect for your big day! You're going to have a blast, I promise!" Toby spoke from the passenger seat, turning and holding up his hand at Nathan for a hi-five.

"Hanna, be careful! I told you Toby could hang this when he got here! If you fall, Caleb is going to have my neck!" Spencer spat as she stood watching Hanna climb on top of a folding chair to hang the netting that was part of the backdrop to a candy table she'd set up in the corner of the large Gazebo they'd turned into a ship's deck.

The girls built a large mast in the back corner, complete with sails, and netting draping across. At the top of the mast, a black pirate flag, the words "Happy Birthday" hung across the front of the sails and netting in red and blue lettering. There was a large table sitting in front draped in a white cloth, a blue and white striped cloth on top of it.

The birthday cake, covered in fondant and shaped in a treasure chest sat in the right corner, a plethora of sweets in dishes spread across the table. Spencer sprinkled the last of the chocolate gold goin candies on the table and took a step back to admire their work.

Hanna stepped down from the chair and pulled Spencer into a hug, smiling as they both looked around the gazebo giving a final once over. She folded her arms across her chest pleased with what they'd put together and said "You know, we did ok for almost 6 and 4 months pregnant Spence! I'm thinking about offering a party planning service in addition to clothes, what do you think?"

Spencer laughed and said, "You're going to raise a newborn, a 5 year old, plan a wedding, get married, be a newlywed, run an online boutique, 2 shops and plan parties? What are you smoking, and where can I get some?"

"Guys need help?" the two turned and shrieked excitedly at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Aria, Emily!" Hanna cried as she started for her friend. Aria ran towards Hanna, pulling her into a hug as the rocked back and forth. Spencer joined, and Emily joined last after setting their gift on the gift table across from the sweets table. They stood hugging and rocking each other a few seconds longer before Emily pulled away looking at Spencer and said "Ok… are you crying?"

Spencer nodded wiping her eyes and said "I can't help it, pregnancy hormones! It's so good to see you guys! Where's Ezra?"

Aria smiled and said "Oh, he's in the parking lot with the guys. They were just pulling up when we were walking over, he turned back to help them with Nathan"

Hanna's eyes widened as she said "Crap Spence, we didn't stuff the goody bags! Aria, Emily, grab a freaking bag and get to stuffing! One goes on each place at the kiddy table!"

The guests slowly started arriving as the girls stuffed bags and set them on the red paper plates that sat next to the yellow plastic cutlery that was wrapped in blue napkins and tie off in twine.

Claudia, Will, James and Clay were the first to arrive, Claudia pulling Hanna into a tight hug and kissing her on her cheek.

"I can't wait to meet the birthday boy! Everything looks so nice, Hanna!" Hanna smiled at her future mother and law and said sweetly "Thank you so much Claudia, we worked so hard on this, I hope he likes it!"

Hanna stood greeting classmates and their parents as they arrived. She was just about to pull out her phone and call Caleb to see what the holdup was when she heard them coming up the walk way.

"Daddy look! A pirate's ship!" Nathan shouted, removing one hand from Caleb's grip to point to the pirate ship jump house that was off the side of the Gazebo. Nathan was sitting on top of Caleb's shoulders squirming with excitement as the closed in on the gazebo turned ship deck.

Hanna stepped down the stairs of the gazebo approaching Caleb, Nathan, Toby and Ezra beaming at the sight of her son excited and awestruck at her and Spencer's work. She quickly hugged Toby, kissed Ezra on the cheek and hugged him then reached up to grab Nathan, but Toby beat her to it, helping Nathan down. "Sorry Han, it's just that you're pregnant, and he's getting pretty heavy. I don't want you getting hurt!"

Hanna nodded and smiled at Toby. She understood his overprotectiveness, he's always been overprotective, especially when she told him and Spencer she was pregnant with Nathan.

" _Date: November 20, 2013. Time of birth: 4:45 pm. Weight: 8lbs, 2 oz. Congratulations Mrs. Marin, Mr. Hobbs." The nurse handed the sleeping baby boy to Hanna, making sure she secured his little head properly. Hanna lay there, kissing her baby boy on his forehead, in awe of the tiny miracle she just brought into the world._

 _Travis stood by her side, whispering sweet comforting things into her ear._

 _Spencer and Toby came in about 30 minutes later after the nurses got Hanna all cleaned up. She handed the baby wrapped in a blue blanket to Toby and said "This is Nathan Tobias, your God son. His middle name is after you, Toby….You will be his God Father, won't you?"_

 _Toby nodded, looking at Hanna and said "Yes, of course!" before looking down at a Sleeping Nathan._

Snapping out of her memory, Hanna took and squeezed Toby's hand saying "Toby…thank you! For always being here for us. I don't think you know it, but you were the first male to hold him. I hope you always will…hold him, hold him close. He loves you Toby, and so do I."

Caleb and Hanna grabbed Nathan's hands and ushered him into the Gazebo so he could greet his guests, and finally get to meet his family. There were tears of Joy as Claudia met her grandson for the first time. Nathan wasn't shy this time, opting to sit on Claudia's lap and teach her everything she needed to know about Jake

and the Never Land Pirates, which was the theme of his party.

Jamie showed up, kneeled before Nathan, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead. They sat talking a while, and Jamie found himself getting a little watery eyed as Nathan took his hand, pulling him up and off to the jump house, asking "Will you jump with me Pop pop?"

"Pop Pop" Jamie said, smiling to himself as his grandson led him to the jump house.

The party got on, the kids playing in the jump house, playing a few organized games of tug o war, walk the plank and finally hitting a piñata filled with candy, as if they needed any more sweets.

They were just about to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake when Nathan looked off into the distance and yelled "Papa!", taking off running into the direction of the figure approaching.

Hanna instantly stiffened, Caleb shooting a fearful gaze at Spencer, then Toby. The three of them watched as Hanna spat "What is HE doing here?" and started off behind her son. Travis bent down and picked him up, hugging him tight as he said "Hey champ! Happy Birthday kid!"

"Travis, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. Today was her son's birthday party, and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him, herself, or cause a scene in front of all these people.

"I invited him Han" Caleb said as he and Toby joined. Hanna shot Caleb a glare, looking from Caleb to Toby to Travis and now Spencer, as she had just made it down as well. She reached and took Spencer's hand. Spencer squeezed it in comfort, looking at the small gathering of men before her and said "Guys, can you give us a minute?"

Caleb, Toby, Travis and Nathan walked off, giving the girls space to talk in privacy.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Travis said quietly enough for Caleb to hear.

"Nathan, why don't you go back and put the gift your papa brought you on the table?" Toby said, watching as Nathan took the bag from Travis and bolted in the direction of the gazebo.

"Of course I didn't tell her you were coming, that's why you're here! You and I BOTH know Hanna would've freaked if I told her you were coming Travis. It's fine, Spencer and Toby are on board, she'll get her to calm down, trust me. This is Spencer Hastings we're talking about here"

"Hastings-Cavanaugh" Toby corrected.

They watched as Spencer and Hanna spoke, Hanna throwing her hands in the air in frustration, wiping tears from her eyes, nodding in agreement, and finally hugging Spencer before straightening her clothes, and approaching the group.

"Told you" Caleb said before she was in ear shot.

"Hanna, I think we need to talk" Travis said.

"I agree" she nodded. She shot Caleb an annoyed glance and walked away with Travis.

Caleb let out a deep breath and said "Hard part is over. I thought we were dead for a minute there"

Spencer looked at Caleb and hugged Toby. "Take me back to the food, baby's hungry!" she said.

Hanna and Travis walked over to an empty table, and took a seat across from each other. A minute of silence passed and they both said "Listen, I-" at the same time.

"You go first" Hanna said.

They sat for about 15 minutes talking, Caleb watching from a distance before he decided it was enough, and made his way over to join them.

Caleb took a sit next to Hanna as she filled him in on their conversation.

"Caleb, if you don't mind, I'd like to give Travis a chance to see Nathan at least one weekend a month." Hanna said, looking up at Caleb, grabbing his hand.

Caleb nodded and said "Yeah, no….that's fine with me. It will help us when the new baby comes. I also want to make him welcome to major Holidays, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Open invitation. I just don't want my kid growing up hating me because I can't get along with a man that raised him for 4 years while I had no clue he existed."

"Hey! I take offense to that" Hanna said, elbowing him playfully.

"At the end of the day, Nathan is what's important. His happiness means the most to me. Hanna, again, I am truly sorry for the things I've done to you, and I want to congratulate you on your new baby and engagement. I just want to see you happy. I will always love you, and Nate, but I have to let you go… I know Caleb is where you're happy, where you've always been happy, and it was wrong for me to try and make you see any different. I love that little guy, so as long as we three can make this work, I would love to be around, as long as you'll have me."

They rejoined the family who had done an amazing job of keeping the kids and other guests entertained as they hashed out their differences. They all knew it wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

They sung Happy Birthday to Nathan, cut the cake and sat around smiling and snapping pictures as he opened his gifts. Nathan's day was made, and that was the only that really mattered.

"You're growing up" Ashley said, hugging her baby girl from behind. Hanna smiled, and swayed side to side, reaching up and holding her mom's hands.

"I have a little boy that needs his family mom. Caleb and I never really had a large family, I want that for him. I don't have to love it, I don't even really have to like it, but I will grin and bear it for that little guy over there. There will be disagreements, but we need to work through it. I can't keep Nathan away from Travis, the more I try, the more I fear he's going to resent me for it. He's never laid a finger on him, and he never will. I don't know if he just snapped when he pushed me down the stairs, but he gave his word that nothing else like that would happen."

Ashley kissed Hanna in her hair and said "I'm proud of you and Caleb babygirl."

The party went on another hour before guests started leaving, and the remaining adults were invited over to Caleb and Hanna's place for an "Adult After Party."

Since the girls got up extra early and set up, the guys agreed to stay behind and clean up. Toby, Caleb and Ezra took down the decorations, cleaned up the mess the kids left behind, and loaded the car with gifts as the girls took Nathan and headed home.

Spencer, Aria and Emily followed Hanna and Nathan home. Nathan was so exhausted from the days excitement that he'd fallen asleep in his car seat, still clutching tight to Skully, his stuffed parrot.

Hanna pulled into their garage about 20 minutes after leaving the park, leaving the garage door up so the other girls could enter through the garage. Spencer pulled in, parking directly behind Hanna in the driveway so Caleb could get in his spot in the Garage with no problems.

Emily hopped out the car and raced over to Hanna's car noticing she was leaning in to pick Nathan up. "I got him Han, just hold the door open, will ya? You shouldn't be picking him up and carrying him anymore!"

Hanna rolled her eyes playfully and held open the door. "Lay him across our bed please, Em? Caleb will get him washed up and changed when he gets in. I'm beat, I just want to sit my pregnant ass on the sofa and not move until next week Thursday"

Aria grinned and said "How about we wait for the guys to get in, and play a game of Truth or Dare for old times' sake?"

"I'm in!" Spencer said as she sat at the table picking at a piece of cake. Hanna grabbed forks from the cutlery drawer and threw them on the table, Spencer grabbing one quickly and taking a stab at the cake.

The girls sat around sharing and laughing at the pictures they'd taken with their phones earlier that day at the party.

"Nathan had such a good time, Han. You and Spence did an amazing job putting everything together." Aria spoke, admiring a picture she took of the Candy Table set up.

"Yeah… can you believe Wonder Woman over here suggested we go into party planning next? I don't even know how I'm going to deal with a newborn baby and Toby while running an online business, and 2 store fronts, and she wants to do it all while dealing with a newborn, a wedding, a 5 year old, and new husband, a-"

"Okay, we get it Spence!" Hanna interrupted playfully rolling her eyes. "I just figured since it's something we're obviously good at, we could take it on. Hire a few people to work under us, we wouldn't have to lift a finger. Just think about it!" Hanna continued.

"What are you girls fighting about now?" Toby asked, walking up behind Spencer as he leaned down to kiss her hair as he rubbed her little belly.

"We're waiting on you guys to get back so we can play a round or two of truth or dare! I don't know about you all, but I could use a massage, my body is aching!" Hanna said, quickly changing the subject. There was no way she was about to let Spencer air her out to Caleb in front of everyone.

Hanna quickly stood, grabbing Caleb by the hand, leading him into the den where she took a seat on a large pillow in front of him, who sat on the sofa.

Spencer and Toby followed, taking up the loveseat for themselves, Toby on one end, Spencer laid back into the corner of the loveseat, feet in Toby's lap. He gently removed Spencer's slip ins, and began rubbing Spencer's tired feet.

Ezra sat on the chaise lounge, Aria sitting on his lap, her head nestled into his neck. She looked u and Ezra smiling before leaning up and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Emily joined last, laying on her back on the floor, her head propped up into Hanna's lap. She looked up and smiled at Hanna, reaching up to softly rub her pregnant tummy.

"Do you know what you're having yet Han?" Emily asked.

Hanna shook her head "No, they tried last time, but the wittle bug was shy. I'll probably find out at my next appointment. We're hoping for a girl."

"Let's start! I'll go first…Ezra, truth or dare?" Caleb said.

Ezra thought for a second before opting to take truth. There was no telling what this group was capable of, and he was not about to find out tonight.

"Is it true that you once fooled around with Ali?" Caleb said, looking at Ezra to make sure he wasn't going to try to lie.

Ezra shifted a bit in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the question and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well I…. we kissed. That was it."

Aria shrugged and said "Come on you guys, I already knew about that. Can't you come up with anything better?"

They all took turns going around, and decided for another round.

It was Aria's turn. She looked at Hanna and said "Han… truth or dare."

Clearly bored, Hanna opted for dare. What she wasn't expecting, was for Aria to flip the dare on her…

"I dare you to tell Caleb about Holbrook. AND Wren…" Aria said, smirking.

Caleb stopped massaging and looked down at his fiancée.

Hanna shot Aria a glare, then looked at Spencer, worry on her face.

Emily sat up from her resting position and said "That is SO unfair Aria."

"What about Holbrook and Wren?" Caleb spat

 _Silence._

The girls sat looking at each other, Toby looking at Spencer, searching her face for some kind of clue. Anything other than pure fear for her friend.

Emily was annoyed. She got up and walked out onto the back porch, slamming the sliding door behind her. Toby gently moved Spencer's legs from his lap and followed Emily out.

"Good job, Ar" Spencer said, leaving the room to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

"What? She can say… everyone knows when you play truth or dare it's a safe zone, you can't get mad at anything that comes out!" Aria shouted.

"Then YOU tell him about how she kissed Holbrook and Wren then, and stop trying to put her on the spot to her frickin' fiancée Aria! I'm so done, I'm ready to go home…. TOBY!" Spencer shouted back, rounding the corner and sittin on the loveseat to put her shoes back on.

Hanna cringed as Spencer spilled the beans in frustration. She couldn't even be mad at her, she knew Spencer as pissed.

"You….kissed them? When?"

"We weren't even together when I kissed Holbrook, okay? And I kissed Wren the day the board decided not to send Mona away from Radley!"

"Hanna! We were together when you kissed Wren…. You know what, it doesn't even matter! How is it that Spencer, Aria and Emily know about this, and I don't? Are you kissing me?" Caleb said, standing.

Caleb exited to the backyard to join Toby and Emily. He wasn't mad, he couldn't be…. But he was irritated with the way things worked with that group of girls. It was always something with them, it was like you had to torture one to get the truth out of the other. If there was one thing he could say, it was that they were loyal to each other. At least until they started playing a game of truth or dare…

"Thanks Aria" Hanna said softly as she left the room and headed upstairs to her bed.

Aria, Emily and Ezra left 20 minutes later, Spencer and Toby a few minutes behind them. No one bothered to say a thing to Hanna, they knew she was upset, and needed a chance to cool down. Everything would be perfectly fine the next morning after they all had a chance to cool off. After all, it was a game of truth or dare…

Caleb came upstairs 30 minutes later after locking up and making sure everything was turned off. He laid on the bed next to his pregnant fiancée and 5 year old son, pulling Hanna close and kissing her back. "I love you princess" he whispered.

Hanna squeezed her eyes tight, faking sleep and lay there in silence until she finally fell asleep.

 **A/N: As you have probably noticed yes we have skipped a few months so the story does'n t drag on then we will have more chapter ideas, and then the pregnancies won't drag on through the story please keep your reviews coming in they are much appreciated. xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's before you start reading this chapter, we would just like to address a few reviewers who have commented on the whole Wren/Hanna kiss, yes we are aware that haleb had in fact broke up, but in order to get the right plot for the story we have changed it a little in order to make the fanfic different from the show as of course haleb has a child, so therefore in this fanfic, Hanna and caleb would have been together. please read and review and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

The morning after Nathan's birthday party as well as the party for the adults, Hanna, Caleb and Nathan was sat at the dining table, enjoying a cooked breakfast, talking about the previous days events, Nathan could'nt stop talking about how he enjoyed meeting his grandparents and uncles, Hanna was sat next to Caleb, holding his hand under the table as she used the other eat her breakfast, she was still sat in her cupcake pajamas, without any make up on and wearing her hair in a messy bun, she was watching her fiance and her son in deep conversation, and smiling at how close they had become over the past 7 months since Caleb's return, she could'nt wish for anything better than what she already had right now, just as she finished eating, she stood up, picking up her plate, looking at Nathan before saying "Nathan when you're finished eating come upstairs to get dressed please" Nathan nodded to his mom, as Hanna leaned down givin Caleb a peck on the cheek as she headed to the kitchen to clean up a little before getting dressed, just as she shut the door, the doorbell rang, Caleb placed his knife and fork on his plate, telling Nathan to stay where he was while he saw who was at the door.

As he opened the door, his jaw suddenly dropped in shock, as he saw who was stood at the other side of the threshold.

"Tia?! what the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you, theres something I think you should know..."

As she said this, Caleb noticed a little redheaded girl, who looked alot like Tia, he looked up at Tia again, about to ask who is was, until Hanna walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs to get dressed "hey baby, who's at the door?" She noticed Caleb's face as he looked towards her, Hanna then looked toward the door, noticing a redheaded woman, as well as a redheaded little girl stood there, she looked back at Caleb, who was still looking at at Hanna with a hint of panic in his eyes.

"let me guess..., Tia? am I right?" Hanna asked, Tia nodded, looking at her as Hanna then asked "what are you doing her? and who is this?" she pointed to the little girl beside her, Tia stood up straight, she looked straight at Caleb as she replied "this is Kayleigh... my daughter... our daughter"

Not noticing that Nathan had walked to the entrance to the dining room door to be nosey, Hanna turned towards Caleb, noticing that he had frozen on the spot, after hearing Tia's words, but he soon snapped out of it, after noticing Hanna grabbing her shoes and coat, putting them on, he looked at her noticing the angry expression on her face as she was about to storm out the front door, but before she could, he grabbed her arm asking her where she was going, but she yanked it out of his grasp "get the fuck off me Caleb!" she said as she stormed out of the front door, getting into her car and drove off, Caleb looked towards the dining room, after hearing the sound of crying, he noticed Nathan stood there with tears in his eyes, Caleb realised he must have seen the whole scene that had just happened.

"Nathan, please don't cry bud!" Caleb said in a soft, soothing tone as he slowly made his way over to the dining room to comfort his son.

Caleb scooped his son up into his arms, rocking him slowly as he said "Shhh…. It's gonna be okay, I promise! Mommy is just upset with daddy right now, and she needed to get some fresh air to think. She'll be back soon. Finish your breakfast for me, will you?"

Caleb stepped out of the dining area and back into the living room heading towards the front door. He stopped in his tracks finding that Tia had already let herself in and made herself comfortable, taking a seat on one of the sofas, her daughter Kayleigh sitting on her lap.

"What is this about Tia? I have a 5-year-old in the kitchen who just had a birthday party yesterday, who is now in the kitchen in tears because his mom took off upset"

Spencer and Toby lay in bed cuddling, Toby gently rubbing Spencer's little bump when they heard a car come to a screeching halt in their driveway. Toby sat up quickly, motioning for Spencer to continue laying down as he said "stay here" and made his way out of their bedroom.

Toby was halfway down the stairs when he heard banging on the front door, followed by someone frantically ringing their doorbell. "Toby, is everything okay?" Spencer called from their bed.

Toby flung the door open to find Hanna standing there in her cupcakes pajamas, hair in a messy bun, and her arms crossed as if she was hugging herself, tears running down her face. "Han, is everything o-"

"I need Spence" she sobbed, interrupting Toby as she brushed past him and made her way upstairs and into their bedroom. Toby stood there a minute watching as she disappeared. She moved so quickly, he could have sworn he saw smoke coming from her heels.

Caleb had just finished cleaning the kitchen from breakfast after dealing with Tia and her mess when he noticed the time. It had nearly been 2 hours since Hanna had gone, and he was starting to worry.

He made his way upstairs, stopping to peek in on Nathan, who was laying across his bed playing with some of the toys he'd gotten as gifts at his birthday party the day before.

He went into his office, grabbing his cell phone off of the desk and began calling Hanna. It started ringing on his end, he held his breath hoping that she'd answer.

"Damnit!" he shouted as he heard her phone start going off in the other room. Caleb sat at his desk, elbows planted, face buried in his hands, trying to keep his cool as he thought where Hanna could have gone.

He picked up his phone and dialed the first person he could think of. There was no answer, so he left a voice message "Hi, Ashley! It's Caleb… just wondering if you've seen Hanna this morning. She left her phone, and I'm starting to worry. Please text or call me back and let me know, thanks!"

He then tried her office, Emily, Aria, and got no answer either. He told himself it was still fairly early, and with the big blowout they'd had the night before, he wasn't sure they'd really be in the mood to talk anyway. Finally, he tried Spencer.

Spencer sat on her bed next to her best friend who'd come over 2 hours earlier in tears. Hanna had calmed down now significantly, and was just resting her eyes when Spencer's cell phone started going off.

"Hello?" Spencer picked up on the second ring.

"Spence, have you seen Hanna?" Caleb asked on the other end.

"Caleb, I-" Spencer was interrupted by Hanna, who snapped her eyes open and smacked her arm trying to get her attention.

Hanna sat up in Spencer's bed shaking her head NO, using her left hand doing a slicing motion across her neck that she was to tell Caleb she was NOT there.

"No, Caleb, I have not seen Hanna, I'm sorry" Spencer said quickly, shooting Hanna an annoyed glance.

"Spence, I know she's there, I've tried everyone else. Please, just tell me, is she okay?" Caleb plead.

"Caleb, what makes you think she's over here? I just got out of the shower, my hair is dripping wet, I've got to go!" Spencer spat before quickly hanging up the phone.

She looked up at Hanna, who gave her the thumbs up, and laid back down on her bed.

"How long is this going to go on Hanna? Is this about the truth or dare thing last night? So, let me get this straight… you're just going to come over my house at ungodly o'clock in the morning, run into a bush in my driveway, wake me and my husband, get into my bed and refuse to tell either of us what's going on?"

Hanna laid there, still refusing to speak. Spencer continued "you do realize, my husband has spent the past 2 hours asleep in a freaking guest bedroom, right Hanna? We don't even have quality mattresses on those beds!"

"Caleb has a daughter, okay?!" Hanna shouted as she sat up, looking at Spencer.

"His ex-girlfriend, Tia, the bitch showed up at my doorstep this morning with a little girl. She says she belongs to Caleb." Hanna continued

"Wait…He what? How old is she? Who is this bitch Tia?" Spencer asked in shock.

"All I know is, she called our house 3 months ago when Caleb introduced Nathan to his mom on Skype. I don't know where the fuck she came from, but she showed up this morning on our doorstep with this cute little red head girl. Her name is Kayleigh " Hanna replied.

"So… you didn't even give him a chance to explain? You didn't stick around to stand by your man, and tell this crazy bitch where she can shove it? I bet the kid is not even his, you need to tell him to take a DNA test like yesterday, Han" Spencer said.

Hanna nodded "Look, I don't need this! This whole thing is fucked up! I'm engaged and pregnant. My hormones are all over the place right now, and all I can think of is what's for lunch!"

"Hello?! Can we focus here? You better get your ass home and put your foot down!" Spencer said firmly.

"You're right! I know what I have to do" Hanna said as she stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes and slipping on her shoes.

Hanna made it home 20 minutes later. As she opened the front door, she noticed how quiet it was, save for the sound of the TV going upstairs. She decided it was time to shake things up a bit.

 _Boom!_

She slammed the front door as loud as she could, and made her way upstairs.

Caleb came out of his office, pulled her into a hug and whispered "Babe, are you crazy? Nathan just went down for a nap! Are you ok?"

Hanna laughed pulling away and said "You haven't even began to see crazy Caleb! I want you to get that BITCH Tia on the phone, NOW! I want a DNA test, like _yesterday!"_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, what did you think of Tia shwing up with the big bombshell, will Kayleigh be Caleb's daughter,and what will happen if she is? let us know your thoughts in reviews and pm's please read, review and enjoy! xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna stood there waiting, studying Caleb's face. She wanted to let him know she meant business, and was not backing down. He stood there in shock, clearly unsure how to respond or react. He'd seen Hanna act like this once or twice, but never to this extreme.

As Caleb wasn't able to come up with a reaction or a response quick enough for her liking, she brushed past him and made her way to his office, snatching his phone off of his desk.

"Hello?! Earth to Caleb…. Are YOU gonna call her, or did you need me to?" she asked, phone in hand, ready to unlock and start dialing.

"Ok, you need to relax, I'm going to call her. Just….give me a second here, alright?"

"Fine….One Mississippi…times up!" Hanna spat as she unlocked his phone and searched through the call history for Tia's number. After about a minute of scrolling back, she found it and hit dial. She put the phone on speaker, letting the sound of the ringing on the end of the phone kill the silence that filled the room.

Caleb stood there with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was impressed, a bit turned on by "Bitchy Hanna", the woman standing in front of him who took charge and took no shit. He could tell she was determined to get this over with and move on with her life, without Tia and Kayleigh. On the other, he was afraid. Afraid for Hanna and what this would do to her, to him….to them. They had just finally reunited after so many years, and reached a place in their relationship since he returned where they were happy, and looking forward to their future together. Caleb swallowed hard as a voice suddenly came on the line.

"Caleb, I just wan-" Tia spoke.

"No sweetheart, try again! This is Hanna! Caleb is sitting here next to me. We'd like you to stop by again later with your legal representation, if you have any?! We've got some things to discuss. You don't need any directions on how to get here I'm assuming, since you showed up at my front door this morning! See you soon Tia!" Hanna said before ending the call and handing Caleb the phone.

"Call Veronica Hastings, get her over here later. I don't care how much this shit is going to cost you, I want her gone, NOW!" Hanna said as she walked out of the office and into their bedroom to take a shower and get herself dressed and ready for the day.

Hanna stripped out of her pajamas, let down her hair, and moved into the en suite bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. She turned on the water and stepped in the tub, standing there a minute just letting the water run down her face, and onto her body. She let out a sob, and quickly covered her mouth to stifle the sounds as she broke down.

Hanna washed herself and her hair, making sure she'd gathered herself completely before emerging from the bathroom in her bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She sat on the bed, her back to the bedroom door, and began rubbing lotion on her arms and legs.

Suddenly she felt the bed shift, an indication that someone had climbed on. Before she could turn to see who, she felt a gentle kiss on her neck, followed by the bathrobe slipping down at her shoulders.

"Caleb, don't!" she whispered, closing her eyes, trying not to cry again.

"I need you to listen to me Princess, just trust me" Caleb said softly as he pressed gentle kisses along her shoulders.

Hanna stiffened, taking a deep breath and removing the towel from her head as she began drying her hair. She turned and sat in the middle of the bed facing him, legs crossed.

"I'm listening" she said, looking him in the eye.

"Look, Tia and I were friends. She's the daughter of one of my mom's country club buddies. We met back when I first went to visit my mom, they had her and her mother over for dinner. Whenever I went to Montecito, we would hang out, kind of as a favor to my mom, I'd go to the beach with her or to a movie, just as friends. She knew about you, about us, I talked to her about you a few times…" Caleb said, looking up at Hanna, trying to read her facial expression. She sat there staring blankly at him, waiting for him to continue.

Caleb took a deep breath and sighed before continuing "…I told you things got a little weird in Ravenswood, and I just needed to get away. I took off to Montecito to visit my mom, I stayed about a little over a month. During that time, Tia had a boyfriend, they were fighting all the time. She called me one night asking to meet her at a bar outside of town in Santa Barbara, so I went. We had drinks, way too many drinks…. I just wanted to talk to her, help her get her mind off of things, and I thought maybe I could distract myself from thinking about Ravenswood too."

"When was this?" Hanna asked

"Maybe three years ago or so…" Caleb replied.

"Go on…" Hanna said.

"We got so shit faced the owner of the bar took our keys, made the bouncer drive us to a hotel a couple of blocks away, and dropped us there for the night. Once we got in the room, we raided the mini bar, got even more shit faced, and we ended up sleeping together. I remember her kissing me, asking me to make her forget, promising she could make me forget about the things I refused to talk about. We just both needed that release…." Caleb said.

"So you did sleep with her then…" Hanna said, clearly annoyed.

Caleb sighed, took Hanna's hand and said "Yes, but babe… I swear to you; I know for a fact that little girl is not mine."

"How could you know Caleb?" Hanna said, trying to pull her hand away.

"Because I've only slept with Tia one time, and I've always made sure I wore protection Han" Caleb replied.

"How could you know that for sure Caleb? You've slept with me unprotected. We have a son, and I'm pregnant again. Plus, you couldn't have known if you wore protection or not if you were 'shit faced' as you put it…" Hanna quipped.

"Before I met you, I would get wasted all the time, but I always made sure I had protection on me if I got into that kind of situation, and I've never been that out of it to forget to put on a condom." Caleb replied.

"What makes me any different then? You made sure you were covered with everyone else, why not with me?" Hanna spat.

"Because you're the only girl I've been with that I fell completely in love with, and you're the only girl I've ever considered having a family with." Caleb said, choking back a lump that was forming in his throat

.

Hanna opened her mouth to speak, but Caleb squeezed her hand and continued before she could say anything.

"Hanna, you're the only girl that I've been in a committed relationship with. I didn't want to end up having a one night stand with someone I didn't care to see again, and find out later they had my kid. I've done what I was supposed to do to make sure what happened this morning doesn't happen. Had I known about Nate, I would've stuck by you all the way. I love you princess…"

Hanna reached out and wiped a tears that rolled down his cheek as he continued "The night I left, I didn't think you'd get pregnant, but had you told me I would've left Ravenswood and been by your side right away. I would have been there for you!"

"I believe you" Hanna breathed as she crawled into Caleb's lap. He hugged her tight, inhaling her fresh scent.

"Thank you" he whispered, kissing her neck and then her cheek before pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

Hanna pulled away and smiled, moving her hand to wipe another tear as she said "We need to be on the same page with this. If you say this baby isn't yours, I am going to stand by your side. But I'm not taking any funny business, Caleb. As soon as Veronica gets here, you need to tell her everything so she can help us, because we have no idea what we're facing with this. I love you, but I can't take any more surprises, so if you think you have any more surprise baby mamas, you'd better start spilling your guts now! Go get a shower, we need to get ready."

Veronica arrived about 45 minutes later, running into her daughter and son in law out in the driveway on their way out with little Nathan as she was on her way in. They stood for a minute exchanging hugs and kisses, discussing Spencer's pregnancy and setting up a time to meet for dinner or lunch before saying their goodbyes.

Caleb, Veronica and Hanna sat at the kitchen table while Caleb retold the story, Hanna sitting next to him holding his hand the entire time. Veronica sat quietly listening, taking notes as Caleb spoke.

Tia and her representation arrived about 20 minutes later. Caleb led them into the kitchen while Kayleigh went to the den to play with some of her toys and watch Disney Channel, one of Nathan's favorites.

"Basically we're here because you are alleging that Caleb is the father of your child, am I correct?" Veronica asked, looking Tia up as she waited for a reply.

"Yes, that's right. He's Kayleigh's father." Tia said, staring directly at Hanna.

"How old is the child?" Veronica asked

"You don't need to answer that, you're not on trial here" Tia's lawyer spoke.

"No, she's not on trial, I'm just trying to establish a timeline of events. Please, how old is the child? She looks to be about 3? When was the last time you and Caleb were together…intimately?" Veronica said.

"Yes, she's 3 years old. We were last together about 3 years or so ago" Tia said, eyes shifting from Hanna to Veronica.

"Perfect. I'll arrange for you to take a DNA test at the local hospital here in Rosewood. We'll draw blood and swab, and send it off to a lab out of town for results. The results take typically 60 days give or take to come back. During that time, I suggest that you remain nearby, as I'd like to meet with you and your lawyer to discuss what you'd like to see happen should the paternity come back that Caleb is the father." Veronica said, looking from Tia to her lawyer.

Tia nodded, looking at Veronica saying "Are we done here?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, mumbling "Bitch!"

Veronica kicked Hanna under the table and shot her a glance before standing and saying "Yes, I think we're done here. I'll contact the hospital to arrange the test, and will let you all know the date and time. I hope the 3 of you can be civil with each other in the meantime."

"I'm sorry" Tia said quickly, looking from Caleb to Hanna as she stood and headed to the den to get Kayleigh.

Veronica waited by her car with Caleb and Hanna until Tia, her lawyer and Kayleigh drove off. She smiled at the two and said "You two hang in there. You're going to need to stick together during this, trust me, I know how it feels…"

Hanna and Caleb grabbed hands and walked back towards the house.

"I love you Cay" Hanna said as Caleb held the door open for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, not really to say in this a/n soo all we can say is please enjoy and review leaving your thoughts. xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**

Hanna sat in her office at work, talking on the phone to one of her co-workers from their store over in Philly, while also looking through some documents on her desk.

As she put them back in her desk, she glanced at the family photo of herself, Caleb and Nathan, it was one from the recent birthday party, and now replaced the original photo, which had once been Hanna, Nathan with Travis and sat beside her laptop.

After talking on the phone for around half an hour, she finally hung up, sighing as she stood up to stretch her legs, heading out to the shop floor, to help Spencer hang clothes on racks.

A few days had gone by since Tia had shown up on their doorstep dropping the huge bombshell on them that caused Caleb and herself to be on edge with each other. Luckily, they had sorted things out when he explained his and Tia's backstory, and after the meeting with Veronica Hastings, Tia and her legal representation, they had all finally agreed to sort out a DNA test to make sure Caleb was not Kayleigh's father as he said.

Hanna was busy talking to Spencer about wedding dresses and wedding venues while putting the last few dresses on the racks. As she hung the last one in place, she walked over to Spencer who was looking through a wedding magazine at the cashiers desk, showing Hanna plenty of dress ideas.

Hanna pointed out a few, she also pointed out that she could'nt really think about wedding dresses at the minute as she was nearly 6 months pregnant.

After discussing possible wedding venues with Spencer, she walked back into her office, picking up her bag, getting ready to head out to lunch, when she glanced at the family photo on her desk again, having an idea spring in her head.

She picked it up, placing it in her bag, then made her way to the shop floor again, saying goodbye to Spencer. As she was about to open the door to exit the shop, somebody beat her to it.

Hanna looked up, noticing Tia and Kayleigh had just entered the store looking at her and Spencer hopeful.

Hanna sighed walking back over to the cashiers desk looking at Spencer, as Tia walked over to join them looking at Hanna before saying something Hanna had not expected to hear her say.

"listen Hanna, I did'nt come her to cause problem's, I came here to ask you a favour?"

Hanna looked towards Tia, she did'nt want to talk to her but she noticed the look of desperation on her face, she sighed again looking at her, and she nodded at her, imdicating that she was listening to what she had to say, Tia took a breath before talking again.

"look before I ask you this, I need you to know that upon coming here, I did not intend on causing problems between you and Caleb, I know he lov-"

"Tia listen, I could'nt care less in what yoy have to say ok? whats the favour?" Hanna said starting to get a little frustrated, as she started tidying up the cashiers desk a little, even though is was already as tidy as you could get it

Tia looked down nervously, before looking up at Hanna again, as she replied "I need a job, and I was wondering if you would let me work for you?"

Hanna stood back a little, a shocked expression apeared on her face, she looked at Tia's serious expression placed on her face, making sure she had heard her right, she glanced towards Spencer, biting her bottem lip, before looking back towards Tia "i'm not so sure if that's a good idea Tia"

"look please give me a chance, I promise i'll not cause problem's, i'll do my job like a professional, I would'nt ask if I wasn't desparate, but I need to be able to look after Kayleigh?" Tia said with pleading eyes.

Hanna sighed, looking back at Spencer, then at Tia once again, she could'nt believe what came out of her mouth next "i'll see what I can do, I'm not saying anything without talking to Caleb about it first, ok?"

Tia smiled a little as she looked at Hanna and said "thank you, I really appreciate it"

Hanna smiled back slightly, she wasn't considering doing this favour for Tia, she was doing it for the three year old little girl next to her, she knew how hard it was to raise a child, and that it was'nt exactly cheap, even if you living in a two parent household, she could'nt even imagine bringing up a child as a single parent, in some ways she felt sorry for Tia.

As Tia left, Hanna looked over at Spencer, who she noticed, looked even more shocked then herself at the words that had just left her mouth, Hanna walked over to Spencer, looking her in the eyes.

"sooo what should I do?" Hanna asked looking to her best friend for advice.

Spencer composed herself quickly, looking at Hanna, as she replied "I suggest you go straight to that office of yours, pick up that phone, and get your fiance on the line, and do what you just said you would do"

Hanna sighed muttering an "okay" as she walked into her office, closing the door behind her, she sat down at her desk, looking at her cellphone sat in front of her, before sighing and picking it up, scrolling through contacts list, she found Caleb's number, she swiped her finger on the screen, dialling his number, after a few rings, she heard his voice on the other end.

"hey princess, how are you? how are things at work?"

"hey" Hanna said a little hesitant before talking again "i'm fine works fine... how are you? did you get Nate to school ok?"

"i'm fine baby, and yeah nate got to school ok...is that all you called for?"

Hanna cleared her throat as she replied "uumm no it's not the only reason" she histated before talking again "Tia stopped by at the store not so long ago" she listened for a responce on the other side of the phone, there was'nt one so she carried on "she asked me for a job"

"she what? is she crazy after the way you talked to her the other night?" Caleb suddenly said.

Hanna hesitated again before replying " I told her that I would talk to you about it first"

"ok" is all Caleb said back.

"sooo what do you think? should I give her the job?"

"no, I don't think you should... I don't her near you Han, she can't be trusted"

"look, as much as I hate her, I know she needs a job to be able to look after Kayleigh, at least if she works at the store I can keep an eye on her" Hanna tried to convince him, even though she knew it would'nt work, her safety was too important to him, she then went on to say "and if she tries anything. Your number 1 on my speed dial"

"I don't think that's a good idea Han" he then said, sounding final.

"fine, I'll talk to Ted and see if they have anything at the church, that way at least mom and him can keep an eye on her, and she won't be near me" Hanna suggested.

"yes i'd rather you do that,thank you baby, what time will you be home?"

"i'm not sure i've got alot to do, i'm sorry babe, you may have to pick nate up from school as well" Hanna said feeling guilty.

"no dont worry, she going to a friends tonight, he sleeping over, and then going to school with him in the morning"

"ok I guess i'll see you at home later then, I love you" Hanna said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"I love you too, go steady please Hanna"

"I will I promise, bye"

After they hung up, Hanna headed straight out of the shop, heading to get Caleb's surprise sorted.

About 4 hours later, Caleb was in the office getting some work done, he kept glancing at the clock on his computer screen, awaiting Hanna's return, as she neared the end of her pregnancy, the more concerned Caleb got for her, as he was about to start typing on the keyboard again, he heard someone knock on the front door, he sighed, as he stood up from his chair, walking down the stairs, but as soon as he opened the door he froze, as Tia and Kayleigh stood before him.

"i'm sorry to just turn up like this but I dont know if Hanna has talked to you yet but I asked her about a job as her assistant earlier and she said she'd talk to you about it, and I havent heard anything from her yet? have you talked to her?"

Caleb, shifted a little, he looked at Tia unwillingly, as he replied "yeah, we talked. We talk about everything Tia...stay away from Hanna"

Tia looked at Caleb in disbelief, "Caleb i'm not going to do anything to hurt or cause her stress, I know what pregnancy is like, and I dont want to come between you two...I know how much you love her-"

"You've already caused her stress, coming here with your bullshit Tia, what happened between us...it was one night, a mistake" Caleb cut her off mid sentence, he could'nt take any more of the crap, coming out of her mouth.

"you weren't saying that while you were fucking me!" Tia spat.

" you're right, but I told you the next morning..." Caleb replied calmly.

Tia looked at him, trying to read his facial expression, before she asked "so what did make you come back here? you left 4 years ago hanna must of moved on?"

Caleb laughed in disabelief at what Tia had just asked him, he looking staight at her seriously "I don't owe you any explanations on how I choose to live my life ok? so just do me a favour Tia fuck off and leave me alone!" before Tia could turn and leave he spoke again "oh and let me remind you, that around the time we slept together, you had a boyfriend, you were also sleeping with an older guy too, so i'm not the only one who could be Kayleigh's dad, and like I said before stay away from my fiancee"

Tia looked at Caleb gobsmacked at his last statement, before turning on her heal, and heading out of the door, as Hanna was walking up the pathway to the house, stopping Tia to tell her she'd managed to get her a job at her Stepfather's church, she then entered the house, looking at Caleb, she pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards Tia "what was all that about?" she asked walking closer to Caleb as he pulled her into a hug as he answered "nothing don't worry about it, by the way Mrs. Hastings called, she set up the DNA test" Hanna nodded smiling, before Caleb then asked "how are you... and those hormones of yours?"

Hanna hesitated, looking up at Caleb before answering "would it be totally inapropriate to tell you that i feel super super horny right now?"

Caleb grinned at her answer, before asking "was you like this when you were having nathan?"

" yes, but Travis never touched me like that... even when I was cloming onto him, he always thought he would hurt me or be to rough, being too much of a gentleman the whole time I was pregnant with Nate" Hanna replied.

"that guy does have a gentle side I guess"

" well with how i was feeling thats not the kind of guy i needed him to be" she looked up at Caleb as she said this, before carrying on " i even thought about driving up to you i felt that bad but you wouldnt of appreciated your pregnant ex turning up"

Caleb laughed a little, before he looked at her and said "Why didn't you? You should have"

"right and what could i possibly say to you 'heeey Caleb just thought i'd tell you i've been pregnant with you child for 7 months, got involved with Travis Hobbs, feeling super horny due to hormones, and here I am now cos Travis wont give me a good seeing too?' yeah it would of turned into an argument" Hanna said looking down in embarresment.

"You still should have... we wouldn't have had to go through all that we have" Caleb replied as he held her tighter.

"you would have sent me back home so you knew I was safe, even faster if you knew I was having your child"

"that's not true Han" he said looking Hanna in the eyes.

"so what would you have done?" she asked.

Suddenly Caleb pressed his lips to hers passionatly, as he started to remove her coat, letting it fall to the floor, as he then started lifting her shirt over her head separating their lips for a few few seconds, before joining them again, Hanna removed Caleb's sweatshirt, Caleb started trailing wet kisses on her neck, causing her to breath heavily, he held her hand leading her upstairs to their bedroom, Hanna spun him around so she could push him on the bed, causing Caleb to groan in excitement, Hanna then started unbuckling his belt and she pulled his pants and boxers down, she kneeled on the floor between his legs, holding his cock in her hand, she started stroaking it softly with her thumb, feeling it getting harder against her skin, hearing Caleb softly moan her name, she slowly put her mouth around his member, sucking it softly, then starting to go faster as she heard him moan her name loudly, after around 5 minutes, Caleb felt like he was about to burst, he pushed Hanna off of him, pulling her onto the bed, lifting up her skirt, as he kissed in between her cleavage, he slid down her panties, and quickly entered her, thrusting deep into her causing her to moan so loud, Caleb could'nt help but grin at her, as he kept thrusting, he moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, which caused him to thrust deeper into her, they both felt like they were about to reach their ;imit after about 10 minutes, as Caleb thrusted into her at least 4 more times, "Hanna i'm com-" before he could finish talking he let out a loaud groan as he released himself, inside her, as did Hanna who released after she felt Caleb letting go, she moaned his name in his ear, Caleb collapsed on her as he tried to get his breath back, he made sure not to put all his weight on her pregnant belly, after their breathing was even, he rolled off her, laying beside her, pulling her to cuddle him, her kissed her softly on the lips, then her temple, Hanna smiled at him wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest "that was a good answer" she said giggling a little, he smiled at her before they both drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So we hope you liked the last chapter, and we hope you enjooy this one, as for all the great reviews, thanks for them, it is giving us the inperation to carry this fanfiction going, so enjoy, and review xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

It was 9:15 on Thursday morning, two days after Hanna's surprise visit form Tia asking for a job. She had just left home, and was headed to the church to meet with Tia and Ted when she got a text message. She looked down at her phone: **Spencer**.

 _Call me ASAP, you are not going to believe what I saw at my OBGYN appointment! – Spence_

She rolled her eyes and laughed as she typed her reply:

 _This can't wait until I get to the office? I'm just going to be about an hour or so…geez!_

Her phone beeped indicating she had a reply:

 _HANNA! Do I really need to hit you with a throwback?_

 _S.O.S.!_

The second message came through before she could reply.

"Damn you Spence!" Hanna mumbled as she hit the phone button on her steering wheel and gave the voice command to call Spencer.

It rang not even once, and Spencer hopped on the phone, out of breath and overly excited.

"Oh My God Han..."

"What?!" Hanna shot back, clearly annoyed.

"Guess…" Spencer said, sensing her friend's annoyance and deciding to push her buttons some.

"Spencer! I swear to god, just tell me!" Hanna plead.

"Fine… I saw Penny! Penny is pregnant Han…."

Hanna had just pulled into the church lot and slammed on the brakes, quickly checking the rearview mirror to make sure there was no car behind her.

"What?!" she said, noticing Ted emerging quickly now from the church and approaching her car.

She rolled down the passenger window and leaned over a bit to look at Ted who leaned into the window and said "Hanna, sweetheart is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I started you, a freaking squirrel ran out in front of the car. I didn't wat to get bad luck for hitting it, superstitions… you know? I'll park and come right in" Hanna said, a fake smile on her face.

Ted smiled, and walked back to the steps, making sure he waited at the bottom for his step daughter to park and head over.

Hanna sighed "Spence, I have to go, we'll finish talking when I get to the office"

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit. Love you" Spencer said quickly and hung up.

Hanna made her way over to Ted, who gently pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her on the forehead. They stood talking a few minutes outside before going inside to take a seat in one of the pews at the back of the church.

Tia showed up about 5 minutes or so later, dragging poor Kayleigh behind her. She was running late for her interview/meeting, and was flustered.

Ted extended his hand and shook Tias.

"So I hear you're new to town and looking for work! Who do we have here? " Ted said, smiling down at Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh bear!" Kayleigh shouted, a huge grin on her face.

"Dad, uh… Ted, this is Tia, Caleb's friend…and her daughter, Kayleigh. She's looking for work, and I don't have anything open at the moment, so I was wondering if you could find something here at the church for her to do so she can make a few bucks to take care of her daughter" Hanna explained.

Ted nodded and said "Sure, of course! You're in luck Tia, we just so happen to have an opening for the day care center. It runs Monday through Friday from 6am to 6pm, and also open Sundays during services. Assuming you will need childcare for Kayleigh here, you are welcome to enroll her here for free. Hanna, will you sit with Kayleigh while Tia and I got into my office to talk and get everything smoothed out?"

Hanna gave a fake smile and said "Sure, no problem. Come with me Kayleigh, I'll show you your new school!" as she put her hand out for the little red head to hold.

She sighed as she walked away holding the little girls hand. As much frustration as she had for her mother, she could never, and would never take it out on little Kayleigh.

They walked hand in hand through the church and out the back towards the small day care center. There were other kids outside playing, and she looked down at Kayleigh, noticing excitement mixed with fear on her face.

She bent down to her level and moved a piece of hear behind Kayleigh's ear before asking "Nervous?"

Kayleigh's eyes got big, and she nodded.

"It's ok sweetheart, my son Nathan used to come here, and he loved it! Everybody is super nice, and they have so many toys! You'll make lots of friends, and the best part is, you'll have your mommy with you too."

Kayleigh smiled, and before Hanna knew it, she'd wrapped her little arms around Hanna, squeezing her as tight as she could. Hanna did not know how to react.

"You're pretty" Kayleigh said.

"Kayleigh!" Tia called as they approached.

Kayleigh and Hanna pulled apart, Hanna standing and smoothing out her pencil skirt as she said "Tia, I was just telling her not to be afraid, Nathan used to come here."

Tia shot Hanna a quick glare and grabbed her daughters hand before saying "Thank you Pastor Ted, we'd better get going now. I still have to find a place for us to stay, we're just living out of a motel for now. I need someplace with a real stove so I can cook real meals, we've been having too much take out."

Hanna kissed Ted on the cheek and said "Thanks dad, I'll see you later. I wanna stop and talk to mom on the way home. Love you!"

She gave Tia a phony smile and turned, rolling her eyes as her back was to them and they couldn't see.

Hanna arrived at the shop 15 minutes, and quickly took a seat at Spencer's desk, still holding her purse, keys and phone.

"How was it?" Spencer asked, looking up from the file she was scanning through.

"Awkward. First Ted made me babysit while they talked, so I took Kayleigh to see the center, and she looked so freaked out Spence, so I told her it was ok, that Nathan went there too, and then… she hugged me and told me I was pretty!" Hanna said

"Awwwww! Well, you always wanted a daughter…" Spencer joked.

Hanna gave her the middle finger and said "Enough with the jokes… spill it Cavanaugh!"

Spencer nodded at the door, motioning for Hanna to close it.

Hanna stood quickly, turning before grabbing the chair to steady herself.

Spencer sat up straight, raised an eyebrow and said "Han? Are you okay? What the hell was that?"

Hanna closed her eyes a few seconds and swallowed hard, before slowly sinking back into the chair and said "It's fine, I just stood up too fast and got a head rush. I'll get the door in a second!"

Spencer stood and came around her desk, touching her best friends face as she said "No, you sit right there, I'll get the door. You look flushed!"

Hanna sighed and said "Spence, whatever you do, please, don't mention anything to Toby or Caleb about this, he's already over protective as hell. I'm fine, I just moved too fast, I promise. Now, what about Penny?"

Spencer sat on her desk in front of Hanna, telling her the story about seeing Penny at the OBGYN. She saw Penny, Penny did not see her, and she was glad. She appeared to be about a good 3 or four months pregnant, maybe more, but she was certain that she was pregnant, as Penny sat rubbing her tummy, waiting to be called by a nurse.

The rest of the day went quickly and smoothly, and Hanna found herself running late to pick up Nathan from school. They stopped on the way home at the grocery store and picked up a few things for dinner, Hanna was on duty, as Caleb had a late night at his office away from home, and planned to stop by the hospital on the way home to give his sample for the test.

Hanna had just put the chicken and roasted potatoes in the oven with Nathan's help, when she dragged a chair from the kitchen table into the living room area, in front of the wall. She went into the garage, grabbing a nail and a hammer and carefully climbed up.

Once she found a place, she hammered the nail into the wall, and got down off of the chair to grab the picture to be hung.

She peeked in the den at her son, who was sitting on the floor playing with two trains, smiling at him and saying "You're being a good boy, Thank you Nathan!"

Hanna went back into the living room, picture in hand and climbed back onto the chair. As she stood, she began to feel a bit off, but decided to finish, as she was nearly done.

 _Crash!_

 _Thud!_

Nathan paused, standing slowly and coming to investigate the sounds that came from the living room.

"Momma?! " He shrieked, immediately bursting into tears as the sight of his mother lying on the floor next to a broken framed picture of his father, his mother and himself a week earlier, happy and smiling big under the gazebo at his birthday party, he ran over to Hanna, knelt down beside her nudging her begging her to wake up "mommy please please wake up!" he kept sobbing, tears running down his cheeks, he kept sobbing and sobbing begging her not to leave him or his daddy.

Outside the house, Ashley was walking up the driveway, after Hanna did'nt turn up to see her at work, Ashley started to get worried, as usually Hanna would call to let her know if her plans had changed, and after not recieving a call, she had decided to go and see if her daughter was okay, she walked towards the Marin-Rivers front door, knocking on it a few times, there was now answer, waiting a couple of minutes, she tried again, still no answer, she heard someone crying inside, she rummaged through her bag, looking for something, finally pulling a spare key out, which Caleb had given her in case of emergencies, she unlocked the door, walking into the house looking around, "Hanna!" she shouted "Caleb!" she heard the soft sounds of sobbing from the living room, she walked in to investigate, noticing Nathan sat on the floor, leaning over an unconsious Hanna, trying his hardest to wake her up.

"oh my god! Hanna! Hanna wake up!" Ashley grabbed her cell phone as quick as she could dialling 911 for an abulance, and quickly explaining what had happened after asking Nathan what he had heard, after she knew the ambulanve was on its way, she looked through her call list searching for Caleb's number, and dialling it, it rang a few times before he picked up.

"hey Ashley, how are you?" he asked

Ashley did'nt answer, instead she just asked "Caleb where are you?"

"i'm at the hospital, waiting to give a sample for the DNA, Ashley is everything ok?

Nathan started screaming in the background still trying to wake Hanna, Ashley looked over at him as she answered "stay there, they are bringing Hanna in"

Caleb heard Nathan screaming in the background, he was about to ask Ashley what was going on, but before he could, she hung up.

Around 10 minutes later at the hospital, Caleb heard the sound of sirens growing louder and louder, as an ambulance drove toward's the entrance doors, he looked up, noticeing paremedics bringing Hanna in on a stretcher, as soon as he saw her he stood up straight away, rushing over to her "oh my god Hanna!" he said, as on of the paramedics looked at him "i'm sorry sir... do you know this woman?" he asked.

"shes my fiancee" as soon as he said this he noticed Ashley walking into the hospital, carrying a sobbing Nathan, he let the paramedics wheel Hanna away to be checked over, as he walked over to his future mother in law, as Nathan held his arms out towards him, indicating that he wanted his daddy, Ashley passed him over to Caleb, as he asked Ashley what had happened.

"Nathan found her lying on the floor unconscious at home, she was trying to hang a frame on the wall and fell from the chair she was stood on"

Caleb looked at Ashley with shock drawn all over his face, as he hugged his son tighter in his arms, they sat waiting for around an hour, until a doctor emerged from Hanna's room, walking towards them "exuse me Sir, one of the paramedics who brought Miss. Marin in mentioned you were her fiance... is that correct?"

"yes that is correct" he placed Nathan on the floor as he continued, he held his hand out to shake the doctors "i'm Caleb Rivers, this is Hanna's mom Ashley" he said turning his head to looks at Ashley "is my fiancee ok? my mother in law told me my son found her unconsious on the floor after falling from a chair?"

The doctor shook Caleb's hand as he replied "i'm Dr. Steele, we're waiting for her to wake so she can tell us that. All we know is she's dehydrated and fatigued, we gave her fluids and something to rest...She's staying overnight for observation, we want to monitor the baby and make sure everything is ok" Dr. Steele then looked over at Ashley "was you there when it happened?"

Caleb watched Ashley as she answered the doctor "Hanna was supposed to stop by at work but never did, so I came over. As I walked up I heard Nathan, my grandson inside screaming for her to wake up, I used the spare key Caleb gave me and let myself in, she was laying on the floor in glass next to a framed picture and a chair. I assume she fainted as she stood trying to hang the picture"

"we removed a few pieces of glass from her arms and cleaned up a few scratches as well, she's very lucky, a fall like that could've been very dangerous for her and the baby" Dr. Steele replied, he then added "You may go in for a few minutes and sit with her, but please don't disrupt her sleeping. She needs her rest, and no children inside until she's awake please"

"thank you, Dr. Steele" Caleb said, Dr. Steele nodded as he walked away, Caleb knelt down, in front of Nathan "listen little guy, I need you to be a really good boy and sit with grandma, while daddy goes to check on momma ok?"

"ok daddy"

Caleb gave Nathan a small hug, he smiled up at Ashley, before standing up and walking into Hanna's room, he looked at her resting peacefully in the hospital bed, as he sat in the chair that was placed beside it, he rested his hand on hers praying that she and the baby would be ok.

After about an hour or 2 of sitting patiently, and holding her hand, Hanna slowly woke up, noticing Caleb sat beside her holding her hand, she looked at him smiling at the sight of him.

"hey princrss, how are you feeling?" Caleb asked looking concerned.

"I'm ok, what am I doing here in the hospital?"

"babe you passed out at the house with Nathan, you were standing on a chair hanging a picture, Han what the hell were you thinking?" Caleb asked, a little annoyed at her actions, from earlier that day.

"I wanted to surprise you" Hanna replied, looking him straight in the eye.

"surprise me by taking care of yourself" he said seriously.

"ok I'm sorry for scaring you, It won't happen again" Hanna sighed, looking awau from Caleb, she hated it when he was mad at her.

"You're damn right it won't happen again, because I'm gonna make sure you start taking better care of yourself. It's not just you anymore, Han. We have a son, and you're pregnant. I can't lose you or that baby" Caleb said worriedly

"and you're not going to I promise, I won't put you through that again"

"in the future, can we leave the handy work to the men?" Caleb asked, still in an annoyed tone.

"Caleb! How would it be a surprise for you if I asked you to do it?"

"Call Toby, he's a carpenter on weekends" he replied, looking at her.

"I didn't know I was going yo fall, Like I said it wont happen again"

"good" Caleb said, gripping her had slightly, he had never felt more worried about anyone before in his life, until he met her.

After Hanna had a chance to talk to Caleb for a bit, they spent the next to hours, spending time with Ashley and Nathan, Spencer and Toby had visited her as well, and after a few hours, everyone had left, except for Caleb, who had decided to spend the night with Hanna at the hospital, he sat in the chair, watching her drift off to sleep peacefully, before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, we hope you like the last chapter, sooo Penny's pregnant, but who's the father, Hanna is forced into babysitting Caleb's possible daughter, and then she falls, we would like to know what you think should happen next guys, let us know by reviewing and sending us PM'S xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

It was the early hours of the morning, Hanna was fast asleep in her bed at the hospital, Caleb was sat in the chair next to the bed also fast asleep, he dicided to spend the night with her, as she was aloud to go home the next day, as long as she got alot of rest, which also meant having a few days off work, which would be difficult for Hanna, H&S Fashions was her world, as well as Nate, Caleb and their unborn child of course.

Caleb awoke slowly, keeping his eyes closed to the sound of someone entering the room, assuming it was just one of the nurses checking up on Hanna, he decided totry and go back to sleep, after 10 minutes, Caleb was still awake, he was waiting for the nurse to leave the room, he opened his eyes when he noticed they still had'nt left, when he looked towards Hanna, he noticed it was'nt a nurse in the room, but somebody else.

"shouldn't a nurse be in here?" Caleb asked looking up.

"I recognized her name on the chart, decided to come check on her and your baby girl myself" Wren replied looking at Caleb, he was still stood over Hanna, checking her vital's.

"listen you keep your paws off my fiancee and our daughter downton grabby,I heard about your fetishist for young girls, and thanks for ruining it, we didn't know what we were having"

Hanna stirred, moving around slightly as she asked drowsily "Caleb? What are we having?"

Before Caleb could answer, she slowly opened her eye's and sat up quickly at the sight of Wren stood over her "what are you doing in here?" she looked at Caleb quickly, adding "Caleb get him away from me ...please!"

"I'm the physician on staff Hanna, I'm merely checking on you, you need to relax and not get yourself worked up. You'll be out of here after breakfast tomorrow morning if you continue to do well. The more you stress, the harder it'll be to feel better and get home" Wren said, causing Hanna to look at him again.

"i'll calm down when you get the hell away from me!"

"I'm going to give you something to calm you down" Wren said moving closer to, Hanna, Caleb quickly stood up, ready to pull him away if he tried anything.

Hanna started shaking in fear, her heart was racing, and the heart monitor at thew side of her started beeping frantically "your not giving me anything get the hell away from me!"

Just then a nurse came into the room looking at the scene in front of her.

"excuse me is it possible to for Dr. Kingston, removed from the room please, hes not being very proffesional with my fiancee?" Caleb asked, as he walked up to Hanna putting his arm around her to try and calm her down after noticing her heart rate rising.

The nurse asked Wren to leave, threatening to get security if he did'nt, after he left, the nurse gave Hanna some meds to calm her, before leaving the room, Caleb could still feel Hanna shaking under his embrace, and decided to climb in to bed with her, cuddling her more to calm her down, slowly but surely, they both drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning Hanna was sat in her hospital bed eating her breakfast.. eggs with toast, it tasted delicious, Caleb was sat in the chair next to her, looking at his phone, updating Spencer, on how Hanna was doing, occasionally glancing up at Hanna to make sure she was eating and drinking, happy to see that she was, after she had finished, Dr. Steele came in to check on her, before he finally discharged her, and asking is Hanna was able to walk, she stood up to try, with Caleb supporting her when she needed it, after gathering her things, they both thanked the doctor, before leaving the room, and exiting through the main doors.

Caleb carried Hanna's bag of belongings to the car as she sat on a bench waiting in the loading zone with a nurse. She insisted she was okay to walk the rest of the way to the car, but Caleb was not having it. He trotted quickly to his car, tossed hr bag in the back seat, and pulled up to the loading zone.

Caleb jumped out of the car, running around to open the passenger door as the nurse helped Hanna off of the bench and held her elbow to stabilize her. Caleb held the car door open, watching as Hanna slipped slowly into the car. He shook the nurse's hand, thanking her for her help, and closed the door. He ran back around to the driver's side and slipped in, reaching over Hanna to buckle her seatbelt. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled before putting the car into gear and checking mirrors before pulling off the curb.

Hanna sighed softly as they approached the house. Caleb put his right hand out, and she put her left hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly. As he stopped at the light, he looked over at her and said "Tired?"

"Yes….still a bit groggy! Anxious to go back home…excited to see my little bug, a little embarrassed…" Hanna said softly, her eyes slowly making their way to lock with his.

Caleb felt bad for the way he spoke to her at the hospital, but knowing Hanna, it's what she needed at the time...Tough love. She was stubborn to no end, and most of their arguments started because she did not know how to just stop talking….she always had to have the last word. What she failed to realize was that she'd finally met her match. Caleb too had a way with words, and he knew exactly what buttons push, and what to say to get her to stop and listen.

The light changed again, and Caleb began making their way again towards their home. He rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers, and glanced over quickly at her and said "Don't worry about it princess, it's going to be fine. As long as you follow the Dr's orders and start taking better care of yourself, I'm not going to bother you about it, okay?"

Hanna turned her head at him and smiled and said "Okay… just take it easy on me, I've been through a lot of crap these last few days… I'm stressed out Caleb!"

Caleb pulled into their driveway, and hit the button to open the garage door. He pulled in next to Hanna's car and said "Still not an excuse to skip meals, Han! I get being stressed out, so am I… but you have to take care of yourself and that little one, that's not something I can do for you."

He was about to continue on with the conversation, but the door leading into the house swung open, and Spencer stepped out, a worried expression on her face. She raced over to the passenger side and opened the door, waiting for her friend to step out.

Hanna stood slowly, and Spencer gave her a quick once over before pulling her into a tight hug, saying "Welcome hooome! Oh my God Han, are you okay?! What happened?"

Hanna squeezed her back before pulling away and saying "Thank you Spence, I'm fine. I was dehydrated and fatigued. They gave me fluids and something to help me rest, I'm still a little groggy, but I'll be fine. I'm out from work a couple days, so I'll need you to-"

"Mommaaaaa!" Nathan suddenly appeared in the doorway, Toby right behind him.

He pushed past Spencer and hugged his mother lightly at her hip. Hanna winced.

"Take it easy buddy, momma is a little sore from her fall" Caleb said gently, smiling at his son.

Spencer shot Caleb a glance and said "She fell? Caleb! How did she fall? Hanna, how did you fall? Wait…. You were the one on that chair? What the hell were you doing up there? What were you thinking? HANNA!"

Hanna ruffled Nathan's hair and said "Toby, can you help me into the house, please?" as she moved past Spencer, making her way towards the house, her 5 year old still clutching to her hips.

Toby helped Hanna into the house, and began guiding her towards the den. He and Spencer came over that morning to get the den set up for Hanna's arrival home. Caleb texted him that morning asking for their help getting ready, as he did not want her to worry about going up and downstairs until she was feeling 100% again.

As they neared the living room, Hanna froze, looking at the chair still sitting there, a broom leaning against it, right where she'd fallen. The glass was swept up into a neat pile, it was obvious someone was in the process of cleaning up before they got home.

Toby sense her anxiety and gently ushered her along, and into the den. He began helping her onto the chaise lounge, when she pulled away from him and said "Thanks Toby, I got it from here."

Caleb was at her side soon after, standing right next to Toby, both watching her carefully, making sure she was settled. Caleb fluffed pillows, propping her up into a sitting position and kissed her gently on the lips as he asked "Do you need anything?"

Hanna shook her head, and sighed as the boys left her alone. She sat there in silence, staring right out the door at Spencer, who was sweeping the broken glass into the dust pan. Toby grabbed the hammer and found the nail, and put them on the counter in the kitchen and Caleb moved the chair back in its place at the table.

Hanna closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. She felt someone place a blanket over here, and move her hair from her face. The door to the den closed slightly, and she was out.

"Caleb, what the hell happened in here?" Spencer asked as she, Toby and Caleb stood in the kitchen.

Caleb reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out. As he twisted the cap he said "I really don't know the full story, she hasn't said, and I don't want to ask. All I know is that she was up on the chair trying to hang a picture on the wall. I guess she wanted to surprise me, that's what she said, and she got lightheaded and fainted. She fell from on top of the chair. Nathan was here with her at the time. She was supposed to drop by Ashley's after work, and she never did, thank god Ashley came to check on her, because she used the spare key I'd given her for emergencies and let herself in. She said she could hear Nathan from outside the door screaming for Hanna to wake up!"

Spencer moved in and hugged Toby, burying her face in his chest. Toby rubbed her back, and kissed his wife on the top of her head. He knew she was scared for her friend, as they didn't get much information the day before, just only being told she passed out. They barely got to visit with her before heading off with Ashley and Nathan.

Spencer's head turned at the sound of a door creaking, and she suddenly spat "What are you doing out of bed?"

Hanna was standing in the doorway of the den.

"I have to pee! I drank so much freaking water in that hospital, I'm peeing like a racehorse! Not to mention I have this baby sitting on my bladder…" Hanna said in an annoyed tone as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom.

Spencer pulled away from her husband, and followed as Hanna went into the bathroom. She knocked twice, and let herself in, leaning against the sink as Hanna used the restroom.

"I don't need a babysitter, you could have waited outside the door!" Hanna spat.

"Have you lost your mind, Hanna? Seriously, what is wrong with you? What were you doing on that chair? Why didn't you call Toby? I told you at the park to stay off of chairs, you just don't listen do you?" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, GET OUT! I don't need this from you right now… please?! Don't you think I know how stupid I was? Geez…" Hanna said loudly.

Spencer wiped tears from her eyes and said "Han, I'm scared! You're my best friend, I don't want anything to happen to you, or your baby. Just… let me, let us help you… stop being so stubborn. Can I get you anything?"

Hanna sighed and softened at the sight of her best friend in tears because of her carelessness.

"My phone. Should be on the charged next to my bed. Phone and charger, please. I need to check messages…." Hanna said.

Spencer turned to leave, but Hanna stopped her saying "Spence, could you help me back to the den?"

Spencer smiled, laughing slightly, as she knew how hard it was for Hanna to break down and admit she needed someone. She turned away and waited for Hanna to finish and wash her hands, and she led her back into the den. When Hanna was finally settled, Spencer headed upstairs to grab her phone and charger.

As she unplugged it, it lit up. The notification screen read: 10 Missed Calls – Private.

Spencer slipped back into the den, and plugged up Hanna's charger before she climbed up on the couch next to her friend. She handed Hanna her phone, and said "Looks like someone is trying to reach you… any idea who it is?"

Hanna checked her phone and said "No… they didn't leave a message, must not be that important…."

They both laughed. The girls lay in silence, watching reruns of Court shows and Soap Operas on TV.

They both drifted off to sleep, Spencer's head resting on Hanna's lap as Hanna slept peacefully, propped up against a heap of pillows.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, we know you're anxious to find out if Caleb is the father, here it is since you've been good reviewers =) xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd.**

 _Hanna, Caleb and Nathan were just sitting down for breakfast when the call came. Caleb wiped his hands on his napkin, and looked nervously across the table at Hanna. She set glass of orange juice down slowly, and nodded for Caleb to answer._

" _Hello?" Caleb said nervously._

" _Yes, Mr. Rivers? This is Candice from Hastings and Associates? Mrs. Hastings has asked that we contact you to let you know that she has obtained the sealed results of your test, and would like you to come in at your earliest convenience to go over them. Are you available today?" A soft voice on the other end spoke._

" _Yes… how soon can she see me?" Caleb said, looking from Hanna to Nathan, and then back to Hanna._

" _She's asked me to make your meeting a top priority, whenever you'd like to come in, let me know, I will fit you in." Candice replied._

 _Caleb put one hand over the receiver and spoke quietly to Hanna "It's Veronica's Office, the results are in… she wants to know if I-….WE can come today"_

 _Hanna's eyes widened, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She tried to maintain her composure for Nathan, who was looking back and forth at both of his parents trying to read the situation._

 _Hanna smiled and said "Yes, we'll stop by right after we drop Nate to school. About 8:45?"_

 _Caleb got back on the phone and finalized details with Candice. They were headed to find out if he was Kayleigh's father at 8:45._

 _The 3 sat and ate their breakfast in silence, Nathan still observing his parents as the moved as in a zombie like state._

 _After breakfast, Hanna cleared the table and started washing the dishes as Caleb instructed Nathan to run upstairs and gather his things to get ready to go for school._

 _Caleb walked up behind Hanna, and folded his arms around her, kissing her lightly on her neck as he whispered "Don't worry princess, we're finally getting rid of Tia at 8:45."_

 _Hanna put the last dish into the drying rack and turned, fear spread across her face as she grabbed a towel and began drying her hands as she said "I don't know Caleb, this doesn't feel right! For one, it's only been 2 weeks, Veronica said it would be close to two months, and two, why is she calling us in there? Why couldn't she just tell us over the phone? Does Tia know anything yet?"_

 _Caleb sighed and said "Hanna, it's going to be fine, I promise you! Kayleigh is not mine! Let's get ready to go or we'll be late, and we both know, much like Spence, Veronica Hastings doesn't do late."_

 _The car ride to the school was just as quiet. The drive from the school to Veronica's office was even quieter. You could literally hear a mouse piss on cotton. Caleb drove, and Hanna was in the passenger seat as they held hands the entire time. Caleb squeezed Hanna's hand, causing her to turn her head from staring out the window to look over at him. She smiled, though she felt bad that he was trying to reassure and comfort her when it should clearly be the other way around._

 _They arrived at Veronica's office at exactly 8:45. They met Candice, a petite African-American woman with long black hair at the front desk. Hanna couldn't help but admire her shoes as she said "I love those, are they Louboutin's?"_

 _Candice smiled, straightening her pencil skirt and said "yes, thank you! My husband bought them for me as a push present. I just had a baby boy a couple weeks ago!"_

 _Hanna's mouth dropped at the thought of heading back to work so soon after birth. She looked at Caleb and said "You better be taking notes" as the followed Candice back to Veronica's office._

 _Veronica sat behind a dark mahogany brown u-shaped desk in a large high back black leather chair. She was plugging away at her computer when they walked in. She looked up, smiling at the two holding hands and stood, motioning with her for them to take a seat._

 _She turned as she began "Thank you guys for getting in here so fast. I'm sure you are as anxious to put this behind you as I am, so when the courier came early this morning, I decided to get you in here ASAP."_

 _Veronica unlocked her file cabinet and pulled out Caleb's file, closing the drawer and setting it on her desk in front of them. She then pulled out the sealed envelope, flipping it over to show them that it had not been tampered with._

" _Before we begin, are there any questions?" Veronica asked._

 _Hanna nodded and said "Yes, how come they came back so quick? Is that normal?"_

 _Sensing Hanna's nervousness, Veronica nodded and said softly "Oh of course it is sweetheart. Paternity tests can take anywhere from 3 days to 60, it all depends on the lab that is processing them. Naturally if they are backlogged, or working on more detailed tests, it will be a bit longer."_

 _She looked back and forth between the two of them, waiting for any more questions, and when neither of them appeared to have any, she said "Shall we get started?"_

" _Yes, please" Caleb said quickly._

 _Veronica used a letter opener to open the envelope, and pulled out the results letter. She unfolded it, put on her reading glasses and looked up at them before looking down at the letter and reading:_

" _Quest Genetics, Rochester, New York_

 _Parentage Study_

 _Tested Man: Caleb Rivers, Lab Number 04-32861_

 _Mother: Tia Lewis, Lab Number 04-32935_

 _Child: Kayleigh Lynn, Lab Number 04-32936_

 _Summary of Findings:_

 _Caleb Rivers is not excluded as the biological father of Kayleigh L. Lewis._

 _Based on the genetic testing results below, the combined paternity index (genetic code in favor of paternity is 47,300,000. The probability of the paternity (assuming 50% prior probability) is 99.99% as compared to an unrelated, untested random man."_

 _Hanna gasped, and quickly covered her mouth, tears running down her face. Caleb looked at his fiancée, then back at Veronica and said "What does this mean, are you saying…."_

" _You ARE Kayleigh's father. I'm sorry, Caleb" Veronica interrupted._

 _She began pulling forms out of his file, and got right down to business._

" _I asked Tia and her lawyer to meet with me to discuss her wishes where you are concerned in the event that you are Kayleigh's father. Tia has indicated that she would like to receive child support, as well as back child support based off of your combined incomes since you are to be married. Now, I can help you with that, and make it so she can only collect from You Caleb, until the date of your union. Hanna, once you two are married, your income is to be considered as well. She has also requested that you set up visitation, and follow her requested schedule of one week a month, no Holidays. Also aide in tuition for schooling, as well as a stipend to cover her other miscellaneous expenses which would include medical, dental, vison."_

 _Hanna sobbed, looking at Caleb. She was speechless. Her world, in a matter in two weeks had come crashing down._

 _Caleb gulped and said "Sure, whatever she wants Veronica. But…. What would child support cover if I'm also covering her medical, dental and vision?"_

 _Veronica passed Hanna a box of Kleenex and said "Hanna, can I get you a water or something sweetheart? Caleb, to answer your question, child support covers basic needs. Housing, food, and clothing are considered basic needs."_

 _Hanna stood, gasping for air as she said "I…. I gotta… get outta here. I can't…. Caleb, I can't marry you! I'm sorry!"_

 _Caleb stood and followed as his fiancée made her way to the door. She raced out of the office and into the street, not checking in either direction as she came off the curb._

" _Hanna! HANNA!" Caleb called after her as he burst through the law office door._

" _HANNA!" Caleb called, seeing a cab coming racing down the street._

 _Hanna froze, looking the driver right in the eye, too shocked and afraid to budge. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and readied herself for the impact._

 _She gasped as the car hit her. Before everything went dark, she heard Caleb call out last time "HANNA!"_

Hanna's eyes snapped open as she looked up at her worried fiancés face. Caleb smoothed her hair and said "Babe, are you okay? What the hell was that? I've been trying to wake you for 5 minutes! You fell asleep on the couch in the den!"

Hanna sat up and said "Caleb, it was horrible, I had a dream that Veronica called with the DNA results, and you were Kayleigh's father!"

Caleb grabbed the remote muting the TV and said "You think it has anything to do with the fact that you fell asleep watching Maury? Is that why you said you couldn't marry me, Han?"

Hanna wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and said "I'm sorry, Veronica said Tia asked for back child support for 3 years, and wanted my income to be included. I can't let her take everything I've worked so hard for like that. I'm glad it was just a dream"

Caleb pulled her into a tight hug as he said "Yeah… me too. That's all it was…. A nightmare."

Hanna looked around the Den as Caleb held her tight, she turned to face her fiance.

"what happened to Spencer and Toby?"

" they left hours ago, you've been in and out, must still be the meds, try and get some more sleep princess" Caleb said hugging her tightly as he lay with her "i'll stay here with you"

She snuggled into him trying to forget the dream she had, before slowly drifting off to sleep again.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, sorry for the late update, as at the minute myself and Jmcncrlsd are very busy, but we promise to keep trying to update regularly, please enjoy reading this chapter, review and PM and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

It was a chilly winter morning. There was a light dusting of snow out, which Hanna was fine with, as long as her guests were able to make it for their First Christmas gathering as a family, she told herself she would not stress. She could not stress, Caleb would have a fit if she did…

She was still tired after having gone to bed just a few hours before. She stayed up late with Caleb playing Santa Claus. It was something she'd done since Nathan was born. Sure, he was too young to appreciate it then, and she did it with Travis in the past, but this year was even more special to her, because she was able to share the experience with Caleb.

They stayed up wrapping gifts and putting them under the tree, filling the Stockings that hung on the fireplace, eating a couple of the cookies Nathan left out for Santa, making sure to leave one with a bite in it, as well as a bite in the carrot he left out for the reindeers, and finally leaving only a drop of milk left in the glass or milk that Nathan set out with the cookies.

It had been a little over a month since Nathan's birthday party, the blowout between the girls, Tia showing up, the DNA test, and Hanna's fall. Things were finally starting to set back into place even though they still had not received the results of the test. Hanna and Caleb agreed not to let it bother them, and continue to move forward in their plans for the future. Regardless of the outcome, they loved each other, and refused to let Tia come in between them.

Hanna laid smiling, watching Caleb sleep peacefully. This was his first Christmas with Nathan, and she knew he'd need every wink he could get. Caleb stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Soft blue eyes stared back at him.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, stretching, looking over to check the clock.

"It's only 7:45?" he asked before continuing "We literally just went to bed. Godddd…I need coffee!" Hanna snuggled into him, and he rubbed her back with his free hand. They lay there still cuddled together, drifting back to sleep for another 20 minutes or so.

The sound of little feet pitter pattering against the floor approaching them quickly jolted them both awake. Nathan was running down the hall into their bedroom at lightning speed, preparing to dive into their bed. Caleb held his hand up, blocking Hanna and her bump as he said "Whoa whoa…slow down buddy! Remember what we talked about, right?"

Nathan nodded as he gently climbed into bed and said "Yes….be gentle with momma, there's a baby in her tummy! But daddy, how big is that baby, momma's tummy is getting bigger!"

Hanna grabbed a pillow and smacked Nathan with it. The three giggled.

"Momma, when are Auntie Spence and Unky Toby getting here?"

Hannah yawned and said "They will be here any minute bug, and you know the rules, no presents until after breakfast!"

It was also a tradition since Nathan was born that Spencer and Toby joined them on Christmas morning. They had a nice Christmas breakfast, then Toby took pictures while Nathan opened his gifts from Santa, his parents and his god parents. They wore a brand new pair of pajamas every year for the photos, and Hanna kept an album so they could look back through the years.

Hanna sat up stretching and said "Babe, we better get moving so we can start on breakfast" as she slowly stood from the bed.

Hanna, Nathan and Caleb quickly washed up and changed into their new Christmas PJs. Hanna was glad that Spencer suggested the Christmas get together be a Pajama party this year. With the two of them pregnant, the last thing they wanted to do was dress up all fancy and put on shoes that would be uncomfortable.

Spencer and Toby arrived 15 minutes later, Caleb going out to help Toby carry in the bags of gifts as well as groceries. Nathan helped is Aunt from the car into the house. He made it his job to make sure she did not slip and fall in the snow. He took her hand and guided her slowly into the house.

Toby set the table with Nathans help as Caleb served as the runner, bringing the hot dishes into the dining room area and setting them out on the table. They sat eating, sharing stories of Nathan's first few Christmases and their Christmases as children and teens.

As the guys cleared the table, Hanna and Spencer went into the living room and sat on the couch opposite the tree. They were stuffed. They each put a hand out rubbing each other's tummies, smiling.

Hanna sighed and said "Spence, I'm a little nervous about seeing Aria tonight after the blowout we had the last time she was here. What could've possessed her to do something like that?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and said "I don't know, Han. You know how Aria is… I don't think she meant any harm, I think she really just wanted to have fun, and maybe took things too far. I just don't like that she never apologized. She's probably embarrassed. Just don't bring it up. If she doesn't mention it, neither should you. I hate when any of us fight. Em was pissed though, I thought for sure she was gonna smack her."

"She was a bit extra" Hanna said giggling. They laughed at the memory of how Emily reacted.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked as he grabbed his camera bag and began loading film into one of his cameras. Toby was funny about this photography, he took it very serious. Not only did he have a film camera, but he also used a digital.

"Just laughing at how Em stormed outside that night Aria put Hanna's business out there" Spencer said, still giggling.

Hanna elbowed Spencer, nodding towards the kitchen in an effort to remind her that Caleb was just an ear shot away.

"Watch it Han, precious cargo here!" Spencer said, swatting Hanna's elbow away.

"Oh hush, that did not even hurt!" Hanna spat.

"Easy children…" Caleb said as he entered the living room holding Nathan's hand.

"I think we're all set" Toby said, looking at the two pregnant women sitting on the couch, feet rest on top of the coffee table.

Nathan stood patiently waiting for the cue to dive into the gifts. Hanna nodded, giving him the signal that it was ok. Nathan let go of Caleb's hand and literally dove into the pile of gifts that sat under the tree. There was no sign of Nathan except for his little legs dangling out of the pile.

They all laughed at his excitement, Toby snapping away with his cameras. On occasion he'd turn and sneak a shot of Spencer and Hanna or Caleb. He made sure of course to get pictures of the tree, which was decorated in white and silver with feather ornaments, snowflakes, leaves and pearls dripping from it. White lights twinkled in between the branches.

Nathan squealed in delight as he tore through packages, shouting the occasional "Thank you!" to either Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby or Santa. He was truly pleased with what he'd scored, and Hanna couldn't be happier for her little boy.

Finally the time had come to take the group photo, Toby set up his tripods and set the timers on his cameras. They gathered on the floor in front of the tree amongst the mess of wrapping paper and bows like they did every year. Hanna and Spencer opting to hug as close as possible and touch bellies, as Caleb and Toby stood at their sides, Toby kissing Spencer in her hair, Caleb shooting a disgusted look in Toby's direction. Nathan thought it would be funny to hide in the paper and pop out throwing paper in the air when it was time for the picture to be taken. They took multiple shots ranging from serious portrait poses to funny lighthearted comical poses. Hanna wrote "BFFs" and Spencer wrote "Forever" on their tummies, and they took pictures with their bellies touching and apart as well.

It was around noon when the doorbell started ringing, and the caterer and staff were arriving. Nathan was all played out, and up in bed for a nap. Hanna and Spencer went off to the den to join the guys who were watching TV as the staff began moving things around and setting up the party in the living room and kitchen. Caleb insisted that Hanna take it easy this year and hire a caterer and staff to take care of the food. She was glad she listened, as her energy was starting to drop as the days went by.

Emily was the 1st to arrive with her mother Pam at 4. They hugged Spencer and Hanna and made a fuss over their growing bumps as Caleb went to open the door for Ashley and Ted. Toby helped Caleb turn on Christmas Carols, and they all sat around drinking hot cocoa.

Aria and Ezra showed up about 20 minutes later, followed by Veronica and Peter Hastings, and lastly Travis. By this time, everyone else was all gathered around in the den watching Spencer and Toby in a serious game of Scrabble. Spencer was up and the game was almost over. She was sure she was going to win this round. She was so excited, she couldn't keep still.

Toby was concentrating hard. He finally had it! He laid down his tiles, spelling apiary. Spencer calculated the points in her head, and jumped from her seat, frightening Nathan, who was standing right up front.

"YES!" she squealed.

The crowd applauded as she danced a little victory dance. Toby laughed at the sight of his very pregnant wife holding her belly and dancing around like she'd lost her mind.

Veronica approached Caleb and Hanna, who here standing hugged together and handed them a box saying "Merry Christmas!" They smiled and exchanged hugs, as Hanna said "Merry Christmas Mrs. Hastings! We have something for you too, under the tree."

Just then, Travis appeared. Veronica took a step back and gave him a once over. Peter pulled his wife away and said "Let's go grab a glass of nog honey." He could feel the tension. And sense Veronica about to leap in Veronica Hastings, attorney at law mode. It was not the time, nor the place for that kind of scene.

Travis cleared his throat and said "First, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and thank you for having me. I put something under the tree for the two of you, and I've also left a couple things for Nate as well, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine, thank you! Merry Christmas Travis" Hanna said. Caleb grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm not going to stay long, I just wanted to show my face, see Nathan, I'm going to stay out for your hair…. I just wanted to speak to the two of you, alone, in private for a second?"

"Sure, let's go outside" Caleb said, ushering Travis and Hanna out onto the back porch.

Travis cleared his throat once more and said "I just…. I wanted you to know that I appreciate you working with me on this, allowing me to be part of Nathan's life. This is hard to say, so I'm just going to come right out and say it…. I'm moving… to New York, with Penny. She's pregnant, and she's not been as lucky as you to have an easy pregnancy, she needs he mother and her sisters….she wants to go back home."

Caleb rubbed Hanna's arms to warm her, as she shivered and said "What? When? Congratulations Travis"

"Thank you! It'll be within the next couple of weeks, we've already found a place near her family. Would it be okay if I facetimed or called Nate every now and then? And I still want to visit, just after the baby is born." Travis said.

Hanna and Caleb looked at each other and Caleb said "Yeah, no problem. Whatever you want to do, just let us know. We'll work something out."

Just then the sliding door swung open and Nathan ran out and into Travis' arms.

"Papa!" Nathan yelled.

Travis hugged him tight, kissing him on the top of his head and said "Hey champ! Merry Christmas! Did you get everything you asked for?"

Nathan nodded as he grabbed Travis' hand and said "I missed you Papa! Wanna come see my toys?"

Travis followed Nathan inside and Caleb and Hanna stood there in shock. "I wasn't expecting that!" Hanna said as she hugged Caleb.

They all sat down for dinner, and were midway through when there was a chime at the door. Someone rang the doorbell, waited another 5 seconds, and rang it again, twice.

Hanna looked up from her plate, glass of water in hand, asw she was about to take a sip, they was'nt expecting anymore guests, she looked at Caleb, who looked back at her, again the doorbell rang, Hanna sighed, standing up, one hand supporting her baby bump, the other, still holding the glass of water in hand, as she reached the front door, and opened it as she took a sip of water, she was looking towards Caleb and laughing at something he had just said, she looked back towards the front door, her face dropped as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the threshold, she froze on the spot, her grip on her glass of water loosened, causing it to fall to the floor, the contents of the water spilling as the glass smashed.

"hey guys, who's he?" Hanna still frozen on the spot, hadn't noticed that four people were now stood behind her, realising one of them was Caleb as he squeezed her shoulder in reasurance, she woke from her trance, noticing Aria, Spencer and Emily stood behind her also, she looked back at the person stood at the door.

"you've got no right to ask who he is Alison" Hanna said trying to keep her voice low as they still had guests in the next room.

"ok Hanna chill" Alison then looked Hanna up and down ,noticing her pregnant belly, then looking toward's Caleb holding onto Hanna protectivley, she realised that he was involved with Hanna, she looked back down at Hanna's belly "god hanna when did you decide to pop out a little brat? youve always said your scared of kids"

"alot has changed Alison" Spencer said, Toby was now stood behind her.

"what are you doing here... your supposed to be dead?" Hanna asked, her voice shaking a little, she felt Caleb's grasp tighten around her shoulders.

"look, can we please talk, I need your help, I want to come back home" Alison begged, Hanna looked towards Caleb, asking him to tell their guests that something has come up and that they would have to leave, as Caleb and Toby made their way back to the dining room, Hanna and the girls, led Ally into the kitchen, therefore none of the guests noticed her as they left, Hanna heard her mom asking Caleb what was going on, all she heard him say was "we will explain later"

After everyone had left, Caleb and Toby were both stood beside Hanna and Spencer again both looking at Alison with a dead glance, "wheres Nathan, is he ok?" Ally heard Hanna ask Caleb.

"who's Nathan?" she asked curiously,

"if you must know, hes our son" Hanna said looking back towards Ally, "what do you want?"

"I faked my death, after I started getting stalked by A, he had tried to kill me a few times, and faking my death seemed like the only option to get away from them, I could'nt trust anyone not even you guy's but around 5 or 6 years ago, the stalking stopped, so I got on with my life, but recently, I realised that I missed my family, my friends, and I also realised that, the only way I could get over that was to come home, I've changed guys, i'm sorry"

Everyone listened to Ally's story, starting to feel sorry for her, they looked at her with sympathy, each of them walking over to hug her, Hanna walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbing a box of cupcakes, Ally's eyes followed her as Hanna picked one from the box and started eating one, Ally kept watching her as she finished eating that and was about to pick another up, without thinking, Ally blurted out "careful Hanna, you dont want to start putting on weight after you give birth do you?"

As she said that, Hanna looked at Ally in shock, as did everyone else "thats it" Hanna suddenly said, she pushed Calebs hand off her shoulder, storming towards Ally and grabbing her by the scruff of the neck, dragging her to the front door, everyone looked at her in shock, they did'nt expect Ally to say something like that after her speech, claiming she had changed, when it was so obvious that she had'nt, give n her recent statement, they kept watching Hanna as she opened the front door, and threw Ally out the door "how dare you come into my house, making us all believe you have changed with your speech, and then dictate how I should eat while i'm pregnant, in my own house might I add... go Alison your not welcome here, none of us are going to help you, you can sort your own mess out"

Hanna slammed the door behind her, she glanced into the living room where Nathan was watching tv, he was in a trance watching _Jake and the neverland pirates_ his faveourite tv show, she then glanced into the dining room, noticing a brown envelope placed on the table, she walked in and picked it up, looking at it, it was addressed to Mr. Caleb Rivers, Hanna made her way back to the kitchen, glancing up at everyone, noticing that they was all staring at her in awe and shock, realizing it was because she had literally thrown Alison DiLaurentis out of the house she said "what she deserved it" she then looked at Caleb raising the envelope in her hand "Caleb... did you notice this at all?, it was on the dining room table"

Spencer realised that they it was what her mom had given them, it was originally wrapped in a gift box, Hanna had opened it but, must of placed it asside and forgetting about it after having to deal with Ally showing up "it must of been what my mom gave you when she arrived"

Caleb glanced at Spencer as she spoke, as Hanna handed him the envelope, he opened it pulling out the paper inside, as he read through it, Hanna noticed a huge grin spread across his face, she glanced over at Toby and the girls, then back at her fiance "Caleb what is it?"

"it's the DNA results" he simply replied, the grin getting wider as he looked up at Hanna "Princess... Kayleigh isnt mine"

For a second, Hanna thought she had misheard him, "what dsid you say?" she had to ask again just to be sure.

"I said i'm not Kayleigh's dad, the test came back negative, we can move on with our lives without Tia interfearing"

All Hanna could do was look at him, then without realising it, she pounced into his arms, feeling Caleb wrapping his arms aroung her waist, before lifting her head up to look straight into her eyes, pressing his lips on hers, kissing her passionatly, forgetting that they were not alone.

"well this calls for a celebration!" Toby said walking over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of champainge, and getting some glasses from the cupboard, he poured out four glasses of champainge, and two glasees of orange juice, they all picked them up clinking them all together as Caleb looked at Hanna "to the future" he said as they all repeated what hew said and took a drink, Hanna smiled looking at her _family_ , despite everything that had happened today she could'nt help but feel happy, and lucky for what she had in her life.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:Hey guys, We haven't really much to say lol, except we hope you all had a Happy Halloween, and we hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

A few weeks had gone by since the family christmas, Alison's appearence, the DNA results and also the new year, Hanna had been so annoyed by the way Ali came to her house claiming she had changed her ways, then commenting on Hanna's weight the next, Caleb had stayed up most of the night trying to take her mind off it.

However, when the new year came around, Hanna had lightened up more, she had a great time spending the new year at the Lakehouse that Spencers family owned, with Spencer and the other girls along with Caleb, Toby and Ezra.

they had spent most of the night talking about their high school memories, and how much things had changed, all Hanna had thought about, was the fact that the last time she was there was almost 7 months ago, after her and Caleb had the big argument about the pregnancy, and Caleb had asked her to meet him there and he had surprised her with his big marriage proposal, after a few hours of chatting and drinking, as Nathan was at Ashleys for the night, Hanna and Spence where the only was drinking non alcoholic cider due to their pregnancies, they did the countdown to the new year and it finally came, each of them kissing their partners as it turned midnight.

Hanna and Caleb entered the Brew, after dropping Nathan off at school and attenting their weekly checkup at the hospital, Hanna had a huge grin on her face as she stared at her sonogram picture, she could'nt believe how big the baby had gotten, Caleb looked at her, as they stood at they stood at the cashiers desk, ready to get their order, when they did, Hanna told Caleb to go and sit down band she would bring their order over, as she watched him sit in their usual spot, she heard someone come up behind her, assuming it was someone waiting to place their order, she turned towards the desk, until she heard that fimiliar voice

"Hanna?"

Hanna turned around looking straight into the eyes of none other then Tom Marin "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business" Tom looked towards Hanna's now huge b aby bump "I noticed your knocked up again, whos the father this time? or don't you know? bey Travis isn't going to be too happy about his girlfriend sleeping around"

"how dare you accuse me of that! you know I would never do that, I'm going to tell you the same thing I tried to tell you when I got pregnant with Nathan, I didn't sleep around, I got pregnant with Nate the day Caleb left, Caleb is Nate's dad, I just did'nt tell him, but he know's now and we're back together, and this baby is also his!, so before you start accusing me of things dad... take a look in the mirror and look at the things you've done cos I do not take after you, I may have your genes, but as you decided you did'nt want anything to do with me anymore, i'm no longer your daughter, and you do not get to dictate what I do in my life anymore... GOT IT?!" Hanna had to take a few breaths to try and calm herself down, she knew she could'nt get herself stressed, Caleb would'nt be happy if she did, not after what happened the last time, she looked up at her father, who just grabbed his coffee, then exited the coffee shop, she picked up their order, before looking over at Caleb, who gave her a concerned look, she realised he had seen the whole scene that had gone off between her and her dad, she walked over to their table and sat down, handing Caleb his coffee, while taking a sip of her tea, Caleb kept looking at her concerned before asking "what just happened?"

Hanna sighed looking through her bag pulling out a notepad and pen before replying " lets talk wedding plans"

Caleb sat up straighter, looking at Hanna as he replied "Hanna, I know somethings wrong, what happened between you and your dad?"

Hanna looked at him "its nothing promise, I've been looking at some venues wanna look?"

Caleb still looked concerned, but he decided not to push, he knew she would tell him if she wanted to, he took a look at the papers Hanna had handed him, then he asked "so how many guests are we having? will your dad be attending?"

Hanna looked down at the table as she rolled her eyes "definatly not"

"Ooookayy...so your dad's not coming, who will give you away?" Caleb asked as he grabbed the notepad off Hanna and started writing a guestlist down, he then looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Ted" she simply replied "Tom's not welcome"

"Moving along then..." he said looking at the notepad again, Hanna started mumbling about her dad under her breath without realising she was doing it, knowing it was bothering her Caleb slightly lost his temper "Hanna, either you talk about it, or can the mumbling"

Hanna looked up at Caleb, scratching her foreheard, and sitting back in her chair before replying "sorry...he disowned me when I told him I was pregnant with Nate, he accused me of sleeping around after you left before I even had the chance to tell him Nate was yours"

"he what?!" Caleb asked shocked by her answer "how the hell could he say that? he should know your nothing like that"

"well he thinks otherwise" Hanna said looking at the table again, Caleb lifted her head up to look at him with his index finger, as he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips "That's his loss" he simply replied.

Hanna smiled up at him "thank you" she said

He looked at her smiling back "Don't let it stress you"

"I'm not just thank you...Not about my dad, For everything else" she said still looking at him.

"You don't ever have to thank me"

"yeah I do"

"why?" Caleb asked looking up at her.

"Because you've stuck by me even though I didn't tell you you had a son when I had plenty of chances to knowing you grew up not knowing your dad and then not yelling at me when I came clean about him, your still here with me, you've given me another child and your still willing to marry me even though I hid the fact that your fathered a child"

"you don't have to thank me Han, I do it all because no matter what you do, I love you, I always have and always will" he replied smileing at her as he held her hand.

Hanna smiled back looking back at the wedding notes " soo what date do you want for the wedding?" she asked

"You have the date, I don't know it" he said laughing slightly.

"Yeah November 5th, I want that date"

He looked at her before replying "I was thinking valentine's day or Christmas, one less day I have to remember"

Hanna gave him a funny look as she replied "Caleb November 5 is our anniversary, well the first"

"Right, I knew that..." he replied looking away from her, after noticing her dissapointed look.

"Give me a break here, my brain has fallen asleep"

Noticing her mug was empty, she stood up, about to gert a refill, before walking away she glanced at Caleb "no more camping for you Mr Rivers"

"i'm lost?"

"are you kidding me right now?!" Hanna raised her voice slightly, without realising, she could'nt believe what she was hearing.

"No, we've only been camping once, it was creepy" Caleb answered looking up at her.

"Soo taking my virginity was creepy?, and I told you owls only dive for prey"

Caleb held his hands up in defence "Relax Han, I knew what day it was, I was just kidding you"

Hanna sighed in relief as she sat down again, "ok, so do you want November 5th?"

"Fine with me Han, I'm just supposed to show up" he replied

"You don't just show up caleb you've got things to sort too"

"Yeah, what suit I'm wearing. Toby's married, we've got it taken care of" He glanced at her as he answered.

Hanna sighed before answering him "you know your lucky to be a man, you don't have much to do"

He laughed "I'm glad. I'll be there, meet me at the altar in your white dress"

"Okay if you say so here look at venues I've gotta get to work, gotta get some employees sorted with who's going to be in charge of what before I take my break before I give birth ,you ok to pick Nathan up?" she asked his picking her bag up making sure everything was in it.

"I've got Nathan, but if you leave this up to me we'll be getting married at the courthouse" he replied.

"Caleb I don't really care as long as i end up married to you" she replied stading up.

"well screw all this shit, let's go princess" Caleb stood up to grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Brew.

"what?" Hanna's mouth dropped in shock.

"courthouse.."

"Caleb are you serious right now?" ahe asked.

"Yes, ,let's go, You don't care, neither do I, We'll call Spencer and Toby to be witnesses"

"Yeah but my mom and Ted will be pissed, and your mom and dad" she said

They stopped ouside the Brew as Caleb answered "They can come too, they can bring Nate, let's do it"

"Your telling me you want to get married right now?" she asked.

"Of course, not now, my mom's in Montecito, We could Skype her and Jamie in, what do you say?"

She looked at him, a huge grin appearing on her face before answering "I say... yes"

"ok, call Spencer" he said as they began walking toward his car.

"Well before I call her when exactly do you want to get married if we're going to the courthouse?"

"Friday,we'll have a big dinner at the grille to celebrate" he replied as they reached his car, he unlocked the door and they climbed in.

"Your serious about this?" Hanna had to make sure.

"Hanna, stop asking me, yes! Do you not want to do it? If not, speak now. We're going to do this. Go find a dress" Caleb replied, as he pulled away from the curb.

"Of course I do I'm just shocked" Hannas said looking at him.

Caleb gave her a quick glance before replying "get over it"

"Caleb you've just told me you want to elope can't I at least be a little shocked?"

"no, Nothing about me should shock you" he replied, as he kept driving.

"OK then your right, let's do this, let's get married" she said looking at him.

"That settles it then" he said holding her hand.

She looked at him concentrating on the road "Caleb?" he looked over at her as she spoke again "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled

They pulled up outside the courthouse, before going in, Hanna decided to call Spencer, she got her phone out, finding Spencers number, and placing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"girl I hope your ready to do some serious dress shopping?" Hanna said as she answered.

"Hanna...whyyyy?"

"I'm getting married" Hanna replied in an obvious tone.

"Yes, we know... but that's not for another year or so...right?"

"Spencer it's happening Friday" Hanna said.

"wait... what?"

"Caleb and I are getting married Friday"

"Why? Are you pregnant? Of course you're pregnant. ...what's the rush?" Spencer asked.

"We just thought we both don't care about a big wedding all we want is a to be married, caleb decided we should marry on Friday, so what do you say dress shopping... The mall one hour?"

"If it were any one else Hanna, you'd be on your own... I'll bring the Amex..."

"OK see you soon" Hanna said before turning to face Caleb, who was watching her, "Caleb you'd better call Toby and tell him before Spencer beats you too it"

Caleb laughed pulling his phone from his pocket he searched through it then put it towards his ear. After theyd finished with the calling people, they got out of the care and headed into the courtroom.

 **A/N:Hey... so what did you think of this chapter, what do you think about Hanna and her dad bumping into each other?, and the spontaneous idea of a simple marriage?, let us know in review and PM's bye for now xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

Hanna and Caleb made their way into the courthouse and stood in line at the clerk's desk, as they were unsure of where they should be going. They'd just about made it to the front of the line when they heard a familiar voice say "Hanna? Caleb? Is….is everything okay?"

Hanna smiled and turned, facing the elder Hastings woman and said "Yes, Mrs. Hastings, everything is perfect! We're here to be married!"

Veronica let out a sigh of relief and said "Oh, how lovely! For a second there I thought there was more legal trouble for you! So I take it you'd already made your appointment?"

Caleb looked a Hanna, a confused look on his face and the two looked at Veronica, who motioned for them to step out of the line and off to the side of the courthouse to an empty bench.

The three sat as Veronica started "Ok kids… there is a process that you need to follow in order to get this done, were you not aware? This I nothing like Vegas, no quickie weddings here…. 1st off, have you got your license?"

Hanna and Caleb nodded, and Hanna said "Yes, as soon as I was cleared from bedrest after the fall, we went one morning after dropping Nate to school and applied in room 413 at City Hall. It took about 3 days or so to get it back."

Veronica looked again at Hanna and Caleb, sensing that again, they had no clue what they were doing and said "You made your appointment then to be married, right? Why am I getting the feeling you didn't….ok kids….today is your lucky day! I'll make this quick so you can be off to handle your affairs, but normally once you obtain your license, which is only good for 60 days by the way, you then go on the second Tuesday of each month down to Room 415 at City Hall to make your appointment to be married. You schedule out for the following month. Today IS the second Tuesday, so I suggest you stop wasting your time with me, and get over to City Hall and find your place in line! Best of luck you two, and Congratulations!"

Hanna and Caleb left the courthouse quickly, and headed over to City Hall. Hanna called Spencer on the way, letting her know that she ran into her mom, and that she'd be late for dress shopping, as they just found out they have to set an appointment date to be married.

To their luck, it was still fairly early, and it seemed as the though the line had gotten shorter, as the large group of couples who were there first thing for opening had already made their appointments and gone. They waited about 10 minutes in line before stepping up to the clerk's desk and taking a seat. The woman punched in a few things on her keyboard, and a small tablet in front of them lit up and came to life. She pushed it forward and said softly "These are the dates for February… anything that is not Solid gray still has openings, take your time, talk among yourselves, I'll be back in a couple minutes." The short elderly woman locked her computer and rose from her seat, heading over to a copy machine to make a couple photo copies.

Hanna and Caleb looked at each other, wide grins on their faces, as they both said in unison "I think we have ourselves a wedding date!"

The lady returned, taking her seat at her computer and asked, have you chosen a date? Hanna nodded and said "Yes, we'd like this date here… your 2 o'clock slot please!"

"Perfect! Congratulations to the two of you. I'll need your identification so I can pull up your license in the system here, and get you all squared away. I also need to inform you, that as this is not a traditional wedding if you will, we sadly must limit guests to 8, not including yourselves. You are more than welcome to print invitations and send them out notifying guests of your wedding date, and we also off for an extra fee the ability to watch online via a live stream if you have any guests from out of town who cannot make it, or you simply want more than 8 to be able to see you marry."

Hanna and Caleb finished setting their wedding date, opting for the live stream as well, and decided to go on about their day when they were done.

Caleb dropped Hanna off at the shop, and headed home to call his mom and dad with the news. Hanna stepped into her office grabbing the pile of mail on her desk, sifting through it quickly before heading down the hall to see Spencer.

"Ok, great! Thank you so much Dr. Walt, we can't wait!" Spencer spoke into the phone as she held a hand up to Hanna signaling to please not say a word. Spencer hung up quickly, raising from her desk, and floating across the room to pull her best friend into an embrace.

"So….. how did it goooo?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Oh em gee Spence, thank god for your mother! Had we not run into her, we'd probably still be in line behind that sweaty old man down at the courthouse! We chose our date, we need to get invitations printed, and find me a dress. The wedding is next month. We also need to make arrangements for a huge dinner party over at the grille to celebrate."

Spencer took a seat on the arm of her couch and said "Oh, hey Han, I wanted to talk to you about something… Toby and I have been tossing around the idea of having a gender reveal party, I know you still don't have clue as to what you're having…. did you want to double? I'm planning for the next week or so. Our Dr. has printed the sex of the baby out and sealed it in an envelope, which he is having couriered to my mom and the bakery since he thinks I'll crack and peek….we're gonna have a cake made and we'll also will be announcing the name we've chosen, it'll be printed on balloons… my mom is taking care of all of that… What do you think?"

Hanna smiled and said "YESSS! Oh my God Spence, of course I'm in! Caleb is the only one who knows what we're having, we haven't really discussed names, but we won't steal your shine on that, we will participate in the reveal though! We can have the invitations printed at the same time as my wedding invitations, then we'll stop at the grille to pick a menu and book out the night. Spnce... I don't have a car, so you're driving!"

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully and the two grabbed their purses, starting off on their way to plan for the two upcoming events. The next month would be full of pleasant surprises.

Hanna and Spencer arrived at the mall around 15 minutes later, pulling into a space in the parking lot, they got out and entered the mall, heading towards a wedding store, when they reached it they entered, heading straight for the wedding dresses, and looking for the maternity section, but there was'nt a great deal for choices, Hanna looked through the dresses, she picked out two foot length strapless dresses, one had laced flower patterens covering the whole dress, the other had a pattern down the left side, Hanna went into the fitting rooms to try them on, she tried on the dress with the full floral pattern first eyeing herself up in the mirror, before walking out to show Spencer.

"I like that one, but it does'nt look comfy, and it also looks like its too tight on your bump" Spencer said as she looked at her.

"yeah your right about that Spence, its too tight, probably end up running out as i'm saying my vows to throw up, i'll try the other" Hanna went back into the fitting room again, she took the dress off, picking up the secend strapless dress, as she was about to put it on she felt a little pain at the side of her belly "ouch" Hanna placed her hand on it smiling.

"Han are you ok?"

"yeah i'm ok Spence the baby just kicked thats all"

"ok you got me a little worried then"

Hanna let out a little laugh in response, she then slipped the next dress on, looking into the mirror to ajust it, again she stepped out of the fitting room to show Spencer, again Spencer thought it looked to tight and she thought it was'nt really _Hanna,_ and again Hanna agreed, Spencer looked through one of the racks, finally picking up another dress, handing it to Hanna to try, Hanna went into the fitting room yet again trying it on, she eyed herself in the mirror, _this is the dress_ , she thought to herself, she headed out to Spencer, noticing a huge grin on her face as she looked at her "oh my god Hanna, you look gorgeous, Caleb will be druelling like a dog"

"so you think I should go for this one?" Hanna asked

"go for it" Spencer replied instantly, Hanna smiled, then she headed back into the fitting room to get changed, when theyd payed for the dress they went to lunch, then picked up a few things for their reveal party, before heading back to the parking lot to head back home.

Hanna had been home for around an hour, after telling Caleb how the restg of her day went and spending time with Nate, Caleb headed out to get something to eat, while he was out, Hanna drifted off to sleep on the couch, after what seemed like about 10 min's Hanna was suddenly awoken by Nate

"WAKE UP MOMMA!" he shouted, just as Caleb entered through the front door, he saw the scene before him, noticing Hanna sat up straight shaking slightly, he had heard what his son had done.

"Nathan Tobias Rivers, in timeout now!" Caleb ordered watching Nathan walk away, he then looked over at Hanna,walking over to her, placing the take out bag on the coffee table, he sat down and cuddled her.

"princess are you ok?"

"yeah i'm fine, don't worry i'm used to it, he's done it before, he's a pain for it" Hanna replied as she tried to calm down.

"what the hell?" Caleb said laughing.

Hanna looked at him "Caleb this is not funny, he could have sent me into premature labor"

"I know, that's why he's in timeout"

" then there would be no wedding next month" Hanna said, Caleb turned to look at her, as he pulled a face.

"why not?" he asked

"because if hed have caused me to go into labor, i'd be too busy recovering from birth" she replied.

"Understood, but you didn't, so let's go eat" Caleb said as he grabbled the food to go to the dining room.

"go eat without me for a sec... I need to pee"

Caleb laughed at Hanna's statement, he looked towards Nathan, and went to have a talk with him, while Hanna was in the bathroom.

20 minutes later they was sat at the dining table eating their dinner, Hanna was in deep thought, she was playing with her food, Caleb looked at her, starting to get a little worried

"Han are you ok, are you not hungry?"

Hanna looked at him "yeah i'm hungry, I was just busy thinking"

"what about?"

"about baby names... we have'nt discussed it, and when we get married i'll be 8 months gone"

"have you got any names in mind" he asked.

"well for a boy I was thinking Riley Jackson?" Hanna suggested looking at her fiance.

He looked at her, smiling, "I like that name... what about Claudia Ashley for a girl?"

"I dont know i've had a name in my head for a girl since I was pregnant with Nate and I still like it" Hanna said

"what is it?" Caleb asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Amy Louise... it goes with Rivers too" Hanna replied, waiting for his reaction.

Caleb looked at her sighing as he replied "I like it, lets stick with it"

"really?"

"really" Caleb said as he leaned over and kissed Hanna passionatly,

"ewwwww" Nathan said, causing his parent's to pull away looking at him, and laughing, they talked about other thing's while they ate the rest of their dinner, an hour later, it was time to put Nathan to bed, Caleb offered to take him so Hanna could get some rest, Hanna got ready for bed, she wore one of Caleb's old shirts, she got into bed and looked at the picture of herself and Caleb from years ago when they first started dating, she smiled as she started to doze off, not before she heard Caleb enter their bedroom, getting ready for bed, and getting in next to her, slipping his arm over her baby bump, Hanna moved closer to him, she fell asleep quickly, as she felt safe in Caleb's arms.

 **A/N: Soooo tell us guys, what gender do you think both the babies are? and what date do you think Haleb has chosen for their wedding day and who should attend? let us know by reviewing and PM's xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, here we are with the next chapter, hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed planning and writing it up.**

Spencer rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only 7:45. She sighed, pulling the pillow from underneath her head, placing it over her face, as if she were trying to smother herself.

Toby stirred, pulling one hand from under his pillow and using it to snatch the pillow Spencer was using to smother herself away from her face.

"Babe….relax!" Toby mumbled sleepily to his restless wife who now lay beside him staring up at the ceiling. He opened his eyes slowly, and stroked her jawline with the back of his hand.

Spencer let out a deep sigh as she turned to her side to face her sleepy blue eyed husband. She formed her lips into a pout as she whined "Tobyyyyy…I got NO sleep last night, I can't sleep…. I want coffee soo bad, and the anticipation is killing me!"

Toby sat up, resting his back against the headboard and reached out to his wife, who slowly sat up, leaning into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he softly stroked her arm with one hand, his freehand placed gently on her growing baby bump.

"I know you didn't get any sleep, I didn't either Spence, you tossed and turned all night…. I was freezing at one point after you kicked all the covers off the bed onto the floor! Just try and relax, the party is this afternoon, and the last thing I need is for you to show up looking like I'm over here beating you during my free time!" Toby said jokingly.

Spencer smiled, turning slightly to place a soft kiss against her husband's chest, then closing her eyes and trying to relax her breathing. Before she knew it, she was off to sleep. Toby sat there in that same position rested against the headboard another 4 hours, eventually drifting off to sleep himself, still stroking his wife's arm occasionally.

It was 11:45 when Spencer's phone started going off. Her eyes snapped open, and she slowly sat up, reaching over to the bedside table to grab her phone. She looked at the screen to see who was calling. Aria

"Hey Ar!" Spencer said sweetly as she accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Spence, where are you? Everything okay? You were supposed to be here an hour ago with the decorations so we could set up!" Aria said.

Spencer's eyes grew wide, and she looked over to Toby, who was no longer in his place in bed. She looked towards their en suite bathroom and saw in the reflection of the mirror that Toby had already thrown on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and was brushing his teeth quickly. He already knew they'd overslept, and that his wife would need his help more than ever today.

Spencer sighed and said "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Aria. I didn't sleep last night, Toby finally got me to relax a couple hours ago, we must've both drifted off and lost track of time. Toby is on his way now, give him 20 minutes. My mom should be pulling u any second. I'm gonna hop in the shower and bring my clothes to change later. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Take your time Spence, you're carrying precious cargo…We've got this taken care of, Relax!" Spencer heard Emily shout in the background. Spencer smiled and hung up. She kissed Toby lightly in passing on her way into the bathroom as he was just making his way out and headed to the front door.

"Be back shortly" Toby called out as he closed the front door and locked it.

Spencer hopped into the shower letting the warm water beat down on her back. She cupped her belly with both hands and said softly "Mommy gets to find out what you are today, bumblebee! You wanna help me out here and give me a hint? Wiggle your toes for boy, shake your tail feather for girl!" She waited for what seemed like an eternity, there was no movement. "Only my kid would be stubborn enough to stay asleep when I ask for specific movement" She laughed to herself.

Spencer had just finished drying her hair when Toby walked back into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his clothes. She turned and smiled at him as he slipped past her, kissing her softly on her forehead as he made his way into the shower.

The two dressed and headed down to the car, smiling from ear to ear at the notion that in a couple of hours they would finally be learning the gender of their first child.

Caleb stood by the bedroom door, leaning into the frame as he watched Hanna looking through their closet. He glanced down at his watch and said "Okay, Hanna, let's Go! It's nearly 1 o'clock, party starts at 2… you don't wanna be late to your own shindig, do you?"

Hanna turned slowly with an annoyed look on her face and said "I don't know what to wear! Nothing really fits or looks good on anymore, and you can't rush perfection! If I left it up to you, I'd be showing u wearing a sheet!"

Caleb laughed and said "It'd be a good thread count at least, sheesh! Here, let me help you out… wear this one" as he strolled over and grabbed a cream colored dress from the closet.

Hanna stood staring at the dress for a second, then reached into the closet again and pulled out a brown belt. She strolled over to the makeup table Toby had made her years ago when she was pregnant with Nathan and battling the pregnancy blues, and rummaged through her jewelry box to find accessories. "Perfect!" she said as she began putting on the earrings and slipping out of her robe to get dressed.

Caleb left the room to go get Nathan together. They finally left at 1:15, piling into Hanna's car and making their way as a family to the gender reveal party.

The couples arrived at nearly the same time, Caleb pulling up next to Spencer and Toby as Toby was helping Spencer out of the car. The girls held hands and shrieked as they walked along the pathway leading up to the Hastings family lake house.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and the birds seemed to have all gathered in the area to sing their sweet songs. It was the perfect day.

The pathway was lined with balloons, alternating soft pink and baby blue, and on the porch was a big banner that read "He or She, What will they be? Congrats Spence and Hanna, today we finally see!"

Toby followed, snapping pictured of the scene, the balloons, the banner, and running around to beat the girls into the house so he could capture they reaction.

As the girls entered the house, they were brought to tears at the small gathering of close family and friends who had come to celebrate with them, and find out what they were having. Spencer let go of Hanna's hand, and moved across the room to embrace her sister, Melissa. Next was her half-brother Jason, who'd whispered softly into her ear that he wouldn't have missed this day for anything in the world as she hugged him. Next came her father, Peter, her mother Veronica, and finally Toby's father and his stepmother.

Hanna greeted her mom, Ted, her Grandma Regina, Claudia Caleb's mom, Jamie, and Lucas, who served as backup photographer in case there was a moment that Toby missed.

Both girls embraced Aria, Emily and Ezra in a group hug.

The party got off to a nice start, food was served, and the guests took turns going around the room saying what they think each girl was having.

The time had finally come, and Spencer and Toby took their places in front of the cake. Lucas got into place, and prepared the camera for their moment. The two grabbed the cake cutter and sliced into the cake together, just like they'd done at their wedding reception.

They smiled at each other as they looked down, Spencer growing teary eyed as Toby swiped at her tears with his thumb. They picked up a piece of cake and fed it to each other, finally revealing the blue cake that was hidden under the frosting.

"It's a Boy! I knew it!" Aria yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Emily playfully. Everyone clapped and awed as Spencer and Toby kissed and embraced. Veronica asked everyone to clear a space for Jason and Peter, who dragged in a big box and placed it in the middle of the room. Spencer beamed at Toby, and he beamed back. Besides Veronica, they were clearly the only two in on the biggest surprise yet.

Spencer walked into the middle of the room, and took a deep breath as she said "You guys ready for the name?"

"Hurry up already!" Hanna yelled jokingly. The small crowd roared in laughter.

Toby joined Spencer as she unfolded the flaps and tons of baby blue balloons began to slowly emerge. On each balloon was their sons name printed in navy blue…."Tobias Caleb Cavanaugh"

Toby and Spencer turned to look at Caleb and Hanna, who both stood in awe, tears slowly forming in their eyes. Spencer held her hands out to the two of them, and they slowly approached. There wasn't a dry eye in the house during this sweet moment.

Spencer cleared her throat, choking back tears as she said "Hanna, we've been best friends for years, and I couldn't have picked a better person to experience this moment with. The moment we were out of the gray area, and could finally focus on enjoying this pregnancy and looking forward to meeting this little guy, we agreed that it's only right to return the favor in honoring our two best friends."

Toby wrapped his arm around his wife and said "Caleb, your son has my first name as his middle name, and I am his godfather. With you being my best friend, it's only right that my son take your first name as his middle name, and you be his godfather."

Caleb nodded as he and Toby exchanged their signature "bro hug and handshake". Hanna and Spencer hugged as much as possible with their bumps in the way, and said "I love you" in unison.

"Alright… now it's your turn, Han! Enough with the sappy crap…let's go!" Spencer said as she clapped her hands together.

Veronica handed Ashley a box wrapped in white as she winked at Caleb.

"Tutus or Ties?" Hanna questioned as she read the looked at Veronica and took the box from her mother.

"Yes… inside that box is either a Tutu or a Tie! Tutu for a little girl, Tie for a little boy" Ashley said as she stepped forward and put a blindfold over her daughter's eyes.

Hanna stood blindfolded, slowly growing annoyed. "Hold your finger out, Princess….." Caleb said as he stepped forward and took hold of Hanna's left hand. Hanna held out our right hand, her index finger extended.

Ashley took her time unwrapping the box and peeling off the paper. She finally opened the lid, and pulled out a hanger, hanging it on her daughter's finger. The room filled with gasps and awws. Everyone was careful not to say or shout anything that would give away that their guess was correct.

Ashely handed Veronica the box, hugging her and stepping around her daughter so she could untie the blindfold. As the blindfold fell, Hanna blinked a few times to readjust her eyes to the light.

"Oh my god!" she breathed as she looked down at the soft pink tutu that hung on a hanger hooked to her finger.

Caleb pulled a pair of ballet slippers out of his pocket, and turned them around to show the name "Amy Louise" printed on the bottom of the slippers. Hanna jumped up and down in happiness as she grabbed the slippers from her fiancé and held them close.

"Two for Two!" Aria shouted from the crowd as she approached her friends to embrace them.

The party slowly died down, the guests sitting around talking until the sun began to set on the lake house. Eventually there was only Toby, Spencer, Caleb and Hanna left, Nathan going home with Grandma Ashley and Grandpa Ted for the night. The two couples sat on the front porch cuddled under blankets watching the sunset.

"The perfect ending to the perfect day" Spencer said as Toby kissed her on her head.

"Cheers! This day couldn't have been any more perfect, Thank you Spence!" Hanna said softly as she rubbed her bump. Caleb squeezed her hand as he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He couldn't believe he was about to become a father again, this time to a baby girl and marry the girl of his dreams.

"You're falling asleep babe, let's get you home to your own bed" Toby said to Spencer, breaking the silence and drawing Caleb out of his thoughts.

They locked up and hugged each other one last time before parting ways.

 **A/N: Sooo what did you think of this chapter, and the results for the gender, let us know in reviews and PM's xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey Haleb Fan's we hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as we enjoy writing it, please read, enjoy and review xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

It had been 3 weeks since the Gender reveal party, and now it was the day before Hanna and Calebs wedding, and Hanna was in the bedroom, packing an overnight bag ready to go to Spencer's ready for her hen night, as she finished packing her bag, she sat at her dressing table and started applying her makeup, she looked up, noticing that Caleb was watching her as she started apply some eyeliner on, then some lipgloss, she looked at him again.

"what?" she asked as he kept his brown eyes on her, before walking up to her, he leaned over, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek.

"I cant believe we are getting married tomorrow" he said as he kissed Hanna's neck, before pulling away and lifting her head up to look at him, he pressed his lips to hers, embrasing her into a passiomate kiss "can't you break tradition? stay here with me tonight, I want to make love to my soon to be wife"

"Caleb theres enough time for that tomorrow night, right now I need to get ready Spencer will be here to pick me up soon, and ypur going out with the guys" Hanna said, turning aroung to her dressing table to finish her makeup, before hearing a knock on the front door.

Caleb walked downstairs, to answer it, he then shouted up to Hanna, letting her know that Spencer had arrived, Hanna stood up, she walked downstairs, smiling as she saw Spencer stood by the front door waiting for her, Hanna went and gave her a huge hug to say hello. She then turned to Caleb, who had just come back downstairs with Hanna's overnight bag, Hanna was about to take it off him , and he quickly moved his hand away.

"what do you think you're doing? you're not carrying this Hanna you're 8 months pregnant" Caleb said looking at her.

"Caleb it's not that heavy, I can handle it" Hanna replied, trying to take the bag again.

"Hanna your not carrying it okay, come on" Caleb said before they headed out to Spencer's car, Caleb put the bag in the backseat of the car, before helping Hanna into the front seat, he knealt down in front of her, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly, "i'll see you tomorrow princess, can't wait to see you in your dress, have fun"

"I will baby, you have fun too, don't getting absolutely wasted though please, the last thing I need is my fiance having a huge hangover on our wedding day" Hann laughed when she said this, causing Caleb to laugh along with her.

"I won 't don't worry." he said, he gave her one last kiss, before standing up, and walking round to Spencer, he gave her a hug, then helped her into the drivers seat, he said goodbye and then they drove off.

Once they had pulled up outside Spencer's house, Toby came out dressed in a pair of smart jeans and a a red button down shirt, he was about to head out to Caleb's stag night, Hanna opened the car door, about to get out, until Toby went to help her after helping Spencer out first

"thank's Toby" Hanna said smiling, as Toby got Hanna's bag from the back seat of the car.

"no problem Han" he said as they all walked into the house, Toby placed Hanna's bag on the floor next to the couch. He gave Spencer a goodbye kiss while placing his hand on her baby bump, then he gave Hanna a hug, before leaving the house to go to meet Caleb, Hanna and Spencer decided to get something to eat before Aria and Emily arrived.

An hour later and the hend do was in full swing, first they had settled down with snacks and drinks, watching _The Notebook_ they had gotten to the love scene where the main characters Noah and Allie, had started making out in the pouring rain. of course Hanna and Spencer's hormones had kicked in and they had began to cry after watching the scene.

"oh my god, I would just love it if Caleb did that to me!" Hanna said wiping tears from her eyes, Aria leaned over giving Hanna a hug, just as Em did to Spencer.

"you never know Han, it might just happen one day" Aria replied as she smiled, Hanna smiled back, ann Emily and Spencer laughed at the conversation, they carried on watching the film until the end, after that they started watching another film on Netflix, until they got interupted by someone knocking on the front door, a mischievious grin appeared on Aria, Emily and Spencer's face's, Hanna looked over at them suspiciously, before Spencer asked her to go and answer the door. Hanna sighed as she stood up, walking to the front door, she opened it faceing a policeman, he had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he looked as if he had a very toned up body.

"excuse me but are you Hanna Marin?" the policeman asked.

"yes... yes thats me" Hanna gulped, as the policeman replied.

"I'm afraid we have you on security footage stealing a pair of stileto's at the mall, I'm afraid I am going to have to arrest you"

"I've not stolen anything, and you can't take me anyway i'm getting married tomorrow"

Suddenly Spencer appeared behind her, letting the policeman in, Hanna looked at her questioningly as they walked into the living room, suddenly the officer started stripping to _Ginuwine-_ _Pony_ , which was playing on his boombox, Hanna's cheeks suddenly burned red as she saw the scene before her, she held her hand over her mouth in embarresment "oh my god you guys" she laughed, she sat down again as the stripper started doing a sexy dance towards her.

Later that night the girls talked about their high school memories in Spencer and Toby's room, and how the Haleb romance began, they were sat laughing most of the time.

"hey Han, do you remember the time Caleb scared us when he came into your room, and you nearly attacked him with that lamp?" Spencer asked.

"yeah so what?" Hanna laughed

"you thought you'd have almost killed him, and Caleb just said 'with a pink furry lamp Hanna?'" Spencer mocked trying to immitate Caleb.

"shut up" Hanna said,she playfully hit Spencer with the pillow nearest to her on the bed, clearly embarresed by the memory, Em and Aria also laughed along, as they grabbed a pillow too, starting to attack each other, they kept laughing the more fun it got, and they kept going until they finally all fell into a deep sleep, all of them exhausted from the day they had, had.

Caleb, Toby and Ezra, had just arrived back from their night out, in a sports bar downtown, they had talked about everything that Caleb and Hanna had been though, played a few games of pool and eating alot of snacks, they stayed there for more then a few hours, Ezra had gotten really drunk, complaining that Aria had started talking about marriage and children, he kept on repeating that Aria had the 'wedding and baby bug' and it was their fault, of course Toby and Caleb knew he was joking.

Caleb looked at his phone, noticing that the time was 12:05 am he was marrying the woman of his dreams in just under 12 hours, he thought about texting her or calling her but instead, he had another thought, he walked over to his car, but before he could get in, Toby spotted him.

"dude, where are you going?" Toby asked as he walked over to Caleb.

"off to see my girl... I miss her Toby"

"you can;t Caleb, its bad luck, youll see her tomorrow, just think about how beutiful she will be"

Caleb smiled to answer in response "your right... thanks Tobes"

They entered the house and Toby helped ezra onto the sofa in the den, letting him sleep, before sitting next to Caleb and enjoying the rest of the night, Caleb talked to Toby about a surprise he had planned for Hanna, while enjoying a few more beers, as the night went on they kept on talking until they dozed off awaiting the next morning.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's we're back, this time with the chapter you've all been waiting for... THE WEDDING, so we hope you enjoy this chapter =) please review and PM and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

 _Ding Dong. Knock Knock Knock…._

 _Ding Dong. Knock Knock Knock…._

 _Ding Dong…._

"Spence, there's someone at the door…did you want me to get it?" Aria asked sleepily, her eyes barely open.

Spencer stirred, slowly opening her eyes as she wiped drool from her mouth with the back of her hand before giving in and falling back asleep.

"Do something please Aria, whoever it is, make them go away!" Hanna mumbled

Emily sat up, taking in her surroundings. She slowly eased off the bed so as not to wake her two friends, and pulled the door behind her as she followed Aria out of Spencer and Toby's bedroom and down the stairs to the front door.

She arrived just in time for Aria to pass her a huge arrangement of red roses to hold so she could sign for them.

Emily brought the flowers up to her nose and softly inhaled the sweet scent as she said "Who are these from?"

Aria thanked the delivery boy and closed the door as she said "They're from Caleb, for Hanna! Don't take them up yet though, this is part of a bigger plan…."

Emily looked down at her friend and said "Okay, Spill it Montgomery…."

The two headed for the kitchen as Aria shared the plan and got started fulfilling Caleb and Toby's requests.

A half hour later, the bedroom door creaked slightly as it opened slowly, Emily stepping in carrying a tray followed by Aria, who was carrying the arrangement of roses.

"Good Morningggggg….. Happy Wedding Day Han!" Aria sang sweetly to her sleeping friend.

"One more hour….please!" Hanna mumbled. She was clearly exhausted from the events that had taken place the night before.

"I don't think so Hanna, we've got a big day ahead of us, and you're getting married at 2'0clock, remember?" Emily said as she poked her friend in the arm.

Spencer began stirring, this time sitting up as she said "She's right Han, get up, we've gotta get…. Oh. My. God!"

Hanna opened her eyes and looked up at her friends standing in front of her holding a tray of food and flowers. "Is this for me?" she breathed.

Aria and Emily nodded, placing the tray on the bed in front of her, and the roses on the bedside table next to where she had been sleeping.

"There's a card…. We'll leave you to it while we go down and have breakfast with Spence." Emily said as she reached out to help Spencer out for bed.

The three girls left the room and pulled the door shut behind them. Hanna waited until she could no longer hear them making their way down the stairs before she grabbed the card and opened it. The message inside read:

 _Hanna,_

 _My love, my life….Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are the mother of my child (and baby girl coming soon), the love of my life, and today you become my wife! I cannot begin to express how happy I am to finally be taking this step with you. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that we'd get to this place, and though it may not have been the perfect path, I would have it no other way. Every day I learn something new about you, and Nate, and I cannot wait to meet our precious baby girl and continue this beautiful journey called life as a family…Enjoy your breakfast, and meet me at the altar. I love you, Hanna Rivers!_

 _\- Cay_

Hanna grabbed a napkin from the tray and dabbed at her eyes, as she'd been crying and didn't even realize it. Deciding she didn't want to eat alone, she got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and jumped back at the sight of her three friends standing at the door.

"Noseyyyyy!" she said laughing.

"Oh, come on… what did it say?" Spencer whined.

"Not telling, but I don't want to eat alone… help me down please?" Hanna said as she exited the room, pushing past the three who were still crowding the doorway.

The four sat at the breakfast nook in Spencer's kitchen and enjoyed the breakfast Emily and Aria prepared as Spencer sat reading the card Toby had left for her. She sniffled a bit, but managed to hold her emotions together. She was sure she'd cry later at the wedding.

The doorbell rang again as they were finishing up their meals, and Spencer looked up at the clock checking the time and said "That's probably the hair and makeup people I hired, they're early".

Spencer went to answer the door, and was shocked to see it was not the hair and makeup crew, but Jason, her older brother. Behind him stood 4 people dressed in black, holding rolling cases and folded tables.

"Morning Spence, follow me please" Jason said as he walked in and gently moved his pregnant sister out of the way.

"Jason, what is this?" Spencer asked as she followed Jason into Spencer's office. She stood, watching the crew move furniture around and begin setting up their things.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Spence! A Massage for all of you… from Toby. I'm here to supervise since Caleb can't be here because of Hanna, and Toby can't be here because he's helping Caleb. Don't worry about me, I'll stay out of your way, enjoy! " Jason said as he watched the crew at work.

"Wow! Spencer said, smiling. She returned to the kitchen to let the girls know they were all getting massages, a Valentine's gift from Toby.

The girls got their massages, Spencer and Hanna got special massages because they were pregnant, and the crew packed up, and put everything back into place before taking off.

Jason hugged Hanna and congratulated her, letting her know he'd be watching via live stream and he'd see her later at the grille for dinner and took off himself.

The girls got their undergarments and robes together and started to shower, and just as they finished, the makeup and hair crew arrived.

Hanna was first in the chair, getting her hair done at the same time as the makeup artist worked on her face. Because of the simplicity her dress, she wanted something very natural and not too over stated. She opted to have her long blonde hair curled and pinned to the right side, a bit of baby's breath sat at the shoulder. The final touch was a thin band covered in gems that sparkled and sat at her crown.

"Absolutely breathtaking!" Spencer said as Hanna turned to face her.

"Caleb is going to die Han!" Aria squealed.

The makeup artist started on Spencer doing something simple, a bit of mascara and eyeliner, as well as a nice lip before she was off to get her hair curled and pinned up.

Emily and Aria alternated between chairs, and the girls headed to Spencer's bedroom to get dressed as the makeup and hair crew cleaned up and got ready to go.

Emily helped Hanna slip into her dress, as Aria grabbed her shoes and began helping her in them.

Once the girls all finished getting dressed, they headed outside to a waiting limousine.

"I'm going to kill Caleb!" Hanna said as she looked at the stretch black limo.

"Relax Hanna, it's your wedding day, it's not like you guys can't afford it!" Spencer spat. They climbed in and were on their way.

The Limousine pulled up at 1:50, and Hanna felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Toby standing outside the courthouse dressed in a black suit, holding a small white wedding bouquet.

"Wow" Spencer breathed at the sight of her husband, who was now approaching the limousine to help them out. Toby opened the door and put his hand out, helping Hanna out first and handing her the bouquet of flowers, followed by Aria, Emily and lastly Spencer. He kissed the back of his wife's hand as she stepped out, and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her on the temple.

"You look beautiful" Toby whispered.

Soon the girls were joined by Ted, who had offered to walk Hanna inside and give her away. Thought it was by far a traditional wedding, Hanna and Caleb wanted it to feel as close to the real thing as possible.

Ted looped arms with his step daughter, and lead her inside the courthouse, past the small group of people who flocked the hallways waiting to either be married, for their cases to be heard or to see a judge. Spencer, Toby and the girls followed. They stopped at the double doors, allowing Aria and Emily to slip inside and take their seats. Spencer and Toby moved ahead and held the double doors open so she and Ted could enter.

Hanna gasped in awe as she saw the courtroom filled with white flowers. She quickly took in the setting, noticing her Mother, who sat with Nathan on her lap, Jamie and Claudia who were also seated watching. She smiled as her eyes scanned the room for Caleb.

There he stood, in a black suit, hands behind his back. His eyes met hers, and he gasped for air. Toby took his place next to him and patted him lightly on the back, telling him to breathe. Tears began to form in his eyes as Ted slowly walked Hanna down the short aisle.

Once they reached Caleb's side, Ted kissed Hanna on her forehead and joined Ashley in the seats.

"You look beautiful" Caleb mouthed as he took in the sight of his fiancée in her white dress. It was a long floor length gown that had a strap covered in white flowers that went over the left shoulder, and cinched perfectly under her bust, enough to display her bump. Over the right shoulder draped her long blonde curls. On the crown of her head rested the diamond hairband.

Caleb reached out and took Hanna's hand, kissing her fingers lightly before interlocking their fingers and turning towards the judge.

The judge took her seat and spoke softly into the microphone:

"We are gathered here today to witness the exchanging of marriage vows between Caleb and Hanna. If there is anybody present here today that knows of any legal reason why this couple should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of silence as the judge quickly scanned the small crowd of 8, and continued "Do you, Caleb, solemnly declare to take Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Caleb choked up as he said "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and keep her for as long as you both shall live?" the judge asked.

"I- of course, I do" Caleb said, no longer able to control his emotions.

"As a symbol of your promise, please place your ring on Hanna's finger" the judge said.

Caleb looked to Nathan, who leapt from his grandmother's lap and ran over, handing him the ring.

Everyone laughed and smiled at little Nathan as he stood holding onto his mother's dress, watching as Caleb slipped the ring on Hanna's finger.

The judge waited for it to quiet down before she said "Do, Hanna, solemnly declare to take Caleb as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hanna looked down at her son, who was still clutching her dress, and up at her fiancé, reaching out with one hand to wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes as she smiled and said "I Do."

Caleb wiped the tears that fell from Hanna's face as she looked down, trying to gather her emotions. He gently lifted her chin, bringing her eyes back to him, and mouthed "I Love you!"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and keep Caleb for as long as you both shall live?" asked the judge.

Hanna nodded.

The room fell quiet, and Hanna looked up and around the small gathering of people wondering why the judge did not continue.

"Say yes Han" Spencer whispered from the crowd.

Hanna looked back and Caleb laughing slightly as she said "Sorry, I do…"

"As a symbol of your promise, please place your ring on Caleb's finger" the judge spoke.

Hanna untied Caleb's ring from the back of her bouquet, handed it to Nathan and slipped it on Caleb's finger. She kissed his finger and looked up at him smiling, before joining both hands with her new husband.

"In as much as you both have consented to be united, the bonds of matrimony and have exchanged your wedding vows in front of us all here today, by the power vested in me, and by the laws of the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Caleb, you may kiss your bride"

The small crowd erupted in applause and cheer as the two kissed each other sweetly on the lips, Caleb then moving to kiss the tears that fell from Hanna's eyes, then kissing her forehead as Hanna reached up and wiped tears from his face with the pads of her thumbs.

Toby stood snapping photographs the entire time. Both so nervous and anxious, they were unaware of the flashes that went off from the second Hanna entered the room.

The judge came down from the bench and approached the newly married couple. They shook hands, and the judge congratulated the two.

The small gathering of friends and family crowded around them and they hugged and congratulated them.

They slowly made their way out of the courtroom as Toby announced "Everyone please join us at our place for cake, a small toast and dancing before we head to the grille for dinner!"

Caleb grabbed Hanna's left hand, Hanna grabbed Nathan's hand with her right as Caleb said "Let's go celebrate our marriage, Mrs. Rivers"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, we hope you liked the last chapter, and we hope you like this one too, let us know what you think of this chapter by reviewing and sending PM's xoxo HalebFanb4ly and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna, Caleb and Nathan were the last to leave Spencer and Toby's. They rode together in the limo that brought the girls to the courthouse not even an hour earlier.

Hanna snuggled up close to her new husband, resting her head on his shoulder. Caleb held her close, kissing her hair and softly inhaling her scent. He rubbed her arm as he said "Tired princess? How was your night last night?"

Sensing this was a trap to spill her guts about the events from the night before, Hanna played it cool and sighed softly as she said "We had a quiet night in. Chick flicks, food, pillow fight….boooringgg!"

Caleb laughed and said "Let me guess…. The Notebook?"

Hanna nodded and said "yup…nothing special… I've been meaning to thank you for this morning. The roses Caleb…oh my god… you didn't have to get me anything, I didn't get you anything, I feel so bad!"

"Han, if we weren't getting married today, I would've still done something special for you. It's Valentine's Day, and I don't want anything, I have everything I need right here…"

They arrived at the Apple Rose Grille and headed inside to find Veronica and Peter, Emily, Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Ashley, Ted, Grandma Regina, Claudia, Jamie, Jason, Melissa Hastings, Mona Vanderwaal and Mike Montgomery standing around talking over a soft mix of music. A DJ cut into the music and spoke "Friends and Family, make some noise as I introduce you to Mr., Mrs. and little Nathan Rivers!" The crowd grew quiet, and a loud cheer erupted.

Mona pushed past everyone and rushed over to Hanna, wrapping her arms around her old friend, and hugging her tightly. "Congratulations you two…great to see you finally locked him down, Han!" Hanna spoke as she pulled away from hugging Hanna.

"Thanks Mona, it's good to see you! I didn't think you were coming!" Hanna said sweetly. It had been years since Mona and Hanna really saw each other. They still kept in contact with each other, Mona calling from time to time when she came to town to visit wth her mother as well as her longtime boyfriend, Mike Montgomery, who was also Aria's kid brother, but Hanna was never free to hang out, as she had a child and a business to take care of.

Mona rubbed Hanna's bump and said "Congratulations on the new baby as well! I guess it's been that long since the last time we spoke! Spencer told me you were getting married, she never mentioned you were having another baby!"

Spencer walked up and said "Yeah, well…. I didn't want to spread all of her business, I just wanted to surprise her, and from the look of it, I did my job!"

Grandma Regina was next, hugging her granddaughter tight as she said "Congratulations Hanny! You make a beautiful bride! Ohhhh, I'm so happy for you, Now, Caleb, you better treat my granddaughter right or you'll have an angry grandma to deal with!"

Caleb hugged Regina and said "Don't worry Grandma Regina, I'll take good care of princess!"

The couple were slowly greeted and congratulated by the rest of the guests who weren't in attendance at the wedding, and before long, the DJ was asking everyone to be seated for dinner.

As the servers brought out the guests plates, the DJ offered up the microphone to anyone who wanted to something to the couple. Spencer and Toby volunteered to go first. Toby followed his wife to the DJ booth and placed his hand at the small of her back as she took the mic and began "Han, Caleb… I've watched the two of you blossom into an amazing pair in your short time together. You've had many ups and downs, many fights, but you made it... look where you are today! One of the most perfect things you could have done is create life, and you've done it twice. I wish you many years of happiness together. Let's raise our glasses to fewer fights and less of me having to help Caleb when he's screwed up badly!"

The crowd laughed and raised their glasses as they said "Cheers!"

Toby took the mic from his wife, and cleared his throat as he said "Caleb, there was always a light that shined in Hanna, and when you left for Rosewood, it was as if someone put that light out. I remember the day she found out she was pregnant with Nathan, it ws like she began to glow again, because she had a piece of you growing inside. Nathan was born, and then he became the light of her life, he looks just like you, and that gave her an even bigger piece of you, because every time she looked at him, it was like she was looking you in the face. Watching Hanna today, she's shining brighter than ever. You came back to Rosewood and lit a fire in her that I've never seen before. The two of you are perfect for each other. You may bump heads and have your spats, but I know there isn't anything she wouldn't do for you, and you for her. Continue to be each other's lights, and don't let the little stuff put out your flames. Congratulations you two, We love you. Toast to an eternity together!"

Hanna smiled and yelled "Thank You Toby! We Love You!"

Mona stepped up next and said "Wellll…. I am probably the last person who should be up here, seeing as though I tried to break you up on a few occasions, but I'm glad you didn't listen to me Han, followed you heart Hanna. Caleb, if you hurt her….I know you won't, but if you do, I know how to find you. You aren't the only one good with computers and GPS mister…."

Ashley stood up next and walked over to the mic "Hanna, I just want to say you look so beautiful today my precious baby girl. I'm going to try not to get sappy, and I'm so unprepared… A few months ago you told me you were engaged, and when I heard the news I thought back to the night I put Caleb out of our basement, and how you ran off to go camping with him, because he had no place else to go. I knew then how much you loved him, and I'm glad that end the end you forced me to come around. Caleb, you have always been great for her, you've protected her, and I thank you so much for that. I'm overjoyed that Nathan has his momma and daddy at home, and you are now a family. I can't wait to meet your baby girl. Congratulations to you two! We love you!"

Hanna stood and hugged her mother as she returned to her seat at the table.

The dinner continued as more guests stood to make speeches.

After dinner was served, the staff came out and cleared the tables and began serving tea and coffee as the small gathering began to hit the makeshift dancefloor that was off to the corner of the grille.

Caleb and Hanna made their first dance to "So High" by John Legend, a selection that was surprisingly made by Caleb. Caleb held his bride close as they swayed to the music, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You look so beautiful today, princess" he whispered into her ear.

Hanna closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Caleb's, still swaying slowly to the music as she breathed "Today has been perfect, I'm so glad we didn't decide to wait. I love you, Mr. Rivers.."

Caleb placed a soft kiss on Hanna's lips as he said "I love you too, Mrs. Rivers. I can't get over how sweet that sounds…."

Caleb twirled Hanna around slowly and brought her back close. The crowd slowly joined them on the dance floor as the song came close to an end.

The couple stayed on the dancefloor another 2 songs, before Caleb help his pregnant bride to the table. He pulled an envelope out of the pocket inside his jacket and handed it to Hanna.

She looked at him confused as she opened it. Inside was a brochure for the Sheraton Fiji Resort. "Ca-Caleb, what is this?" Hanna said softly.

"When you're ready, it's our honeymoon. I know you've got a lot on your plate, a new baby coming, a growing business or two, a toddler, and a new husband, and that can get overwhelming, but I wanted you to know that there's a little R & R with your name on it, when you're read to cash in…" Caleb said, smiling.

"I love you so much!" Hanna said, standing to hug her husband. They kissed, and the kiss deepened. Before she knew it, she was sitting on his lap, kissing her husband passionately, never once breaking their lip lock. They were so lost in the moment, it took for Aria to yell "Get a room!" before they came up for air.

Hanna rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled away and yelled "We got one!"

The night ended soon after, Nathan going home with Toby and Spencer, and Hanna and Caleb heading off in a car to a hotel out of town for a couple of nights. It wasn't the trip to Fiji, but it would do for now. They had each other, and their day was perfect. Hanna couldn't have had it any other way. She finally married the love of her life, and the best part was they had two thing's to celebrate. Valentine's Day, and their wedding. It was going to be a long night….


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, hope you enjoy these next few chapters, they are based a few weeks after halebs wedding, please review and PM and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

 _Good Morning City of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Today is March 1st, and unless you've been under a rock, then you'd be aware that the National Weather service has issued a storm watch for the cities of Rosewood, Brookhaven and surrounding areas! I'm Josie Cloud with your weather forecast, every hour, on the hour on RW214 AM, your station for Rosewood News, Weather and Traffic, Good Morning! Stay tuned in for the latest as we track the storm that residents has dubbed Stormzilla…._

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, make it STOP already!" Spencer groaned as she rolled over and tapped Toby lightly.

Toby's eyes snapped open as he rolled over, reaching back to click off the radio. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, time for him to get ready for duty. He rolled back over to face his sleeping wife, and gently pulled her close, holding her tight as he began planting kisses on her face.

Spencer pouted and huffed as she said "I have to pee! This baby is sitting right on my bladder!"

Toby released Spencer from his grip, and she slowly crawled out of bed and made her way into the en suite bathroom. Spencer returned shortly after, getting back in bed as she said "Toby, please don't forget we're going to Hanna and Caleb's later to for this "Storm Party" Hanna's throwing. Why someone wants to host a get together when the biggest storm of the year is hitting is beyond me, but that's Hanna, so… please try to get back home right after work so we can get over there before it starts. Do you need me to grab anything for you while I'm out? I'm going for waters and canned foods and battery supplies later."

Toby kissed Spencer on her forehead before climbing out of bed and saying "Uhhh… nothing comes to mind right now, if I think of something I'll text and let you know. I have a feeling it's gonna be a crazy day, hopefully I get out of there and make it home on time. If you're asleep before I get out of the shower, I love you!"

Toby jumped in the shower and just as he thought, Spencer was fast asleep again when he got out. He dressed quickly and made his way out the front door, and on his way to work. Lucky for him, the day uneventful, likely because everyone was at home prepping for the big storm. Toby spent his time on duty filing paperwork.

Spencer had just made it into the house when her cellphone began ringing. She swiped the screen with her finger and said "Hanna, what's up?" as she raced to the restroom. She found herself having to pee more frequently lately.

"You guys still coming, right? Oh Come on Spence, it'll be fun… remember the SAT? We had a blast, right?" Hanna said on the other end.

Spencer covered the receiver so she could flush, and uncovered it, speaking into the phone that was wedged between her cheek and her shoulder and spoke in an annoyed tone "Hanna, relax, okay? We're coming, I just got home from shopping for supplies, just waiting for Toby to get home and pack his things before we head ou-…"

"Spence? Helloooo? SPENCER JILL HASTINGS-CAVANAUGH" Hanna yelled, growing increasingly worried as he friend had yet to reply.

"Oh my Godddd Tobyyyyy!" Hanna heard her friend exclaim on the other end of the phone.

"SPENCE! Don't make me come over there…" Hanna yelled.

"Hanna, I gotta call you back…Toby's home, we'll be there in a bit, I'm sorry if I scared you!" Spencer said quickly, hanging up before her friend could reply.

Hanna sat staring at the phone in disbelief for a moment before she turned to Caleb and said "Spence just scared the crap out of me… remind me to kick her butt when they come over later."

Caleb nodded laughing at his wife and said "What happened?"

"I don't know, that b***h as talking fine, and then all of a sudden she trails off, I think something wrong, she goes quiet on me, and she's freaking cooing over something Toby's done in the background…. rude! " Hanna said in an annoyed tone as she began picking up Nathan's toys in the den.

"Hey, why don't you let your son take care of all this Hanna, have a seat, relax…" Caleb said, as he took the toys from his wife and guided her over to the sofa.

Hanna was nearing the end of her pregnancy, and grew tired easily lately. Spencer was just a little over month behind her. The two sat for hours complaining daily about new aches and pains, leaky bladders and exhaustion.

"Nate, your toys buddy! Remember what I told you, the new baby is going to be here soon, and momma is going to need your help" Caleb called out to his son, who sat at the kitchen table coloring in a coloring book as he drank a boxed juice and snacked on a bowl of grapes.

Nathan came racing into the room like a Tasmanian devil, snatching up his toys and tossing them into their storage bins against the wall as he said "Sorry Momma" and raced back out of the room.

Hanna laughed at her son, amazed at how fast he's grown since he was told about the new baby. Caleb had a talk with him one night after his bath as he was helping him dry off and get dressed.

"Hey Buddy, come here, I want to tell you a secret." Caleb whispered to his son who was standing in front of his dresser trying to dig out a pair of pajamas.

"Yes daddy?" Nathan whispered back as he walked lightly on his tippy toes toward his father.

Caleb cupped his hands around Nathan's ear and said softly "Momma is having a baby! What do you think?"

Nathan pulled away from his father, a look of confusion on his face. He looked down at the ground and stared blankly for a minute before he looked up at his father again and said "Why?"

Caleb pulled his son into an embrace as he said "Because mommy and daddy love each other very much, and we want to have more children. You're such a good boy, we wanted another one like you, and we wanted to give you a baby brother or sister to play with and help protect and love and take care of."

Nathan's eyes grew big as he placed his hands on each side of Caleb's face and said "But I'm scared!"

Caleb smiled as he said "There's nothing to be afraid of Buddy, we still love you, always, even more because you are going to be an awesome big brother! But that means you have to help out with Momma and be careful with her until the baby comes. The baby is inside her tummy, and you don't want to get too rough and hurt momma or the baby, do you understand?"

Nathan smiled and nodded as he said "Yes, no pouncing momma in the morning. I can pounce you, right daddy? Do you have a baby in your tummy too?"

Caleb couldn't help but laugh as he said "No buddy, God only puts the babies in mommies bellies, that's their job, to take care of the baby while it grows until it's ready for the world. It's the daddies and big brother's job to help mommies and protect them so the babies can spend as long as possible in their mommies tummies!"

Nathan held a thumbs up and said "Gotcha! I'll be the best big brother ever, I promise!"

Hanna walked in just then asking "What are you two boys whispering about?"

Nathan walked up to Hanna's tummy and planted a soft kiss on it, as he whispered "Don't worry baby, I'm going to help daddy protect you so you can stay in there as long as you need to. You come out when you get ready, I will be waiting…"

"…Han? Earth to Hanna!" Caleb said, waving a hand in front of Hanna's face and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the night you told Nathan I was pregnant. He was so cute telling the baby to stay in there as long as you need" Hanna laughed.

The doorbell rang, and Caleb went to go let Spencer and Toby in. Spencer came inside the den, something bundled up in a blanket as she said "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't leave this little guy home alone to ride out the storm. Maybe we can keep him in the garage if you don't want him inside?"

Spencer pulled back the blanket revealing a little tan brown Westiepoo puppy, red ribbon still wrapped around its neck.

"Meet Payton Cavanaugh, the newest addition to our family" Toby said.

Hanna melted at the sight of the adorable puppy, who appeared frightened at the small crowd and began shaking.

"Oh my god, Caleb! Nate! Come look!" Hanna yelled.

Spencer let the puppy down and Nathan got down on all fours and put a hand out to him. Payton licked Nathan's finger causing Nathan to giggle. The 4 adults watched as Payton slowly eased closer to Nathan and began licking his face. Nathan was clearly amused.

"Toby adopted him for me today, isn't he the cutest thing?" Spencer asked.

They sat around a few minutes longer admiring and playing with the puppy before Toby and Caleb ran out to the car to bring in the things Spencer picked up earlier that day.

It was about 7 pm, and they had just gotten up from the table eating when they saw the first signs of Stormzilla.

Hanna and Spencer were sitting in the den watching a movie when they heard a loud crash in the backyard. They looked at each other before turning to look out the sliding glass door. One of the lawn chairs blew across the yard and slammed into the gate.

Spencer rubbed her tummy as she said "I don't think we should be by any glass doors or windows, Han. Not with the wind kicking up things like that…"

Hanna nodded in agreement and said "You're probably right Spence, let's go upstairs to the guest room or something, Caleb already closed the shutters on all the windows upstairs."

The two grabbed Payton and Nathan, and headed for the second floor of the house.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, we hope you liked the last chapter. Wanted to briefly explain what is going on between the last chapter and the one you are about to read. You've found yourselves in the middle of two different birth stories. While the story will continue to be told from a narrative POV, you will see both Hanna and Spencer separately, which means you may see something happening a twice, but notice that you receive more detail from one than the other. The stories will eventually collide and meet in the middle as we continue forward. We thought it important to provide each birth story separately, as both are truly interesting and sweet stories. The next few chapters may be a tad different, but stick with us, we promise it will all make sense in the end. As always, please let us know what you think of this chapter by reviewing and sending PM's.P.S Tis A/N will also be posted on chapter 39 xoxo HalebFan4lyf & Jmcncrlsd **

It had been about an hour since the storm had started, and Hanna and Spencer had gone upstairs with Payton, all they had done was sit on the guest bed, giving payton alot of attention and talk about alot of girly stuff, while Caleb and Toby were still downstairs, keeping an eye on the storm, it had gotten worse in the passing hour, Hanna and Spencer could feel the vibrations as the thunder sounded outside, another hour later and they had decided to go to bed, Caleb had checked all the windows and doors, before coming to bed.

Nate was also sleeping in Hanna and Caleb's room that night as he was afraid of the storm, Caleb got snuggled up to Hanna and Nate as much as he could, before they all dozing off to sleep.

It was the early hours of the morning, Hanna's eyes suddenly flew open, as she felt a tightening feeling around her stomach, she sat up slightly, resting on her elbow so she could look at the alarm clock on Caleb's bedside table, it read 03:25 AM, Hanna sighed, as she lay her head back down on her pillow, trying to fall asleep again, after another half hour had passed, she was still awake, and still getting the cramps, she sighed again, getting up from the bed, trying to be careful not to wake Caleb or Nathan, she tiptoed towards the bathroom, shutting the door, then turning on the tap and filling up a glass of water, taking a sip of it after, she gripped onto the counter, as she felt another tightening sensation run through her stomach again, breathing heavy slightly, to try and ignore the feeling, she looked up at the mirror, eyeing the door through it as someone knocked, as the door began to open, Hanna realised, she had forgot to lock the door, and Caleb walked into the bathroom, looking at his wife, with a concerned look on his face, he kept watching Hanna as she filled the glass in her hand with some more water and drank it.

"Han are you ok?" Caleb asked, walking closer to her, placing both of his hands on her arms.

Hanna looked at him through the mirror and nodded, before saying, "yeah I just could'nt sleep"

She felt a shooting pain, in her stomach again, she tried to stop herself from pulling a face, but as she looked up again, she noticed Caleb staring at her again.

"Caleb stop worrying please, i've just got cramps, they will pass"

"you sure?" Caleb asked, still looking unsure.

"yeah trust me if it starts getting worse, i'll let you know...i'm counting the minutes just in case" Hanna replied,

Caleb nodded, still feeling unsure, but he walked back to the bedroom to check on Nathan.

After sitting in the bathroom for about half an hour, Hanna decided to go back to bed, as the cramping feeling had calmed down a little bit, she stood up from the toilet, and walked back into the bedroom, she noticed Caleb was leaning over Nate, pulling the blanket over him more to keep him warm, she smiled as she climbed back onto the bed, and snuggling up into the blankets.

Caleb walked towards her, supporting her as she layed down, then he kissed her temple, before pulling the blanket over her too.

"you ok? have the cramps calmed down?" Caleb asked kneeling down beside the bed looking at her.

"yeah, for now at least" Hanna replied smiling slightly, as she layed her head back on her pillow "get back into bed baby"

Caleb placed a soft kiss on her lips, before standing up and walking around to his side of the bed, he climbed in, getting comfortable, before turning to look at Hanna "wake me up if you need anything princess, try and get some sleep, I love you"

"I love you too, night" Hanna replied, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her, eventually, it came.

Yet again, Hanna woke up, feeling the cramps in her stomach, she gripped the mattress tightly, until the pain subsided, when it passed, she glanced over at Nathan, who was sound asleep, as was Caleb when she looked at him. She leand over, careful not to wake their sleeping son, and gently nudged her husband.

"Caleb... Caleb"

Caleb woke up slowly, turning to look at Hanna "yeah baby"

"do yiou mind going downstairs and getting me a glass of milk please?, the cramps have come back"

"sure princees, i'll be as quick as I can" Caleb replied, getting up from the bed, he helped Hanna sit up slightly before heading downstairs towards the kitchen, he noticed the kitchen light was already turned on as he walked in, and he noticed Toby, shutting the door to the fridgefreezer, holding a carton of milk in his hand.

"Toby! what are you doing up?" he asked.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, we hope you liked the last chapter. Wanted to briefly explain what is going on between the last chapter and the one you are about to read. You've found yourselves in the middle of two different birth stories. While the story will continue to be told from a narrative POV, you will see both Hanna and Spencer separately, which means you may see something happening a twice, but notice that you receive more detail from one than the other. The stories will eventually collide and meet in the middle as we continue forward. We thought it important to provide each birth story separately, as both are truly interesting and sweet stories. The next few chapters may be a tad different, but stick with us, we promise it will all make sense in the end. As always, please let us know what you think of this chapter by reviewing and sending PM's xoxo HalebFan4lyf & Jmcncrlsd **

Spencer and Hanna had been upstairs about an hour sitting on the guest room bed, backs resting up against the headboard as Payton lay in between the two, getting lots of soft touches and affection from both.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky Spence, he is sooo cute!" Hanna cooed as she picked up little Payton and rested him on her tummy, playing gently with his ears. Payton turned his head and began licking Hanna's fingers.

Spencer eased off the bed slowly and headed out of the room to the restroom. She came back a few minutes later and sat back on the bed rubbing her tummy.

"You ok Spence?" Hanna asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

Spencer smiled and said "Yeah, I'm fine Han, it's just bumblebee is sitting on mommy's bladder, and running me ragged with the trips back and forth to the restroom! In a minute I'm going to have Toby pitch a tent next to the toilet since I spend most of my time there!"

They both began to laugh, but it was cut short by the loud sound of thunder clapping, shaking the room. Their eyes widened and they held their breath as they both looked at each other, slight fear spreading across their faces.

"I'm surprised Nathan hasn't come racing in here Han, this storm is getting crazy!" Spencer said.

"That kid can sleep through the rapture Spence, he's knocked out!" Hanna laughed.

The two sat talking another hour or so when they decided they'd done enough yawning and decided to turn in for the night. They hugged each other goodnight, and Hanna was off, heading down the hallway to her and Caleb's bedroom, leaving Spencer to get her things together to shower before turning in herself.

Toby came up just as Spencer was getting into bed. He kissed his wife and told her he'd be back soon, as he was going to shower himself. Toby wasn't in the shower a good two minutes when Spence tapped lightly on the door, whispering "Toby, please open up, I have to go!"

Toby let her in and she used the restroom quickly, washed her hands and headed back to bed. Toby came back 15 minutes later to find Spencer fast asleep, laying on her left side, pillow wedged between her legs.

Toby laid there in the dark on his back, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the storm getting louder outside. After a few minutes of doing so, he rolled over on his side, facing his wife. A bright flash of lightning struck, and he noticed Spencer's face scrunched tight. He wondered what she was dreaming about. As the lightning continued to strike, he used the flashes of light to study his wife's sleeping face.

Spencer began to sigh and moan softly. At one point she winced and mumbled "It's okay bumblebee, it's just a loud storm" as she brought her hand down and rubbed gentle circles along her tummy.

Toby scoot closer to Spencer and planted a soft kiss on her nose. She opened her eyes startling him and he jumped back slightly as he whispered "Spence, you scared me!"

Spencer touched his face and whispered "I'm sorry! I'm just really uncomfortable tonight. The baby is not enjoying this storm, he's moving around so much, and I have to pee…again!"

Spencer stood and tried her best to get to the restroom quickly, but it was dark, and she had to feel her way around, as they were not home and she was not familiar with this place. As she made her way to the restroom, she felt a warm trickle of fluid down her legs.

"Crap!" she muttered to herself as she turned and went headed back to the guest room, pushing the door open, flipping on the light and grabbing her bag off the lounge chair. She grabbed a clean pair if pajamas and underwear, and rolled her eyes at Toby as she said "I didn't make it in time, good thing I packed extras, right?"

Spencer headed into the bathroom and washed up, changed her pajamas, and returned to the guest room where Toby was sitting up waiting for her. She climbed back into bed and said "Toby, can you go down and toss this in the washer for me please? I feel so gross and embarrassed."

Toby smiled sweetly at his wife and kissed her on the forehead as he said "Sure babe, don't be embarrassed, you're pregnant, and TC has been giving you a hard time the last couple of days, it was bound to happen. At last you're home and not out in public, right?"

"Funny Toby… you try walking around with an extra 4 pounds sitting and kicking on your bladder" Spencer said, tossing a pillow at her husband. She looked at the clock and sighed noticing that it was only a bit after 1 o'clock in the morning.

Toby returned 5 minutes later carrying Payton, wrapped in a blanket and placed him on the bed in between them. "Poor thing was whining in the garage. I think he's scared and cold, it's so loud down there." He said as he laid talking to his wife.

There was no answer from Spencer, as she'd laid back down and drifted off to sleep again. Payton snuggled up close to Toby and eventually the two drifted off themselves.

A little over an hour had passed, and Spencer was back at it, tossing and turning, sitting up and laying back down, anything to get comfortable. Finally after finding the perfect spot, she was still and quiet again for about 20 minutes before grunting as she got up and went to the restroom. Toby kept his eyes closed as he felt around until he finally touched Spencer's back when she returned to bed. He rubbed gently as he whispered "Spence, you're not supposed to be on your right side babe, turn over please."

Spencer sat up and changed positions, once again on her left side, now facing Toby and Payton. They drifted off to sleep again for another hour when Spencer was awakened by a creeping wet feeling between her legs. She groaned as she looked at the clock noting that it was only 2:30 am.

She got up and raced to the restroom again, this time followed by a concerned Toby.

Spencer cleaned herself up again, this time opting to wear one of Toby's T-shirts and her underwear, hoping she'd be more comfortable. They returned to bed, and Toby drifted off as Spencer lay on her left side in the dark listening to the loud rolls and bangs of thunder outside as she stroked Payton's soft fur.

Spencer's eyes snapped open as she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Payton stirred and whimpered at the sudden movement on the bed which was once still. Toby's eyes opened slowly and he rubbed them with the back of his hand. He rolled over slightly, glancing at the clock that sat on the bedside table behind him and noted it was just 4am. They'd slept He clicked on the lamp that was next to the clock and took a look at his wife's face. She had tears welling up into her eyes.

The sight of his wife in tears alarmed him, and he sat up quickly as he asked, "Spence? What's wrong babe?"

Spencer sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to be a big baby, but she was exhausted and uncomfortable. She just wanted to be home in her own bed, not at someone else's house wetting her pants every couple of hours.

Toby got out of bed and walked around to Spencer's side of the bed, sitting down by her butt and rubbing her back with his right hand. Spencer wiped her eyes and said softly "Please help me up?" Toby stood and helped her ease into a sitting position, her legs hanging off the side of the bed as she sat looking up at him. He could see the discomfort in her eyes, and stepped closer, pulling her in to his frame.

Spencer wrapped her arms around her husbands waist and buried her face into his chest. She sat in silence a few minutes as he rubbed her band and shoulders. Another pain shot across her lower back and she winced. Toby pulled away and looked at her. She put on a brave face and smiled up at him, pouting out her lips. Toby leaned over and planted a kiss on his wife's lips before trailing off to her nose, forehead, and eventually kissing her all over her face.

Spencer smiled at her husband as she stood and said "I love you so much! Could you get me a glass of warm milk? I'm gonna run to the restroom again... have to pee!"

Toby laughed and planted one last kiss on his wife's forehead before turning and heading down to the kitchen to fill her request.

Toby made it to the kitchen, and felt around on the wall for the light switch. It took him about a minute before he found it. He flipped it up and headed over to the cabinets, grabbing two small mugs and placing them on the counter. He then turned and headed to the fridge. He opened the door and stood studying it's contents for a second in search of the milk. "There it is!" he said to himself as he reached in and picked it up, closing the door behind him.

"Toby! What are you doing up?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He looked over slightly startled as he replied "Spence is having a rough night, she asked for warm milk, you?"

Caleb ran his hands through his hair and sighed as he replied "Must be this wild storm, Hanna's having a night herself... asking for milk at 4:45 in the morning..."

Toby pulled out a pot and set it on the burner, cutting it on low and pouring enough milk for 4 glasses. He turned and moved next to caleb, turning and resting his weight against the counter top as he folded his arms across his chest, cross one leg over the other, and yawned. The two stood in silence, sleepily watching steam begin to rise from the pot.

Caleb had just moved to turn off the burner and grab the pot to start pouring milk in the glasses when they heard a voice yell from the top of the stairs "Oh my god! Toby... Caleb... get up here!"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: well we are not going to give you a long authors note like the last two chapters, but here it here, Part 1 of Spencers labor and birth, enjoy xxx review and PM xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Spencer entered the restroom and closed the door behind her. As another pain shot up her back, she leaned against the bathroom door, her left hand on the knob and her right covering her mouth. She closed her eyes tight, tears escaping them as it finally hit her….

"I can't be in labor…it's too early! Oh no! Oh no, oh no….no bumblebee, you can't be coming yet, oh my god…" Spencer said softly to herself.

"Toby….To-Toby!" she tried to yell, but another pain ripped through her back, and it came out as a whisper.

She turned to open the door and felt another sensation, cramping in her lower abdomen. She reminded herself to stay calm and breathe, she needed to get out of that restroom and downstairs to Toby. He needed to get her to the hospital.

Breathing through the pains, Spencer swung open the bathroom door, took a deep breath and prepared to step out into the dark hallway, intent on making her way slowly down the hallway towards the stairs. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she had to get down them. Just then she heard a soft whisper that broke her focus.

Just as she stepped out, she heard a soft whisper that instantly broke her focus and caused her to jump.

"Spence?" Hanna whispered softly.

Spencer jumped and brought her right hand to her chest as she said "Hanna you scared me! What are you doing up? It's late…"

"Caleb went down to get me a glass of milk… are you ok Spence?" Hanna said, stepping closer to her friend as she noticed her quickly grip her belly in pain.

Spencer shook her head and breathed as she said "Han-Hann, something's wrong, I'm cramping really bad, and I…I wet my pants!"

Hanna's eyes widened as she said "Oh my god Spence, how many minutes apart are your cramps?"

Spencer began to cry as she shrugged and said "I…I don't know, I just know that they hu-….".

Spencer moaned and held her stomach in pain before she whimpered "Toby!" in between tears.

Hanna gripped her best friends arm with her right hand, and placed her left hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently as she guided her towards the stairs.

"Spence, come sit down for a minute and breathe" she said as she helped her friend take a seat at the top of the stairs. Once Spencer was seated, Hanna sat down next to her, and pulled Spencer's head down so she could rest it on her shoulder.

Spencer gasped and sat up straight, gripping her stomach with her left hand, and using her right to hold herself up.

"Oh my god! Toby…. Caleb…. Get up here!" Hanna shouted.

Hanna heard what sounded like a pot hitting the floor, and saw Caleb rushing up the stairs.

Spencer sat crying "Ca- Caleb, where's Toby? No, no no…It's too early bumblebee, no…not yet…."

Caleb rubbed Spencer's back as Hanna said "Spence, I need you to stay calm, ok? If you say you've wet yourself, that sounds like your waters have broken."

Spencer's eyes widened as she said "What?! This can't be happening…."

"Toby!" Spencer yelled through the next wave of pain that hit her.

Toby suddenly appeared, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the top.

Hanna put a hand out to Caleb for help standing up as she said "Spence, look at me, I promise you he will be fine, we need to get you to the hosp-…"

Hanna suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain.

Caleb shot Toby a confused look as he reached out to his wife and held on to her, trying to keep her from falling over in pain.

Spencer looked up at Hanna and said "Oh God Han, not you too! Toby, call and ambulance please, I need to get to a hospital…."

Toby zipped past Hanna and Caleb and raced to the guestroom, grabbing Spencer's cell phone from the table next to the bed.

"Shit!" he yelled as she realized the phone had not been charging and the battery had died. He slammed the phone onto the bed, startling a sleeping Payton, who jumped and yelped in response.

Toby ran towards the lounge chair by the door and looked through the pile of clothes for his jeans. He'd finally found them underneath his jacket and shoved his hand in the pockets searching for his phone. Once he found it, he tossed the jeans on the floor, and swiped the screen to unlock it.

The phone lit up and instantly he noticed in his notification bar that there was no signal.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he dropped his phone, this time causing Payton to yelp again and growl.

He ran back out into the hallway and noticed Hanna and Caleb seemingly in the middle of an argument.

As he approached them, he could hear Hanna say "No! seriously Caleb, let me go, I need to look after Spencer, Caleb you don't understand!"

Hanna pulled her wrists from Caleb's grip and went back to sit next to her friend on the top of the stairs.

"Caleb, I don't have a signal, I need a landline." Toby said quickly, choosing not to ask about what he just walked up on.

"Here, my office!" Caleb said as she turned and raced to his office. He flicked on the light and pointed Toby towards the phone before turning and heading back into the hallway to see about the girls.

"MMMMMMM MY GOD…..TOBY…. Where the fuck are you?" Toby heard Spencer yell.

Toby grabbed the phone and checked for a dial tone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it, and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

He pressed the phone to his ear and waited as the operator came on the line and said "City of Rosewood 911, what's your emergency?"

"Office Toby Cavanaugh with Rosewood PD here, I have 2 women in labor at 417 Teakwood Lane, one is preterm…" Toby rattled off before hanging up the phone and racing back out to the hallway. He noticed there was no one at Spencer's side.

"Spence, how far apart are your contractions and where are Hanna and Caleb?" he asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

"I-I don't know Toby….7 minutes or so?" Spencer spat. She was irritated that he'd left her to battle through the last one alone. She took a deep breath and instantly felt bad for the way she spoke to her husband. She knew if he wasn't trying to get an ambulance for her, he'd not have left her side for a minute.

Spencer sighed as she leaned into Toby and said "I told Hanna to go with Caleb to check on Nathan. That kid sleeps like a rock…"

Toby kissed her forehead and laughed. He suddenly felt Spencer grip onto him tightly as she inhaled and held her breath. He looked down at her and whispered "Breathe babe, it's going to be ok, I promise you"

Spencer sobbed and said "No it's not Toby, this baby is early, I'm only 33 weeks along, what if he doesn't make it? I couldn't live with myself, this is all my fault Toby, I'm scared…."

Toby placed his lips against Spencer's forehead as she spoke, and stroked her hair before pressing his forehead against hers and whispering "Sssshhhh…don't you say that Spencer, this is not your fault. Things like this happen every day, and it's not because of anything you've done right or wrong. Babies make their own schedule, and this one just happens to be stubborn like his mother and thinks he's ready! The Doctors will take care of you, they'll make it stop, I promise!"

Suddenly Hanna and Caleb appeared and they could hear the faint sound of sirens approaching.

"Easy Spence, you ok?" Hanna asked as Toby helped his wife stand and make her way down the stairs.

"Yeah…I'm ok for now Han, you?" Spencer replied sweetly. Toby knew she was being brave for her friend.

Caleb helped Hanna down the stairs next, and the two girls sat on the couch holding hands as their husbands opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

It was still pouring down raining, the wind howled, and you could see lightning flashing occasionally lighting up the sky.

Two ambulances arrived minutes apart from each other, Spencer being the first to be seen by an EMT. She sat, still holding Hanna's hand as Toby stood to her left while she answered a few questions. She was hit with another contraction as they began applying a couple monitors, and bringing in a stretcher so she could lay down.

Spencer laid on the stretcher, her right hand gripping her best friends hand, the left tightly squeezing her husbands. It was time to head to the hospital.

As they wheeled her away, Hanna's grip loosened, and Spencer could hear her best friend say "It'll be ok, I love you Spence…"

Spencer turned her head to the left as they maneuvered her out the front door, looking down at her left hand in Toby's and bringing her right hand to caress her tummy as she looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes and whispered "I hope so…."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey Haleb fans, here we are with Hanna's labor and birth, hope you enjoy it, We have also like to reply to one of the guest reviews concerning the whole Haleb storyline, as we have added spoby scenes to we have added them in as main characters, so from now on both Haleb and Spoby will be included in this fanfic, pklease review and Pm and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna sat in bed, waiting for Caleb to return with a glass of milk, it had been 10 minutes since he had left the bedroom heading downstairs, Hanna was still sat up in bed, gripping the edge of the mattress, everytime she had a pain in her lower abdomen, even though the pain was getting gradually worse Hanna tried to be brave, breathing heavily until the contraction subsided.

After waiting another 5 minutes for Caleb, he still had'nt returned, Sighing to herself, she got out of bed slowly, holding on to her stomach, making sure she didnt wake Nathan up, she shuffled over to the bedroom door, opening it to walk towards the stairs to shout Caleb, but as she was about to shout him, she noticed Spencer leaving the restroom, without meaning to, she caused Spencer to jump, as she whispered softly to her.

"Spence?"

Spencer raised her right hand to chest "Hanna you scared me! What are you doing up? It's late..."

Hanna pulled a pained face, as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her back, trying hard not to cry out, she waited until it went away, then she replied ""Caleb went down to get me a glass of milk… are you ok Spence?" she had noticed Spencer gripping tightly on her stomach, she could only just make out a pained expression on her face.

"Han-Hann, something's wrong, I'm cramping really bad, and I…I wet my pants!" as Spencer said this, she was shaking her head and breathing heavily

Hanna's eyes widened as she said "Oh my god Spence, how many minutes apart are your cramps?"

"I…I don't know, I just know that they hu-…." Hanna heard Spencer sob as she answered.

Another pain shot through Hanna, again Hanna tried to ignore it, putting her hand on her stomach, gripping it tightly as the pain went away.

Spencer moaned and held her stomach in pain before she whimpered "Toby!" in between tears.

Hanna gripped her best friends arm with her right hand, and placed her left hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently as she guided her towards the stairs.

"Spence, come sit down for a minute and breathe" she said as she helped her friend take a seat at the top of the stairs. Once Spencer was seated, Hanna sat down next to her, and pulled Spencer's head down so she could rest it on her shoulder.

Again Hanna felt another pain in her lower abdomen, this time worse, she tried with all she could not to jump or wince in pain, as she knew Spencer would feel it, it took a little longer to go away this time, she knew she was going into labor, but by the look and sound of it so was her best friend, and at the moment Spencer was more important, as she was only just about to turn 8 months.

Spencer gasped and sat up straight, gripping her stomach with her left hand, and using her right to hold herself up.

"Oh my god! Toby…. Caleb…. Get up here!" Hanna shouted.

Hanna heard what sounded like a pot hitting the floor, and saw Caleb rushing up the stairs.

Spencer sat crying "Ca- Caleb, where's Toby? No, no no…It's too early bumblebee, no…not yet…."

Caleb rubbed Spencer's back as Hanna said "Spence, I need you to stay calm, ok? If you say you've wet yourself, that sounds like your waters have broken."

Spencer's eyes widened as she said "What?! This can't be happening…."

Hanna suddenly started getting another pain shooting up her spine, not wanting her best friend, or husband to notice, she looked away from them, squeezing her eyes shut, and gritting her teeth in pain.

Caleb glanced at his wife, noticing she was looking towards their bedroom door, he thought she must of heard Nate, he then quickly looked back towards Spencer as she yelled out in pain "Toby!"

Toby suddenly appeared, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the top.

Hanna put a hand out to Caleb for help standing up as she said "Spence, look at me, I promise you he will be fine, we need to get you to the hosp-…"

Hanna suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain, this time she could'nt bear the pain, whimpering, tears falling down her cheeks, as she sobbed silently.

Caleb shot Toby a confused look as he reached out to his wife and held on to her, trying to keep her from falling over in pain.

Spencer looked up at Hanna and said "Oh God Han, not you too! Toby, call and ambulance please, I need to get to a hospital…."

Toby zipped past Hanna and Caleb and raced to the guestroom, to get his cellphone.

Hanna's contractions were now coming more frequantly, she kept wincing in pain, but she just acting like she was ok, she tried her hardest to get of Caleb's grasp, but he was having none of it "Hanna, relax please, getting stressed will cause the pain to get worse"

"No! seriously Caleb, let me go, I need to look after Spencer, Caleb you don't understand!" Hanna pleaded, just as Toby ran back into the hallway.

"Caleb, I don't have a signal, I need a landline." Toby said quickly.

"Here, my office!" Caleb said as she turned and raced to his office. He flicked on the light and pointed Toby towards the phone before turning and heading back into the hallway to see about the girls.

"MMMMMMM MY GOD…..TOBY…. Where the fuck are you?" Spencer shouted.

As Toby went to call 9-1-1 for the ambulance's, Caleb made sure Hanna was ok, and sat comfortably, before going into their bedroom to check on their son, Spencer looked over at Hanna, suggesting that she should go and check on Nate with Caleb, guessing Caleb must of heard Spencer, Hanna felt his hands supporting her, helping her up, and helping her into the bedroom, while Caleb started sorting Nate out, Hanna bent over, gripping the chest of draws, near their bed, another pain shot through her, she sqeezed her eyes shut, sobbing silently, Caleb looked over at her with concern, as he struggled to put a coat on a sleeping Nathan , Hanna started to breathe heavily, as the pain slowly subsided.

"princess, i'm going to call your mom and Ted, and ask them to pick Nate up"

Hanna nodded, another pain coming again, Hanna winced, and as Caleb started dialling a number on his cell, he walked over to her, rubbing circles on her back, comforting her, as he started talking on the phone, when he hung up, he went and started packing an overnight bag, they left Nathan to get some sleep, until Ashley and Ted came to pick him up.

As Hanna yet again felt another contraction coming on, this time, she felt like bursting into tears, she gripped tightly again, on the chest of draws. breathing in heavily, she knew her labor was getting worse, Caleb looked over at her with worry in his eyes, he was right by her side in seconds, rubbing her back, and saying comforting words to her, Hanna squeezed her eyes shut, trying to cope through the pain, slowly the pain went away. and Caleb felt Hanna's body relax underneath his touch, he made sure she was ok before decinding to ask her a question that was stuck in his head.

"Ok, what the hell was that out there? You had me looking like I was trying to hurt you"

Hanna looked over at him, still bent over the chest of draws " look i'm sorry ok I was worried about Spence, as soon as she'd said she'd wet herself I knew her water had broken, shes only 7 and a half months, I would have delivered TC if I had too"

"I understand that, but you were in pain too, don't say you weren't" Caleb replied.

Hanna just kept staring at her husband, realising that he knew all along that she was in pain, before having the chance to get another contraction, she straightened up, clutching her stomach, she turned away from Caleb "I need to check on Spence"

They then walked out into the hallway again, hearing the siren's aproaching faintly, they saw Toby lifting Spencer up from the floor, ready to help her down the stairs, to get her to one of the ambulance's.

"Easy Spence, you ok?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah…I'm ok for now Han, you?" Spencer replied sweetly. Everyone could tell Spencer was trying her hardest to be brave.

Caleb helped Hanna down the stairs next, and the two girls sat on the couch holding hands as their husbands opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

It was still pouring down raining, the wind howled, and you could see lightning flashing occasionally lighting up the sky.

Two ambulances arrived minutes apart from each other, Spencer being the first to be seen by an EMT. Hanna sat next to her, holding her hand the whole time, gripping her stomach, odd times as contractions came, Caleb could'nt believe how calm his wife was, he could tell she was in alot of pain, but she was handling it so well.

Toby was stood at the left side of Spencer while she answered the EMT's questions, as they started applying a couple of monitors onto Spencers stomach, Hanna noticed Spencer wince in pain, she squeezed her hand gently in reasurance, as the EMT's brought in a stretcher for Spencer to lay on.

Hanna and Caleb watched, as Spencer lay on the stretcher, her right hand still gripping onto Hanna's, her left in her husbands, as they started to wheel her out, Hanna's tight grip loosened, and Hanna said in a reasuring tone "It'll be ok, I love you Spence…"

She kept watching as Spencer was maneuvered from the front door, Caleb stayed close to Hanna gripping her hand as the EMT's put Spencer into the ambulence and drove off.

Caleb sat Hanna down on the couch, while they waited to be seen by the EMT's, Hanna moaned in pain as another contraction hit, but this time she felt wetness in between her legs, _damn,_ she thought to herself "Caleb... my waters just broke"

Caleb gave her a panicked look, as there was a slight knock on the door, as an EMT came through, kneeling down to check on Hanna, she asked her rountine questions, like her name, how far along was she in her pregnancy, how far apart was her contractions.

Hanna imformed them that her water had just broken a few minutes before, there was another knock on the door, before Ashley and Ted came through, checking on Hanna first, before dissapearing upstairs, picking up a still sleeping Nathan,and Spencer and Toby's little pup before leaving the house, wishing Hanna and Caleb good luck.

The EMT then left the house, and returned not 5 minutes later, with another stretcher, they placed it don on the flooor, and helped Hanna onto it, Caleb kept a tight grip on his wife's hand, as Hanna moaned out again, as a nothe contraction hit, she was close to giving birth now, and she knew it.

5 minutes later, and she was loaded into the ambulance, with Caleb sat right beside her, holding her hand, telling her that he was so proud of her, ands that she was going to be amazing.

Altogether, it took around 20 minutes to get to Rosewood Memorial, throughout the ride there, Hanna kept gripping tightly onto Caleb's hand, as more contractions made their appearence, causing Hanna to wince in pain, as Caleb still held onto her hand, he used the other to move a piece of hair away from her face, kissing her forehead after.

After another 10 minutes, they finally pulled up outside the hospital, Hanna and Caleb heard the EMT'S step out of the vehicle, walking around to the back of them, then opening the double doors, they lifted her out of the ambulance, then wheeling her into the hospital entrance, Caleb right behind them as the EMT started talking to one of the nurses on duty

"Hanna Rivers, mid-20's, full term labor, 40 weeks"

The next thing they knew the doctors were discussing Hanna's labor, determining what action to take next, then they took her into the labor and delivery suite, Caleb on their tail, next, they asked Hanna to change into something comfortable, ready to birth to their daughter, she got changed into a plain purple nightgown, which Caleb had taken out of the overnight bag,m which had been packed a few weeks before, ready for the hospital, after that she got settled on the bed, tryimg to ignore the pain of the contraction that was going through her body.

"how are you able to be calm through all of this? I can tell you're in pain princess, you don't have to be brave around me" Caleb said, watching her try and get comfy.

"i'm ok baby, i'm used to the pains, from having Nate, stop worrying, I can tell my you're facial expression, that you are"

At that moment, there was a slight knock on the door, as the Dr entered the room "Mrs. Rivers, Mr. Rivers... hi my name is Dr Smith, i'll be delivering your baby today, I just need to ask you a few questions"

Hanna and Caleb nodded, and Dr Smith continued, as she sat down on a chair next to Hanna opposite from Caleb, and she lifted her clipboard looking at Hanna's notes.

"so how how far apart are your contractions?"

"i'd say between 5 or 6 minutes apart, they got worse on the trip here" Hanna said, gripping her husbands hand tightly, as sher felt anoter pain rip through her back.

"and your water broke as the ambulance arrived, is that correct?"

"yes thats right" Hanna breathed out, as the pain slowly subsided. The Dr then stood up, and walked over to one of the cabinets, she placed the clipboard down, and opened a draw, picking up some rubber gloves, she put ther on as she walked towards the couple again

"ok Mrs. Rivers, i'm gonna have to give you an examination, to see how dilated you are, so if you could lay down, and make yourself as comfortable as possible"

Hanna nodded, and did what she was told, spreading her legs apart so the Dr could proceed, when she was done, she spoke, as she removed the gloves from her hands, and threw them away "ok Hanna, the good news is that you're 7 cm dilated, just 3 more to go, and you can bring your daughter into the world, i'll be back soon, if you need anything, theres a buzzer at the side of the bed"

"thank you Dr Smith" Caleb said as he put his arm around Hanna, noticing her pained expression, as she clutched her stomach, "i'ts ok princess i'm here for you ok?" he said.

Hanna nodded, as Caleb leaned towards her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, then on her lips as her face softened at his touch "Caleb...can I use your phone please, i'm going to try and take my mind of the pain by playing Candy Crush?"

Caleb laughed slightly, as he reached into his pocket, handing her his phone, then the next thing they heard was the theme for Candy Crush Saga.

10 minutes later, there was another knock on the door, and the one person Hanna or Caleb, did'nt expect to see again walked in.

"hello, Hanna, Caleb" He said as he then looked towards Hanna and continued "I saw your name on the chart, and thought i'd come in and see how you're doing"

Hanna glanced over at Caleb, who looked back at her smiling in reasurance "we're doingv ok thanks Wren, nearly ready to give birth... have you seen Spencer and Toby at all, Spencer's having her baby to but its a premature labor?"

Wren looked towards the couple, before looking through his notes, "I've noticed on here that Spencer's been admitted, but I haven't seen them yet, i'll update you, as soon as I know whats happening myself... in the meantime get some rest, your daughter will be ready to come soon, and congratulations on your marriage, I noticed your last name on your chart... i'm happy for you both"

Both Hanna and Caleb were shocked by his words, they both said thank you, as Wren left the room, a few contractions later, and Dr Smith had returned to check on Hanna's progress, she proceeded in another examination.

"well Hanna, i'm happy to say that you're 10 cm dilated, are you ready to give birth?"

Hanna nodded, as more Dr's and nurses came into the delivery room, ready to deliver Amy Louise Rivers, Caleb stood up, and positioned himself so he was supporting his wife in a sitting position, after the Dr's had instructed him to, he kissed Hanna, gently on her temple and whispered softly in her ear "I know you can do this, princess, you are the strogest person I know, and no matter what i'll always be proud of you"

Hanna smiled up at, him but it did'nt last long, as another contraction hit, and shge cried out in pain, Dr Smith, along with another Dr , both supported her legs, telling her to push hard into her bottom, Hanna did as she was asked, squeezing her eyes shut, and gritting her teeth, as she pushed as hard as she could, stopping when Dr Smith instructed.

"ok Hanna, when you feel another contraction come, I need you to push as hard as you can for 10 seconds ok?"

"ok" Hanna replied, she felt another come, and she pushed as hard as she could into her bottom again.

"ok Hanna keep pushing, thats it, well done" Dr Smith said smiling in reasurance, before adding "one more push and the babys head will be out"

Caleb kissed Hanna again on the top of her head "you're doing so well baby, I love you"

"I love you too" Hanna whispered, before gasping in pain again as the next contration came, Dr Smith again, intructed her to push into her bottom again. she did and after after 10 seconds, the Dr then inforned them that the baby's head was out

"ok Hanna, i'd say 2 more pushes and your daughter will be here, on the next contraction, you know what to do"

2 pushes later, and the sound of a baby's cry was heard throughout the room, after the Dr's had cleaned her up and, called Caleb over to cut her cord, they wtapped her up in a thick pink blanket, and put her in Hanna's awaiting arms, Caleb then walked over to his wife and daughter, kissing Hanna gently on the lips, as well as kissing Amy on the top of her head.

"shes so beautiful" Hanna said as tears of happiness, fell down her cheeks.

"just like her mother" Caleb replied smiling, as he looked down at his newborn daughter, that moment in time, they knew that that day was one of the best days of their life.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey Haleb and Spoby Fans, so here is part 2 fror Spencers labor and birth, hope you enjoy reading, please review and PM , let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

The 20-minute ride to the hospital seemed like it took hours. As more pains ran through her back and lower abdomen, Spencer gripped tightly to Toby's hand, wincing and taking deep breaths, occasionally biting her bottom lip in an effort to keep herself from crying out in pain.

Toby rode in the back of the ambulance across from the EMTs who sat to her right. He kept his blue eyes focused on hers, and lifted her left hand to his lips, softly planting kisses on her fingers as he trailed up to kiss the back of her hand. As she squeezed her eyes shut in pain, he noticed a tear roll out of the corner of her eyes.

It killed him that there was nothing he could do for her in this moment, as he prided himself on being able to protect and care for his wife. It was something he'd done so well, at least that's what Spencer, along with their friends and family told him every chance they got.

He closed his eyes himself, saying a silent prayer "Dear God, please continue to watch over my wife and our baby….and mom, if you're watching, I could use you right about now…don't let anything happen to your grandson. I love you!"

He opened his eyes just in time to see Spencer sitting up holding her stomach as yet another pain hit. One of the EMTs sat forward, pushing Spencer's shoulder back down on the stretcher as she said "Mrs. Cavanaugh, I know you're in pain, but please lie back, we're about 5 minutes away".

Spencer nodded through breaths and said "O-Okay, i-I'm s-s-sorry!"

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital exactly 5 minutes later, and Toby was surprised to see a medical waiting at the door as the EMTs opened the double doors on the back of the ambulance.

"Is this one of the mommies to be?" asked one of the nurses. She was an older woman, maybe in her mid to late 40s, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, thin framed, and about 5'6" tall. Toby sat staring at her as she and the EMT spoke.

After they took the stretcher where lay Spencer out of the back of the ambulance, Toby was helped out. She stood silent at his wife's head, his left hand on her shoulder as he continued to watch the nurse. The nurse looked up at him mid conversation and winked before looking back at the EMT, motioning for them to follow her inside.

"Mom?" Toby said to himself as she walked in behind the group tending to Spencer.

As soon as they made it into the double doors of the emergency room, he was immediately snapped out of his thoughts, the nurse now calling out to the team swarming Spencer "Female, mid 20s, preterm labor, 33 weeks 4 days. Contractions less than 7 minutes apart, notify the NICU, get me an OB/GYN to L&D NOW!"

Everything else seemed to happen so fast. Spencer was rushed to Labor and Delivery, a team of Dr.'s and Nurses waiting. She was immediately examined and hooked up to IV and monitors that would monitor the baby while Toby answered a few questions including his wife's name, how far along she was/due date, his name, and finally the sex of the baby. A few minutes later, a Dr. stepped in and approached the bed. "Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh… Good Morning, I'm Dr. Bird, it looks like we've got ourselves a baby boy coming a little early…."

Spencer looked up at Toby quickly, wondering how the hell the Dr. could be so calm during an emergency like this. Toby gave her a confused looked before they both looked back at the Dr.

"Spencer, is it?" the Dr. asked

"Yes, Spencer…..how…how is my baby?"

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, at this point, we've examined you and have been monitoring you both closely. There is no bleeding, and you show no signs of infection, which is good. Our only concern is that you are currently dilated 4.5 centimeters, which is considered to be active labor, but we've noticed with each contraction you have, your baby's heart rate slows down instead of speeding up, which is an indication that he may have problems with the stress of a normal delivery. Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh, though it is preterm, I recommend we deliver this baby now, via C-section."

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and the two looked at each other, fear spread across their face. Spencer began to cry.

Toby leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head as she reached up with her free hand and touched his face.

"Will he be ok?" Toby asked softly as he pulled away from Spencer and looked back up towards the Dr.

Dr. Bird nodded and said "Yes, lucky for you, we've got quite an advanced Neonatal Department here at Rosewood Memorial. There is a chance that his lungs may not fully be developed yet, but after a short stay here in the NICU, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to take your baby boy home within a couple of weeks, depending on his health and progress after delivery."

Toby and Spencer sighed in relief at the news that their son would be fine, but held their breath and looked at each other sadly when he spoke of the baby being in the hospital a couple of weeks. Spencer tightened her grip on Toby's hand suddenly as another contraction hit.

"Please do what you have to for my baby" Spencer whispered as she sobbed. Toby kissed her hand and the Dr. began going over the procedure. They quickly discussed any risks involved, what happens post-delivery, and how long the procedure should take before Dr. Bird excused himself to get the OR prepped.

Mari instructed Toby to put on scrubs, a cap and a surgical mask, and Spencer was rushed back about 10 minutes later, to be prepped for the procedure. Toby would be allowed to join her as soon as they'd finished prepping her. During the walk back to the OR and as they waited for the ok to enter, she explained to Toby what was going to happen and gave him a few pointers.

"There will be a curtain up, you won't see, and don't look over. You'll also want to hold her hand Toby, and make sure you try to speak to her calmly, in a soft voice. If you freak out, so will Spencer. It will also be cold in there, she may complain about being cold, remind her that's a side effect from the IV, and also expect that she may be a bit shaky and weepy, this is normal, and will pass. Make sure you take plenty of pictures, I know this was unplanned and very last minute, but you do have a camera, at least on your phone?" Mari said softly.

Toby nodded, patting his pants pocket to make sure she did in fact have his phone on him..

Mari peeked into the operating room before looking back at Toby saying "They're ready for you Dad, Be Brave…" before she pushed open the door and led him in, immediately taking her place with the rest of the medical team.

By the time Toby was allowed into the operating room, they had already prepped Spencer for the procedure, and sure enough, the curtain was up. Spencer looked up at Toby and he quickly took her hand.

Dr. Bird spoke "Dad, Mom… we're about to make the incision." Toby squeezed his wife's hand and smiled at her. They were about to finally meet their baby boy.

Everything after that was a blur. There was conversation from the doctors and nurses, and shortly after, the Dr. announced the baby was almost out, and prepare the camera before he held the baby boy up quickly for a photo before passing him to the waiting nursing staff. Toby snapped photo after photo both with the disposable camera as well as his camera phone as he watched Mari and the team clean up their baby boy and place a hat on him before placing him in an incubator and whisking him off for testing.

"Wait… where are they taking him? Toby? Why can't I see him?" Spencer asked.

Toby looked around the room for Mari, but she was nowhere to be found. A nurse approached them and said "Everything is fine, we just want to check out his lungs, make sure he is able to breathe on his own. They are going to finish up the surgery and clean you up, and you should be able to see him soon. Dad, if you would like to come with me while they finish things up in here?" Toby looked down at his wife, who nodded indicating she was ok to be left.

Toby followed the nurse to the NICU on the fourth floor. As soon as they entered, Toby noticed Mari off to the side, watching his baby boy, who lay on his back inside an incubator. There was a small tube in his nose, and a few heart shaped monitors on his chest. She waved him over, and stood next to him as he looked down at his son.

"Toby, he's perfect….. " Mari breathed as she smiled up at him. Toby could not take his eyes off of him, quickly counting 10 tiny fingers and 10 teeny toes. He truly was perfect. His hair was a dark brown, just like his mothers, and he had a cute dimpled chin, just like the both of his parents. He began to stretch and yawn a bit, his eyes fluttering open just enough to reveal that he had beautiful blue eyes, just like his father. He smiled, before twitching slightly and drifting back off to sleep. Their son was the perfect combination of the both of them, he was sure Spencer would melt when she saw him.

"He is…thank you so much, for everything…" Toby sobbed. Mari patted him on the back and turned, leaving the room. Toby stood watching his baby boy fast asleep in the incubator. He wiped the tears that were running from his eyes and looked around for a nurse, and was taken by surprise to see the face that was quickly approaching.

"Toby! I've scoured this entire hospital looking for you, is everything okay?"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hey Haleb fan's, here we are with another chapter for you, we just want to let you all know that we will be uploading chapter's through the week, and having weekends off, so please read, review, PM, follow and fave, and enjoy xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Back in Hanna's hospital room. Hanna and Caleb still had their eyes glued on their newborn baby girl, she had whisps of blonde hair, just like Hanna's, ands dark blue eyes, Hanna could'nt believe how lucky she was, over the past year, alot had happened, she could'nt believe that things could change so fast, from being in a 5 year relationship with Travis Hobbs, to Caleb showing up at her store, and she could'nt believe that over that period of time, she and Caleb had gotten back together, she'd fell pregnant yet again, Caleb had bonded with his son so fast, he had proposed to her, and then their spontaneous decision to get married in the courthouse, now she was Hanna Rivers, married to the love of her life, Caleb Rivers, devoted mother of 2 wonderful children, her life could'nt get any better at that moment in time, until one thought crossed her mind, as she still held Amy in her arms, she looked up at her husband, a worried look upon her face.

"princess, is everything ok?" Caleb asked looking at her, he looked a little concerned, at her sudden change of mood.

"yeah i'm fine" Caleb raised his eyebrows, Hanna carried on talking "look I promise i'm fine, i'm just worried about Spence and TC"

Caleb, took Hanna's free hand in his, he looked straight into her eyes as he replied "Hanna look at me, Spencer and the baby will be ok, Spencer is a strong woman, and TC will be strong too, just like his parents, plus Wren said he'd update up once he has knews"

Hanna smiled at him, and she looked back at Amy in her arms, there was a knock on the door, and Dr. Smith entered the room, smiling at the couple.

"hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, as she walked towards Hanna.

"i'm ok, a little tired, but, i'm ok" Hanna said as she smiled back.

Dr. Smith smiled again "well I came in to ask if you was ready to try and feed your baby, it say on your chart that you want to breastfeed, is that correct?"

"yeah, thats right, I breastfed our son" Hanna replied, as she looked up at Dr. Smith.

"so you already know the gist of it?, thats a good start" Dr. Smith replied, laughing slightly.

Hanna smiled back, as she moved Amy slightly, so she was able to undo the a few buttons on her nightgown, in order to feed her baby girl, Caleb watched in awe, as his wife helped their daughter latch onto her left nipple, once Amy was latched on properly, Hanna sat back, as Caleb repositioned her pillow, so she could sit up properly.

Caleb sat back in his chair watching his girls, he smiled, as Hanna looked over at him.

"i'm so proud of you princess" Caleb said, as he leaned over and kissed Hanna on her cheek, Hanna looked at her husband, smiling, before noticing that Amy had stopped drinking, she repositioned her so she was laying over her shoulder, and then started to burp her.

There was another knock on the door just then, and in walked Wren, as Hanna asked Caleb to get her a diaper from her overnight bag, after he'd passed it to her, she looked up at Wren, as she began putting it on Amy "any news?"

"yes, i've just seen Toby, over in the neonatal unit, Spencer was taken into surgery, for a C-section, as the babys heart rate was low, the good news is, Spencer and the baby are ok, but the baby will have to stay at the hospital for a few weeks"

Hanna smiled sadly, hoping that her best friend was ok, she felt slightly guilty at the fact that she was there holding her newborn baby girl in her arms, when Spencer had to deal with her son laying in an incubator

"I wish I could see her, I can't imagine how shes feeling right now" Hanna said.

Caleb squeezed her hand slightly, in reasurance "we will come and visit her once you and Amy have settled, ok?"

She nodded, smiling at her husband again "here, let me hold her" Caleb said, holding his arms out.

"here baby girl, do you wanna go to your daddy for a bit" she handed Amy over to Caleb as she added "yeah thats it" she then looked over at Wren "thanks for letting us know Wren, we really appreciate it"

"your welcome Hanna...Caleb" he then nodded towards Caleb, and to Hanna's surprise, he nodded back "cogratulations on the birth of your daughter, i'll let Spencer and Toby know you were asking about them"

"thanks Wren, we really appreciate what you've done for us" Hanna said, smiling, Wren smiled back and left the room.

Hanna looked towards Caleb, still holding their newborn in his arms.

"you're already great with her, you know that?" Hanna said as she kept on looking at them.

"I have no idea what to do with a newborn" Caleb replied, laughing slightly.

"you're actions say different Rivers, your a great dad to Nate, you will be with Amy too"

"how do you know that?" Caleb ask looking curiously up at his wife.

"because I know you, I know you will do whatever it takes to be a great dad to our children, and thats one of the reasons why I love you"

Caleb smiled at Hanna, as they both looked down at their daughter, now fast asleep in her fathers arms, Caleb stood up, and walked over to the cot, Placing Amy in it gently, and covering her with the pink blanket, he looked back over to Hanna, as he walked back towards her.

"have you called you're mom and Ted yet? I still need to call my mom, Will and my dad" he asked as he sat down back in the chair.

"no I haven't, i'll call them as soon as i've peed, why dont you give you're mom a call first" Hanna replied, as she stood up from the bed, and headed to the toilet.

After Hanna had called her mom, and Ted imforming them of Amys birth, they decided to wait to tell Nathan about his new baby sister, and surprise him once they were able to go home, which would be the next day, once the Dr's had checked her over.

After a few more hours had passed, Caleb was already a pro, when it came to looking after Amy, he'd changed her diaper, more then once, even when she had done a smelly one, Hanna could'nr help but giggle at her husbands face, as soon as he took Amy's diaper off, he suddenly sucked a breath in and held it, as he cleaned her up, and put her a fresh diaper on.

After some bonding time with his daughter, he'd finally got her to fall asleep, he gently placed her in the cot, then turned to his wife, noticing she had also fallen asleep, he smiled. walking over to her, he pulled the blanket over her kissing her gently on her cheek he whispered "night princess, I love you" he noticed a slight smiler apear on her face, before he settled in the chair near the hospital bed, looking at 2 of the 3 most important people in his life.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey Haleb Fans, here we are, with another chapter, review. PM, follow, fave, and enjoy xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

"Spencer's down in the OR, they had to do an emergency C-Section, her water broke early, the baby's heart rate was dropping…" Toby said quickly.

"We've got a great Neonatal care team here, she's in great hands, and you, are you okay?" Wren asked.

Toby stood, staring at his son as thought about the earlier night's events….

" _Oh my god! Toby…. Caleb…. Get up here!"_

 _Crash, bang…_

 _A burning sensation instantly shot up Toby's foot as he looked up at Caleb in shock. Caleb took off out of the kitchen without even apologizing for what had happened._

 _Toby looked down, his foot and the floor now covered in hot milk._

 _He moved quickly to grab a towel and began wiping up the mess Caleb left. Whatever it was, he was sure Caleb could take care of it on his own until he got the mess cleaned up._

" _Toby!" he heard Spencer yell. She was clearly in pain, he could hear it in her voice._

 _Quickly standing, he tossed the wet towels into the sink, and raced off to find her sitting at the top of the stairs next to Hanna, Caleb rubbing her back._

"Actually, I probably need to have someone look at my foot. Long story, but I got burned tonight, before all this happened…"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll have a nurse come to Spencer's room once they get her settled and take care of it. Is this your little guy?" Wren asked.

"Yep…. That's little "Stormy" Cavanaugh…" Toby said smiling.

"Great choice of name, he looks so much like Spencer, congratulations!" Wren commented.

"That's not really his name, but the nickname is perfect for him, don't you think?" Toby laughed, smacking Wren lightly on the back.

Wren looked at his curiously and smiled before offering "Listen, i'm on duty tonight, if there's anything I can do for you, please let one of the Nurses know. I'll be more than happy to pop in… please give Spencer my best wishes." Wren turned and walked off.

"Mr. Cavanaugh? Your wife is in her room, and she's asking for you, this way please?" a nurse said softly. Toby pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of their son for Spencer before turning and following the nurse out.

Toby followed the Nurse onto the elevators, stopping on the 3rd floor, the Maternity Ward. They traveled down a short hallway, and made a right into the last room. Spencer sat up slowly, still trembling slightly. She held her arms out to her husband, who sat next to her on the bed and quickly but gently pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried, asking "How is he? Is he okay?"

Toby pulled away quickly, wiping the tears from his wife's eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He grinned, and she smiled back through her tears as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Well? Tell me something Toby, don't just leave me here in suspense. What does he look like? Is he healthy? How big is he?" Spencer rattled off.

Toby pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it to Spencer as he said "See for yourself….."

Spencer snatched the phone and held it in her trembling hands. She pushed a button to bring the phone to life, and swiped to unlock it. There on the screen was her beautiful baby boy. She covered her mouth with her hands, dropping the phone onto her legs, still looking down at the picture.

"He's….Toby, He's per-"

"He's perfect. I know Spence, he's absolutely perfect. Got all 10 fingers, and all 10 toes… check his hair color!" Toby said smiling.

Spencer picked up the phone again, bringing it closer as she looked again at the photo.

"Brown, like mine….ohhh… look at his little chin dimple." Spencer grinned up at her husband.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, sorry to interrupt. I'm Gloria, one the lactation consultants here at Rosewood Memorial. I wanted to pop in speak to you quickly about your son and his feedings. As you may know, he's on a nasogastric tube for feeding, as it's common in premature babies aren't mature enough to suckle on either the breast or bottle. I assure you this is temporary. Part of his care plan is to get him to gain enough weight to be cleared to go home, and of course that's where the feedings come in. I wanted to find out from you if you were planning on breastfeeding your son, or did you want to discuss donor milk until he's gained enough to go home and get on formula?"

Spencer shook her head quickly and said "I always planned to breastfeed. Will they be bringing him here for feedings?"

Gloria shook her head and said "Unfortunately no, he'll be feeding via tube, however, we will be testing him on the breast and bottle in a few days to see how he does. He was born at close to 34 weeks, so he's a bit more matured than most of the babies we've seen, which is good. I'm going to get you set up with a pump, and we'll go over how to pump and store it for your baby."

"When can I see him?" Spencer asked.

Gloria looked at Toby and Spencer and said "That I'm not sure of. That will have to be discussed with your medical staff, they should be in shortly to check in on you. I will be back with the pump, and we'll get going, is that okay?"

Spencer nodded and looked back at Toby. He pulled her close and she closed her eyes, finally taking an opportunity to rest for the first time in hours. Toby sat next to Spencer, his right arm wrapped around her, his chin resting on the top of her head as she leaned into his hold, for about 15 minutes, until a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair. She introduced herself and explained that she was going to take Spencer up to bond with her son. Though she was a bit exhausted, Spencer could not wait. The nurse helped Spencer from the bed into a wheelchair, and laid a blanket across her legs to keep her warm, as she was still suffering from chills, from the IV they'd given her before the surgery.

Toby followed as the nurse wheeled Spencer out of her room, down the short hall towards the elevators. They rode in silence to the 4th floor, and as soon as the doors opened up into the NICU, Spencer reached up and took her husband's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze letting her know it was going to be okay, as the nurse continued to push her through the unit towards her son's incubator.

Spencer's heart began to break and her eyes began watering as they walked past the many incubators and she saw the little babies connected to tubes for feeding, oxygen and so much more. Some of the babies were tiny.

"How big was he?" she asked the nurse as they reached the incubator that had a handwritten name card that read "Cavanaugh" hung above it.

The nurse smiled as she stepped to the side and said "He did good, 4lbs 7 ounces, 17.25 inches long. No problems breathing on his own, which is fairly common in births before 34 or 35 weeks. There's just a tube for feeding. We'll try him off on breastfeeding/bottle feeding within the next week or so. His milestones before going home are gain weight, keep his temperature stable and take all feedings by mouth. They sometimes have issues with sucking and swallowing."

"Can I hold him?" Spencer whispered.

"Absolutely! He's stable, I was actually bringing you up here to start Kangaroo Care. The sooner the better. He's going to be undressed down to his diaper, we will place him on your bare chest, and you'll be covered by a blanket. It helps them to breathe and sleep better, and studies have shown that the benefits are they gain weight quicker and have more stable temperatures. Also helps with depression in mothers. We'll get you situated with a lounge chair and get you going" said the nurse.

Spencer was helped into a lounge chair and a nurse brought over her son. The nurse helped her place the baby inside her gown against her bare chest, and Spencer closed her eyes as she kissed the top of his head. "Hi bumble bee! It's mommy, you gave me quite the scare little guy!" She gently wrapped her right hand around her tiny body that lay on her chest as she used her left hand to wipe the tears that began to fall from her eyes. She kissed his head again and whispered "I love you so much Tobias Caleb!"

TC uncurled his fist slightly and moved his hand. Toby reached out and stuck his index finger into his sons grip, slowly moving it back and forth as he said "Hi Stormy, I'm your dad…"

Spencer opened her eyes and look at Toby curiously as she murmured "Stormy?"

Toby nodded and said "Nickname I came up with for me. Fitting, isn't it?"

They both laughed and looked down at their son. Just then they heard a soft voice speak. "Spencer? Toby?"

They both looked up in the direction of the voice calling their names. Toby smiled instantly as he said "Mari! I was wondering if I'd see you again, I wanted to personally thank you, for everything…."

Mari reached out and touched Toby's hand. He instantly got the chills, noticing for the first time that there was a slight coolness to her skin. She smiled and said "Oh dear, you're more than welcome. You don't ever had to thank me, it's my job. I wanted to come find you two and say my goodbyes. My work here is done, I'm heading home now."

Spencer smiled and said "Oh no, your shift is over? Thank you so much for everything you did for us today, helping out and all, we really appreciate you, you've been a blessing…"

There was a slight twinkle in Mari's eyes as she reached out to touch the top of baby Tobias' head. "May I?" She asked softly.

Spencer nodded, and Mari pulled back her hand, kissing her fingertips softly, and gently pressing it against Tobias' forehead. He stirred in his sleep, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes began to flutter open. Spencer looked down at him, her eyes growing big as she looked up at Toby and smiled.

"Babe, he has your eyes" she whispered, kissing her son on the forehead as he slowly shut his eyes again. He lay there a few seconds later still smiling, before drifting off to sleep again, his smile fading.

"Be good to your mother and father angel" Mari whispered as she leaned in close to baby Tobias. She touched Spencer's hand, followed by her cheek, then turned and touched Toby's cheek, looking deep into his eyes and smiling. "I better get going" she said, as she turned and walked away. She moved so quickly it was as if she disappeared into thin air….

"We did good, didn't we?" Spencer asked as she looked down at her sleeping baby boy.

"We did better than good, we achieved absolute perfection" Toby said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Spencer's head before planting a light kiss on his sons cheek.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Ok we are really sorry for the late update, bur here we are with it now, we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it, as its christmas time at the minute, there maybe a delay on future chapters, but this story, will hopefully soon be wrapping up, depending on how the storyline goes, so let us know on your thought's on a sequal as always, review and PM and let us know what you think xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna suddenly woke up to the sound of Amy crying, she sat up and got out of her hospital bed, she walked over to the cot in which her newborn daughter was in, she picked her up, and rocked her gently in her arms "hey baby girl, whats the matter huh? are you hungry?" she asked asked, she carried her to her bed, and climbed on and she began feeding her, she glanced over at Caleb, noticing that he had fallen asleep in the chair, she smiled as she finished off feeding Amy, she burped her and changed her diaper, she gently rocked her back to sleep, Amy eventually dozed off in Hanna's arms, and she carried her to her cot placing her back down gently, she tiptoed back to her bed, being careful not to wake her sleeping husband, she picked up Amys diaper bag, and pulled out a big fluffy blanket, and covered Caleb up with it, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she glanced at his watch, noticing the time was 3:30am, she then settled back into bed, dozing off again.

Caleb slowly opened his eyes, slightly blurry from just waking up, he focused his eyes on the gorgeous blonde asleep, before noticing that a blanket had been placed over him, he smiled, realising Hanna must of placed it on him when he dozed off, he stood up, removimg the blanket, he leaned over Hanna, placing a soft kiss on her temple, Hanna shifted slightly in her sleep, before opening her eyes slowly, noticing Caleb leaning over her, she smiled.

"morning princees, sorry for waking you I did'nt intend to" Caleb said kissing her again.

"morning, what time is it?"

"its just gone 6:30" Caleb said looking at her.

"then don't worry about waking me, Amys due to wake up soon to be fed, and a diaper change"

Right on cue, Amy started crying from her cot, Hanna got out of bed, as Caleb sat down in the chair again, and watched her as she picked up thier daughter and began to breastfeed her, Caleb felt so lucky in his entire life, he had the most beautiful wife on the planet, and 2 amazing children, he could'nt wish for anything better than what he already had, Hanna, Nathan and Amy was all that he needed.

A few hours, after Amy was checked over, Hanna was able to take Amy home, but before she got her things put together, and discharge herself, she really wantewd to see Spencer and Toby, she needed to see for herself that she was ok, with her own eyes, as she remembered how scared she was going into labor so early, as she watched Caleb packing some of Amys things, she grabbed the clothes that he had placed on the bed, for her to wear to travel home in, a pair of black leggings and a loose pink tank top, with black slip on shoes, she dressed, and told Caleb she was going to ask about seeing Spencer and Toby before they left, Caleb smiled and nodded as he went to pick Amy up and get her dressed and put her in her carseat.

Hanna walked into the reception of the maternity ward, and headed to to the main desk, there was asn eldish woman there, with dark hair, with a few grey strands that was visible, she had glasses on and she had her head down, typing away on her keyboard, Hanna cleard her throat to get her attention, the woman looked up slowly up at her.

"how can I help you Mrs...?" the receptionist asked.

"Rivers... errm the Dr has cleared me and my daughter to go home, but before I discharge myself, I was wondering if I could vist my friend, she gave birth to her baby yesterday via C-section" Hanna replied.

The receptionist started looking through her computer, as she got up the search screeen to type in a patients name "what is your friends name Mrs Rivers?"

"Spencer Cavanaugh"

"says here that she had a baby boy yesterday and that he was taken into neonatal, unfortunatly tough, until Mrs. Cavanaugh has recovered from her surgery, she wont be able to have visitors for a few days"

Hanna looked at the woman with dissapointment in her eyes, she really needed to know that her bestfriend was ok "please can I just see her for 5 minutes before my husband takes me and my daughter home?"

"i'm sorry Mrs. Rivers but the answer is no, you can come in and see her in the next couple of days" the receptionist replied, Hanna smiled slightly and said thank you, before heading back into her hospital room, where Caleb was stood, with the carseat in his hand, he watched Hanna to try and get a hint if she was ready to go.

About half an hour later, Hanna, Caleb and Amy were in Spencer and Tobys room, Ajust as Hanna ands Caleb was about to leave the hospital, they bumped into Wren, and after much convincing from Hanna, he had given them permission to go and see them before they left to go home, Spencer was sat on her bed while Toby was sat in the chair beside her, Hanna and Caleb was sat in the chairs at the other side of the hospital room.

"Spence... how are you feeling? will the baby be ok?" Hanna asked her best friend with concern.

"i'm ok Han, still sore but i'm ok, Stormys ok too, they just need to keep him in a bit longer to ensure that he's feeding properly and gaining weight, I just want him here with me" Spencer replied as tears began to form in her eyes, Hanna stood up and walked over to Spencer giving her a comfoting hug

"Spence he will be ok before you know it and he will be home with you soon, ok"

Spencer smiled slightly as Hanna said this to her, knowing that in her heart, her son would be a fighter, she noticed Caleb still sat in the chair at the other end of the room with the carseat with Amy inside next to him, she smiled again, as Toby went to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "do I get to meet my niece? then maybe I can take you to meet stormy"

"yeah of course!" Hanna said as she walked over to Caleb who was gettin Amy out of the carseat, passing her to Hanna, who then handed her over to Spencer.

"she's adorable" Spencer said as she looked at Hanna, "she's the splitting image of you Han" Hanna smiled at Spencers compliment.

After about an hour, Hanna and Caleb headed home, after seeing TC in the neonatal unit, Hanna and Caleb headed over to the front desk to get Hanna discharged, before heading out to the parking lot, Caleb strapped Amy's carseat into the backseat, making sure she was in securly, before walking over to Hanna and helping her into the front seat, the then got into the drivers side and turned on the ignition, and began driving towards their house, where nathan was waiting to meet his baby sister, along with Ashley and Ted, who could'nt wait to meet their granddaughter.

Around 15 minutes later, and Caleb pulled up onto the driveway outside their house, Caleb got out of the car and was about to help Hanna out, until their front door swung open, revealing an excited Nathan, running out to welcome his parents home "mommy, daddy! where my baby sister?!"

"hey Nate, be patient buddy, you'll see her in a minute, and let mommy get in the house and sit down first ok, she's still a little poorly from having the baby" Caleb said, as he walked to the back of the car, to take the carseat out of the back, Nathan ran back into the house, Caleb ans Hanna right behind him, carrying Amys carseat, once they was in the house, Caleb placed the carseat on the floor, then greeted his in laws.

Hanna walked over to the carseat, picking up Amy, then she walked over to her mom and Ted "mom, Ted... do you want to meet your granddaughter?" Hanna asked as she smiled at them.

"of course we do Han!" Ashley said, as Hanna handed Amy over to her, Ashey looked at Amy, with a huge grin on her face "shes absolutely adorable Hanna"

After half an hour, Nathan was sat back on the sofa, holding his baby sister, with the support of Ashley.

"sor what do you think of your baby sister Nate?" Caleb asked his son, unable to hold back a smile, seeing his son bond with his sister.

"shes bewtiful daddy"

Hanna giggled slightly as her son answered, she thought it was cute.

"so how much did she weigh guys?" Ted asked, as he noticed Amy falling asleep in Nates arms.

"7lbs 12oz" Hanna replied as she slowly but gently picked Amy up from Nates arms.

"wow, thats the same weight yoiu was when you was born, like mother like daughter huh" Ashley replied, Caleb, Hanna and Ted laughed

Ashley and Ted left a few hours ago, the time was now 10:02pm, Caleb had just put Nate to bed, and Hanna was sat breastfeeding Amy, and changing her diaper ready for bed, Caleb came down to help her, they had finished sorting the baby out, they both headed up to bed and cuddled up close to each other, falling asleep quite fast, readying themselves for the nightly feeds and diaper changes.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. sorry about the delay, weve been super busy, but we hope you enjoy it, please read, review, and PM if you wish xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

"Good Morning Mrs. Rivers!" a slender framed nurse called out from behind the desk as Hanna strolled slowly into the unit. She'd made this trip damn near every day since she was released from the hospital a little under a week ago. It took a bit of arguing between her and Caleb, but she refused to back down. After about an hour of going back and forth as she dressed and pumped bottles for Amy that first morning, she finally convinced him that she was doing OK in terms of her own health, and that it would be good for her to get out of the house for a bit. There wasn't anything she wouldn't say or do to get OUT of Rivers Manor, and into Rosewood Memorial to see about her best friend and her brand new God Son.

She carried two steaming cups and a bag in her hands, and smiled as she passed the Nurses and Doctors that moved about along the halls. She swore she could walk from the parking lot to Spencer's room with her eyes closed by now. As she approached the door to Spencer's room, she could hear voices. She stopped at the corner, resting her back against the wall next to the door and listened, as the tone in Spencer's voice sounded anything BUT cheery.

"Babe, you've got to relax, it's not good for your blood pressure. You finally get discharged today after almost a week, don't upset yourself and have to stay another night. It's not going to be so bad, I promise, I'll …" Hanna listened as Toby tried to calm his wife. Spencer, clearly annoyed cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't tell me to calm down Toby, seriously! I'm not pregnant anymore, if you haven't noticed, I've been cooped up in this hospital for days now, Tobias is out, I can get as ANGRY as I want to. Did you not think I'd get upset finding out that you plan on going back to work tomorrow? Tobias was JUST born, he's still going to stay here, in this hospital alone at night, while we get to go home, and carry on like we don't have a preemie at the hospital fighting to meet these milestones before he can get home."

Hanna's eyes widened as she listened and learned the reason Spencer was so upset. She understood, but knowing Toby, there was perfect reason why he'd decided to go back to work so soon, Spencer just didn't let him get there, or was too but wallowing in her own self pity to figure it out. She was a smart girl, but sometimes Spencer had the tendency of getting wrapped up in the small stuff, and not seeing the bigger picture.

Hanna took a deep breath and decided to bail Toby out as she turned the corner and strolled into Spencer's room. "Good Morning Mama, I brought muffins and coffeeeee" Hanna sung sweetly as she handed her best friend a cup, placed the bag on her lap and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I guess that's my cue to go see about Stormy…." Toby said as Hanna offered him a quick wink. He stopped and kissed his wife softly and sweetly on the lips. Hanna watched as Spencer lightened under his kiss, her freehand reaching up and touching the side of his face now covered in stubble as he hadn't shaved in about a week's time, as she returned the kiss. Toby pulled away, resting his forehead on Spencer's for a second before he stood and strolled over to Hanna, pulling her into a single armed embrace, and pecking her softly on her forehead as he murmured "Thanks" before heading off out the door.

"What? Okay, so it's decaf, but it's better than this shit they're wheeling in here every morning, right?" Hanna said as Spencer popped the lid off her cup and smelled it, rolling her eyes.

Spencer took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma slowly as she said "Hey Han? So TOBY has decided he wants to return to work….TOMORROW! So I'll be home alone during the day. Would you mind visiting me there? I'll just be going through some catalogs and shopping online for things for the baby's nursery. With him coming early and all, I didn't really get a chance to get everything put together."

Hanna slid off her slip on shoes and took off her coat before climbing in bed next to Spencer. Her friend laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes and whispered softly "Thank you Han, for coming here every day, even though you have a sweet little girl at home of your own. We love you!"

Hanna looked over and noticed a few tears streaming down her friends face. She grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers and she said "Of course Spence, where the hell else would I be? As for coming by, yes, I'll come over, maybe I'll bring Amy one day and give Caleb and Nathan a break. We can even come see stormy if you want to, I don't mind, I know you'll be a wreck at home wondering how he's doing. Speaking of, how is my little guy doing?"

Spencer squeezed Hanna's hand and said "He's perfect. I can't get over how much he looks like me and Toby. He's the like the perfect combination of the two of us…. He is gaining weight…ounces, almost at a pound. Yesterday we tried him on the breast and then a bottle. He still has a little trouble suckling, but the nurses said that's normal, and he should get it soon, which is encouraging. I've just been in here pumping and trying to build up a supply for him, because I know I'm going home, and I want him to have enough. I feel like a cow!"

The two girls laughed and sat in silence eating off of Spencer's muffin and enjoying their decaf coffee.

About an hour passed, and Toby came back into the room. Hanna was sitting on the bed alone, Spencer had gone off into the en-suite bathroom to shower and wash her hair. Hanna stood and raced over to Toby, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out of the room. She walked him around the corner and stopped a few steps away from Spencer's room before releasing his hand and saying "What are you doing Toby? You can't go back to work so soon! She's going to need you at home!"

Toby raised his right hand to his face and stroked his stubble before he said "Hanna, I know what I'm doing, ok? I know she's going to need me, but what about when we have a baby at home. I don't want to exhaust all of my leave and baby bonding time just sitting around at home when I could be working and building up more leave. Once we find out for sure when TC gets go to home, I'll be taking time off. I want to be home with the two of them. Besides, I'm sure you'll still be coming by to visit her, so what use am I while you two polish each other's nails and watch TV all day?"

Hanna playfully shoved him and said "We haven't polished each other's nails since high school jerk! But you're right, it sounds like you've had a chance to think about this, I'll butt out then…"

The two walked back into the room to find Spencer coming out of the bathroom looking more like her old self. She wore light blue capris and a cream colored chiffon blouse with light blue polka dots. It was the outfit she'd had in her hospital bag for when she and baby were released to go home. He hair was washed and blow dried and curled into long barrel curls.

"Look who I ran into coming down the hall when I called to check on Caleb!" Hanna said in an attempt to cover up the fact that she had just taken Toby into the hall and confront him.

Spencer smiled and said "How is he?" as she set her hospital robe on the foot of the bed and pulled back the covers before climbing back in on top of them.

Toby smiled at his wife and said "You look beautiful, and he's doing amazing. He knows my voice and my hands, I'm sure of it. He was a little fussy when I put him back down, but we got good Kangaroo Care in. The nurse let me try bottle feeding him too. He's getting it Spence, he can suck, but looks like he forgets to breathe, so he kind of gags a bit. Nurse said it's a coordination issue preemies have. Sucking, swallowing and breathing. That's what he needs to get down so he can feed properly. He isn't getting enough out of the bottle because he has to pause to breathe or he gags, so they will still tube feed him, but they'd been working on his bottle feeding instead of giving a pacifier, or when they see him trying to suck his fist."

"Spence, I'm gonna head out and let you go up to see him. Call you later when you're home? I love you guys…" Hanna said as she hugged her friend and slid her shoes and coat back on.

The drive from the hospital to her house seemed quicker than normal. Hanna pulled into the garage and headed into the house, bypassing Caleb and Nathan, who sat in the den with Payton watching a movie, and headed straight upstairs to Amy's nursery.

She tiptoed over to her bassinet, and stood silently watching her sleeping baby girl. She turned slightly as she heard the door softly creak as Caleb came in after her. She turned sideways, hugging her husband, not taking an eye off her daughter and whispered "I'm just so grateful that she's healthy Cay. To see what Spence and TC are going through…I just….can't put it into words how thankful I am that I have my daughter home with me. I could have lost her, you know. That fall off the chair, I think back to all the crazy shit I did while I was pregnant. God Caleb….that could've been me in Spence's place."

Amy stirred and whimpered, and Hanna pulled away from Caleb, ready to pick up her daughter and comfort her. They watched a while longer, but Amy lay sleeping quietly. Caleb led Hanna out of the nursery and pulled the door behind them. He kissed her softly and said "You look exhausted, go lay down for a bit, I'll fix us some lunch." Hanna couldn't argue with that, and she did as her husband asked.

As she headed towards her bedroom, she stopped at the guestroom. She opened the door and stared at the bed. Just about a week ago she sat on that very bed with her best friend, pregnant and cuddling with Payton.

A lot changed for the two of them in that short period of time. Spencer's bags were still in the guest room, her cleaned clothes now lay across the bed. Hanna made sure to wash them when she got home with Amy, but in her haste to get out of the house every morning, forgot to gather them and take them to Spence. She pulled the door shut behind her, and decided to leave everything as it was.

She didn't mind the reminder of March 2nd, the day her two little angels made their debut.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N hey everyone, sooo sorry for not updating in a long time we have been really really busy lately but here it is there next chapter xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

The drive home from the hospital was without a doubt awkward. Spencer sat in the passenger seat watching the trees and random people on the street flash by as Toby drove along the streets of Rosewood towards their home. The sun was slowly setting on the small town of Rosewood as the couple rode in silence.

It had taken longer than anticipated to get Spencer's discharge papers in order, and she was finally released about 4:45 pm on March 8th. They spent another couple minutes saying their thank you's and goodbyes to staff who cared for Spencer during her time in Labor and Delivery. They wished Spencer well as she made her way down the corridor to the elevators, insisting on walking and not riding in a wheelchair as Toby suggested.

As the car slowed to a stop at a light, Toby reached out his right hand, and gently grabbed his wife's hand. Spencer immediately froze and tensed, jumping slightly as she turned her head to the left, her brown eyes locking with her husband's blue eyes. Toby offered a smile, and squeezed Spencer's hand as he said "Spence, it's going to be ok. Please relax!"

Spencer laughed nervously as she said "I _am_ relaxed! You just scared me…"

Toby nodded at her right hand, in which she was using to mindlessly roll and unroll the hem of her shirt between her thumb and pointer fingers. Spencer looked down, noticing her actions and burst into tears.

The light turned green, and Toby immediately put on his blinker and got over to the right when it was safe to do so. He pulled over across from the church, threw the car into park and killed the engine, shifting in his seat to face his wife, who was still crying her eyes out, her face buried in the palm of her hands.

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked as he gently rubbed her shoulders. Toby grew unsatisfied with the distance the center console in the car placed between them, so he unlocked the doors and got out, quickly rounding the rear of the car and making his way to the passenger door.

Spencer must have known what was coming next, as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, barely getting a chance to get out of the car as Toby pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as he whispered sweetly into her ears.

The pair stood embracing a couple minutes more, Spencer was slow to calm down, Toby refusing to let her go until he was sure she was okay.

"Let's get you home" Toby said, using one hand to wipe the tears that ran from Spencer's face.

Spencer shook her head _no_ , and pulled away, leaning against the car and looking down at her feet.

"I….i'm not ready Toby. I'm supposed to be bringing home my baby, and I can't… I just…. Do you mind if we stop by Hanna's and pick up Payton? I need a distraction… I think maybe if I have Payton, it'll help take my mind off of our baby, at least for a few seconds out of the day." Spencer spoke softly, her eyes still focused on her feet.

Toby lifted her chin so that she was now looking him in the eyes and he said "Of course, I understand Spence, and I'm going to be there for you, I hope you know that. I'm not running from this by going back to work, you can call me at any time, and I _will_ drop what I'm doing to answer your call, or even come see you. We'll go get Payton, ok?"

Spencer nodded and said "I was just thinking…focusing on how empty the house is going to feel! I just imagined the car ride from the hospital to go differently, you know? I pictured you struggling to get the car seat strapped in before we take off, me in the backseat sitting next to our bumble bee in case he gets scared and cries while you drive 5 miles an hour holding up traffic all the way home…"

Toby laughed and said "Wait, whoa…I wasn't planning on speeding! 2 miles per hour…that's precious cargo you're talking about!"

Spencer hugged her husband quickly, planting a kiss on his cheek before saying "You're right! Let's go get our _other_ baby! And Toby….Thank You for being such an amazing husband."

They got back in the car and headed to the Rivers house.

Hanna had just picked Amy up out of her bassinet when she heard a soft knock on their front door, followed by a ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Nathan yelled as he leapt from his place on the den floor and raced toward the front door. Payton yelped and raced off behind him.

"Nathan, if you touch that door you're in trouble young man!" Hanna called out to her son as she made her way slowly downstairs carrying little Amy.

"Auntie Spence! Uncky Tobes!" Nathan yelled.

"Hiiiiiii kiddo! I've missed you buddy!" Hanna heard Spencer say. Hanna grunted, not because her friends stopped by, but because despite her warning, Nathan had opened the door.

Spencer looked at the stairs as she heard Hanna grunt and melted immediately.

"Ohhhhh…. Gimme gimme gimme!" Spencer said as she shuffled towards Hanna, arms out to take hold of Amy.

Hanna hugged Toby quickly and poked Nathan in the shoulder as she said "Don't think I'm not telling your dad about that door! You can't go opening the door for everyone Nathan."

"But I looked out the window like you said momma! I saw it was Unky Tobes and Spencie!" Nathan pouted.

 _ **Caleb ran to the store for a couple things as Hanna hadn't had the chance to do their regular grocery shopping yet.**_

Spencer carried Amy into the den and sat on the couch, Amy in her arms, her chin resting on Spencer's shoulder as she gently patted her back and softly inhaled the sweet smell of Honey Apple baby wash.

Hanna came and sat next to Spencer as Toby and Nathan stayed in the living room playing with Payton.

"How are you Spence?" Hanna said softly as she took the burp cloth from her shoulder and reached out and wiped a bit of spit up from Amy's chin and Spencer's shirt.

"Good" Spencer said quickly as she pulled Amy away from her chest and held her out at arms length.

"Look at Auntie Spencie's Baby! Sweet baby girl!" Spencer cooed. Spencer hugged Amy close and closed her eyes.

"No, how are you _really_ Spence?" Hanna asked.

Spencer opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Tears began to well up in her eyes and Hanna scooted closer. She rubbed her back softly and said "I know Spence, I'm sorry, and seeing and holding Amy is probably not making it any better…"

Spencer sighed and handed Amy to Hanna as she said "I broke down in the car on the way home Han. Toby had to pull over and hold me on the side of the road. I'm a wreck! I didn't want to go home. We came to get Payton, maybe he will distract me some, help take my mind off of things, you know?"

Hanna nodded as she began to lay Amy back and drape the burp cloth over her shoulder. She was about to breastfeed.

Once she got her daughter situated, Hanna looked up and said "I think for any mother it's hard leaving your baby at the hospital and going back home. It's going to be okay though, he's in the right place getting the best care, and he's going to be just fine. He'll be home before you know it, and then you'll be like me, trying to find an excuse to get OUT of the house and _away_ from the chaos."

The girls laughed and Amy let out a little whine. "Sorry!" they both said before they began laughing again at the idea of them apologizing to a newborn baby.

"Hey Spence, good to see you home!" Caleb said as he came into the den and hugged Spencer. Toby followed carrying Payton with Nathan following close behind.

"Listen, thank you guys so much for taking care of Payton for us while I was in the hospital. Who would've thought that 6 days ago we'd both be going into labor during a freak storm?!" Spencer said as she stood and took Payton from Toby.

"It's been a wild week indeed!" Caleb said as he took a seat next to his wife and daughter.

"We're gonna head home and get out of your hair here guys, I'm pretty sure you've got a who program to get going here with these 2 munchkins. Han, I'll call you in the morning?" Spencer said as she and Toby made their way to the door.

"I'm gonna head up to the guestroom and gather our things, we'll lock the door on our way out. Night you guys!" Toby said as he made his way towards the stairs.

Spencer and Toby arrived home about 45 minutes later, they stopped for Italian take out on their way home.

They ate and Toby cleared the table and washed the dishes as Spencer went upstairs to shower. She was already in bed and on her laptop checking emails when Toby entered the bedroom. He removed his shirt and headed to the bathroom to shower himself as Spencer sat propped up on pillows drumming away on the keyboard.

Spencer's laptop chimed and a tiny window appeared in her task bar indicating she had received an instant message from HMarinRivers. She laughed and opened the window. It was a chat from Hanna:

HMarinRivers: What the hell are you doing online Spence?

SHasCav: Should be asking you the same thing!

HMarinRivers: Hey, I'm nott he one who JUST got released from the hospital…

SHasCav: I had a BABY, not brain surgery. That was a WEEK ago, I'm fine!

HMarinRivers: Toby is going to freak…

SHasCav: I have a business to run!

HMarinRivers: You're on maternity leave!

SHasCav: LOL So are you…Bite me bitch! Why is Toby's cellphone ringing? Are you calling my husband?

HMarinRivers: Maybe….

SHasCav: I hate you Han!

HMarinRivers: Love you too Spence! Hey...Tell me what you think of this? (Hanna sent a picture)

Hanna and Spencer spent the rest of the night swapping photos and links of baby clothes, changing tables and cribs. They created a joint pinterest account and pinned all things baby boy and baby girl. They planned out Baby Tobias' nursery and Spencer finally ordered a couple more things she needed so she could finally get started.

When their eyes grew tired, and they both agreed that they were over their husbands complaining, they signed off and called it a night.

Spencer lay quietly in bed facing her sleeping. She could not help thinking of her baby boy. She wanted more than anything for him to be home. A tear rolled down her face and hit her pillow. Toby moved closer and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close, and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep babe, I love you!" Toby whispered before drifting back off to sleep.

"I love you too Toby! Goodnight bumble bee! I'll see you in the morning…" Spencer whispered softly before drifting off to sleep herself.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N Hey Haleb fans! Here is the next chapter... We have been slow to post because we've been cooking up something HUGE for this story. Before we get into it, there something we wanted to explain so you don't get confused. We will be featuring "Flashbacks" and "Flash Furthers" throughout the next few chapters.**

 **Flashback is self explanatory...we're going back into time in the story.**

 **Flash further is going back into time within a flashback. So if we flashedback 8 hours, we may flash further back within that time frame to go hours before the flashback time period LOL **

**We really hope you enjoy, and hang on tight...because this is about to blow your minds. =)**

 **xoxo HalebFan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Hanna woke the next morning feeling somewhat drowsy and a bit irritated. She'd had a late night with Spencer "pinning all the things" on the joint account they created together on Pinterest.

She sat up slowly, careful not to wake her sleeping husband, and glanced at the clock. It was only 6am.

"Mmmph" she grunted to herself as she picked up her robe off the lounge chair next to the window and made her way downstairs to start breakfast. She loved being a wife and mother, but between the frequent wake ups and late night feedings with a newborn and that late night with her best friend, all she really wanted was a couple more hours of sleep.

She rolled her eyes to herself as she imagined Caleb telling her "I told you so" after finding her half asleep and cranky. He went on nearly an hour about how she should get off the laptop and get some rest, because Amy would be "calling like clockwork" for her feedings. While Caleb was a good help with the baby, he was not capable of breastfeeding Amy, and though he suggested that Hanna pump bottles so he could take over the night shit while she rested, Hanna often insisted on doing it the old fashioned way. After all, she kind of enjoyed the quiet time between her and Amy in the middle of the night, no distractions, just the sound of her daughter suckling her breast as her mother caressed her hair and softly sang her lullabies as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

Today she admitted to herself that Caleb was right, but she would never give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Ever.

Hanna let out a sigh as she tossed a filter into the coffee maker and began scooping coffee.

"Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Hanna counted to herself as she scooped.

"Ten! Extra strong, I need the boost this morning!" Hanna said with a slight chuckle. She knew she'd pay for it later, but for now, she needed the pick me up.

Hanna was in the middle of scrambling the eggs when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and lips press against her neck. She jumped, dropping the spatula onto the floor as she said "Shit Caleb, you scared me!"

Caleb laughed, but continued kissing his wife on her neck and shoulders as he reached out and turned off the fire on the eggs before he tightened his grip around her waist.

Hanna spun around to face him, her hands pressing against his chest, leaning back as she pushed him away.

"Come on Caleb, I've gotta make breakfast" Hanna said, clearly annoyed.

She bent down to pick up the spatula she'd dropped and began making her way to the sink when Caleb grabbed her left arm, tightening his grip at her wrist in an effort to keep her from walking away.

"LET ME GO!" Hanna snapped through gritted teeth.

Shocked at his wife's reaction, Caleb quickly released her wrist and stepped back, holding up his hands.

"Ok, calm down Hanna…" Caleb said softly. He didn't want to agitate her any further.

"How am I supposed to calm down after the shit you told me last night? I am FURIOUS Caleb! How is it that you're in a better mood and you're the one who has to deal with this?" Hanna fired back. She'd been at the sink scrubbing the spatula. She turned to face her husband, waiting for an answer….

 _*** Flashback : About 12 hours earlier_

" _It's been a wild week indeed!" Caleb said as he took a seat next to his wife and daughter._

" _We're gonna head home and get out of your hair here guys, I'm pretty sure you've got a whole program to get going here_ _with these 2 munchkins. Han, I'll call you in the morning?" Spencer said as she and Toby made their way to the door._

" _I'm gonna head up to the guestroom and gather our things, we'll lock the door on our way out. Night you guys!" Toby said as he made his way towards the stairs._

 _Caleb helped Toby carry their bags out to the car, and hugged and kissed Spencer before they drove off. He stood in the driveway for a bit watching their car disappear down the street. When he could no longer see their tail lights, he headed back into the house to find Hanna at the table with Nathan waiting to have dinner._

 _Caleb picked up take out while he was out, deciding that by the time he got in with groceries and Hanna cooked, it would be late and set the kids, mainly Nathan off of routine._

 _Caleb stabbed at and played with his food throughout dinner, Hanna noticed immediately and reached out with her left hand to touch his right. Caleb dropped his fork and squeezed his wife's hand, looking up and offering her a sweet smile._

" _You okay?" She mouthed, a worried expression across her face. His demeanor clearly changed from him returning from the store until now._

" _No, we need to talk….Later." Caleb mouthed back._

 _The both looked over at Nathan, who was too busy enjoying his dinner to notice the exchange between the two._

 _Caleb picked up his napkin, wiped his mouth and placed it on his plate before he stood, picking up his plate and cup, and heading into the kitchen to put away the food and wash dishes._

 _Hanna entered the kitchen a few minutes later to find Caleb leaning against the counter staring at the doorway. He must have known she would follow._

 _She approached him slowly, stopping a few feet away._

 _Caleb sighed and started "Listen, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to get straight to it…. I ran into Tia earlier when I was out…."_

 _*** Flash further: 2 hours ago_

 _Caleb had just walked out of the store pushing a shopping cart full of grocery bags. Since Hanna returned from the hospital with Amy, neither of them was able to make a real grocery run. He'd volunteered to run out and pick up a few things as they had no milk and were running out of eggs and cereal._

 _He was visually scanning the parking lot for his car when he saw her. She'd just pulled into a parking spot and gotten out of her car._

 _He began walking, pulling out his cellphone and scrolling through text messages in an attempt to look busy, secretly hoping she wouldn't notice him._

" _Caleb! Hey you!" He heard from a few feet away._

 _He looked up. "Shit!" He mumbled under his breath. It was Tia._

 _She approached him, stopping at the end of the shopping cart._

" _Out doing a little shopping too, I see" she said trying to start up a conversation._

" _The test results are in Tia, that ain't my kid….why are you still hanging around?" Caleb snapped._

" _Oh, I'm all settled in sweetheart, not going ANYWHERE! I have a place to stay, and a job thanks to your fiancée, remember?" Tia said evilly._

" _My wife. Speaking of my WIFE, I heard you shot her a glance because Kayleigh told her she was pretty. What's your fucking problem Tia?" Caleb spat._

" _You know what my problem is Caleb" Tia said seductively as she rounded the cart between them and approached Caleb biting her lip._

 _Caleb stepped back._

" _Not interested, I've told you a thousand times!" Caleb said as he folded his arms across his chest._

" _Oh come on…just a kiss, and then you tell me if you're still uninterested…" Tia offered, closing in on Caleb again._

" _If you think for one second I'm going to cheat on my wife with YOU, you're crazier than I thought. Back OFF!" Caleb said as he shoved Tia away._

" _Oh come on Cay, how many times have you and Hanna broken up, we both know this marriage isn't going to last… she got involved with someone the last breakup, what's gonna stop her during the next?" Tia said, this time laughing at how uncomfortable Caleb appeared._

" _Our two children, her love for me, our vows…." Caleb said matter of factly._

" _Yeah…right! If she loved you that much, she wouldn't have hidden your son from you for 5 years and let another man believe he was his father!" Tia said as she chuckled._

" _How….how do you know about that?" Caleb asked in shock_

" _Have you forgotten I work for your in-laws at the church…. I overheard Ted and Ashley talking about how far you two have come after everything…" Tia replied._

" _If you know what's good for you, you'd get the hell out of Rosewood Tia!" Caleb said. He began pushing his cart._

" _What gives you the right to tell me what to do Caleb? Huh? The bitch lies to you about your son and you get back with her within 5 minutes, knock her up, and marry her! That's right, you walk away… but you deserve better Caleb!" Tia yelled in response as she began to follow._

" _Like who? A tramp like you who knocks on my front door claiming I'm the father of your 3-year-old daughter? Get a LIFE Tia, for Kayleigh's sake…" Caleb called back._

" _Fine, but don't you dare come running to me when your wife fucks another guy behind your back... 'cause I tried to warn you!" Tia said in response._

" _Fuck off!" Caleb fired back, turning to find that Tia had turned and finally began walking away._

 _End of Flash further_

" _I'm gonna KILL that bitch!" Hanna said, her arms folded across her chest._

" _Don't worry about it Han! It's done, I'm over it. I just…. That's why I was in a mood. I just didn't want Spence and Toby to know, so I tried to hide it as best as I could while they were here." Caleb said, pulling his wife into an embrace._

" _She needs her ass kicked" Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around Caleb's torso._

" _Hanna, promise me you will leave this alone, Tia is bad news… fuck her, I told you I took care of it." Caleb replied, pulling away to look into Hanna's eyes._

" _Fine, I promise!" Hanna said as she placed a gentle kiss on Caleb's lips._

" _Momma, all finished!" Nathan called from the kitchen table. Perfect timing._

 _Hanna and Caleb cleared the table, washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen before heading up to wash the kids up for bed._

 _Caleb took Nathan to his room to dry off and put on his pajamas as Hanna took Amy into her nursery to dry her up and put on her jammies._

 _Hanna had just finished drying Amy when she reached for a diaper. It was her last one._

" _Shit!" Hanna said out loud._

" _Everything okay?" Caleb yelled._

" _Yeah… Amy has one last diaper! After I put on her jammies I'll run out and grab some more!" Hanna yelled back to her husband._

" _Okay, bring her here when you're done, I'll rock her to sleep as I tell Nate a bedtime story! 2 birds, one stone!" Caleb yelled back._

 _Hanna quickly dressed her baby girl and planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she handed her over to her husband and headed to her room to grab her purse. She grabbed her cell phone off of the charger and smiled to herself as she remarked the time when the display lit up. 8pm. They were getting pretty good at sticking to routine and getting the kids fed, bathed and down for the night at a decent hour._

 _Hanna ran into the store and grabbed 2 packs of diapers, reading a magazine as she stood in line. The later it got, the store closed down most checkouts leaving one or two open. For whatever reason, everyone had to make a run tonight._

" _Isn't this dress amazing?" she remarked to a brunette behind her in line. They talked back and forth about the fashions in the magazine until it was her turn to check out. She smiled back at the brunette and said "Have a good night!" as she headed away from the register and towards the sliding doors._

 _It was about 8:35 when Hanna glanced at the clock in her car as she was driving through the square. The brew was still open. She pulled up and hopped out, running inside and ordering a drink for herself and Caleb. The barista made her drinks, and she was back out the door in 5 minutes flat._

 _As she ran back out the door she collided with someone coming down the sidewalk._

" _Sorry!" Hanna said sweetly as she looked up at the person standing in front of her._

" _Watch where you're going, BITCH!" she heard the person say._

" _Stay away from my husband, BITCH!" Hanna snapped._

" _Your husband still has the hots for me Hanna! Get over it! I had him too…every time he makes love to you, I hope you imagine him in between my legs…" Tia said._

" _He was drunk, no sober man would touch you with a 10-foot pole Tia, get over your fucking self. Look at you! Your purse and shoes are 2 seasons ago, your hair-do is a blast from the past, and your jeans look like you shopped the clearance rack at the thrift store…" Hanna yelled as she looked her up and down._

" _He wasn't saying that while he was drilling me" Tia replied, amused._

 _Hanna shoved Tia. Tia raised her hand to slap Hanna, but was stopped short of connecting. Hanna had raised her hand, catching her wrist and blocking her slap._

 _Hanna's phone buzzed._

" _Oh look at that, that's my HUSBAND calling now. I think I'll go home and make sweet love to him all night long. You can imagine that the next time you fantasize about him 'drilling you'….BITCH!" Hanna yelled as she made her way to her car._

 _Hanna got home 15 minutes later to find Caleb sitting in the den in the dark. She put down her bags on the couch and headed into the kitchen to throw away her coffee cup. She finished her drink on the drive home._

" _Everything okay? I tried calling you!" Caleb asked as he approached his wife._

" _Yeah! Everything is fine, there was a line. Seemed like everyone in Rosewood had to make a run tonight…. I stopped for Coffee!" she said as she handed him his cup._

" _Thanks! I'll finish it and come up to shower for bed Caleb said as he quickly pecked his wife on the lips. She smiled at him awkwardly and headed into the living room to grab the diapers and head upstairs._

 _Caleb watched her walk away and shook his head. Something was wrong. Maybe she was still upset about what he'd told her after dinner._

 _Caleb came upstairs to find a showered Hanna sitting in bed propped up against pillows on a chat with Spencer. He hopped in the shower and came out drying his hair. Hanna continued to chat, giggling occasionally at whatever she and Spencer were chatting about…._

 _*** End of flashes ***_

"Well…. Are you going to answer?" Hanna said impatiently.

"What's gotten into you? You're so fucking jumpy! Is it because you stayed up wayyyy too late last night? " Caleb asks softly

Thinking back to her confrontation with Tia, the big shouting match in front of the brew, and how she promised Caleb she'd leave it alone… Hanna immediately decided it was wise to let it go. Caleb knew her well, and she knew him. If she didn't cool it, he'd question and prod her until he got her to cave.

"Nothing, I'm just….worried about Spence. And then you came down and scared me! You grabbed me and wouldn't let go, I….I don't know where my mind went, I'm sorry!" Hanna said sweetly.

"It's okay baby…" Caleb said, holding his arms open to his wife. He decided it was safer if he let HER come to him when she was ready.

Hanna stepped into his arms and he held her tightly, planting soft kisses on her forehead. The entire time she couldn't stop thinking about the last time she saw Tia...

 **As always, please don't forget to review, leave us your thoughts and ideas as to what you think is coming next. We love to hear from you!**


	49. Chapter 49 - Breaking News

**A/N Hey Haleb fans! Here is our next Chapter... trying to get back into the groove of more frequent updates, thank you for being patient and sticking with us. Thank you for your reviews, hope you like...**

 **xoxo Halebfan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Toby was finally settling into a deep slumber. It had been a long, _trying_ night.

Ever since the baby was born, Spencer had been having a rough time dealing with her anxiety. Add the stress of a preemie _still_ in the hospital fighting to get home to his parents, and the fluctuation of her hormones, and you have the recipe for disaster.

After hours of tears, shaking, pacing the floor and Toby having to physically wrestle down his wife in an attempt to comfort her, Spencer finally crashed, and she crashed hard. Had she not refused to take her meds, it would've been a lot easier, but Spencer was worried that because she was now breastfeeding, it was not safe for the baby.

Toby was rightfully frustrated when he heard that familiar ringtone. It could only mean one thing. _Work_.

He didn't even have to open his eyes, he extended his left arm and quickly snatched his cell phone off the nightstand, hitting "Accept" to answer the call as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah…. Cavanaugh" he said sleepily as he cleared his throat.

A voice began talking quickly on the other end. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly. Spencer stirred, but not enough to wake.

Toby looked back at his sleeping wife as he continued to listen to the person on the other end. She looked so peaceful, he decided not to wake her and said "Give me thirty minutes" before hanging up the phone.

Toby made his way downstairs and tossed a _K-Cup_ into the _Keurig_ , sliding his travel mug under the spout and powering on the machine. The smell of fresh brewed coffee quickly filled the air as the machine hummed and began brewing his coffee.

Toby headed back upstairs to change into his uniform while his coffee brewed, finally taking notice that the time displayed 3:45am on the alarm clock that sat on the night stand on Spencer's side of the bed.

Spencer hadn't moved an inch from where he'd left her. Once he was dressed, Toby whispered softly into Spencer's ear "Duty calls, sleep well beautiful" and made his way back down to the kitchen to grab his cup of coffee before he headed off for work.

…

Toby arrived to the scene about 30 minutes later. He pulled up behind all the other squad cars and hopped out, slowly approaching the crowd of detectives, reporters and onlookers that began to gather around.

"Hey! Cavanaugh, over here" Lorenzo called out. Toby approached his partner as he continued to look around, taking in the scene.

He noticed a body draped under a white sheet lying on the ground off in the distance.

"Man…. Sorry to call you in so early, but since this is technically your family's property, I thought you'd want in on this case, or at least be here…" Lorenzo said.

Toby nodded and said "Yeah, no worries, thank you!"

"I…. I just don't understand, what's going on?" Toby added as he followed his partner towards the body.

"Jane Doe. Female, late 20s, early thirties? Red hair. Couple of scratches and bruises, looks like this property may have just been a drop off spot…" Lorenzo said as he knelt down and pulled back the sheet.

"Oh My God…." Toby said as he stared down at the body. He slowly gulped as he processed the face and where he's seen her before.

"You know this girl?" Lorenzo looked up and asked suspiciously.

"Oh No, no…I just…. I think I've seen her around once or twice. Small town Rosewood, you know?!" Toby said quickly, as he turned to get a once over of the property.

"So there was no damage or disturbance to the property?" Toby asked.

"Nah, not at all. I checked every inch of this place, nothing looks out of the ordinary. Some kids called it in. Apparently they sneak up here to make out, they were the ones who found the body. From the looks of it, it's been here a couple of days" Lorenzo said as he pulled back the sheet to re-cover the body before standing.

…

Caleb woke earlier than usual planning on fixing breakfast for his wife and son. Hanna usually took breakfast duty, but today he decided to give her a day off. After all, he had a hard time sleeping last night, and decided it was a great way to kill time while Hanna and Nathan slept.

As part of his kitchen routine when he cooked, he turned on the small TV that sat on the counter in the kitchen and turned up the volume some before heading over to the fridge to grab the ingredients he'd need to prepare breakfast for his family.

As he listened to the Rosewood Morning News Show, he cooked then plated breakfast, placing their plates on the table before heading back inside the kitchen. Caleb grabbed cups out of the cabinet, and opened the refrigerator to grab the orange juice.

"Breaking News, the body of a young woman was found early this morning at a family lake house just outside of Rosewood. The 20 something year old red-haired woman, pictured here in her driver's license photo is said to have been new to Rosewood, and dead about 3 days."

Caleb froze and slowly closed the refrigerator door, turning to look at the television. He immediately darted upstairs into his bedroom and went to his side of the bed to grab his cellphone.

It wasn't in it's usual place on the nightstand, so he opened the drawer and began and ruffling around papers trying to feel for his phone.

Nothing.

He got on his knees and looked under the bed.

As he put his weight on one arm on his side of the bed trying to stand, Hanna stirred and mumbled "Caleb, must you make all that noise so early in the morning?! Gosh, now I know where Nathan gets it!"

Caleb left the room turning off the lights and heading out into the garage. As he opened the door leading into the garage, he could hear his phone ringing.

Suddenly it stopped.

He went over to his car, opened the door, and grabbed his phone out of the cup holder, noticing that the display was still lit from having just missed the last call.

The display read: 7 missed calls, Toby. 3 new text messages, Toby.

Caleb unlocked his phone and read the last text.

 _ **Call me as soon as you get this…. -**_ **Toby**

Caleb immediately began dialing Toby's number as he walked back into the house. Toby picked up on the second ring.

"Caleb, we need to meet up…. _now_! I have some bad news…" Toby said quickly.

"I already know….where's Kayleigh?" Caleb said, still in shock.

"Social Services, they picked her u-" Toby replied.

"Oh God, NO!" Caleb yelled as he hung up the phone.

"Caleb? Babe…. Is everything okay?" Hanna asked as she slowly made her way downstairs holding their daughter Amy. She looked at him questioningly as she approached.

Caleb pulled his wife who still held their daughter in her arms into a tight hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

Hanna pulled away looking at Caleb and asked again "Caleb, please tell me what's going on?"

Caleb sighed, not wanting to waste any time on answering questions and said "Please get dressed, we're going down to Social Services."

Hanna comforted a whiny Amy, rubbing her back as she said "Why? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car on the way there, just get the kids dressed, and please hurry" Caleb said as he headed up the stairs to get dressed.

"Hey Veronica, I'm sorry to call so early, but I need you to please meet us at Social Services…." Hanna could faintly hear her husband say before he entered their bedroom.

…

Hanna looked back at her two sleeping children strapped into their car seats. She smiled to herself as she noticed Nathan's shirt on inside out. She was in such a rush to get them dressed, she also put two different colored socks on his feet.

As she turned back around to face forward, she decided she couldn't take the silence any longer. She softly placed her hand on Caleb's lap and said "Babe, you're worrying me, what's going on?"

"Tia is dead!" Caleb blurted quickly, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at his wife. Hanna went pale. She swallowed hard and quickly looked down at her hands. Caleb looked back at the road, raising one eyebrow at his wife's strange reaction as he mumbled "What the fuck?!"

Realizing that her husband noticed her odd behavior, Hanna tried to compose herself and said "Wha…what do you _mean_ she's dead Caleb?"

"What do you think I mean? She's _dead_ Hanna, as is no longer alive. She was killed, it's all over the news" Caleb snapped.

"Do they know who did it?" Hanna asked nervously, now picking at her cuticles and red nail polish.

"No, no one has come forward yet. They just found her early this morning" Caleb replied, quickly glancing over at his wife, who was nervously playing with her fingers.

Hanna looked away out of the passenger's side window.

Caleb pulled the car over to the side of the road and stared at his wife.

Hanna slowly turned to look at him and said "What? Why'd you stop?"

Caleb squinted suspiciously at his wife as he said "Okay, what's with you lately?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Hanna said.

"You're a horrible liar. Are you not okay with going to see about Kayleigh?" Caleb said

"There's nothing wrong!" Hanna said quickly.

"Whatever Han, that's a whole new argument, you've been acting weird for days! Look, we better get going " Caleb said as he put the car into gear and checked the mirrors before pulling back onto the road.

"So….how long has the body been there Caleb? Like…. Do they know the exact date she died?" Hanna asked nervously.

Caleb sighed. He was growing annoyed with her questions and behavior, and was trying not to argue in front of the kids.

"They haven't figured all that out yet Hanna. Does that even matter? A little girl is without her mother, her only parent in a city where they knew no one." Caleb spat.

"She might not be the only child to end up motherless…" Hanna mumbled to herself, hoping Caleb didn't hear.

Caleb looked at his wife out the corner of his eye, but said nothing. He kept driving, picking up speed.

Hanna sat in silence running over the information she'd just received. Tia was dead. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, resting her head on the headrest as she worked out the math.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she sat up with a start.

"Please stop the car, I need some air" Hanna said as she grabbed the door handle.

Caleb pulled over again, and Hanna leapt out the car before he'd come to a complete stop, running a couple of feet away from the door that she'd left wide open. She began pacing back and forth along the dirt trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly Caleb appeared, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What's going on with you Han?" he asked as he gently placed his hand at the small of her back.

Hanna shook her head and said "I'm fine now, I just needed some air."

"Are you sure? Can we get back in the car and get going now?" Caleb asked, hugging his wife.

Hanna nodded and they headed back to the car. They were about 15 minutes away from Social Services. Caleb held the door open for his wife, closing it behind her. He jumped back into the driver's seat and got back on the road.

He was eager to see little Kayleigh and at least make sure she was okay. Although he'd proven that he wasn't her father and he was unsure about what they planned to do with her given her situation, the least he could do was go make sure she was taken care of until her mother's family was notified and came to get her.

After all, he and Tia had once been friends. Part of him felt guilty, like he owed it to her to look after her baby girl for her, since she no longer could...

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn...Do you think Caleb has a clue what Hanna's problem is? How will he react if/when he finds out? What's gonna happen with Kayleigh?Most importantly...who killed Tia, and what happened to her? Do you hate or love that she's finally GONE...we know you all couldn't stand her lol Please leave a review and let us know what you think. If you have any ideas for the story, we'd love to hear those too...**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N Hey Haleb Fans, Happy Friday! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews on 49, and we hope you enjoy...**

 **xoxo Halebfan4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

Caleb pulled into the parking lot at Social Services, and instantly spotted Veronica Hastings waiting in her car. As soon as she spotted them, she got out and rushed over to the driver's side to meet Caleb.

"Caleb, please explain to me why you've called me out to Social Services early in the morning…" Veronica said, concern in her voice. She looked in the backseat of the car and smiled, in relief that this had nothing to do with the Rivers children.

Caleb began unstrapping a sleeping Nathan from his car seat, picking him up, as he turned to face Veronica. "This is about Kayleigh, Veronica. Not sure if you've seen or heard, but Tia is dead…." Caleb said, attempting to cover Nathans little ears with his free hand.

He turned to Hanna who had just picked Amy up out of her car seat, and pushed the door closed with her free hand. Hanna's eyes immediately dropped to the ground as she made her way over towards her husband and Veronica Hastings.

"We came to make sure she was ok…. To find out what's going to happen to her, that's why I called you out here. Seeing as though I'm not her father, what rights, if any do I have to her until her grandparents come to get her?" Caleb asked as they began to slowly make their way towards the building.

Hanna looked around the parking lot, noting how full it was despite the fact that it was still fairly early in the morning. The closer they got to the building, she began to fill a knot forming in her throat, and an empty feeling in her stomach. She thought for sure she'd be sick.

Veronica led the way in, walking right up to the clerk at the front desk. Caleb was glad he'd called Veronica out, he knew he could count on her to use her name, social status and connections to get results.

Veronica stopped at the clerk's desk and plopped down her briefcase as she cleared her throat. Before the clerk could even look up, she began "Veronica Hastings here, following up on Kayleigh Lynn Lewis, please."

The clerk shot up out of her seat and said "Of course Mrs. Hastings, right this way please" as she led the three adults and 2 children towards a back room. Hanna noticed all the children and police officers sitting around in the lobby, most of the little children clutching some sort of stuffed animal or blanket.

The officers sat next to them or kneeled in front of them speaking softly as they offered encouraging words and gentle smiles.

Hanna sighed. Caleb stopped, placing his hand at the small of Hanna's back. He gently rubbed up and down as they slowly approached the room. There was huge window next to the closed door. The blinds were drawn down, and damn near shut, but Caleb could clearly see little Kayleigh sitting at the table, her chin resting on her folded arms. She held clutched a khaki colored bear in her hands, its feet dangling a bit in the empty space between the table and Kayleigh's small body.

"Kayleigh," Caleb called out. Hanna looked at her husband, tears began to well up in her eyes. The clerk knocked twice on the door, and as it opened, Kayleigh spotted Caleb and Hanna, and leapt out of her place at the table and made her way to the door.

She was stopped by the social worker. "I'm sorry, my name is Janice Ray, and I'll be the case worker assigned to Kayleigh. May I ask what is your relation to her?"

Veronica immediately responded, holding up a hand to Caleb and Hanna indicating that they were to not say a word.

"My name is Veronica Hastings, and I represent this family. They are friends of the Lewis family, and probably the only people in the town of Rosewood Kayleigh is familiar with. As soon as they heard, they came down to see about her. What is the status of her placement, if you've even gotten around to seeing about it?"

Janice nodded, and stepped to the side. Caleb knelt down, still holding on to Nathan and opened his left arm to Kayleigh who ran in and hugged him tight. He closed his eyes and sighed as he wrapped his hand around her waist and stood, turning to look at Hanna.

Again, Hanna's eyes snapped to the floor, she had nothing to say, a feeling of guilt was burning deep.

Hanna, Caleb and the kids sat with Kayleigh about an hour as Veronica discussed Kayleigh's situation with Janice. Finally, Veronica entered, Janice followed behind her. Veronica had a sad look on her face, it was not a good sign at all.

Janice walked over to Kayleigh, holding out her hand as she said "Kayleigh, I'm sure you have to go potty, it's been a while since you've gone. I'll take you back with Officer Jones so these 3 can talk."

Kayleigh shook her head no, and scoot in closer to Caleb and Hanna. She did not want to go. Hanna looked at Kayleigh quickly, and whispered "It's okay Kayleigh, we'll still be here when you get back!"

Kayleigh took Janice's hand and allowed her to lead her out of the room. Veronica waited for the door to close behind them before she began, "We've gotten in contact with her next of kin…Tia's parents. They've indicated that prior to Tia's moving to Rosewood, there was a couple of incidents that took place between them that did not end well. Kayleigh was not part of their lives, she does not know them, and they do not want to seek custody. They would like to waive their rights to Kayleigh. We also inquired about her father, and they stated they had no idea who he was. Tia always insisted Kayleigh was yours, Caleb. So now, given the paternity case that had been filed and closed against you after the DNA test proved that you were not her biological father, you cannot claim custodial rights to Kayleigh as her legal guardian based on paternity. As of now, she is considered a warden of the court of the State of Pennsylvania. She will be placed into foster care until they can find a permanent residence for her, basically until she is adopted."

"Absolutely not!" Caleb blurted. Hanna looked at him in shock.

"She can stay with us until then, until you find someone to adopt her. Veronica, you know I was in foster care, and…. I don't want her to have to bounce from home to home. Can you please get paperwork or whatever is needed started so that we can take her home with us?" Caleb said.

"Hanna, are you okay with this?" Veronica asked as she looked between the two of them. Hanna looked up quickly and nodded, avoiding eye contact with Veronica. Veronica looked from Caleb to Hanna once more, obviously picking up on Hanna's strange behavior. Hanna offered a smile and looked down at Amy who'd began to stir in her arms.

"Saved by Amy" Hanna thought, and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Veronica nodded and said "Very well, let me make a couple more calls. Peter happens to be gold buddies with the Judge that normally handles Child Welfare cases, and I don't see why he wouldn't agree to at least giving you rights to emergency placement. That gives us at least 120 days to get you licensed to foster Kayleigh until someone is willing to adopt."

Veronica excused herself to make some calls, leaving the Rivers family waiting for Kayleigh to return.

"This is going to be interesting" Hanna said as she reached out and smoothed the hair out of Nathan's face.

Caleb looked at his wife oddly and said "We'll be fine, it's only temporary, Han….and thank you, for agreeing to let her stay with us until she finds a home."

"Sure" Hanna said coolly, an awkward smile spread across her face.

They stayed at Social Services about 3 more hours waiting for the okay from the judge, filling out paperwork, and talking with Kayleigh's grandparents and their lawyers before they were finally allowed to take Kayleigh home with them, under the condition that they purchase a car seat for her first.

It was a quiet car ride home. Caleb looked in the rearview mirror at the three kids in the back seat. Nathan, Amy and Kayleigh. He couldn't help but smile. They all looked so peaceful. His heart broke for little Kayleigh, she still had no idea about Tia. From what he was told, the social workers were called when Tia failed to come pick Kayleigh up from the sitters 3 days ago.

Caleb quickly glanced over at his wife who was asleep in the passenger's seat next to him. He reached out and caressed the side of her face with the back of his right hand. Hanna's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked over at him and smiled. She took his right hand into her left and they locked fingers. They rode the rest of the way home just like that.

… 

It had been a little over 48 hours since they brought Kayleigh home. Hanna was still acting weird, and Caleb was beginning to get frustrated with her. He sat in his office on the computer trying to get a little work done while the kids played in the backyard, Hanna and Amy sat on the porch watching.

Kayleigh was adjusting well, she and Nathan clicked instantly. Nathan loved the idea of having someone he could run around with and actually play with, Amy was far too small and fragile, and "all she does is sleep and cry" he complained.

Caleb noticed it was almost lunch time, and decided to take a break and make lunch for the kids and Hanna. He thought it'd be fun to make little sandwiches that the kids could eat outside on the grass, a little picnic.

He'd rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hanna.

"Are you freaking crazy?" he spat.

Hanna jumped, dropping the glass she'd just drank from to the floor. It shattered on impact, the loud noise causing Amy, who slept in the bassinet in the other room to begin to cry.

"What the hell are you doing Hanna?" Caleb said again.

"The baby's crying" Hanna said dryly, and started towards the den. Caleb stepped into her path, blocking the doorway.

"Answer me, what the fuck are you doing drinking at 12 o'clock in the afternoon? Have you lost your mind?" Caleb spat again.

Hanna looked at him with tears in her eyes and attempted to push past him. Caleb stiffened his body, again blocking her from exiting the kitchen.

"Caleb, MOVE! Amy's crying" Hanna yelled.

"You're not touching my daughter drunk, that's for sure. You take care of that glass, I'll see about Amy, and afterwards, you and I need to talk…." Caleb said as he turned and headed to the den to see about Amy.

As he picked up his crying daughter, he looked out at into the backyard, Nathan and Kayleigh were still running about, not a care in the world. He kissed Amy on her forehead and bounced her around, gently whispering "It's okay sweetie, daddy's got you…" Eventually Amy calmed down, and he placed her back into her bassinet.

He headed back into the kitchen to find Hanna on her hand and knees with a dust pan and hand broom sweeping up the shards of glass. She reached out to pick up a big chunk and yelled "Ouch, _Shit_!"

"Hanna?" Caleb called out to her. She stood and looked at him, tears rolling down her face. He grabbed a paper towel from the island and was at her side instantly, grabbing her hand and holding the paper towel over the cut as he applied pressure to it.

Hanna continued to look down, tears still rolling down her face. Caleb reached out and pulled her into him, she began to breakdown.

"Sssshhh… it's okay princess! Hey, what is it?" Caleb said softly, brushing his hands through her long blonde locks.

"Caleb…I can't!" Hanna said in between tears.

"You can't _what_ baby? Talk to me? What's gotten into you? You've been walking around her acting with for 2 days, Han. You won't look Kayleigh in the eyes, you freaked out when I asked you to bathe her, are you uncomfortable with her being here?" Caleb asked.

Hanna nodded, unable to say the words. She broke down even harder, trying to catch her breath she said "I…. I just feel guilty! I… Tia…. there's something I need to tell you, I can't take it anymore!"

Caleb pulled back and lifted Hanna's face so they were now looking each other eye to eye. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Tell me…." Caleb said.

"I was the last person to see Tia alive!" Hanna blurted, her eyes wide with fear.

 **Will Hanna tell Caleb what really happened with Tia? What all does she know? How Guilty is she? What do you think of their temporary situation with Kayleigh? How will Nathan get along with yet another kid popping up in his life? Is this all too much for Hanna and Caleb? Who do you think killed Tia? Leave us your thoughts... and as always, thank you for reading!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N Hey Haleb Fans, Sory it has been a while since the last update! We have been quite busy, but we haven't forgotten about you! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, we really appreciate them, it lets us know you're still hanging in there with us. We hope you enjoy...**

 **xoxo Haleb4lyf and Jmcncrlsd**

"What do you mean you were the last person to see her alive?" Caleb asked.

Hanna looked away, biting her lip.

"No…no...nuh uh….you better start talking Hanna, NOW! What do you mean you were the last person to see Tia alive?" Caleb said.

No answer.

"Hanna!" Caleb shouted.

Hanna jumped.

"That night…that night you'd come home from the grocery store, when Amy needed diapers. I saw Tia….." Hanna started.

"And?" Caleb said, now clearly irritated.

"….and I confronted her…" Hanna offered.

"No, you're not gonna do this…. I'm not about to hen peck you for answers. You went out that night under the guise that you were going to pick up diapers for our daughter. You went looking for Tia after I told you, after I _WARNED_ you to stay away from her, I _told you_ she was bad news, Hanna!" Caleb yelled.

"That's not how it happened! I swear to you, I didn't go looking for her, Caleb. We ran into each other outside of the brew. I literally walked right into her!" Hanna sobbed.

"I called you that night, you didn't pick up…..what were you doing?" Caleb asked.

"We got into an argument…in front of the brew…" Hanna said before continuing.

"I had just left with our coffees, and I ran into someone. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It was dark, I couldn't see. I didn't even know who it was! I said sorry, she told me to watch where I was going then I told her to stay away from you, then she said you have the hots for her… and I'm definitely not going to repeat what else she said to me…." Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me! This girl's daughter is in our backyard playing with our son….do you have any idea how shady this looks?" Caleb spat.

"Every time he makes love to you, I hope you imagine him between my legs…." Hanna said with a sigh.

Caleb looked away with a pained expression.

"What did you say back?" he asked.

"I told her that you were drunk, and no one would touch her sober! Then she said something else, and I kinda lost it…" Hanna said.

"What?" Caleb said quickly.

Hanna looked away and closed her eyes at the memory of their final exchange.

"DAMNIT HANNA, WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Caleb shouted at his wife. Her eyes snapped open quickly, breaking her from her memories.

"So that night, you get into it with Tia and come home with coffee acting like nothing's happened. You get in bed and carry on a chat with Spence with not a care in the world, whatever she said couldn't have been _that_ bad…. So, what the fuck did she say?" Caleb yelled. He was growing irritated with having to prod for answers.

"…He wasn't saying that while he was drilling me…" Hanna spoke.

"That caused you to lose it?" Caleb laughed. He couldn't believe that despite his warnings, and Hanna's few experiences with Tia, that she'd let anything she said to her get to her that way.

"I didn't… 'drill' her, I barely remember it…" Caleb said.

"Yeah right, you remember enough to know that it happened in the first place. Of course you remember it!" Hanna snapped.

"Is this what you choose to fight me about? This isn't about me" Caleb snapped back.

"Look, I'm sorry I lost it, I just can't imagine you with anyone else but me, ok?" Hanna said softly.

"Hanna I don't want you to apologize, I want you to tell me what happened. I'm your husband, I'm supposed to protect you, and I can't do that if I don't know what's going on, so you need to tell me everything….is that it?" Caleb replied.

Hanna sighed before she said " I pushed her when I lost it. Caleb, she went to slap me, but I caught her wrist before it reached my face. That's when you called me."

Caleb pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Caleb, I should have told you when I got home…" Hanna spoke into his chest.

"It's fine Han, we're in this together. I just wish you would have told me _that night_ ; I would have killed her myself…" Caleb said, pulling away and looking Hanna in her eyes.

"What, for rubbing it in my face that I'm not the only one who knows how great you are in bed?" Hanna laughed.

"For everything she's put you through. I'm sorry, I can't apologize enough" Caleb replied.

"Caleb, stop apologizing. You slept with her once, and she got attached" Hanna started.

"I must be that good" Caleb joked.

Hanna laughed and said "Shut up, you know yo-"

"…Momma, we're hungry!" Nathan yelled as he and Kayleigh ran into the kitchen, interrupting their conversation.

Hanna and Caleb looked at each other, realizing how just a couple minutes earlier they were discussing the last night Kayleigh's mother was alive, and now here was her daughter, running in with Nathan as happy as could be asking for lunch.

"Go wash up guys, we'll get something for you in sec, okay?" Caleb said to Kayleigh and Nathan.

The kids turned and darted off upstairs to wash up for lunch.

Caleb kissed Hanna and said "I love you Han!"

Hanna looked at her husband and said "I love you too! Now, let's feed our children!"

Hanna hesitated a bit and asked, "Caleb?"

Caleb looked at his wife and replied "Yeah?"

"….is Tia the only person you slept with while we were apart?" Hanna asked.

"You're the only person I've given myself to…willingly" Caleb replied.

"Soooo…it was just Tia?" Hanna said quickly before lost the nerve.

"I mean, why not anyone else? 5 years is a long time to go without it Caleb!" Hanna said giggling.

"Please, can we feed our children?" Caleb said, avoiding the conversation.

"No, what are you not trying to tell me?" Hanna said.

"That I'm hungry too!" Caleb said quickly.

"Oh, don't change the subject, _hubby_ " Hanna laughed.

"I'm not, _wife_." Caleb replied.

"So you're telling me that the only person you've slept with in the past 5 years is Tia?" Hanna shot out jokingly. She was determined to get answers to the question that had been burning her since Caleb showed back up in Rosewood and they reconnected.

"Exactly! And no, it wasn't easy, but I got through it. I didn't want anyone else" Caleb said. He knew she wasn't going to let up, so he'd might as well start talking.

"So then that's why we slept together after only a few days of you being back?" Hanna said smiling.

"It felt natural. You're all I ever wanted. Now please, feed your family" Caleb plead.

"Ok, ok…I'm going…. Mr. Rivers" Hanna laughed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rivers" Caleb said, leaning up against the island, watching his wife get started on lunch.

"God, I hope the next 6 weeks goes by fast" Hanna said to herself.

"Mmmm… so do I…" Caleb replied, making his way over to Hanna. He had her trapped between the him and the counter.

She looked up at him and said as she laughed "Shit, you heard me?"

"We don't _have_ to wait…." Caleb said as he leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"Caleb, you heard what the Dr. said when Amy was born, it's best to wait at least 6 weeks!" Hanna said squirming.

"I waited 5 years…" Caleb whispered.

"Then 6 weeks should be nothing" Hanna said as she pushed past her husband.

Caleb sighed.

"Quit complaining" Hanna laughed, smiling.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids, they're too quiet, and Hanna don't forget…Food!" Caleb said.

"I'm on it! Go away!" Hanna yelled playfully as she started grabbing what she needed to make the kids sandwiches.

Now that the secret was out, she felt a little bit better. She made up her mind that she'd try her hardest not to act weird around Kayleigh. Though she _hated_ Tia, and she felt guilty, she couldn't take it out on that sweet little girl who a couple weeks ago told her she thought she was pretty. Kayleigh did not deserve it. She deserved a mother, a _good mother_ who would take care of her properly, and love her. That is what Hanna made up her mind to do until they could find an adoptive family for Kayleigh. They didn't know how long it would take, but Hanna vowed to herself that she'd find a way to make sure that little girl felt and knew she was loved. Even if she wasn't their own.

They sat outside in the sun enjoying their picnic lunch. After, Hanna breastfed Amy while Nathan and Kayleigh lay on the blanket with Caleb. Caleb tickled them as they rolled around playfully, attempting to wrestle their way out of his grips. Hanna couldn't stop smiling at the sound of the kids giggles. It warmed her heart.

As she looked on smiling, she noted Kayleigh's clothing. She only came with a few outfits, and would be needing more. Her face scrunched up at the idea of having to drive all the way to Philly with 3 kids to shop for clothing. There was just nothing cute at the shops in Rosewood for children, especially little girls. Suddenly it hit her.

She sat up straight as she said "Oh my God!"

Caleb stopped tickling the kids and looked over at his wife.

Hanna passed Amy to her husband and sprang up from the blanket, darting into the house and up into Caleb's office space. She grabbed one of her sketch pads off the desk and searched the drawers for a pencil and eraser. She sat at the desk and flipped open the pad to a blank page. She scribbled quickly in her handwriting "Kayleigh's Closet by Hanna Marin Rivers".

Caleb appeared in the doorway soon after holding Amy. He looked at his wife sketching away and approached slowly, looking over her shoulder as she sketched. He smiled when he read the title. Somehow Hanna drew inspiration start a little girls line that she'd sell out of a small section in her boutique. That line and area in the boutique would be called "Kayleigh's Closet". He laughed to himself as he backed away and left her to her drawings.

Hanna somehow always never failed to surprise him. Just 2 days ago she was acting totally weird towards Kayleigh, now here she was sketching out a whole line of clothing in her name. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being….

 **Please review and let us know what you think and what you'd like to see... We'll try to get back to updating sooner.**


End file.
